Two Of A Kind
by RDF-J6
Summary: What would happen if Rick joined the RDF under similar circumstances as Lisa and Mimnei had first fallen for Rick? It might easy for Rick and Lisa to meet and fall in love but it's not as easy as you think and with an obsessed Minmei, it will be harder.
1. Chapter 1 Tragedy And A New Beginning

TWO OF A KIND

DISCLAIMER: ROBOTECH and its associated characters are registered copyrighted trademarks and are the property of HARMONY GOLD, Inc. Copyright infringement is for storytelling purposes only and is not intended. Other characters and situations are of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to any person living or dead is purely coincidental and is not intended. Story can be downloaded and printed for the reader's enjoyment. The cutting, copying, pasting, quoting, plagiarizing or changing of this story is prohibited. Any publishing of this story in any magazine or fanzine without the author's permission is strictly prohibited. The writer has not made any monetary gain off the writing of this story.

DEDICATION: This story is dedicated in tribute and loving memory of Carl Macek, the creator of ROBOTECH who had left us too soon. It was his vision, brilliance and genius that brought the world of Japanese anime to America and the world and made ROBOTECH the world-wide phenomenon that it is today, even after over 25 years after it first aired on American television.

BACKGROUND OF THE STORY: I've always love the "what if" story. It's these types of stories that make fiction writing and reading so interesting. In this "what if" alternate universe story, what would happen if tragic circumstances brought Rick and Lisa together but neither had any romantic interests in each other. What if Minmei fell for Rick but Rick had no interest whatsoever in Minmei.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I love the character of Catherine Bateman, my character from my 10 chapter story; "Resignation". I like her so much that I included her in this story and even though she is not the central character in this story, she does play a pivotal role in Rick and Lisa meeting. In this story, Cathy is an orphan child. Her father was a stunt pilot in Jack "Pop" Hunter's flying circus until a mid-air accident at an air show cost Cathy's father his life. To make amends for what he thought was his fault in having his best friend and stunt pilot killed, Pop Hunter raised Cathy as his own child because he always wanted a daughter, but couldn't after his wife passed on. Rick and Cathy grew up almost like brother and sister but Cathy and Rick saw much more in each other than just surrogate siblings.

According to official ROBOTECH mythos, Rick and Lisa shared only one thing in common; both are the only child of single fathers. However, that is where the similarity ends. Lisa was a military brat. She was the daughter of an admiral while Rick was the son of an owner of a small flying circus. Lisa became estranged from her father while Rick and his father loved each other very much. When the series began, Lisa's father was still alive while Rick's father has passed on. Lisa went to a military academy and entered the RDF as an officer while Rick enlisted in the RDF and became an officer through a battlefield commission. Most importantly and as far are we know, Rick barely being a teenager, never had a girlfriend while Lisa did had a boyfriend only have the boyfriend killed on Mars. This forced Lisa to only think about her job and nothing else.

In this alternate universe story, what would happen if Rick went through a similar tragedy in losing a girlfriend that forced him to enter the RDF academy and like Lisa, only think about duty and his job and nothing else? You would think with all that much in common, it would be easy for Rick and Lisa to meet and fall in love. But it's funny how attitudes and personalities will conflict and would prevent that from happening anytime soon.

The timeline has been fudged a great deal in order for this story to make sense. I have tried to keep things close to the official timeline as much as I can, but certain details have to be changed in order for this story to make sense. Most of the plot of this story was taken from "The Macross Saga" segment of the ROBOTECH series and the Jack McKinney novel adaptation of the ROBOTECH series.

This is a complete rewrite of an earlier version of the same story. I was not happy with the way I've written the story so I'd added more material in order to make the story flow more and to make the plot make more sense. I hope you enjoy the rewrite.

TWO OF A KIND

CHAPTER 1

TRAGEDY AND A NEW BEGINNING

WATERFRONT AIR SHOW

GENERAL MITCHELL ANG BASE

MILWAUKEE, WISCONSIN

JULY 2005

12:30 PM local time

Inside a small trailer near the flight line of the air base, Rick Hunter and Catherine Bateman were going over last minute details of the stunt flying they will do for their part in the air show. Cathy was nervous because this will be the first time she will be flying solo in a plane. Usually she is in a plane with Rick while another pilot was in another airplane. However, the pilot was involved in an automobile accident after finishing an air show in Kansas earlier in the summer. Rick was about to cancel the Hunter Flying Circus' participation in the air show in Milwaukee but Cathy persuaded Rick to let her substitute for the injured pilot because they need the money to keep the air circus going. Rick was hesitant about letting his now girlfriend to fly solo because she never had much experience in stunt flying

"Rick, you're barely a teenager yourself. You don't have much experience flying either."

"But I've been flying and flying solo ever since we were little. I know how to do these stunts, you don't."

"Rick, I have to learn how to do it sooner or later. We've been practicing it for a long time."

"Yes, but it's been on the ground not in the air. You know how dangerous this stunt is? Our wingtips will almost be touching each other and we have to break off a split second later belly to belly."

"I know how to do it, Rick. I've seen you do it plenty of times in back seat of your plane. It's just a matter of timing."

Rick blew out a big breath. "Ok Cathy, I'll let you do it. But we are going to do this by the numbers, slow and easy. We are going to take our time and work on this on the ground and in the air. We can't afford to make any mistakes."

"I have no problem with that, Rick."

As time was fast approaching for their turn to do their part in the air show, Cathy was beginning to get second thoughts. Rick smiled to try to reassure her.

"Are you ready for your turn to shine in the spotlight, Cathy?"

"I don't know, Rick. I'm really getting nervous about doing this for the very first time and in a major air show to boot."

"You'll do fine, Cathy. It's good to be nervous. We've worked on this for a long time. Just follow my lead and my commands."

"Okay Rick."

As Rick and Cathy were walking to their planes, long time family friend and mechanic Tim, who liked to be called Timmy because he was a fan of the old 50's TV show "Lassie", talked to Rick with a look of concern on his face.

"Rick, do you think it's a good idea to let Cathy do that stunt?"

Rick looked at his old friend who has been more of a father to him ever since Pop died, tried to reassure him even Rick still had reservations himself. "Cathy says she is ready to do it. We've been practicing it for several days now."

"Yes you have but most of it has been on the ground and not in the air. You of all people should know practicing maneuvers on the ground is not the same as doing it in the air."

"I know that Timmy and I wish we did have more time to practice it in the air but we didn't have the time to do much air practice. We have to go with what we rehearsed on the ground, the few times we did it in the air and with what she knows."

Timmy couldn't help but shake his head. He wasn't sure the stunt would work. "I just hope you're not making a big mistake in letting Cathy do that maneuver."

"Well, the only thing we can do now is to do the stunt and hope for the best." Rick said as he was strapping himself in.

"Okay Rick, whatever you say. I'll go to Cathy to see how she is doing and help her get strapped in."

"Thanks Timmy."

Timmy walked over to Cathy's plane and immediately noticed her hands were trembling so hard and fast, she looked like a lone leaf on an almost bare tree that was blowing in the cold and brisk autumn wind. She was shaking so bad, she couldn't get the straps around her body. Timmy tried to reassure her as he was strapping her in.

"Hey Cathy, how are you doing sweetie?"

"I'm…a…bit nervous…Timmy."

"Hey, it's okay to be nervous. There's nothing wrong with being nervous. Just follow Rick's lead and follow his commands. Just keep an eye on your speedometer, your altimeter and your artificial horizon. Stay a comfortable distance apart from each other and if he commands you to break off, you break off immediately. Got it?"

"Got it…Timmy."

"I'll be near the radio so I can give you some moral support and to let you know I'm nearby. When you land, I'll be the first to greet you."

"That…sounds…great…Timmy."

Cathy then swallowed hard, smiled a little smile and gave Timmy the "thumbs up" salute telling him she's okay and ready to go.

Timmy tried to give her a reassuring smile but could only do it halfway but did managed to give her the "thumbs up" salute back.

Rick then turned on his radio. "Cathy, are you there?"

"Yes…I am here Rick."

"Okay, when we come straight at each other remember to be at least 9 feet apart from each other and keep your air speed at around 120 knots. When we go into our dive for the loop remember to keep your air speed around 60 to 80. Any lower, you will stall and crash. Remember to obey my commands and when we start to do a maneuver, to count off. Remember, this all about timing."

"I got it Rick."

"Are you ready to take off?"

"Yeah…I'm ready Rick."

"Okay, here we go."

Rick then turned the engine to his biplane on and began to taxi off the grass and onto the runway with Cathy close behind. As the two biplanes began their taxi to the runway, the air show's announcer came over the loud speakers.

"Our next act ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls are the Flying Hunters of the Hunter Flying Circus. Let's give them a big round of applause."

"Circus One, this is Mitchell Tower. Runway is clear. You can take off when ready."

"Roger Mitchell Tower."

Rick then increased his air speed as he pushed the stick towards him. The old World War I plane strained as it was lifting off the ground but Rick managed to coax the old plane into the air without problems. Cathy was close behind. They started with some simple maneuvers they did for the few times they were in the air. Timmy was watching what they were doing with a cautious hopeful optimism.

"Well…so far so good." Timmy was saying mostly to himself.

As their part of the air show was coming to an end, the most dangerous part of their show was coming up. They were going to climb to 6.000 feet, go into a looping dive and when they approach the bottom of the loop, they were suppose to make it look like their wings was touching, then a split second later, go belly to belly and pull up to finish the maneuver when actually they were a reasonable distance apart. As they were going into their dive, Rick noticed something terrible was wrong. Cathy was going too slowly.

"Cathy, what's your air speed?"

"I'm at 65 knots."

"That can't be right. I'm at 65 knots and I'm going into my loop faster than you."

Rick didn't like how slow Cathy appeared to be going.

"This doesn't look right! Abort the maneuver Cathy! Abort the maneuver!"

:"I can't get out of the dive Rick!"

"Increase your air speed Cathy!"

"The g-forces are too great for me to deal with Rick!"

"Pull up Cathy! You need to pull up!"

"RICK" Cathy screamed but then cut off and the radio went dead.

Cathy's biplane hit the ground at a steep angle nose first. Pieces of the biplane went several feet up into the air. An audible collective gasp came from the huge crowd and many in the audience stood up. The air show announcer was telling everyone to stay calm and stay in their seats. Immediately the air base's fire department's crash crew raced out to the scene of Cathy's downed plane and started to foam down the crashed antique plane trying to prevent sparks from catching fire and setting the plane on fire. An ambulance was close behind but stayed several feet away so as to not to interfere with the crash truck.

"Oh no I knew this was going to happen!" Timmy said as he was looking at the horror unfolding right in front of him. He ran as fast as he can to the crash scene wanting to see if he could do anything to help Cathy but by the time he got there, the air base's fire department was already on scene. Timmy tried to get through but was held back by a fire fighter telling him to stand back and let the crash crew do their jobs. All Timmy could do was to nod his head.

"Cathy! No!" Rick yelled as he pulled his biplane out of the dive and raced back to the base so he can land. By the time Rick landed, the plane was foamed down enough so the paramedics and the firefighters can pull Cathy out of the wreaked plane. By the time Rick landed, Cathy was already on her way to the hospital.

Hunter Family Cemetery

Hunter Family Farm

Windham, New York

One week later

Cathy was buried in the family cemetery on a farm that the Hunter family owned for generations. Rick spent most of his childhood on the farm when he wasn't with Pop and the flying circus during the summer. The funeral was conducted by a church pastor who happened to be a family friend. She was buried near Pop. Rick in his dark suit and tie and a white shirt kept staring blankly like a zombie at the freshly dug and filled grave for what seemed like hours. His dark aviator's sunglasses covered the redness in his eyes that came from hardly sleeping the past week.

Rick outwardly showed no emotion during the funeral. All he kept doing was to stare at Cathy's casket. At the cemetery, Rick couldn't pull himself away from Cathy's grave. He kept standing still like a statue at her grave looking at the dirt and the small white paper grave marker covered by a piece of plastic provided by the funeral home that temporary served as Cathy's headstone. The monument company said it will take a year for the granite slab to be removed from a granite pit mine in Vermont, shipped to the monument company and then carved into Cathy's headstone. The burial service happened earlier in the day and everyone was at the house attending a reception. Uncle Jonathan, Aunt Rebecca and Timmy started to worry about Rick and they asked Roy if he could talk to Rick and persuade him to come to the house and eat.

Roy who was granted emergency leave to come back home to attend the funeral because he and Cathy were both orphans when Pop Hunter "adopted" them, slowly walked up to Rick and gently put his hand on Rick's shoulder. Rick did not turned around to see who it was but he knew it was Roy. Rick just kept staring at the grave. After what seemed to be like hours but in reality was only several minutes, he finally opened his mouth and slowly and quietly began to speak.

"I should have never let her do that stunt Roy. I should have never let her do that stunt. Damn it Roy! Why didn't I say no? Why didn't I say no?" He then turned to face Roy. "Damn it Roy it should have never happened! I was thinking about asking her to marry me in a couple of years. Why her Roy? Why did she have to die? Why is she in the ground and not me? Damn it Roy it's not fair! God damn it Roy it's not fair!" Rick said as his voice was trembling.

Then all of the pent up emotion and grief that Rick kept dammed up inside of him for the past week began to gush out of him like a fountain. He began to cry and weep bitterly. He then buried his head into Roy's chest. Roy who was grieving himself because he had lost his "little sister" could not do anything nor could he answer the questions Rick asked him. Even if he could answer them it wouldn't be the correct answers, make any sense nor would it matter if the answers were right or not. All he could do was to wrap his arms around Rick's shoulders and let him continue to cry on his chest. Roy in his own trembling voice because he was crying himself kept telling Rick; "It's okay Rick its okay. Let it go little brother let it go."

After a while, Roy gently pushed Rick away from him. "Come on Rick, let's go to the house and eat. I know you must be starved."

Rick gently nodded his head. "Yeah, I am Roy."

Roy then put his arm around Rick's shoulder and hugged him as they walked to the house.

Hunter Family Farm

Windham, New York

October 2005

The Hunter Flying Circus is no more. An investigation conducted by the FAA and the NTSB into the accident that killed Cathy determined that the accident was caused by pilot error because the pilot was too young and inexperienced and the stunt should not have been done. Another investigation conducted by the Inspector General of the Department of Transportation faulted the air show for allowing 2 minors to do dangerous stunts in antique airplanes without adult supervision. Rick was faulted for letting an unlicensed pilot fly a plane. Even though technically Rick was not the owner of the circus because a distant relative was the real owner, Rick was still found liable for the accident because the circus was willed to Rick by Pop. The government was about to prosecute or fine Rick but didn't because he was a minor and the guilt he felt for being responsible for Cathy's death was punishment enough.

After Pop died, Rick had difficulty trying to find large venues to stage the air circus so they were stuck doing small air shows in small towns. It barely made enough money to cover fuel and maintenance expenses and that was about it. Timmy, Rick, Cathy and the other pilot didn't get paid. It was only by luck they were able to participate in a big air show like the Waterfront Air Show. They got a portion of the gate receipts which covered fuel and maintenance expenses and there was enough money left over to pay Timmy, Rick and Cathy.

After the accident, no air show would allow Rick to take part in their air show. Soon, because no money was coming in, Rick had to declare bankruptcy. The planes had to be auctioned off to pay off the creditors and everything else such as tool boxes and tools were sold so that at least Timmy would get some money. Rick decided to return to the family farm to work. He came just in time to help Uncle Jonathan with the fall harvest. He was working but he wasn't happy; he wasn't flying. Late one night when Rick couldn't sleep, he was having an IM chat with Roy. Roy returned to Macross Island shortly after the funeral.

**FokkerAce: **Hey little brother, how's things down on the farm?

**LittleBro: **Fine.

**FokkerAce:** Fine just fine?

**LittleBro:** We're almost finished with the fall harvest. Uncle Jonathan's hoping the money from this harvest will see us through the winter and into the spring.

**FokkerAce:** What're you going to do if it doesn't?

**LittleBro:** I guess I'll have to get another job for the winter. I know the local ski areas are now hiring for the upcoming winter skiing season.

**FokkerAce: **Yeah, it is about that time of year. So how's Timmy doing?

**LittleBro:** He's doing fine. He called us recently. He's living with his daughter and her family outside of Kalispell, Montana. He says he's enjoying being around his grandkids, fly fishing for trout and he's about to go hunting for white tailed deer.

**FokkerAce:** Oh yeah, Timmy was always a big outdoorsman. Is there anything else that is new in your life?

**LittleBro:** Actually Roy there is. You're going to be shocked at what I'm about to tell you.

**FokkerAce:** Little brother, nothing about you ever shocks me.

**LittleBro:** I don't know about that Roy. I think you will be shocked.

**FokkerAce:** OK Rick. What is it?

**LittleBro:** Well, you know that the RDF is opening up an academy, right.

**FokkerAce:** Yeah, I've been hearing about that. They'll be in Colorado Springs on the grounds of the Air Force Academy. The Air Force just turned some of its property over to the RDF. Why did you mention that?

**LittleBro:** Well, I have won an appointment to attend the academy.

**FokkerAce:** Rick, you're kidding me!

**LittleBro:** I'm not kidding you big brother.

**FokkerAce: **Rick, stop playing around with me!

**LittleBro:** I'm not playing with you Roy!

**FokkerAce:** You're not kidding? You're serious aren't you?

**LittleBro: **I am serious Roy! I am going to the RDF Academy.

**FokkerAce: **You Mr. Rick "I'll never join the military because I don't believe in killing" Hunter is entering the RDF Academy?

**LittleBro:** Yeah, I know. Sometimes I don't believe it myself.

**FokkerAce:** Man, Pop would faint if he was still alive and found out you're joining the military.

**LittleBro:** Yeah, I know. Remember the day when you told Pop you're joining the military as a pilot soon after the Global Civil War kicked up?

**FokkerAce:** Boy do I ever remember. I still remember him not being very happy when I told him I've joined. He said; "I can't believe you will go off fighting for a nation who is fussing and fighting with other nations over a damned dinner bowl!" He was very much against the war even though he served in the Air Force. I think that is how you've gotten some of your pacifist anti-war views. Well anyway congratulations Rick!

**LittleBro:** Thanks Roy.

**FokkerAce:** How did you managed to win an appointment?

**LittleBro: **Because of Pop. Remember Pop was a Vietnam War hero and a Medal of Honor winner.

**FokkerAce:** Oh yeah! That's right. I'd forgotten Pop was a war hero.

**LittleBro:** Yep. You're chatting with a member of the first incoming freshmen class of the Robotech Defense Force Academy Class of 2010.

**FokkerAce:** When are you supposed to report to Colorado Springs?

**LittleBro:** Late June. That's when I'll get sworn in, get my uniforms, get my shots, get a medical and eye exam and start my plebe summer.

**FokkerAce:** Well, the flying and math shouldn't be too hard for you.

**LittleBro:** No, it shouldn't. I'm a little bit worried about the history and English though.

**FokkerAce:** Yeah, they were never your strongest subjects in school. Man, Pop used to get on you a lot for that, especially the English.

**LittleBro: **Yeah, I remember Pop used to having a cow about that. He always told me; Rick, how can English be your mother language and you can't get A and Bs in class? But somehow I always managed to skate by with no problem.

**FokkerAce:** How you've managed to do that I'll never know.

**LittleBro: **Talent Roy. I've got talent.

**FokkerAce:** Uh-huh yeah right. So what will you do before June?

**LittleBro:** I guess I'll keep helping Uncle Jonathan and Aunt Becky here on the farm as much as I can. I'll help with the spring planting and if there is any early vegetables that come out, I'll help harvest and sell them until I have to report to Colorado Springs. Hey Roy thanks for the chat. I'm getting sleepy now so looks like we going have to cut this short.

**FokkerAce:** Hey no problem Rick. It's been great chatting with you. Let me know when you would like to chat again. I'll let you know when I'm not flying so we can get on IM again.

**LittleBro: **Will do Roy.

**FokkerAce: **Have a good night Rick."

**LittleBro:** Thanks Roy. Good-bye.

COLORADO SPRINGS MUNICIPAL AIRPORT

COLORADO SPRINGS, COLORADO

21 JUNE 2006

12:00 PM local time

Rick's plane landed at the airport around early afternoon. Rick dressed in jeans; a tee shirt and a windbreaker with a backpack slung around his back walked up to the information kiosk and asked an air force sergeant when and where is the bus that is going to the academy. The sergeant told Rick there will be a bus arriving very shortly and to stay in the terminal area. Rick wanted to get lunch but decided against it. He hoped they will serve lunch at the academy. Besides, the prices for food at the airport were outrageous. Rick decided to wait outside in the still cool early summer Colorado air and sunshine. He wasn't the only one who decided to wait outside because there was a large group of people waiting outside.

About 5 minutes later, several buses arrived to take a group to the academy. A line immediately started to form up at the closed door of one of the buses. The bus' door swung open and people started to get on the bus. Rick was the 10th person in line so he had a lot of seats to choose from when he entered the bus. Rick walked to middle of the bus and sat next to a window. The bus was filling up quickly. A short rail thin blue haired guy in his late teens and wearing glasses was looking around searching for an empty seat. He came upon Rick.

"Hi, can I sit next to you?"

Rick shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, go ahead."

The teen let go a sigh of relief when he sat down. "Ah, it's great to sit down."

The teen then turned around to face Rick and offered his right hand. "Hi, I'm Max Sterling."

"Rick Hunter pleased to meet you."

Just as Max and Rick shook hands, a rotund black haired young man with a barrel chest spotted Max and frowned. The bus was full and he had to stand.

"Hey Max! I thought you were going to save me a seat!"

"I tried to Ben but I was near the end of the line."

"That can't be right Max! I was only few inches from you in the back."

Just then, a fearsome looking air force tech sergeant in his air force dress uniform with a short sleeved shirt and wearing a "Smokey the Bear" hat stomped on the bus

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! First things first! First welcome to your first day as cadets at the Robotech Defense Force Academy! Second of all whenever you are given a command or you are spoken to the very last word that will be coming out of your mouth from here on out until the day you graduate will be 'sir' or in the case of the sex of the female persuasion is 'ma'am! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"LOUDER I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YES SIR!"

"For the next 4 years…if any of you will last that long which I seriously doubt because most of you will fail and I will see that you will fail by any means necessary and unnecessary. If you manage to survive me, for the next 4 years you will be trained to become officers in the newly formed Robotech Defense Force. During the next 4 years you will be trained in the use of the latest high tech military hardware. After 4 years, you will graduate and become commissioned officers in the Robotech Defense Force and will join the fleet where you will join your fellow RDF brothers and sisters in defending this planet!

If you have followed the instructions you have received in your information packet, you should only have one piece of luggage and that is the one you have brought on board the plane with you. If you have brought more than that one piece of carry-on luggage, it will shipped back home to your parents! In your carry-on luggage, you should only have the things that you need; such as prescribed medication, toiletries such as a toothbrush, toothpaste, a comb, a shaving kit for the males, deodorant, soap, shampoo, feminine hygiene products for the females and several changes of undergarments. If you have any contraband such as illegal drugs, alcohol, tobacco, contraception, weapons or pornography you are to get rid of it in the contraband box at the reception center!

Now listen up because I will only say this once! When this bus stops on academy grounds at the reception center, you will be directed to get off of this bus and place your feet on the painted yellow footprints! You are to stand on those footprints with your arms to the side at the position of attention looking straight ahead and not move! You will not speak unless spoken to! There you will be told what to do next! If you do not follow what I have told all of you, there will be dire consequences! Do I make myself clear?"

"YES SIR!"

The sergeant then stomped off the bus leaving everyone on the bus in a state of shock. Everyone then spoke in hushed tones.

Ben was quaking in his shoes after the sergeant left. "Yikes! Where did that guy come from the dark side of the moon?" Ben quietly asked a teenage girl standing in front of him.

"What you are majoring in Max?"

"I'm majoring in Aerospace Science. I'm going to be a pilot in the RDF."

Rick gave Max a strange look. "You're wearing glasses."

"I was given a waiver. What about you Rick?"

"Same here Aerospace Science also although I'm already a licensed pilot"

"You are how?"

"I was a stunt pilot in my father's flying circus."

Max gave Rick a questioning look. "It wouldn't be the Hunter Flying Circus?"

"Yes it was. How do you know about my father's flying circus?"

"I saw you once at an air show in my hometown of Kenosha, Wisconsin. You're one of the reasons why I want to be a pilot. I've heard what happened to you at the Waterfront Air Show. I'm sorry what happened to your friend. Real shame you couldn't keep your circus open. I really enjoyed watching your show."

"Uh…yeah…thanks." Rick said quietly not wanting to remember the pain of seeing his family's legacy vanish and being reminded of Cathy's death

The bus ride to the academy grounds was relatively short. When the bus came to a stop and the door opened, this time a mean looking marine gunnery sergeant dressed in Blue Dress Class "C" uniform and wearing the same "Smokey the Bear" hat entered the bus. Standing near the doorway he yelled; "YOU HAD 5 SECONDS TO GET OFF OF MY DAMNED BUS AND YOU ALREADY WASTED 4 OF THEM!"

All at once people started pushing, shoving and scrambling to get off the buses. The doorway was jammed with two or three people trying to get through a tiny doorway that only had room for one to get through. Rick got off the bus without a problem and found a set of painted footprints to stand on.

The rotund guy named Ben wasn't so lucky. As Ben was getting off the bus, he stumbled on the bus' stairs and fell, knocking over a young girl who was in front of him. Immediately, the drill instructors pounced on him like he was wounded prey. Even before Ben got back on his feet, the instructors were in his face, yelling and screaming at him and calling him; "fatso", "lard ass" and "Cartman". It took all of Ben's inner strength not to break down and cry. The drill instructors sensed this and harassed Ben even more.

After what seem to be an eternity of where the instructors were constantly harassing, yelling and screaming at the new cadets, Rick and the others were marched off to start their in processing and swearing in. Then they were marched off to the dining hall where Rick finally had the chance to eat lunch.

The next few days looked like a blur to Rick. After 3 days of signing forms, having medical, eye and ear exams done, receiving shots, receiving their uniforms, and learning how to march and salute, the cadets finally received their room assignments. Rick looked around the place where he will be living in for the next 4 years; it was very small. It only had enough room for 2 people and it was very sparse and there wasn't much room furniture. It had 2 beds with a locker, foot locker and a small dresser-drawer, a pair of night stands with a lamp and 2 desks with a computer on each desk. As Rick was looking around his room, he heard a semi familiar voice behind him. It was Max Sterling.

"Hi Rick! Great to know we'll be roommates!"

"Hello Max!" Rick said as he extended his hand. "I didn't know we'll be roommates. I just looked at my room assignment card."

"Uh…yeah…if you look at the name plate on the outside of our door, it has our names on it."

Just then a booming voice made them jump a little. "Hey Max! I thought we'll be roommates."

"Ben, we can't always do everything together. We room with whomever they assign us with."

Ben then looked at Rick. "Oh, I'm sorry. Pardon my manners. Ben Dixon." Ben said as he extended his hand.

"Rick Hunter. I take it the two of you know each other."

Max nodded his head. "Ben and I have been friends ever since we were in elementary school back in Kenosha."

"Yeah, talk about a pair, the Shorty and the Fatso."

"We weren't always have been known by that nickname. We were also known as the Brain and the Braun. I think you can tell who the Brain is and who's the Braun."

"Yeah, but it always made for interesting double dates on Friday nights, right Max." Ben said as he slapped Max on the back and laughed.

Rick sighed to himself. _'It looks like it's going to be an interesting four years here.'_

4 YEARS LATER

Rick graduated in the middle of his class. As was expected he excelled in flight class and advanced mathematics and he had trouble in history and English. Fortunately he only had to take one English course in his freshmen year and he went on to finish his language requirement studying German. Because he was a licensed pilot, Rick was automatically made a student assistant instructor, which came to good use because Ben had problems in aeronautics class. Rick spent many hours helping Ben in the flight simulator. Ben had more enthusiasm for flying than smarts but his enthusiasm help make up for his lack of book knowledge.

Max on the other hand was almost a natural when it came to flying. He has quick reflexes and a flying style that clearly impressed Rick and the instructors. He also excelled in the classroom. Rick often turned to Max to help him with his studies and Max graduated at the top of the class.

Uncle Jonathan and Aunt Rebecca flew out to Colorado Springs for the graduation. Because Uncle Jonathan was a retired navy fighter pilot and owned a plane, they flew in their own plane instead of flying on a commercial airline. At the graduation where they saw Rick graduate and receive his commission, they met Max and Ben. The three of them became good friends during the past 4 years. Ben had hoped they will be stationed together but he and Max have not received their orders yet. Rick already received his orders to go to veritech fighter training school at Macross Island. Rick became very excited when he received his orders. He will be close to Roy. After saying their good-byes, Rick flew back to New York to enjoy a 2 week leave before reporting to veritech fighter training school.

During his 2 week leave time, Rick e-mailed Roy to let him know his first duty assignment was at Macross Island for veritech fighter training school. Roy e-mailed Rick back telling him how excited to know he will be on Macross Island. He also invited Rick to fly out early for the commissioning ceremony of the SDF-1. It will be there he can see a demonstration of the veritech fighter he will be flying soon. Rick decided it would be a good thing to do. So, he decided to leave New York early. On Thursday, Uncle Jonathan and Aunt Rebecca drove Rick to the Albany Airport. After saying a tearful good-bye Rick boarded a plane to San Francisco. From San Francisco, he boarded a 747 for the long almost trans-oceanic flight to Macross Island. On the plane Rick in his uniform and with his dress shoes off was relaxing into a very long flight. As he was nodding off, the captain's voice came on the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We'll be landing on Macross Island very shortly. Please take the time to look around your seat to collect any garbage you may have. The flight attendants will be coming by very shortly with garbage collection bags. Also please return your trays into the backs of the seat in front of you and return your seats to the upright position. If you are not buckled in now, please buckle yourself in at this time. Current conditions on Macross Island is; skies are mostly clear, winds are out of the east at 24 kilometers an hour, visibility is at 80 kilometers, barometric pressure is at 62 kilograms of mercury and rising, relative humidity is at 90 percent, dew point temperature is at 15 degrees Celsius and temperature is at a very toasty 32 degrees Celsius so I hope you brought your sunscreen with you. On behalf of the flight crew I would to thank you for flying Trans Oceanic Airways. We hope you had a good flight and have a good day. We'll be landing on Macross Island very shortly."

As the jet was making its descent, Rick reached inside his uniform jacket pocket and took out the e-mail Roy sent to him. He began to read it.

Hi little brother,

Great to hear your first duty assignment will be on Macross Island. I know you do not have to report to fighter training school until Monday but I'm hoping you will consider leaving early so you can come to the commissioning ceremony of the SDF-1. At the commissioning ceremony I will be in charge of and narrating a demonstration flight of veritchs fighters. The veritech fighter will like no other plane you have ever flown before, I promise.

Because you are RDF personnel, you will be able get on the base. However, because many dignitaries will be at the commissioning ceremony, security will be tight and the entrance to where the commissioning ceremony and the demonstration flight will be at will be tightly controlled. Because you're with the RDF, you should be able to get past security. If you have problems, I have attached a copy of your invitation in pdf format to show to security, so please remember to print off the invitation. Just show the military police officer or security the invitation and they will let you through.

Because I will at the commissioning ceremony, I will not be able to meet you at the airport. I will send a car to meet you at the airport and drive you to the base. Hope to see you on Sunday at the commissioning ceremony.

Roy

After he finished reading the e-mail, Rick could feel the jumbo jet banking as it was making its approach to the airport. Rick looked out the window and saw the huge SDF-1. He could not believe how gigantic the ship is. The ship was so big; a city was built around it, and the city still looked small compared to the spaceship. He tried to say something but he was so stunned at the immense size of the spaceship, the word was stuck in his throat. After a while, he managed to say a stunned "Wow". It was right then and there, he realized that a great adventure was about to start for him.


	2. Chapter 2 Space Jump

TWO OF A KIND

CHAPTER 2

SPACE JUMP

MACROSS ISLAND

05 JULY 2010

2300 Zulu

Rick's plane landed after spending 5 more minutes in the air. After the plane reached the gate and the engines finally fell silent, Rick unbuckled his seat, stood up, opened the overhead bin and took his briefcase out of the bin. Rick had to wait a while for his chance to leave the plane because he was seated in the middle of the plane near the wing of the plane. After walking down the jet way he went to baggage claim to retrieve his duffel bag and suitcase. As he walking through the terminal near the entrance to the airport, Rick noticed a young enlisted woman holding a sign that read; "ENSIGN RICK HUNTER". Rick walked up to the young woman.

"I'm Ensign Rick Hunter."

"Welcome to Macross Island sir. Is that the luggage you brought with you sir?"

"Yes it is."

"I'm parked in the temporary parking area. Do you mind if you wait for a couple of minutes while I get the car? That way we can just load your luggage in the car and take off from there. You can wait here in the terminal where it's cool."

Rick shook his read. "No, I don't waiting for a couple of minutes."

"Thank you sir."

It took the enlisted driver several minutes to bring the car around. When Rick stepped on the mat and it tripped the automatic doors and opened, a blast of tropical heat hit Rick in the face.

"Wow it's hot out here!"

"Well, we are in the middle of the South Pacific Ocean sir." The driver said as he put Rick's luggage in the trunk of the car.

"What time is the commissioning ceremony?"

"It will be at 1200 hours sir."

"And the veritech flight demonstration?"

"It's right before the commissioning ceremony at 1130 hours sir."

"What time is it now? I have a severe case of jet lag and I have no idea what the time is."

"I understand sir. Its 0900 hours. Sir, have you been billeted yet?"

"No."

"Tell you what I can to do for you sir. I'll drive you to the guest house, you go ahead and check in and get breakfast if you want. I'll wait for you in the lobby. When you're ready, I'll drive you to the commissioning ceremony in time for the flight demonstration."

Rick nodded in agreement. "It sounds like a good idea. I like it. Let's do it."

The driver drove Rick to the base's guest house where Rick checked in and grabbed a quick breakfast. He decided to take a quick nap in his room because the jet lag still had him tired. In his hotel room, Rick set the alarm on the aviator watch he was wearing on his left wrist, took off his shoes and just fell on the bed and immediately went to sleep.

At 1100, the alarm on Rick's watch went off. Rick groaned, shut off the alarm and looked at his watch. He could have sworn he just fell asleep several minutes ago. Rick was still suffering from jet lag. Rick flustered he was still not able to get much sleep, got up and put on his shoes. He met his driver who as she promised was waiting for him in the lobby. She stood up and smiled at Rick.

"Are you ready to go sir?"

Rick sighed. "Yeah…I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Did you get much sleep sir?"

"I got a little. Not much though."

"Well, it's better than not getting any sleep at all, sir."

"I guess you're right."

The driver drove Rick to just to the outside perimeter of the SDF-1 where a security checkpoint was set up. Rick walked up to one of the security check point where a MP saw him and saluted him. Rick returned the salute and showed the MP his invitation. The MP told Rick that even though he is RDF, he still had to go through the metal detectors and had to be searched because of the presence of high ranking representatives of the Earth Government, world heads of state and high ranking officers of the RDF. Rick as asked went through the metal detectors and was patted down for weapons. The place was already filling up with people. Rick wanted to get an up close look at the jets he will be flying so Rick had to maneuver to the front of the roped off area.

As Rick was waiting for the veritech fighter demonstration to begin, an 8 year old Chinese boy dressed in an RDF pilot's uniform was running through the crowd trying to get up close to the front where Rick was standing. A young Chinese girl just barely in her teens was trying to catch up with her cousin whom was her charge for the day. She agreed to be with him at the flight demonstration show because her aunt and uncle was busy running a Chinese restaurant and couldn't take him to the show.

"Hey, c'mon hurry up Minmei! The show's about to begin! I don't want to miss the airplanes flying!"

"Jason! You need to wait for me!"

Minmei then yelled in a panicked voice. "Jason! Look where you're going!"

Jason not watching where he was going because his back was towards Rick ran into the back of Rick's legs.

Rick immediately turned to around to see what hit him. "Hey! What the"

Minmei dressed in a red skirt and white long sleeved blouse immediately started apologizing while her face was a beet red.

"I'm sorry sir! My cousin wasn't watching where he was going! Say you're sorry for running into him Jason."

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to run into you."

Rick smiled at Minmei and Jason. "That's okay. I know you didn't mean to run into me."

Minmei caught a glimpse at Rick and her breath was taken away. She immediately began to let her eyes take a good look at Rick and she determined she liked what she saw. _'Wow, he's a cutie. I like him. He has everything I like. He's not too tall, black hair, but his eyes. His eyes almost seem to go right through you. I wonder what's his name is and what's his job in the RDF?'_

Just then the public announcer's voice came over the loudspeakers.

"And now we present an amazing display of aerial acrobatics, demonstrating the amazing advances we have made through Robotechnology. Lieutenant Commander Roy Fokker, call sign "Baron", leader of the veritech fighters' Skull Squadron will describe and explain the action for us."

The crowd then began to clap. Roy walked out to the microphone stand waving to the crowd acknowledging the applause. Rick starting clapping too and wanted to shout to Roy but thought better of it because he knew Roy was working and he didn't want to disturb Roy.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, you'll see how we've applied human know-how to understanding and harnessing a complex alien technology."

As the veritech fighters began their flying demonstration, Rick was in awe at how nimble the jets are. His jaw dropped at the precision flying.

'_Wow those pilots are good! They're good enough to fly with the Blue Angels and the Thunderbirds. Pop would have loved them flying for him. I can't wait until I'll be flying in one of those beauties.'_

"Keep your eyes on planes two and four," Roy went on as two and four lined up for the first maneuver, engines blaring. "Flying at speeds of five hundred miles per hour, only fifty feet above the ground, they will pass within just a few yards of one another. Robotechnology makes such precision possible."

The show lasted for about several more minutes before Roy told the crowd the demonstration show was over.

"And that concludes our aerial demonstration show. I hope you have enjoyed the show and if you have any questions, please just ask one of the veritech pilots. They will be more than happy to answer any questions you have. Enjoy the rest of the day everyone."

The crowd clapped again to show their appreciation. Roy acknowledged the applause by waving again to the crowd. Rick decided now is as good as a time as any to try to get Roy's attention. He started shouting Roy's name and waving his arms.

"Roy! I'm over here!"

Roy heard Rick shouting his name and began looking around trying to find him. When he spotted Rick, his face brightened.

"Rick!" Roy said as he was pointing his finger at Rick's direction.

As Rick was running over to where Rick was, Rick remembered his was suppose to salute a superior officer when outside.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Rick said softly as he saluted. Roy returned the salute with a mischievous smile.

"I see the academy taught you well."

Roy then grabbed Rick and pulled him into his chest and gave him a big bear hug.

"Good seeing you little brother."

"Good seeing you too, Roy."

"How was the plane ride over here?"

"It was long."

"How are Uncle Jon and Aunt Becky doing?"

"They're doing fine. I promised I'll keep in touch with them. I think Aunt Becky has finally convinced Uncle Jon to hire full time help now that I'm here."

As they were talking Jason was trying to get Minmei to buy him a cola from a wheeled talking soda vending machine. Minmei was saying no because Jason already had two sodas. Jason was upset and crying.

"Cancel the order, please, machine!" Minmei was telling the machine.

"Jason, you'll make yourself sick!"

"I don't care!" Jason wailed.

"Maybe you could tie a can of soda to a fishing pole and lure him home, miss?" Roy suggested.

"Maybe I should." Minmei laughed nervously. Her eyes then fell on Rick again. She was really giving him the eye when her staring was interrupted by Jason.

"Okay! That's it! I have enough of this! We're going home!" Minmei said as she was pulling Jason by the arm.

"Well Roy, I see you're still a big ladies man."

"Huh? You mean me?"

"Yes you."

"Not me little brother, I have a girlfriend now!"

"No, you're kidding me!"

"No, I am not kidding you little brother. I have a girlfriend. As a matter of fact, I'm thinking about asking her to marry me very soon."

Rick laughed a sarcastic laugh. "You, Mr. Casanova of the Hunter Flying Circus is thinking about settling down and getting married?"

"Well, why not me? Besides, I'm getting tired of running around from girl to girl. And besides, I think she was giving you the eye, not me."

"Me?"

"Oh c'mon Rick you're being naive! The way she was looking you over and checking you out! Man, some of my charm must have rubbed off on you." Roy said as he nudged Rick on the arm with his elbow.

"Roy! Stop it! I don't even know the girl! I only met her once and that's only because her cousin ran into me while I was waiting for the demonstration show to begin!"

"Okay, whatever you say Rick."

Rick decided to change the subject. "How about showing one of those veritech fighters I'll be flying soon?"

"Okay."

BRIDGE OF THE SDF-1

Commander Lisa Hayes, Executive Officer of the SDF-1 and Second in Command, walked onto the bridge of the SDF-1, flipped her past shoulder length auburn hair, looked around to make sure everyone is working and not lollygagging around, gave herself a satisfied nod, then walked over to her station. As she began her checks by flipping and toggling switches, turning knobs and pressing buttons, her friend and First Officer Claudia Grant was doing checks of her own.

"Bridge to the Engine Room what is your status over?"

"Bridge this is the Engine Room. All systems are on-line and ready for go over."

"Roger Engine Room…Bridge out."

Lisa trying to make some small talk to try to lighten the tension brought on by the uncertainty of whether this alien ship will fly, struck up a conversation with Claudia. "The ceremony starts in about fifteen minutes. I hope the captain gets here in time. The scuttlebutt is that he didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yeah; the flag-rank officers threw a farewell party for him. They probably sat up all night getting drunk and telling each other war stories. I won't be surprised if they brought along a couple of strippers. You know how they are."

"Oh yes, I know. My father probably was at the party, getting drunk and telling the same war stories."

"What about you, Lisa? What did you do last night?"

Lisa shrugged her shoulders. "Oh…nothing much Claudia, I spent a little time with my dad before he left for Captain Gloval's farewell party and I spent the rest of the night in my quarters."

Claudia then sighed and shook her head. She wishes her best friend would have a life off duty. "That's all? Lisa, we might be sent to the outer reaches of our solar system. You could at least celebrate a bit."

"You know I'm not the partying kind." Lisa then smiled a mischievous smile. "And where were you, Claudia hmm?"

Claudia was taken off guard by Lisa's question. "What're you talking about Lisa?"

"Oh c'mon Claudia, you're not fooling me. You didn't get back to your quarters until four in the morning, that's what! You've been out partying too."

"What, you're jealous Lisa? For your information I had a late dinner with Commander Fokker."

"You did what Claudia? Claudia you stayed out all night, knowing you and Roy both have flight duty today?"

"So? What's the big deal, Lisa? We not letting it affect our performance on duty. After all, we're not children-and you're certainly not our mother!"

Lisa could feel her face getting hot with anger. "You have a responsibility to this ship Claudia and it comes first!"

"Now you listen to me Lisa Hayes and you listen to me good! My private life is my own business! It's nobody else's and as sure as Hell is not yours!"

The three young enlisted techs; Vanessa Leeds, Sammie Porter and Kim Young better known as the Bridge Bunnies or the Terrible Trio, turned around from their work stations and looked at the arguing duo with wide eyes. Immediately Claudia regretted losing her temper. She was the only one who knows why Lisa seem to be wrapped up in her job and only thinks about doing her duty. She looked over at the trio and gave them the evil eye. "All right you three! Get back to work! This is only between Lisa and me!"

Immediately the three turned back around to their work stations, said a quick "yes ma'am" and went back to work. After making sure the three was working she walked the short distance to Lisa's station and talked to her in a low tone of voice. "Lisa, I'm sorry I yelled at you but you have to understand my life is not wrapped in my job. I have a life off duty. You need a life off duty also. You need to loosen up a bit Lisa. You need to open up and let people see the real you, not the Lisa Hayes that only think about doing her duty. Try finding someone and go out on a date. Open up and let the real you shine through."

"I'm sorry I'd said those things to you Claudia…but…you know no one on this ship is willing to go out with me. You don't think I know about the names the pilots, enlisted people and the other officers on this ship and on base call me? They call me 'Ice Queen', 'Cold Fish', 'Frozen Heart' 'Miss SDF-1'. How can I go out on a date knowing some officer or pilot is calling me those names behind my back?"

"That's because they don't know the pain that you're in, Lisa. I know it happened a long time ago when you were just a teenager, before we met…but Lisa…you've been in mourning for too long! You're letting your long dead boyfriend affect your whole life including your love life!"

"That's because I will never find someone as warm, loving, kind, tender and gentle as Karl."

"Yes there is. You don't know he's out there because you have never looked. And the reason why you have never looked is because you're afraid of Karl's ghost."

"That's not true Claudia."

"Yes it is true and you know it Lisa. You're either in denial or you're too scared to admit it. You're afraid that if you fall in love with someone, Karl's ghost will come back and haunt you. Look Lisa, Roy told me last night that a good friend of his, actually they're more like brothers because his late father raised Roy like his own son when Roy became an orphan. His brother went through a similar situation you went through. Roy told me that his brother's girlfriend was killed in an airplane accident about 4 years ago. He just graduated from the academy recently. He's young, single and he has just arrived here on Macross. He's going to VFWTS."

Lisa's eyes then went wide. "For goodness sakes Claudia, he's just an ensign!"

"So? There's nothing in the regulations that says a senior officer can't date a junior officer."

"If he just graduated from the academy Claudia, it means he's younger than me! People will think I'm a cradle robber!"

Claudia rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Oh for Heaven's sakes will you stop talking that nonsense Lisa! There you go again making excuses! You make it sound like you're an old spinster! Just because he's several years younger than you doesn't mean you're old! And it doesn't make you a cradle robber! He's only 5 years younger than you for crying out loud! How about meeting him? I'm sure you and him have a lot in common."

"I don't know Claudia. If people see us together, they will start talking and might even start spreading rumors."

"So? They're already talking about you. Why not let them talk something good about you for a change?"

Lisa then let out a big sigh. "I'll think about it Claudia. But that is all I'm doing for now. I'll think about it."

"That's fair enough with me."

All of a sudden, the upper left hand corner of Lisa's space telescope radar screen started showing a vast tear in the space fabric, while at the same time a warning siren began blaring. Lisa immediately became annoyed with the siren and shut it off.

"Oh shut up!" Lisa said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"What is it Lisa?"

"It looks like a tear or a rip in the space-time continuum. It looks like a spaceship or several spaceships just came out of a hyperspace fold. It looks like it came out of its jump near the moon."

"I'll notify Captain Gloval while you keep watch on the radar screen."

"Okay Claudia thanks."

As Claudia was on her way out of the bridge to notify Captain Gloval, she spotted the three young enlisted techs at their work stations. As Lisa was telling Claudia about the names the pilots, enlisted people and other officers were calling her behind her back, Claudia with her peripheral vision looked over at the three young enlisted women working at their stations and instantly knew one of them started the gossip and rumors. She didn't know which one of the three started it and she didn't have proof beside from her intuition as a woman, but Claudia knew if she didn't put a stop to the rumors and gossip right then and now, those three will not stop and Lisa will have even more difficulty trying to find a date if Roy don't come through with his brother. They were close together so Claudia knew she could talk to the three without Lisa overhearing. "Girls, I have something to tell you."

"What is it ma'am?" Sammie asked.

"Girls," Claudia said in a low voice. "I don't know which one of the three of you started the rumors and gossip about Commander Hayes and frankly, I don't care. What I do care about is Commander Hayes and I am giving you this one time and one time only warning; STOP IT! You know it's against regulations to spread rumors and gossip about people. It breeds distrust, it hurts people and it lowers morale. There are reasons why Commander Hayes acts like she's only concerned about doing her job and it's not something I am going to tell the three of you because it's none of your business. What I am going to tell you is that the three of you are going to do just your jobs here on the bridge and nothing else."

Claudia then leaned in closer to show the trio what she's about to tell them is serious. Her voice then became low and cold as an Arctic winter storm and her face turned into a menacing mask. "And if I ever catch wind of another rumor about Commander Hayes again, and I don't care which one of you is the guilty party and which one of you is the innocent party but I am going to break every bone in your tiny little bodies. And that's not a threat, it's a promise. Do I make myself clear?"

The three then gulped hard to try to swallow the lump that was caught in their throats. The three then said a meek and timid "yes ma'am" and returned to doing their duties.

As Claudia was walking away, Vanessa Leeds whispered harshly to a petite long haired blonde. "I told you Sammie not to start it! But would you listen to me? NO! You had to open your mouth and start blabbing! I knew we would get into trouble sooner or later!"

"Hey, I'm not the only one who like to gossip! You're not exactly "Miss Tight Lips" yourself!"

"Will you two shut up and get back to work? Maybe next time you'll know better than to start gossiping!" Kim whispered in a harsh tone of voice.

Outside on the dais, Senator Russo was 15 minutes into a long winded boring speech. Captain Gloval kept looking at his watch wondering when he's going to finish his speech. As Russo went into a long spiel about global peace, Claudia walked up next to Captain Gloval's ear, cupped her hand and whispered into Captain Gloval's ear.

"Sir, telescopic radar just detected a huge rip in the space fabric just outside the moon. Several huge spaceships just came out of a hyperspace fold."

"Hmm, the same thing happened 10 years ago when the alien ship arrived. It's something I need to personally check out. Let's go."

"What about Senator Russo, sir? Shouldn't you tell him you're leaving?"

"Why bother him? Besides, he's in love with the sound of his own voice."

As Captain Gloval walked onto the bridge, Lisa spotted Captain Gloval. "ATTENTION ON DECK!" Lisa commanded. Everyone of the bridge stood up at attention.

"As you were carry on!" Captain Gloval said.

"Sir, space monitoring stations and our lunar monitoring station all report a flash of brilliant light and several huge ships unfolding from hyperspace." Lisa reported.

"Sir we have numerous incoming bogies closing in on the ship at a high rate of speed!" Kim yelled.

"Put the ship on red alert! Sound the general quarters alarm and evacuate all civilians and non essential personnel from the immediate area of this ship!" Gloval said as he pulled a pipe out his jacket pocket and stuffed a wad of pipe tobacco into his pipe.

"Yes sir."

"Uh…excuse me sir, smoking's not allowed on the bridge."

"What is your name young lady?"

"Sammie Porter, sir."

"What is your rank?"

"I'm a seaman, sir. My rate is a defensive weapons systems technician."

"Well, seaman Sammie Porter, when you outrank me you can tell me what to do. Until then, I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself. I am captain of this ship and I can run it the way I want to." Gloval said with a stern voice but he did put his pipe away into the inside of his uniform jacket pocket with letting Sammie see him doing it.

"Yes sir." Sammie said with her head down after she suffered the putdown by Captain Gloval.

Outside on the tarmac, Rick and Roy walked towards a two seat veritech that had its canopy up. Rick was clearly impressed.

"This is one of our newer fighters Rick. It's a two-seater. The pilot sits up front piloting the fighter while the co-pilot sits in back handling the radar and weapon systems just like in the old F-14 Tomcat and F-15 Strike Eagle."

"Wow Roy! It's looks even more beautiful up close."

Roy chuckled. "Wait till you see the inside of this baby Rick."

"Can I take a look inside?"

"Sure, go ahead and take a look. Have a seat inside if you like. You'll be flying one of these very soon anyway."

Rick was overwhelmed when he saw the cockpit of the veritech. "Wow! All these gauges, switches and dials, buttons and pedals."

"Ah, you'll get the hang of it very soon. But this is what makes flying this ship so special." Roy said as he handed Rick a red visor flight helmet.

"Looks like an ordinary flight helmet to me."

"Turn the helmet over."

Rick turned the helmet over and started examining the interior. "Whoa, what kind of helmet is this? What's all this stuff inside?"

"They're receptors. They pick up electromagnetic activity in your brain. You might say the helmet's a mind reader, in some ways."

"What're they for?"

"Well, I can't tell you very much out here in the open Rick because most of it still pretty much classified but what I can tell you is that it's for flying a veritech, buddy boy. You'll still have to handle a lot of the manual controls, but there are things this baby does that it can only do through advanced control systems."

"Can I put the helmet on? I'm not going to start the jet am I?"

"No, go ahead and put it on. You still have to turn the jet on manually."

"Is there any way I can go up in this? Do you think your CO would mind?"

"I think Captain Gloval won't mind. It is a two seat. You can be in the back in the co-pilot's seat and I can be in front in the pilot's seat."

Just then the general quarters alarm claxon began going off and Lisa's voice came over the public address system.

"GENERAL QUARTERS GENERAL QUARTERS GENERAL QUARTERS ALL SDF-1 PERSONNEL MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! ALL PILOTS PREPARE FOR IMMEDIATE TAKEOFF! ALL CIVILIAN AND NON ESSENTIAL PERSONNEL PLEASE EVACUATE THE IMMEDIATE AREA NOW!"

"What the heck's going on here Roy?"

"I don't know Rick. I'm going to find out what's going on. Stay right here okay Rick! Don't go anywhere!"

"Okay Roy, I won't."

Roy began running towards his squadron's building. As he was running, a pilot from another squadron ran past him.

"What's going on?"

"There're reports of numerous unknown bogies closing in on us at a high rate of speed Baron!"

Roy ran back to his locker to retrieve his helmet and ran towards his VT. As he was being strapped in, bombs went off all around him causing small craters to appear on the runway. Parked veritechs exploded and other veritechs were hit by missiles as they were going down the runway.

Even though bombs and missiles were going off all around him, Rick was asleep in the open canopy of the VT. He was still wiped out by the jet lag. As he was sleeping, a face appeared on the video intercom.

"This is SDF-1 control calling VT one-zero-two. You down there, on the exhibition grounds! We're on combat alert! Why haven't you taken off?"

Rick began to stir from his sleep. "Huh. You're talking to me ma'am?"

"Yes, I am talking to you ensign! Don't waste anymore time! Take off immediately and join your wingman! The fighter squadrons outnumbered as it is!"

"But…ma'am the runway is demolished and besides I'm new"

"I don't care what you are! Runway two is operable! You're fully armed and ready to go! Now prepare for take off!"

Just then, an ordinance crewman finished arming his VT. He gave Rick the thumbs up signal and saluted him. "You're all set sir! Good hunting!"

Rick returned the salute, adjusted his flight helmet and acknowledged Lisa's instruction. "Yes ma'am. VT one-zero-two ready for takeoff."

"Well, here goes nothing. I wonder where the start engine switch or button is on this thing." Rick muttered to himself as he looking at the cockpit searching for the right switch amid the dizzying array of switches, gauges, dials and buttons that weren't even labeled. Out of frustration, Rick just landed his finger on a switch, toggled it upward and suddenly one of the engines roared to life. Rick gave a slight smile as his confidence grew.

'_Well, this is promising. Now if I can just find the other switch which should be right here.'_ Rick said to himself as he was going for the second switch.

He then toggled the neighboring switch and the second engine came to life. His face beamed.

"Hurray! I got it on the first try! I can't believe it! Maybe this isn't as difficult as it looks."

Rick then maneuvered his way on the runway and remembering what he learned at the academy, he grabbed the throttle, pushed it forward towards him to open it up and it began to go forward.

The VT then started to rocket down the runway like an unguided missile. Rick surprised by the sudden forward thrust of the jet barely had enough time to pull back on the stick and get the VT airborne before he went off the end of the runway. Rick then began to zoom up into the upper reaches of the atmosphere at an incredible rate of speed. He knew if he didn't level off soon, the VT will soon reach the end of its performance envelope, it will then stall and fall back to earth. Rick was already at 100,000 feet when he finally was able to level off. He then leveled off then pointed the nose down, turned his flaps up to control his descent and then began to fly down to an attitude he's more comfortable with. As he was making his descent, missiles, battle pods, and veritechs began to explode all around him. Rick flinched every time an explosion happened near him. He dropped down to 30,000 feet. He was way in over his head and he needed help. He found the switch for the video radio and radioed for Roy.

"Baron, are you there? Baron, are you there?"

Roy was wondering who would be calling him in the middle of an air battle. He turned on the screen to his video radio and was surprised to see Rick on the screen. He had forgotten all about Rick until he saw his face on his video radio screen.

"RICK what are you doing up here? You shouldn't be up here in the middle of an air battle!"

"I know that Roy! Tell that to the female commander who ordered me up! I was in the cockpit sleeping when she came on the video radio screen asking me why I was still on the ground! Next thing I know before I even had the chance to tell her I'm new here and I don't know how to fly a veritech, I was being armed then she ordered me to get up in the air and join the fight!"

Roy gave out a silent angry growl, sighed and shook his head. He didn't have to second guess who ordered Rick into combat.

'_Great, it had to be Lisa Hayes. I should have known. Only she would do something like order someone into combat who doesn't have the training or the experience to do something like that.'_ "Well be that as it may, how is your first mission going?"

"Not good Roy! I'm being shot at!"

"Well, that is to be expected. Just follow my lead Rick. It will be just like the good days back at the flying circus."

"Yeah, but I never got shot at in the flying circus."

Just as soon as Rick said that, a missile exploded near him. The concussion caused Rick to momentarily black out. Rick's VT then began to spiral downward.

"RICK!"

As he was spinning out of control plummeting his way to the ground with the SDF-1 clearly his unintentional target, Rick regained consciousness and tried to regain control of the veritech but was unable to. None of the flight controls were working, they were all were blacked out. A panicked Lisa appeared on his video radio screen.

"SDF-1 to VT one-zero-two VT one-zero-two you need to pull up! Pull up! Pull up now! You're diving right towards us!"

'_Tell me something I don't know!' _ "I'm trying to ma'am but none of the controls are working! They're all blacked out!"

"Then switch to configuration B! Didn't you learn that in flight school?"

Rick searched all over the cockpit until he found a slider switch labeled "B"

_'No, I didn't learn that in flight school because I haven't been to flight school yet. This must be it! I'm hoping this is it!' _

Rick slid down the switch.

The jet then began to do something Rick never expected it do. The jet then began to morph or change. The rear engines began to swing down becoming legs and began to come out from the sides of the fuselage. Rick unfamiliar with the controls of the VT tried to glide the VT down but can't and it started to crash into buildings. But as soon as he was able to get control of his VT, the jet changed again. This time it changed to a gigantic robot. Unable to control the huge robot, Rick began to stumble.

Upstairs at the White Dragon Restaurant, Minmei was lying in bed on her stomach with her shoes and socks off, her legs were up in the air and crossed at the ankles as she was humming to herself and writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I met the most handsome young man. He must be new here because I never remember seeing him anywhere on the island or at the restaurant. I met him at the air show when Jason ran into him wanting to get a closer look at the planes. I know he's in the military because I saw him in his uniform. _

_He's not too tall but at the same time, he's not short. He has dark hair but the most important thing I remember about him was his piercing blue eyes that seem to look right through you into your soul. I wanted to get his name or find out what unit he is assigned to but I didn't get the chance to because Jason got upset when I wouldn't buy him another soda. I've got to find out who he is._

As Minmei was continuing to write in her diary, Jason Lynn in the next room looked at Rick's battloid stumbling around in the street with wide eyes. He then ran into Minmei's room. "Hey Minmei look what's outside our window!"

"What is that?"

"It looks like a giant robot."

Suddenly, the battloid stumbled and crashed through the upper wall of the restaurant. Minmei and Jason ran away from the crumbling wall and barely managed to escape with their lives. The battloid then rested against the outside wall of the restaurant. Then Rick appeared from the top of the battloid's head. He cupped his hands and yelled; "Are you okay in there? Is anyone hurt?"

"No, none of us are hurt!" Minmei managed to shout back.

'_Oh thank you God.'_ Rick said to himself.

BRIDGE OF THE SDF-1

"Captain we're being overwhelmed! We're sitting ducks here on the ground!" Lisa yelled.

Captain Gloval didn't want to do it but it's the only way he knew how to take the battle back to the enemy. After the bridge was rocked by another explosion, Gloval had his mind made up.

"All right that's it! I had enough of this! We're going to do a hyperspace fold!"

Everyone looked at Gloval with shocked look on their faces. "Captain, are you sure you want to do that? We don't know even know if the hyperspace engines are going to work." Lisa warned.

"I have no other choice in the matter! Do any of you have any other ideas? If so I would like to hear them right now!"

When no one spoke up, Gloval then went on. "Claudia, notify the engine room! Have them prepare for a hyperspace jump. Our target is the far side of the moon. Lisa, have all veritechs break off enemy contact and return to the ship post haste and notify Macross officials and tell them all civilians are to evacuate Macross Island immediately!"

"Yes sir." Lisa and Claudia said at the same time.

MACROSS CITY

After some aerial searching and calling on the radio, Roy managed to find Rick and the battliod he was in resting against the side of a Chinese restaurant he always goes to. Minmei, her uncle, aunt and cousin Jason were outside surveying the damage.

'_There he is.'_ "Rick this is Roy! Are you there? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah I'm okay Roy, I'm not hurt but I'm having trouble getting this…whatever it is to stand and off this building."

"It's a battloid Rick but don't worry, everything will be explained to you and you'll know how to operate this in due time. But first, we need to get you standing and off the restaurant."

Roy landed to help Rick work the controls of the battloid. Very soon Rick had the gist of handling the battloid. He managed to stand up the giant robot without any problem.

"Whew. Thanks for the help big brother."

"No problem Rick. Sorry that your first flight in a veritech had to be a rough one.'

"Well I suspect I will have more rough periods like this before I get the hang of this. Please tell your uncle I'm sorry for what I did to his restaurant. I didn't mean to ruin his restaurant but circumstances were just beyond my control."

"That's okay sir. We're being told we have to evacuate the island anyway."

"She's right Rick. I'm being told that the SDF-1 is about to do a hyperspace jump. We need to get back to the SDF-1 right away."

"Okay Roy, I'm right behind you."

Rick then noticed Minmei running back into the restaurant. "Hey! You can't go back in there! The ship is about to do a hyperspace jump!"

"My diary is in my room! I can't leave my diary behind!"

"Rick c'mon! We've got to go!"

"She says she left her diary behind in her room! You go ahead I'll catch up with you! I'll take her back with me to the SDF-1. Later on she can be reunited with her family when we land back on Earth!"

"Okay Rick but don't lag behind! You know how to transform into fighter mode?"

"Yeah, just toggle the "F" slide."

Minmei came running out of the restaurant. "Miss I'll give you a ride! This area needs to be cleared!"

Minmei hesitated unsure of getting into the cockpit with Rick after seeing the damage he done to her uncle's restaurant.

"You don't have to worry miss I've got the hang of this now! C'mon! We need to leave now! Just climb into the back seat!"

Minmei then climbed up into the back seat of the veritech. Rick toggled the "F' slide and turned on the engine. The battloid switched to guardian mode and then its engines turned on. After hovering for a moment, Rick worked the pedals and pointed the nose of the VT skyward. The jet then transformed back to a fighter. Rick began flying fast as he can to the SDF-1.

'_Ah, this is much better. Something I'm more familiar with. I wonder why this jet transforms into a giant robot.'_

BRIDGE OF THE SDF-1

"Captain, the engine room reports they are ready." Claudia reported.

"Initiate the countdown sequence."

Claudia started counting down. "Initiating… counting down…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1...0"

"Execute!"

As Rick was flying back to the SDF-1 with Minmei in the back seat, he saw a gigantic brilliant white light bubble was encircling the ship.

Minmei became alarmed. "What is that circling the ship?"

"I don't know. May be they're about to do the hyperspace jump Roy told me about."

"A hyper what?"

Before Rick could say anything else, the bright white light engulfed him, Minmei and the VT.

Onboard the bridge of the SDF-1, Captain Gloval walked to one of the windows and looked outside. He saw stars and the blackness of space.

'_It worked. By God it worked!'_ He then noticed something was not right. _'Wait a minute something's not right here! Where's the moon? I can't see the moon.'_ He then turned to Lisa. "Lisa, what's our position?"

Lisa looked at her chart. Her face then turned an ashen pale. "We're on the other side of Pluto sir."


	3. Chapter 3 Trapped in the Cargo Hold

TWO OF A KIND

CHAPTER 3

TRAPPED IN THE CARGO HOLD

BRIDGE OF THE SDF-1

FAR SIDE OF PLUTO

05 JULY 2010

Captain Gloval was stunned when Lisa told him the news. "Pluto? How the Hell we wound up on the other side of Pluto?"

He then walked over to his chair picked on the telephone that was embedded in the arm rest of his chair and punched a button.

"Get me Dr. Lang. Dr. Lang, this is Captain Gloval. What went wrong with the hyperspace jump? How did we wound up on the far end of the solar system? Doctor…doctor…doctor you're talking to an Old Russian Navy seadog not a physicist, just give me the simple, non scientific answer. Doctor, I realize trying to explain something as complicated and complex as what went wrong with the hyperspace engines is not simple but try to explain it so that a dummy like me can understand. Thank you. I see…I see…Now is there any way the hyperspace engines can be repaired? We need to get back to our intended position or at least get back to where we started from. Blast! No, it's aright doctor there's no need to apologize. I know this alien technology is beyond your expertise. Well, I'm glad to hear you'll try to do your best to repair the engine. If you can't repair it, I understand doctor. Thank you, doctor."

"What did Dr. Lang tell you, captain?" Lisa asked anxiously.

"From what I can understand from what Dr. Lang told me is that somehow or the other Dr. Lang, his team and the engineers miscalculated the computations they inputted into the computer of the hyperspace engines. When the jump was made, the engines overheated and blew. They barely managed to put out the fire. Dr. Lang will try to fix the engines but because the hyperspace engines came with the ship when it crash landed on Earth, he doubts he will be able to repair the engines but he will try."

Audible groans came from the throats of the 5 young women on the bridge.

"So, we will have to travel back to Earth the regular way. Claudia, contact the engine room ask them about their status."

"Yes sir."

"Lisa, calculate how long it will take us to get back to Earth at full speed, then contact RDF HQ and tell them we are on our way back to Earth as quickly as possible but it will take some time."

"Yes sir."

"Captain, engine room reports the nuclear reactor core has not been breached and they're at full power."

"Well, that's good news."

"Captain, according to my calculations it will take us about a year to a year and a half to get back to Earth orbit."

Captain Gloval took off his hat in frustration and groaned. "Oh, this is just great. This will go over well with Donald and the rest of the gang at command. Okay, go ahead and contact HQ and give them the bad news Lisa."

"Yes sir. Uh sir…The long range radio is not working."

"How can it not be working?"

Vanessa Leeds casually looked out at one of the front facing window. She did a double take then her eyes got wide as she pointed her finger towards the front facing window. "Captain look outside!"

The crew gasped when they saw buildings, cars, planes and other debris floating in the vacuum of space. Captain Gloval and the bridge crew slowly and silently walked to the window with their jaws dropping.

"My God, it looks like the whole island got sucked up when we did the hyperspace fold." Captain Gloval finally managed to say. "A chunk of space debris must have broken the long range communications antenna. No wonder you couldn't contact HQ Lisa. All right, notify salvage crews and tell them to start cleaning up the debris and to pick up survivors. We're not going anywhere until we pick every survivor up. Contact damage control teams and ask them for damage assessments and start making repairs."

"Yes sir."

ROBOTECH DEFENSE FORCE HEADQUARTERS

SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA

Admiral Donald Hayes' Office

05 July 2010

1500 Zulu

Admiral Donald Hayes decided to leave Captain Gloval's farewell party early and fly back to RDF HQ immediately. It was a total disaster of an evening for him. He spent several hours in the evening before he went to the party, trying to talk his one and only child, Lisa into transferring off the SDF-1 and fly back with him to San Francisco where a staff position is waiting for her on his staff. Lisa was horrified when her father told her that.

"That is nepotism father! It is illegal and against regulations! You of all people should know that!"

"I know that Lisa but I don't want you on that ship!"

"I want to be on the SDF-1! That is where my friends are! I want to prove to you, myself and others that I can make it on my abilities and my abilities alone! Not because I am the daughter of Admiral Donald Hayes!"

"You don't have to prove anything to me Lisa! You have already done that by being my daughter! You advanced up the officer's ranks faster in 5 years than I did in 10!"

"That's because I had to prove to people that I can be the best officer I can be because of the job I've done! Not because of my family name!"

"I want you off that ship!"

"No I will not and you cannot force me father!"

"If your mother was alive, she would be severely disappointed in you for disobeying me."

Lisa then became livid and her face became red with rage. "How DARE you mention mother father! What did YOU know about mother's feelings? Since when were YOU ever concerned about mother's feelings? You never cared about mother's feelings much less MINE! Have you ever attended any of my birthday parties? Have you ever attended my Sweet 16 party or my high school graduation? NO! The only time YOU have ever attended any of my milestone events was when I GRADUATED FROM ANNAPOLIS! And that was only because you're Admiral Donald Hayes and you got a free trip out of deal! All YOU ever cared about was your job and how many people you can step on your way up to the top! I…AM…NOT…YOU…FATHER! I have worked hard to be where I'm at now! I have never stepped on and used people and stabbed them in the back LIKE YOU DID!"

Admiral Hayes became so enraged with what Lisa said to him, that all of sudden, he raised his hand and slapped Lisa across the face. He then realized he had made a terrible mistake. He hit his daughter which was something he never did. He had never hit Lisa, even when she was a child and was caught doing wrong. He had never believed in parental corporal punishment. But then he had done something he had never done, he hit Lisa out of anger. He began to apologize profusely.

"Lisa…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you but you made so angry."

Lisa didn't want to hear anything of it or his apology. She went to the door of her quarters and opened the door.

"Father I want you out of here!" Lisa said tersely.

"Lisa, I'm sorry"

"Father I want you to leave NOW!"

"Lisa, I didn't mean to hit you but"

"FATHER GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL CALL THE MP'S AND HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR ASSAULT AND BATTERY!"

Admiral Hayes left Lisa's quarters with his head down and brokenhearted. Lisa slammed the door closed with a loud bang that reverberated and echoed down the hallway. He went to Captain Gloval's farewell party but didn't felt like partying. He gave a farewell gift to Captain Gloval, shook his hand and said some encouraging words to him and had his driver drive him to the airfield so he can get on his private jet.

After the plane landed, he decided not to go to his quarters to freshen up. Instead he told his driver to take him directly to his office. It was early morning when he arrived in his office. Just as he walked into his office, the telephone rang. He picked it up on the first ring.

"Admiral Hayes, the SDF-1 has disappeared."

"WHAT?"

"The SDF-1 has disappeared."

"What the Hell happened on Macross Island for the SDF-1 to disappear into thin air?"

"Sir, from what preliminary reports we have received, there were reports from our lunar monitoring stations of a tear in the space fabric near the moon. The SDF-1 was then attacked by an unknown alien enemy. The SDF-1 did what it looks like to be is a hyperspace jump and then it disappeared."

"Has the SDF-1 contacted you since it disappeared?"

"No sir. Neither have we been able to contact them."

"Does anyone know where the SDF-1 went to?"

"No sir. Our monitoring probes and monitoring station on the moon could not detect a rip in the space time continuum."

"Well then find out where that damned ship went to! The SDF-1 is only line of defense we have against an attack from outer space!"

"Yes sir."

"Does anyone know of causalities?"

"No sir but we are working on a preliminary CASREP. You should have one before the day is out."

"Please do!"

"Yes sir."

The aide then broke the connection by hanging up. Admiral Hayes then looked at a picture of Lisa in her dress white uniform when she graduated from Annapolis. He looked at the picture wishing their last meeting didn't ended so badly. He looked at the picture as tears fell from his eyes onto the picture.

"Lisa." was the only word he managed to whisper.

ZENTRADEI ARMADA

LORD BREETAI'S FLAGSHIP

"Where is Zor's ship Exedore?"

"I do not know my lord. We only managed to detect the ship's electronic signature for several seconds until it disappeared and we could not detect it anymore."

"We need to find that ship! Zor's ship is very important to us!"

"Yes my lord."

ON BOARD VT ONE-ZERO-TWO

"What just happened?" A stunned Minmei asked.

"I don't know."

"Where are we?" Minmei asked as she was looking around the outside of the canopy.

"From looks of things, I say we're in space. Exactly where, I don't know." Rick said as he was looking about the outside of the canopy.

"Do you know how we got here?"

"No, I don't. I'm a pilot not a scientist."

"We need to get out of here! We can't stay for long out here in the vacuum of space!" Minmei yelled in a panicked voice.

"I know that! I know that! You need to calm down! I can't think with you yelling! The power to this jet must have quit when we...whatever happened to us. I'm going to see if I can turn the engines back on."

Rick started looking at the instrument panel looking for the toggle switches for the engines. He found the switches for the engines after a few seconds. He then toggled the switches. The light blinked and the engines began to sputter and cough like it had a bad cold.

"Oh-oh this is not good." Rick muttered to himself. Meanwhile, Minmei was in the back of the VT in the co-pilot's seat and she was in a state of panic.

"HURRY HURRY WE'RE DRIFTING AWAY!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND STOP YELLING? I CAN'T THINK WITH YOU YELLING!"

Rick then tried the toggle the switches again. This time the engines started but it was at least less of a quarter of its regular power.

"Well, the engine's back on but I don't know if there's enough power to thrust us forward."

"Well you have to at least try!" Minmei yelled. She then pointed her finger straight ahead. "Look! There is a hole on the side of the ship. Do you think you can get the plane through that hole?"

On the side of the SDF-1, there was a 22 meter long vertical tear.

"I think I can but I will have to turn the jet onto its side and I don't know if there is enough power left for thrust. But like you say, I have to give it a try. Okay miss, I need for you to be quiet. I need to concentrate. This is going to be tricky flying."

"Okay, but its Minmei."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Minmei, Lynn Minmei."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Rick then pushed the throttle all the way to the front . Slowly the veritech started inching its way forward. Several meters away from the entrance to the tear, Rick turned the VT on its side to the right. Rick was sweating bullets. He hasn't done something this tricky since his days in the flying circus. Slowly and cautiously, Rick maneuvered the VT through the hole and into the interior of the SDF-1. Just as soon the VT reached the inside of the ship, the engines died for the last time. Suddenly, the VT was pulled back by the force of the vacuum of space pulling against the VT. Rick and Minmei screamed in surprise as if they were on a roller coaster at the amusement park. The force of the pulling vacuum sucked the VT back and the nose of the VT started scrapping the floor. Then the VT slammed against the wall of the ship sealing the hole.

"Well, that was certainly a ride to remember." Rick muttered.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Rick asked Minmei as he opening the canopy.

"No, I'm not hurt. I'm okay."

Rick maneuvered his way down the floor then he helped Minmei down.

"Where are we?" Minmei asked.

"We're inside the SDF-1. Exactly where we are I don't know. It looks like some kind of storage or cargo hold. This is the first time I have ever been on the ship."

"It is?"

"I just arrived on Macross Island from the States several hours ago."

"Oh."

"I'm going to try to find a way to get us out of here. You stay right here Minmei don't move and don't go anywhere."

"I won't."

Minmei then sat down on some boxes. The bay was dimly lit but there was enough light for Rick to look around without a problem. The area was filled with boxes but still, Rick couldn't find a door. After for what seem to be hours and not finding a door or a hatch leading out, Rick walked back to where Minmei was sitting. Minmei was relieved when she saw Rick walking back towards her.

"Oh, I'm glad you're back. For a moment there I thought you were lost. Have you found us a way out of here?"

"No, I haven't. I've looked everywhere and I can't find a way out of here. I know this ship is big but I didn't realize how big it is until now."

Minmei looked at Rick trying to remember where she had met him before. "You look familiar. I think we've met before."

"We have?"

It took a moment for her brain to register that it was at the air show when she first met Rick. "Wait a minute! I now remember where first I met you! It was at the air show! My cousin ran into you!"

"Oh my gosh, you're right. I guess in all the excitement with the air battle and the space jump I've forgotten that we've met before."

"Oh, you know what? You know my name but I don't know yours."

"Oh, that's right. My name is Rick Hunter." Rick said as he was extending his hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Rick Hunter."

"It's nice to meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Yes, same here."

"Look Minmei, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier but"

Minmei waved her hand stopping Rick's apology in mid sentence. "That's okay, Rick. You don't have to apologize. I understand why you yelled at me. I get easily excited when there's trouble or danger around me. Do you think people will be looking for us?"

Rick nodded his head. "I know the RDF will be looking for me. When my big brother finds out I didn't make it back to the ship before the ship hyper jumped, I'm sure I'll be listed as MIA and they'll start looking for me."

"Is he really your brother? You don't look like brothers."

"When I was very young, Roy became an orphan and my father took him in and raised him as his own son even though he never legally adopted him."

"Oh I see. What did your father do?"

"He was the owner of a family owned flying circus."

"Is that is when you learned how to fly a plane?"

"Yes."

"I hope we'll be found soon. I'm getting hungry."

"I'm getting hungry myself."

Minmei looked around the cargo bay and just happened to look outside. She then spotted something. "Rick, look what's outside!"

Outside floating in the weightless vacuum of space was a tuna that somehow got sucked up when the SDF-1 hyper jumped. Rick's eyes got big when he saw the immense size of the fish.

"That's the biggest fish I've ever seen!"

"I wish there is some way we can bring it in."

Rick began looking around. To the left of him, he saw a closed cargo bay hatch. "Hey, there a cargo door."

"But if we open the hatch, you'll get sucked away."

Rick around and found a coil of rope. He picked up his flight helmet and put it on his head then began to tie the rope around his waist. "Okay Minmei, here is what we're going to do. You will open the cargo hatch door. I'm going to hold my breath as long as so I can to get to the tuna. When I grab it, you go ahead and pull me in. As soon as I'm in, you close the door. Got it?"

Minmei nodded her head. Minmei stood to side and pressed the button. The cargo hatch door went up and Rick was sucked out. He floated out and grabbed the fish. Minmei then began to pull Rick in but the vacuum was stronger than she is and she was beginning to slide towards the open hatch. Minmei with all her strength, managed to pull Rick in. But she closed the hatch too soon and the closing hatch door chopped off the tuna at the head. By the time the hatch closed, Rick had lost his breath. Rick pulled off the flight helmet.

"Well…that wasn't so hard."

Rick then began to look around to find something to cook the fish with but Minmei suggested they eat the fish raw because she was hungry. Rick had a pocket knife in his uniform pocket and opened it. He then cut up the head of the fish as best he can. Very soon they began to eat the fish.

3 DAYS LATER

Roy was sitting at his desk in his office looking at the causality lists. He was relieved not to find Rick's name on the KIA list but his heart sank when he found his name on the MIA list. However, his hearten to know that at least there is a chance Rick is not dead and he's still alive. The RDF told him that they are still actively looking for him. Still he is disheartened to know that Rick is missing. He can't help but think about Rick, even as he was flying and helping the citizens of Macross relocate to various parts of the ship.

'_Rick, I hope you're okay. Please don't be dead. Pop, I know I made a promise to you that I will look after Rick. I hope I didn't fail you. I wonder how Aunt Becky and Uncle Jon are doing. I wonder if the RDF has notified them that Rick is listed as MIA yet.'_

Hunter Family Farm

Windham, New York

July 5, 2010

12:30 PM local time

A United Earth Government car drove up to the family farm. Aunt Becky was at the kitchen fixing a light lunch for her and Jon when she saw the government car drive up on the dirt driveway. She then saw two officer's get out of the car. Her heart immediately began to race.

"Jon! It's the RDF! They're coming up to the front porch!"

The door bell rang. Uncle Jonathan opened the door and outside was two RDF officers. Aunt Rebecca ran to be at her husband's side.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hunter?"

"Yes we are." Uncle Jon answered.

"I'm Captain Adam Pounder and this is my partner Lieutenant junior grade Mary Hyatt. I'm afraid we have some bad news to tell you about your nephews Ensign Richard Hunter and Commander Roy Fokker."

"Please come in."

ROBOTECH DEFENSE FORCE HEADQUARTERS

SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA

Admiral Donald Hayes' Office

05 July 2010

0100 Zulu

Admiral Donald Hayes looked at the causality lists. His hands began to tremble when he began to read the lists. He blew out a sigh of relief when he didn't see Lisa's name on the KIA list. However, when he came across Lisa's name on the MIA list, he broke down and cried at his desk. He began to pound his fist on the table.

"Damn it Lisa! I told you to get off of damned ship but you won't listen to me! Why didn't you listen to me? Now I don't know if you're alive or dead!"

He then picked up the picture of his wife off his desk. "I'm sorry Sarah I'm sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and Lisa! I've failed you and Lisa! Now because of my failure Lisa might be dead!"

IN THE LOWER CARGO HOLD OF THE SDF-1

4 DAYS LATER

Minmei was getting despondent. She thought they would be found by now but when they haven't been rescued, she was beginning to lose hope. The tuna head they sparingly ate was finished a while ago. Rick was trying to keep her spirits up and keep her mind off of their situation by talking to her.

"Where are you originally from, Minmei?

"Yokohama, Japan."

"Why did you come to Macross?"

"I want become rich and famous by becoming a singer."

"That's unusual. Usually, people go to L.A. or New York if they want to become rich and famous by singing."

"That's what everyone does. I want to do it my way. People tell me I have a good singing voice. And also, I know music and I've written some songs."

"You did? How about singing one to me?"

"You sure you want to hear it? It's not really finished."

"No, go ahead. I don't mind."

Minmei began to sing "To Be in Love". After she finished, Rick clapped. Minmei blushed when he clapped.

"That's nice Minmei."

"It's not completely finished."

"It's a good start."

"Thank you."

Minmei then smelled herself. "Ugh! I haven't taken a bath in days."

"I haven't either Minmei. Hold on for a minute. This is a cargo hold. There must be things around here to help us take at least a shower."

Rick found a piece of tarp, opened boxes marked "TOWELS" and "SOAP". Rick tore open the boxes and grabbed several towels and bars of soap. He then found a long piece of pipe and then felt for the water line along the wall. He then moved some boxes over and stacked them up to close to create a makeshift shower stall.

"I found the water line!" Rick then used the pipe to pry the water line pipe open. The pipe broke and water came spraying out showering Rick with cold water. "The water's cold but the water line is high enough so you can take a shower."

He handed Minmei several towels and a bar of soap. "Minmei, you go first. I can wait. I can't find shampoo for you but you can use the soap to at least wash your hair. Don't worry, I won't look at you." He then walked away to give Minmei privacy.

Minmei looked at Rick with appreciative eyes. "Thank you, Rick." She then walked over to the makeshift shower stall, laid the towels to the side, stripped off her clothes and stepped in. Minmei's breath was taken away. "GASP! You're right Rick! The water is cold!"

Rick came by later with fresh clothes he found in a box. "Minmei, I found fresh clothes for you."

"Thank you, Rick."

Several minutes later, Minmei told Rick she was finished. After she dried herself off and put on a change of clothes, Rick stripped his clothes and went in the makeshift shower.

A WEEK LATER

By now, Minmei was beyond despondent and went into full blown despair. Even though she was glad Rick was with her, she was missing her aunt, uncle and cousin. Rick tried his best to keep her spirits up, but now even he is beginning to have his doubts if they will ever be found. He stopped looking at his watch a long time ago. They were rail thin because they haven't eaten in over a week and were beyond the point of hunger and starvation. One day as Minmei was having one of her moods of despair, she broke down and cried.

"What's wrong Minmei?"

"I…I was thinking about my life and what would have been if we don't get rescued."

"Minmei, don't think like that. We'll be found."

"No we won't Rick! We'll never be found. I will never get married and have children. Rick, will you do something for me?"

"Sure Minmei. What is it?"

"Will you marry me right now? I mean…I know it's not for real…and it's only pretend…and it will be only between the two of us…but I want to know what it's like to be married. Can we say our vows and kiss?"

"I…I suppose so."

Rick swallowed the lump in his throat. "I, Rick Hunter promise you Lynn Minmei that I will love honor and cherish you for the rest of my life."

"And I, Lynn Minmei, promise you Rick Hunter that I will love honor and cherish you for the rest of my life."

They hesitated for a while. Then they slowly inched towards each other with their lips parted. They then tentatively started to begin kissing. As they were kissing, the roof caved in on them. They stopped kissing and moved to get out of the way of the falling debris. They looked up and saw several people standing around the hole that was created by a backhoe.

"What the heck…hey we've found some people alive! How are you doing? Are you okay?" A middle aged man asked as he cupped his hands and yelled down to where Rick and Minmei were.

"Yes sir, we're okay but we haven't eaten in over a week!" Rick said.

"Don't worry we'll get the both of you out and get you to the hospital! Hey! Someone call for an ambulance and get a ladder! How did the two of you get down there?"

"It's a long story sir!"

"Okay, hold on for a minute. We're sending a ladder down to get the both of you out and we've just called for the ambulance. They should be here very shortly"

"Thank you sir." Rick said with relief in his voice.

A ladder was brought down several minutes later. Rick let Minmei get on the ladder first followed by him. When Rick and Minmei climbed out of the hole they were amazed at what they saw. A city was going up inside the SDF-1

Rick and Minmei were sent to the hospital where they were treated for dehydration and starvation. In the hospital, they began their recuperation by first taking a bath assisted by nurses and then having feeding tubes inserted by an IV. Roy was off duty when he found out Rick was found. He immediately rushed to the hospital. Rick was in a private room watching a movie by closed circuit TV. Roy went to Rick's bedside where they both embraced.

"Little brother, you had me worried." Said a relieved Roy,

"Sorry Roy."

"It's okay Rick. There's nothing to be sorry about. What happened? How did you get trapped in one of the cargo holds?"

As Rick began to tell Roy the story, Minmei came into his room in a wheelchair with an IV sticking in her arm and the IV bag was on a pole. Rick gave Minmei a nice smile. "Hello Minmei. Oh Roy, let me introduce you to a new friend of mine, Lynn Minmei. Lynn Minmei, this is my big brother, you saw him at the air show, Roy Fokker."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am." Roy said extending his hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Commander Fokker." Minmei said shaking Roy's hand. "Do you mind if I talk to Rick alone for a couple of minutes? It won't take too long."

"No, I don't mind. I'll be outside Rick."

Minmei waited until Roy left the room to talk to Rick. "Rick thank you so much for keeping my spirits up. There were many times I wanted to give up."

"It's no problem Minmei. Believe it or not, there were times I wanted to give up."

"So, what's going to happen to you?"

"Once I get clearance from the doctor to return to duty, I'll start Veritech Fighter Weapon Training School."

"How long will you be in school?"

"It will be at least a year."

"Wow! That long? Will you have any free time during school?"

"I don't know but I seriously doubt it Minmei."

"Well, when you do, could you please let me know? I want to do something special for you just to say thank you for saving my life."

"Oh, you don't have to that Minmei."

"No please. Don't say that. I want to do it."

"Okay then. That's fine with me."

"Can you please let me know when you have some free time?"

"When I'm finished with school and find out what fighter squadron I'll be assigned to, I'll let you know when I have some free time."

"Thank you, Rick. Well…I better go before the nurse starts to wonder where I'm at. Oh…and Rick….what happened between us before we got rescued…don't worry…I won't tell anyone. It's only between you and me. I know it wasn't for real."

"Thank you, Minmei."

Minmei smiled at Rick then wheeled herself out of Rick's hospital room. She then smiled at Roy as she wheeled herself back to her hospital room.

ONE YEAR LATER

Rick breezed through fighter training school. Roy wasn't surprised Rick had an easy time in school but he was concerned that Rick spent all of his free time studying and even though he was free during the weekends, Rick spent most of the time in the flight simulators. Rick graduated from fighter training school at the top of his class. At the after graduation party, Roy couldn't find Rick at the party. Roy went to Rick's dorm room and found Rick packing his bags.

"Hey Rick, haven't you heard there is a party for you and your fellow newbie pilots at the officer's club? Rick, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing my bags Roy. I'm moving into more permanent quarters."

"Yeah, but do you have to do it now? You can wait until Monday you know."

Roy then looked around the room. There is something not right with the room. The room looked very sparse. There were no pictures of Pop, Cathy, Roy himself or Uncle Jon and Aunt Becky, no pictures of them during their flying circus days

"Rick, where are all your pictures?"

"I already packed them away, Roy."

"Okay." Roy said not believing Rick.

"Hey, c'mon Rick you're missing the party. This is not like you. You have always been the fun loving guy. Suitcase packing can wait. Besides, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it, Roy."

"Oh, you'll find out. Just come with me."

Rick and Roy walked back to the officer's club. Up on stage was a microphone stand. Few seconds later, Minmei walked to the stage, adjusted the microphone stand and sat down on a stool. She smiled warmly to the crowd.

Rick smiled warmly when he saw Minmei.

"Hello everyone."

"Hello."

"My name is Lynn Minmei. I am the niece of the owners of the White Dragon Restaurant. I want to give this little mini concert as a way of saying congratulations to everyone who graduated from the VFWTS, I believe I did say the acronym correctly, did I Commander Fokker?" Minmei asked Roy who was in the back with Roy.

Roy nodded his head.

"Not only do I want to do this concert as a way of saying congratulations to those of you who graduated but also as a way of saying thank you to a good friend of mine and your fellow graduate, Ensign Rick Hunter who saved my life a year ago after we were attacked by aliens from outer space and we had to go into space. Also, it's my way of saying thanks to the RDF for rebuilding and remodeling my uncle's restaurant after a certain RDF officer, who shall remain nameless, wrecked and almost destroyed my uncle's restaurant when he tried to steer a battloid he had no experience with." Minmei said dryly.

Everyone in the officer's club laughed because they knew she was talking about Rick. Rick hid his face in embarrassment. Roy patted his hand on Rick's shoulder.

"That's okay little brother. There's nothing to be ashamed about. Say that reminds me. Have you received your call sign yet?"

"No I haven't Roy."

"Hmm…let me think of one…'Crash'…nah too easy, 'Stuntman'…no, 'Destroyer'…nope...Hey I know, how about 'Wrecker'? Yeah, that's a good call sign for you 'Wrecker'!"

"Gee, thanks Roy." Rick said sarcastically.

Minmei then went on to give her mini concert. She sang some songs on her guitar and with a CD. She sang songs everyone knew and some original songs she wrote. Then she was about to sing her last song.

"This last song I'm going to sing for you is an original composition of mine. It's on a demo tape that I am currently shopping around the various record labels here in Macross. So if I do get a record deal, please remember to buy a copy of my CD…hint….hint…hint…shameless plug."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"This song is dedicated to my good friend Rick Hunter and every one of you pilots in the RDF. This song is entitled; 'My Boyfriend is a Pilot'". She then nodded to the DJ to start the CD. Seconds later the song started and Minmei started singing.

When Rick heard the title of the song, he wasn't pleased. He thought song insinuated Rick is her boyfriend. When Minmei's concert ended, Rick wanted to talk to Minmei but the stage was crowded with pilots wanting to take pictures with her, shake her hand or get her autograph. When Rick finally had the chance to talk to Minmei, she left the stage.

"Roy, I'll be back."

"Okay, Rick."

Minmei left the officer's club, walked off the base and was about to hail for a taxi, when Rick caught up with her.

"Minmei wait up! I need to talk to you!"

"Sure Rick. What is it?"

"What's the idea with that song?"

"What are you talking about Rick?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. 'My Boyfriend is a Pilot'".

Minmei looked around and didn't felt comfortable standing near the gate to the base with people going in and out. "Let's take a walk, Rick. Rick, it's only a song."

"But the way you introduced the song it's implying that I'm your boyfriend."

"Rick, you're being paranoid and blowing this all out of proportion. Nowhere did I say that you are my boyfriend. All I ever said during my concert is that you are a good friend, that's all I ever said."

Rick was beginning to calm down. "How did you know I was graduating today?"

"I called Commander Fokker."

Rick was shocked. "You called Roy?"

"Rick I had to! I wanted to call you to let you know I'll be singing at your graduation party as my way of saying thanks to you but you never returned my phone calls or messages! Every time I call the front desk to your dorm quarters they said that you were studying and did want to be disturbed, you were in the flight simulators, you were in class or you never answered your phone at all!"

"I've been busy studying the whole time Minmei!"

"No you weren't Rick! You're lying! When I called Roy, he said your weekends were free! What were you doing on the weekends?"

"I was in the flight simulators."

"On your weekends Rick you're lying!"

"Minmei, I'm not lying. Please try to understand. What happened on the day when I crashed into your uncle's restaurant and almost killed you and your cousin…I don't want that to happen again. That is why I spent a lot of time in the flight simulators."

Minmei felt that Rick was lying but she couldn't prove it. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Rick." She said in disgust with a wave of her hand.

"Minmei, I'm sorry I never returned your phone calls and messages but I am telling you the truth."

"Yeah, whatever Rick. Just leave me alone!" Minmei said sarcastically.

ZENTRADEI ARMADA

LORD BREETAI'S FLAGSHIP

"My lord, we have found out where Zor's ship jumped to."

"Where did it go to my friend?"

"They are currently in between the seventh and eighth planets in the solar system; Neptune and Uranus."

"Execute a hyperspace fold to the approximate vicinity of Zor's ship."

"Yes my lord."

BRIDGE OF THE SDF-1

"Captain I detect a rip in the space fabric approximately 100 kilometers off our starboard bow! It looks like several enemy ships are de-folding!" Lisa said.

"Sound the general quarters alarm!"

"Yes sir!"

"GENERAL QUARTERS GENERAL QUARTERS GENERAL QUARTERS ALL PERSONNEL MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS ALL PILOTS REPORT TO YOUR READY ROOMS FOR IMMEDIATE TAKE-OFF ALL CIVILIANS PLEASE GO TO THE NEAREST AIR RAID SHELTER!"

Every pilot with the exception of the recent graduates ran out of the officer's club. Roy saw Rick on the street.

"Rick you and Minmei get yourselves to an air raid shelter now!"

"Yes sir!"

"C'mon Minmei we got to go! There's an air raid shelter down the street!"

"Captain we're outnumbered! I don't know how much longer we can withstand this barrage!" Lisa warned.

"Then we're going to fire the main gun! Claudia prepare for modular transformation of the ship!"

"Yes sir!"

Claudia pressed a series of buttons. Immediately, the ship began to shift and change as it changing into a battloid.

Outside as Roy was in aerial combat; his wingman came on the radio in an excited voice. "Baron, look at what the ship is doing!"

"What the heck?"

Meanwhile on the streets of Macross City, Rick and Minmei was running towards an air raid shelter when suddenly the ground beneath their feet began to move like an earthquake. People on the streets began to scream in panic as the ground began to give way and split as buildings began to shake and crumble and car alarm sirens and horns began blaring as cars began to get tossed and turned and flipped over like they was being thrown by an angry child.

"What's going on here Rick?"

"I don't know Minmei."

Then the ground opened up and Minmei fell through the opening screaming.

"MINMEI!"

With modular transformation complete, Captain Gloval felt the odds were now in his favor even though he was still outnumbered.

"Power up the main cannon!"

Claudia called out the numbers of the charging main cannon. "50 percent complete…75 percent complete…80 percent complete...90 percent complete…95…96…97…98…99…main cannon's fully charged!"

"Sammie target the lead ship!"

"Target's locked and ready to fire on your command sir!"

"FIRE!"

A brilliant beam of white hot energy came out of the arms of the SDF-1. The energy beam hit a Zentradei battler cruiser at the bottom keel. The bottom of the cruiser split open like a fish being gutted by a knife. The cruiser then exploded in a brilliant red fireball.

"Captain, the enemy has retreated. They just executed a hyperspace fold." Lisa reported.

"Return ship to normal configuration. Have damage control teams report and start immediate repairs. Have all squadrons return to base and cancel general quarters. Get a report from civil defense on what damage Macross City has sustained."

"Yes sir."

STREETS OF MACROSS CITY

Minmei started to fall but to manage to grab her hand onto a ladder rung. Even though Minmei had stopped falling she still was panicking.

"RICK! HELP ME!"

Rick knelt down and reached out his hand. "Grab my hand Minmei I'll pull you up!"

Minmei reached up and grabbed Rick's hand with her free hand. Rick began to slowly pull Minmei up. Halfway up, Rick wrapped his arms around Minmei's waist and lifted her up out of the opening. Which was none too soon because the opening started to close.

Lisa voice came over the public address loudspeakers. "ATTENTION ALL RDF PERSONNEL GENERAL QUARTERS ALARM HAS BEEN CANCELLED. CITIZENS OF MACROSS ON THE BEHALF OF CAPTAIN GLOVAL, WE APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE WE HAVE CAUSED YOU."

Minmei broke down and cried. This has been second time in a matter of months Rick saved her from certain death. Rick began to comfort Minmei.

"It's okay Minmei. You're safe now."

As she was crying, relieved she was saved from certain death, Minmei's mind was scheming. _'You're mine, Rick Hunter whether you realize it or not. Someday you'll be mine. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow but someday you'll be mine, all mine. And God help any woman who gets in my way.'_


	4. Chapter 4 First Kill and Last Good Byes

TWO OF A KIND

CHAPTER 4

FIRST KILL AND LAST GOOD-BYES

ABOARD THE SDF-1

Lieutenant Commander Claudia Grant's Quarters

Roy really had to pull some serious strings in order to get Rick assigned to his unit. Rick graduated at the top of the class at training school and has been tabbed as a hot shot pilot even though he has yet to make a kill. Every veritech fighter squadron commander wanted Rick to be in his squadron. Rick was very happy to learn he was being assigned to Roy's squadron; it's great to be with family. Roy was also happy Rick was in his squadron but he was also concerned Rick was not doing anything off duty except to stay in his quarters. It's Skull Squadron's rotation off flight duty and Roy was enjoying his off duty time with Claudia in her quarters. She was fixing him his favorite meal; pineapple salad. As Claudia was cutting up a pineapple in half and slicing it, she looked over at Roy sitting on the coach lost in thought. Claudia was very concerned. Roy was usually not this moody. Usually he will be sitting on the couch strumming his guitar and singing some stupid love song he came up for her. She walked over to her boyfriend and sat down next to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"So Mr. Fokker, how about a penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm," He then looked over at Claudia. "Oh, I'm sorry Claudia. I was just thinking about Rick."

"Your brother."

"Umm-hmm, I'm really worried about him,"

"In what way, Roy?"

"Well, every time when we finish flying CAP or flying a mission, after we finish with our debriefs and we're told we're off duty, Rick just heads off to the shower, takes a shower, puts on his civilian clothes and heads off to his quarters and do nothing for the rest of time we're off duty."

"Is that unusual?"

Roy nodded his head. "Yes it is. I've always remembered Rick as a mischievous fun loving guy. But the way he is now, that's not like him. I remember when I was with the flying circus and during the summers whenever we finish with a show in the afternoon, Pop would allow me, Rick and Cathy to go into town and hit the soda shop or the ice cream shop to flirt with the girls and in Cathy's case, to flirt with the boys because we were too young to go into the bars. Rick was always the first one to try to hit on a girl. Sometimes the girl was with a jealous boyfriend who wanted to pick a fight and we had to talk or fight our way out."

"Well, it seems that Rick hasn't gotten over his girlfriend's death."

"Yeah, but that happened over 4 years ago."

"So? To some that is a very short time. Roy….what I'm about to tell you, promise me you won't go blabbing it all over the ship like the 3 enlisted girls I work with on the bridge."

"Of course Claudia, I promise. What is it?"

"You know Lisa Hayes, correct?

Roy made a face then nodded. He had his fair share of run-ins with Lisa. _'Oh boy, "Ice Queen" Hayes do I ever know her?'_ _'_"Yeah, I know Lisa Hayes. I met her couple of times. I know you work with her on the bridge. Why did you ask that question and what does that have to do with Rick?"

"I'll explain everything in due time Roy. Lisa told me this shortly after she came on the island. When she was a teenager…oh I'll say she was about several years younger than your brother, she was in love with a military man named Karl Riber. They were so madly in love with each other that Lisa wanted to join the military just so she can be stationed with him on the same base. As a matter of fact, she was dreaming about marrying him. The problem was he was against the Global Civil War. Lisa's father somehow got wind of their romance and his anti war views; he had him secretly transferred to Sara Base on Mars. You remember what happened to Sara Base?"

Roy began to nod his head. He knew what Claudia was about to tell next and what happened to Mars Base Sara. Mars Base Sara was attacked by unknown alien enemy. Most probably by the same enemy they're fighting now. Everyone and everything on Mars Base Sara was wiped out. There were no survivors. The only thing that was left standing was the buildings.

"Lisa never forgave her father for having her boyfriend transferred to Sara Base and when it was wiped out, their relationship broke beyond repair."

"I still don't see what that has to do with Rick."

"Well Roy, after you told me about happened to Rick…on the day when we were attacked and we had to do the hyperspace jump…I told Lisa about what you told me about your brother…and…I told Lisa it would be a good idea for the two of them to meet and see if they can hit it off." Claudia said quietly and timidly with her body and face cringed up waiting for the eventual surprised outburst from Roy.

"YOU DID WHAT CLAUDIA?"

"Now now Roy… I know you want to strangle me to death for what I did but just listen to me. Once you listen to why I told Lisa about Rick, it will make a lot of sense. From what you told me, even though Rick's father raised you and another child as his own, Rick was still raised as an only child by a single father, as did Lisa. Both Lisa and Rick fathers were military even though you never told me if Rick was ever a military brat. And this is the most important part, Lisa and as far as I can tell from what you've told me, Rick has never gotten over the deaths of the people they loved."

"Yeah Claudia, but that's not a guarantee that they will like each other once they meet. And besides, there are differences between Rick and Lisa. For one, and you told me this, Lisa has a strained relationship with her father while Rick loved his father. Lisa's dad is still alive while Pop died several years ago. Besides, Rick has gone military. And I mean military with a capital M. I don't think he will like the idea of him being a junior officer dating Lisa who is a senior officer."

"And Lisa isn't military? And since when did I ever mention the word 'dating'? Besides, I'm not talking about them falling in love and wanting to marry at first sight. I'm talking about trying to get them together and see if they have something in common, I'm sure they do. As a matter of fact, I know they do."

"Okay then, how do you propose that we arrange this little get together?"

"Oh c'mon Roy, I can't believe you would ask that question. The answer is so obvious. The next time you're off flight rotation and Lisa and I are off bridge duty, how about the four of us get together to go to a restaurant, something that is not too fancy, yet not too casual. Hey, how about that new steakhouse that opened up near the base? I just read about it in the ship's newspaper, I think it's called "The Tipping Angus".

Roy still wasn't sure if Claudia's scheme would work. "Okay Claudia, but what are you going to do if this doesn't work?"

"Oh c'mon Roy, it will only be one time. Things like this take time to grow. Remember you and I didn't hit it off the first time we met either."

Roy drew in a deep breath and let it out in a big sigh. "I still don't know if this hare brained scheme of yours is going to work Claudia, but I am willing to give it a try just this once."

Claudia kissed Roy on the lips. "Thank you, Roy. Now let me get back to what I was doing."

Minmei's Room above the White Dragon Restaurant

Minmei was in her room above the restaurant enjoying a day off from her job of being a hostess at the restaurant. She didn't mind being a hostess but she hated being in that long red Chinese dress. It was too tight and form fitting and she could hardly move around freely in that dress. She also hated having her head up in a bun. Aunt Lena always did it too tight that her head hurts most of the day.

Also the eating habits of some of the pilots and military personnel have her scratching her head many times. Just after she was released from the hospital and returned to work at the restaurant, a pilot ordered two orders of egg foo young and a milk shake. She still shudders at the memory of that order. Who drinks a milk shake with egg foo young? She shook that memory from her mind, picked up the telephone and started to dial a number. The telephone was a separate line from the restaurant and it was a present Uncle Max gave to Minmei when she came to Macross Ialand. Uncle Max treated Minmei more like his daughter than his niece. After two boys, Uncle Max and Aunt Lena wanted a girl to complete the family but couldn't once Aunt Lena hit menopause.

Minmei looked at her watch. It's says 10:00 AM. Even though they were in outer space, the tech people on the SDF-1 was able to artificially produce times of the day thanks to giant projection machines and screens that was hung high above on the ceiling of the ship. After she dialed the number she waited as the phone was ringing. Someone answered the phone on the second ring.

"Bachelor Officers Quarters….front desk…this is not a secured line…may I help you?"

"Yes, is Ensign Rick Hunter in his quarters?"

"Let me check ma'am. Yes he is ma'am."

"Can you transfer my call to his room?"

"Yes I can ma'am. Hold on for a minute."

Few seconds later, Minmei can hear the sound of a telephone being picked up.

"Hello."

"Hi Rick. It's me, it's Minmei. Are you doing anything today?"

"Uh…no I'm not." Minmei could tell Rick wanted to say yes but didn't because he would be lying.

"That's great Rick! How about you and I spend the day together? Uncle Max is letting me have the day off and I want to go shopping! I have some money saved up from working at the restaurant! What do you say, Rick?"

"Uh…I guess I can Minmei. I don't have anything to do today."

"That's great Rick! I need to freshen up a bit. How bout I see you in an half an hour outside the gate? I'll treat you to dinner."

"Oh, you don't have to do that Minmei. I'll pay may own way."

"No, please don't do that, Rick, I insist."

"Okay Minmei, if you insist. I'll let you pay for my dinner."

"Great. See you in an about a half an hour. Say around 10:30."

"I'll be waiting for you outside the gate, Minmei."

Minmei walked out the door at 10:15 and hailed for a cab. A cab immediately pulled to the curb. Minmei opened the back door and the cab drove away to the base. Outside the gate, Rick was waiting for Minmei. Rick opened the back door and climbed in and the cab drove away to Macross' shopping district.

Rick and Minmei spent several hours shopping until Rick told Minmei he was hungry and wanted to get lunch before doing any more shopping. Minmei agreed and they stopped to eat lunch at a sub shop. After eating lunch, Rick and Minmei was walking by a woman's lingerie shop when Mimei saw a pink dress in the window and immediately fell in love with it.

"Oh Rick, I just love that dress! I want to try it on and buy it!"

Rick suddenly felt uncomfortable about being the only guy in a woman's lingerie shop. "Uh Minmei, do you mind if I wait outside?"

"Why Rick? It's only a lingerie shop! None of the saleswomen inside are walking around in the store in lingerie for crying out loud!"

"I just don't feel comfortable being inside the store Minmei. Can I wait outside?"

Minmei can't help but sigh. "Okay Rick, if you feel that uncomfortable being inside, you can wait outside."

"Thanks Minmei."

As Minmei went inside the lingerie store and Rick was waiting outside trying not letting the things that were in the shopping bags fall out without much success, Lisa Hayes and the Bridge Bunnies in civilian clothes were walking by as they were doing their own day of shopping.

"Excuse me young man but why are you standing outside a lingerie shop?" Lisa asked.

"A friend of mine is inside trying on a dress she wants to buy."

"Well, I think you should at least go inside the shop so that people will not get any ideas about you." Lisa said in a matter of fact voice.

Rick not remembering it was Lisa who ordered him into flying his first mission before he was trained or ready became incensed. "For your information ma'am, as long as I'm not doing anything illegal here on the street, I can stand where ever I want! And as far as I know, I am not doing anything illegal like leering at women walking by or looking at the mannequins in the store!"

Lisa was aghast that someone would talk to her like that. "Well, at least next time how about being somewhere away from a lingerie store." Lisa said as she was walking away.

"Leecher!" Sammie whispered to Rick.

"Well, you have to admit he is kind of cute commander." Kim said to Lisa as they were walking away.

Lisa looked over her shoulder at Rick. "You're right, Kim. He is kind of cute."

As Minmei was coming out of the lingerie store wearing the dress she was looking at in the window she spotted Rick talking with Lisa and the Bridge Bunnies.

"Rick, who were those women you were talking with?"

"They're just the women who work on the bridge of the ship. They were wondering why I'm outside of the store. It's nothing important."

Minmei became incensed. "Well, it's none of their business what you're doing outside! You're not hurting anyone!"

Rick was surprised Minmei reacted so strongly. "Minmei, don't worry about it. Like I said, it was nothing."

ASTROPHYSICS LAB

SDF-1

Captain Gloval walked into the Astrophysics Lab where Dr. Lang was waiting for him.

"Captain Gloval, I have some good news. I was able to get the hyperspace engines back on line. However, I wasn't able to fully restore power but I think we can use what remaining power the engines have to use as a barrier system for the ship."

"That is excellent news, doctor. Please keep me informed."

"I will captain."

Back on the bridge, Colonel Maistroff, Captain Gloval's aide came up to Gloval and whispered in his ear.

"Henry, J-2 has just informed me that the enemy is about 6,000 kilometers behind us. We're about to approach Saturn's rings. I think there is a way we can use Saturn's rings as a lure to trap the enemy and destroy them. If you could come with me to the war room Henry, I'll explain everything."

"I'm close behind you Jonas."

In the war room, Colonel Maistroff was standing behind a large map of Saturn that was on the HD video screen. With a pointer, Maistroff pointed to a large asteroid belt surrounding the planet. "What we can do Henry, is to hide several kilometers within the asteroid belt of the planet's rings with the SDF-1 in modular configuration. Because of the numerous asteroids, the enemy's radar cannot pick us up. When the flagship of the enemy armada approaches, we'll open with the main canon, destroying the flagship and sending the armada into disarray. We have the veritechs mop up."

"How long do we have until the enemy approaches our position?"

"24 hours sir."

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's get to work."

PARADE FIELD SDF-1

LATER THE SAME EVENING

A senior ranking RDF officer walked up to the stage after the pilots were brought to attention.

"Alright listen up men because I have something very important to tell you! Tomorrow, the SDF-1 will enter the rings of Saturn as a way of luring the enemy into a trap. Soon afterwards, the defense force will initiate a counterattack with the SDF-1 leading the charge. You will all receive your orders and briefing tomorrow. But until then, I want all of you to think of one thing and one thing only; ROBOTECH. We're all counting on you to do your jobs and do it to the best of your abilities. Oh…and uh…one more thing…if there is anyone you want to see…you better make it tonight. That is all."

"DEFENSE FORCE…ATTENTION DISMISSED!"

As Rick was walking back to his quarters trying to get some sleep before his first mission, Roy ran up to him and laid his hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Hey little brother, how are you feeling?"

"I'm a little nervous."

"Oh…that's to be expected. Say, aren't you going tell Minmei you'll be flying off on your first mission tomorrow?"

"No, I don't want to bother or worry her."

"You should tell her Rick. At least tell her so she can pray for you. She told me that she was raised a Buddhist. At least tell her so she can go to temple and pray for you.

"I guess you're right Roy."

It was dark when Minmei agreed to meet Rick at the Macross Park.

"Hi Rick, what's up?"

"Minmei…I just want to tell you that I'll be flying off on my first mission tomorrow."

Minmei put her arms around Rick's neck when Rick told her the news. "Oh Rick, please be careful. I want you to come back. How about we go to the temple and I'll pray for you that you'll be safe while you're on your mission and you'll come back safe?"

"I'm not a Buddhist Minmei."

"That's okay Rick. You don't have to come inside the temple. You'll just wait outside while I go inside, light an incense candle and pray for you."

"Okay, but how about we get a picture taken of us first?"

"Okay."

Rick and Minmei sat on a park bench and Rick called over a roving instant camera machine. Rick fed money into the machine and the machine took their picture. After the camera took their picture, Rick took the picture out of the slot and handed it over to Minmei.

"Here Minmei, you keep it."

"Are you sure Rick?"

Rick nodded his head. "I'm sure."

Rick and Minmei then walked over to the Buddhist temple. Minmei walked in, lit an incense candle and stood before a giant statue of Buddha and chanted a prayer while Rick waited outside. After a few minutes, Minmei walked outside. It was an awkward moment for the both of them.

"Rick, can I give you a kiss…just for good luck?"

Rick thought about it and didn't see anything wrong with it. He then shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not."

Rick lowered his head to let Minmei kiss him without straining her neck. They continued kissing until Rick broke it off.

"Well Minmei…I have to go. I have to get some sleep before I take off tomorrow morning."

"I have to go too Rick. Uncle Max and Aunt Lena will be wondering where I'm at."

Later on, Roy opened Rick's door and found the lights were out but Rick was lying in bed wide awake.

"Rick, you need to go to sleep otherwise you won't be alert when we fly tomorrow."

"I'm trying Roy but it's very difficult."

"I know what you mean Rick but you have to at least try." Roy said as he closed the door.

'_Poor guy, I can remember the night before my first mission. I couldn't sleep a wink.'_

Rick woke up the next morning bleary eyed from lack of sleep. He closed the door to his quarters and Roy came up alongside him.

"Hey, little brother, how did you sleep last night?"

"I had better nights Roy."

"Well, remember to look alive, stay sharp and stay with your wingman."

Inside his veritech, Rick went over his preflight checks. When he was satisfied with his checks, he called the tower.

"Tower this is Ensign Rick Hunter in VT three-two-zero ready for take-off over."

"Roger VT three-two-zero you can take-off once you have been cleared by the catapult officer."

On the bridge of the SDF-1, Sammie cringed when she heard Rick's voice calling out his rank and name on the speakers. She was the one who called Rick "leecher" outside the lingerie shop. _'Uh-oh, I hope I don't run into him anytime soon or else he will have my stripes for breakfast, lunch and dinner.'_

Rick looked over at the catapult officer and gave him the thumbs up sign telling him he's ready for take-off. The cat officer raised his red coned flashlight wand and started to spin it in a circle telling Rick to turn on engine number one. Rick toggled the switch and immediately the engine turned on and went into after burner. The cat officer then raised a second flashlight wand and started to spin it. Rick toggled the switch and engine two came to life and went into after burner. A tremendous roar came from the engines and it began spouting a fiery red, yellow, orange, blue and white flame. Only the jet blast deflector was protecting the flight deck crew from the immense and intense heat. The catapult officer then saluted Rick giving him the signal he is cleared for take-off. Rick returned the salute and barely had time to brace himself when the catapult officer knelt down to one knee, pointing one of his flashlight wands towards the bow of the ship and the magnetic catapult slings him down the short runway at over 160 knots per hour. Rick grabbed the stick and pulled it back to get himself airborne.

"Tower this is 'Wrecker' in VT three-two-zero. I am now airborne over."

"Roger 'Wrecker' go to vector Zeta-Alpha-Beta zero-one-zero."

"Roger."

Lisa not knowing that Rick was the one who months earlier almost crashed a VT into the SDF-1 looked at Rick's flying by the video monitor and was quite impressed by his flying. _'Hmm, his flying is not bad. He's almost a natural.'_

BRIDGE OF THE SDF1

A Zentradei battle cruiser began firing its missiles at the SDF-1. The phone on Captain Gloval's chair began ringing. He picked up on the first ring.

"Captain Gloval, this is Dr. Lang in astrophysics. We don't have enough power for the barrier system so we have to divert it to the pin point barrier system."

"Do it."

Three young enlisted girls sat at a table with three big white track balls. The girls were doing their best to intercept the missiles but more missiles were hitting the ship instead of being deflected. After suffering another hit, Gloval decided it was time to use the main gun, but the gun was not charging up. He called Dr. Lang.

"Dr. Lang, why isn't the main gun charging up?"

"All the power that is being diverted to the pin point barrier system is using up all the power for the main gun!"

Captain Gloval hung up the phone cursing in Russian. Lisa then spoke up.

"Captain Gloval, I have an idea. Why don't we use the arm of the _Daedalus_ itself like its cannon? Once an enemy ship is in range of the _Daedalus_, we'll ram the ship and we have a battalion of Destroids at the entrance of the door and have them empty their missile drums?"

Captain Gloval nodded. "It sounds like a good idea Lisa! Do it!"

Out in space, Rick dispatched a battle pod that was closing in Roy with his gun.

"Thanks Rick."

"Hey Roy! Why hasn't the SDF-1 fired its main gun yet?"

"I don't know Rick."

Before he knew it, Rick was engaged in a fire fight with several battle pods. Instantaneously, he switched to battloid mode. He then fell through an open top hatch of a Zentradei battle cruiser. Inside one of the passageways of the ship, he came face to face with a startled Zentradei solider. Rick and the solider froze where they were standing at unable to speak or move.

Meanwhile out in space, a pilot's excited voice came over the radio.

"Hey Baron take a look at what the SDF is doing!"

Roy just finished off a battle pod with a missile when he happened to look over to his port side.

"What the"

As the enemy ship came charging in at the SDF-1, the arm of the _Daedalus_ cocked back like a boxer getting ready to throw a punch. Then it went forward in a blur of speed.

Then the ship shook as the arm of the _Daedalus_ punched through the bow of the ship like an angry boxer who had just pounded his fist through a wall. As it was making its way through the ship, it was snapping and breaking wires and pipes, causing sparks and small electrical fires. Then it stopped and the front arm of the _Daedalus_ swung down. Hundreds of Destroids began emptying their deadly cargo. Hundreds of thousands of deadly missiles begin to fill the ship. Rick brought out of his stupor by the sight of thousands of missiles buzzing around like angry hornets, fled and climbed out of the cruiser. He switched to veritech mode and flew away. As he was flying away, Rick saw the ship he was in a short time ago began to blister and then explode as the arm of the _Daedalus_ began to withdraw from the exploding ship.

That night Rick couldn't sleep a wink. He knew the moment he fired his gun on the battle pod, he stopped being Rick Hunter the pilot and became Rick Hunter the warrior. He thought about the Zentradei solider he saw in the passageway of the ship he was on and he couldn't get the sight of him out of his mind. He will never forget the frozen look of surprise and fear on the giant alien's face. He knew that the solider and others on the ship Rick was trapped on if only for a moment was dead the split second the ship exploded killing the solider and others on the spaceship instantly. Remains of him, his friends and the ship he was serving on were now nothing more but hundreds of bits of space debris floating somewhere in the vacuum of space near the vicinity of Saturn. When he came to that realization, he ran to his bathroom and began to throw up. As he was in his bathroom throwing up and then dry heaving when he couldn't vomit anymore, one question kept going through his mind;_ 'God, why does war have to involve killing the living?'_

One week later

Skull Squadron was again off flight rotation which meant it was the perfect time for Roy and Claudia to put their plan into action. Roy went to Rick's quarters around dinner time and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Roy opened up the door and found Rick lying on the couch.

"Hey little brother, have you eaten yet?"

"No I haven't. Why did you asked?"

"There is a new steakhouse that opened up just outside the base. Let's go out there and eat. It will be a change of pace from the dining hall food."

"You're right. Let's go."

At the same time, Claudia stopped by Lisa's quarters and convinced her to come with her to the new steakhouse. It just so happens that Rick and Roy arrived at the same time as Lisa and Claudia. When Rick and Lisa met each other, they stopped with surprised looks on their faces, pointed their finger at each other and said "YOU!" at the same time. It was an awkward moment for all concerned.

Roy finally managed to speak up. "Uh, I take it the two of you met before?" Roy asked as he was eyeing Rick and Lisa nervously.

"You're the incompetent pilot who almost crashed a veritech into the SDF-1 and caused so much damage to Macross on the day we had to hyper jump!"

"EXCUSE ME MA'AM INCOMPENTENT? I am not the one who ordered an inexperienced pilot into the air in a jet he has no experience flying with! Didn't you even bother to check to see if I was wearing aviator's wings when you called me? We were on a video radio system!"

"Why were you in a veritech in the first place?"

"For your information MA'AM I was in that veritcech because I wanted Commander Fokker to give me an up close look at the jet I was to be flying. Wh

en the shooting started, he ordered me to stay where I was!"

"Uh, Commander Lisa Hayes, this is Ensign Rick Hunter. Rick, this is Commander Lisa Hayes, Executive Officer of the SDF-1." Roy said trying to smooth things over without much success.

"Roy, I hate to be a rude guest but I'll get something to eat on base! Right now I'm not all that hungry. And for your information commander, you tell your subordinate that I am not a leecher. You better tell her that I expect an apology from her or else I will see her get busted down to E-1!" Rick yelled as he was walking away.

"How dare you threaten one of my subordinates like that ensign! It was an honest mistake! She didn't even know you're an officer! All of us were in civilian clothes!"

'Now what is that all about?" Claudia asked looking confused.

"It's nothing Claudia. It was a misunderstanding between Sammie and the ensign. Look Claudia, you and Roy enjoy your meal. I don't think I'll be good company. I'll cook something for myself back at my quarters. See you tomorrow at work Claudia?"

"Uh…yeah…sure Lisa." Claudia said as she gave Lisa a hug.

"Well…that went over well." Claudia said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Claudia. I didn't know this was going to happen." Roy said as he put his arm around Claudia's shoulder and held her close to his chest.

"It's not your fault Roy. Really, it's not."

Roy and Claudia ate their dinner in silence. None of them enjoyed the meal. After paying for their tab, Roy and Claudia agreed to meet Rick and Lisa separately to try to find out what happened between the two of them that caused them to get at each other's throats after barely meeting and to at least try to smooth things over if there was any chance of a second meeting. Roy stopped by Rick's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Come on in Roy. The doors unlocked."

"Rick, what happened between you and Commander Hayes for you and her to get at each other's throats after barely meeting?"

Rick went on to tell Roy about Lisa ordering him to fly off on a combat mission not knowing he wasn't qualified to fly in a veritech on commissioning day when the Zentradei attacked Macross Island and had to do a hyper space fold and what happened between him, Lisa and the Bridge Bunnies outside the lingerie shop.

"Rick, it was a misunderstanding. It shouldn't get in the way of you getting to know Commander Hayes. You may not want to believe it but you and her have lot in common. You have to understand Rick; she had a lot of difficulties in her life. If you get to know her, she's a really nice person at heart."

"Roy, please…spare me the sob stories. I don't want to hear it okay. We all had difficulties in our lives. She's not the first one to have difficulties in her life and she won't be the last. Look Roy, I'm tired. I'm turning in for the night. See you tomorrow morning at the morning briefing."

Roy could do nothing but sigh. "Okay Rick, whatever you say. See you tomorrow morning. Have a good night." Roy said as he turned the knob to Rick's quarter's door.

Lisa basically told the same story to Claudia. "I can't believe the person you told me about in reality is an obnoxious loud mouth know-it-all junior officer, not a shy, sweet, innocent quiet young man."

"He did have a point Lisa. Did you even bother to check to see if he had aviator's wings on his chest when you ordered him to fly into combat with no training whatsoever?"

"Uh…no."

"Well, he had a right to be upset"

"Claudia he had no business whatsoever being in that veritech!"

"Yes he had! He asked Roy because he was going to be in training to fly a VT! Roy ordered him to stay where he was at. He was just following orders! You know all about following orders right?"

"He should at least tell me he wasn't qualified to fly a veritech!"

"You didn't give him time to explain! All you did was to order him to take off!"

Lisa let go a sigh of resignation. She knew Claudia was right. "Maybe I was too hard on him. I'll try to apologize to him the next time I see him."

Claudia could do nothing but smile. Maybe Lisa is finally turning the corner in being the hardnosed superior officer.

"I'm glad you're finally beginning to get some sense into that hard head of yours."

"Hah-hah-hah very funny Claudia."

"See you on the bridge tomorrow morning Lisa?"

"I'll be there. Good night Claudia."

"Have a good night Lisa."

600 KILOMETERS FROM MARS

"This can't be. Captain, I am picking up data and radio signal beacons from Mars but exactly where I don't know for sure." Kim reported.

"It is coming about 600 kilometers from our present course in the vicinity of Sara Base sir." Vanessa said.

Lisa had a shocked look on her face. _'What? That can't be!'_ "Vanessa, are you sure you're getting the right readings from your equipment?"

"Yes ma'am."

"That's impossible! Sara Base was abandoned years ago when the base was attacked and all personnel were killed. The only thing that is left standing is the buildings." Captain Gloval said.

Lisa spoke up. "Sir, do you think it's possible there will be survivors?"

"I seriously doubt it but Sara Base was a big base so anything is possible."

"Sir, do you think it will be worth our while to investigate?" Claudia asked.

"Well, we do need to replenish our food stores, supplies, munitions and ammunition and there still should be plenty of supplies left in storage, so it will be worth our while to check it out. All right, change course for Mars."

As the SDF-1 was approaching the red planet, Lisa began to have flashbacks to when she was a teenager living on her family farm in upstate New York. Her boyfriend Karl Riber visited Lisa to tell her that his transfer request to Mars came through. Karl asked for the transfer because he wanted to be away from the fighting of the Global Civil War and Lisa's father approved the request. He wanted Karl to stay away from his daughter. Karl maybe a soldier in the army but he hated war. The only thing that he didn't liked about the transfer was he would be away from Lisa. Lisa promised him she would enlist in the military herself so she can be stationed on Mars with Karl. The last memory she had of Karl was of him warmly kissing her. He then stood up and started walking away. He then turned around and waved good-bye to Lisa. Lisa waved back and told Karl she loved him and she hope to be with him soon. Lisa was brought out of her stupor by Captain Gloval who ordered her to send out a Cat's Eye recon jet because the ship had just landed on Mars. Very soon trucks began to shuttle supplies from the deserted base back to the SDF-1 while veritechs were flying cover.

'_Oh, please God. Let him be alive.' _"Captain, request your permission to leave the ship to check out the source of the signals."

Captain Gloval was about to say no to Lisa's request when Claudia volunteered to cover for her while she checked the deserted base. Claudia however pulled Lisa to the side before Lisa left the bridge and warned her not to get her hopes up because reports were that all base personnel were killed and only the buildings were left standing. Lisa could only nod her head. Claudia then made Lisa promise her that if she gets trapped or gets into trouble she will notify her so that help can be sent. Lisa raised her right hand and said she will notify the bridge at the first sign of trouble. Several minutes later, Lisa took off for one of the deserted buildings in a six wheeled space vehicle.

Rick, who along with the rest of Skull Squadron was relegated to picket duty standing guard over trucks taking supplies out of the abandoned base instead of flying air cover when he saw Lisa driving by him. Even though he was still angry at Lisa over the scene he thought she created at the restaurant, he can't help but let his heart skip a beat when he saw Lisa drive by. He had to admit Lisa looked hot in that form fitting space suit. But as he saw Lisa driving by underneath the legs of his battliod, he noticed a look of sadness on her face. It was then he also felt a twinge of sympathy and understanding for Lisa after Roy told him about Lisa going through a similar tragic circumstance as Rick did in loosing someone they loved.

Lisa began her search of the deserted base hoping against hope that some way, somehow or the other her boyfriend managed to survive the attack and was still alive. However, everywhere she went, Lisa saw no signs of human life, there wasn't even a skeleton to be found. Finding no one alive drove her into a more deep despair and it made the search more desperate. She then went on to search one of the deserted unit barracks in one of the more remote reaches of the base.

After checking out the day room only to find it deserted, the next building Lisa decided to check was the base's J-6 branch. As she opened the sliding door, Lisa was surprised to find one of the computers in the computer room was still running and on line. Someone had to turn the computer on but who it was and when it was turned on she did not know and there is no one in the room. Instead of giving her hope that someone, maybe even Karl is alive, it made her suspicious. _'Well, now I know where the data signals are coming from but how it was turned on and who is the unanswered question because no one is in here. Hmm, something definitely fishy is going on here and I don't like it.'_

Lisa then opened the radio that was on her wrist computer. "Commander Hayes to the bridge, do you read me over."

Claudia's voice came over the radio. "This is the bridge Commander Hayes; I read you and clear over."

"Claudia, I'm in the computer room. I found the source of the data signals. Somehow or the other someone turned on the power to the computer room but I can't find any clue on who it was because I can't find anyone alive or dead on the base. I can't even find a skeleton. I didn't found the source of the radio signal yet but I suspect it's coming from the communications center which is where I'm going next. It's right next door to the computer room. If it is and I can't find out how the radios were turned on I'll do a quick sweep of the rest of the building and the base then I get back on the rover and head on back to the ship over."

"Roger Lisa, be safe out there. There's a lot of debris and trash lying around in those buildings so be careful over."

"I will Claudia, Hayes out."

Suddenly an explosion was detected in the mountains west of the SDF-1's current position. Gloval immediately ordered a Cat's Eyes recon plane to do a aerial and ground radar sweep of the area of the explosion. The recon jet sent back pictures of battle pods surrounding the ship. Gloval was alarmed.

"Battle pods! Sound the General Quarters Alarm! Scramble all available veritechs! Have all supplies been transferred off the base?"

"Yes sir!"

"Take off!"

"Yes sir!"

The SDF-1's engines were straining and kicking up red dust but it wasn't lifting.

"We're not lifting sir!" Kim said.

"Are any of the control systems damaged Claudia?"

"No sir. My monitor shows all systems are functioning normally."

"My monitor is showing something underground is holding us down sir!" Vanessa reported

"Bring it on up the screen!"

"Yes sir!"

"They're magnetic gravity mines! No wonder we can't move! The enemy somehow must have activated the signals to lure us into this trap. Stop all engines!"

"All engines have stopped captain!" Claudia replied.

"Sir a swarm of enemy battle pods are closing in to attack!" Vanessa said looking at her monitor.

"How far down are the gravity mines Vanessa?"

"It's about 3 kilometers down sir."

"Damn it! That's too far down for our bombs to reach!"

"Battle pods have just reached our outside perimeter and three squadrons have already been totally wiped out sir!" Kim reported.

"What are we going to do sir?"

"I think I know of a way to get us out of this trap. There was a reflex furnace that was built deep in the bowels of this base when the base was first built! If there is a way we can get to the room and overload the furnace and blow it up, the resulting explosion should detonate the gravity mines! Vanessa, give me a probability check!"

"It will work sir."

"Good. Lisa is already on the base. She will be the one to put the furnace into overdrive. Claudia, get me in touch in Lisa!"

"Yes sir!"

Lisa was almost finished searching the base and was at an abandoned officer's quarters. She was finished searching it and was about ready to leave the building when Gloval came over her wrist radio with an insane and crazy order. "You want me to do WHAT sir?"

"I want you to go to the reflex furnace room and put the reflex furnace into overdrive so we can destroy the magnetic gravity mines! It's our only chance of getting out of here alive! Lisa you need to listen to me! You're only one who is able to it. The lives of everyone on this ship are depending on you to do as you're ordered! If you don't we'll have to do a suicide attack! Claudia contact Fokker and order him to execute plan Alpha-Beta-Omega-zero!"

"No Captain! That won't be necessary. I'll do it sir."

"Good, Lisa. You're already in the building where the reflex furnace is so you don't have to go very far. I'm having Vanessa send you the schematics of the building to help you find the room where the furnace is. Now listen to me very carefully Lisa because this is very important! Once you put the furnace into overdrive, you'll only have 15 minutes to get out of the building, get onto to your vehicle and back on board the ship! Once the furnace explodes, everything in the vicinity of the blast will be vaporized! Therefore, set the timer on your wrist computer to 15 minutes to help you know how much time is reminding."

"Yes sir."

Lisa ran to the basement of the building where the reflex furnace is by the radio computer that was on her wrist. Lisa pressed a button and the door slid open. Lisa went to the control panel, pressed every control button and slid every control slider. Lights began to blink, a warning siren began wailing and a voice came on warning of a furnace meltdown. Lisa ran out of the room and onto the elevator.

"Captain, furnace is in overdrive." Claudia reported.

"Good. Have all squadrons retreat but have them do it slowly as to lure the enemy onto the base otherwise the trap will not work."

"Yes sir."

As Lisa was running out of the building, she was getting tired and was running out of breath when several steel doors slid down and she became trapped. As she was trying to find a way out of the building, she noticed something in the corner of her eye. It was a name plate on the dusty door that caught her attention and caused her to stop in her tracks. "RIBER, KARL" it said on the name plate. Lisa stopped and rubbed her gloved hand on the name plate. "Oh Karl my love, I finally made it to Mars."

She pressed the button to open the door. But when she opened the door and entered the room, she found the room dark and deserted. "But you're not here! Why Karl, why did you have to leave?" She then fell on her knees and began to weep.

Back on the SDF-1, Captain Gloval was worried that his executive officer hasn't arrived back on the ship yet. "Where in the blazes is Lisa? She should be on the ship by now!" Gloval said.

"She is not answering her radio sir." Claudia said.

"Her GPS unit on her belt shows her current position as being in the northwest quadrant of the base sir." Kim said.

"That is where the officer's quarters used to be. It was heavily damaged in the attack. She might be trapped by debris. Have the Skull Squadron find her and get her out."

"Yes sir."

"Wrecker, Commander Hayes is missing. We've been ordered by Captain Gloval to find her and get her out before the base explodes. I'm putting you in charge of finding her. You should be able to find her by her GPS position. It should have been downloaded to your navigational computer by now."

"Roger Baron, I have received her position. I'm on my way." Rick said as he veered off from the group.

Rick fought his way through the barrage of enemy fire. Roy was very impressed by Rick flying and fighting skills. He switched to guardian mode and found Lisa in a matter of moments in the abandoned room. "Commander Hayes, are you okay ma'am? Are you hurt? Are you trapped by debris?"

"No I'm not Ensign Hunter." Lisa said softly.

"Good. Stand back ma'am. I'm going to punch my way through to get you out."

"Don't do it ensign! I am ordering you to leave!"

"Excuse me ma'am?"

"I said I am ordering you to leave NOW!" Lisa said as she turned to face him. Lisa had a look of despair, sadness and heartache.

Rick was startled by the look Lisa gave him. He knew that look very well. _'That look, I know that look. I had that look.'_ "I'm sorry ma'am but I'm disobeying your order. This order is coming from Captain Gloval!" Rick said as the giant hand of the veritech in guardian mode punched through the thick paned glass and grabbed Lisa. Rick fired his engines and it began to lift off.

"Ensign Hunter you need to hurry up! There is only 30 seconds until meltdown!"

As they were flying through the upper reaches of the atmosphere going its way to the SDF-1, the reflex furnace melted down and exploded. Battle pods that were in the area of the blast zone literally disintegrated. Those that weren't in the immediate area of the blast zone still flew hundreds of meters up in the air and landed in a sickening crunch of metal caused by the concussion of the resulting shock wave. The hot windstorm created by the blast flung battle pods hundreds of meters away from the center of the blast.

After the windstorm from the reflex furnace blast died down and wreaked battle pods stopped falling, a Zentradei army officer with short purple hair who looked like he was the lone survivor of the blast somehow managed to open the hatch of his damaged battle pod. He was steaming mad.

"I…HATE…TO…LOSE…A…FIGHT!" he said as he was pounding his gloved fists on the cockpit at the same time.

Then he had a menacing smirking grin on his face as he saw the SDF-1 and Rick's veritech flying away. "But we shall meet again Micronians. And when we do, I shall give you no quarter." He said then laughed a sinister laugh.

HANGAR BAY OF THE SDF-1

Lisa balled up her fists and began pounding Rick's chest and crying. "Did you have to do it, Ensign Hunter? Why did you have to go and save me? Who gave you the right to save me? I ordered you to leave why you can't follow orders?"

She then fell to her knees and began to weep bitterly. Rick was torn between comforting her and leaving her alone. He decided not to let her cry on his shoulder because that would not be the proper thing to do. Instead he radioed Claudia on the bridge.

"Ensign Rick Hunter to Lieutenant Commander Grant, are you there ma'am over?"

"This is Lieutenant Commander Grant, go ahead ensign over."

"Ma'am, can you switch to the secure channel over?"

"Switching, what do you need ensign over?"

"Ma'am can you please come to the hangar bay and help Commander Hayes back to her quarters over?"

"I'll be there in a minute ensign over."

"Thank you ma'am. Hunter out."

Claudia came down and found Lisa on her knees and still crying. She whispered an acknowledgement to Rick.

"Thank you, ensign."

"You're welcome ma'am."

Claudia walked over to where Lisa was kneeling and helped her to her feet. "C'mon Lisa, let's go back to your quarters."

Later that evening in his quarters, Rick couldn't help but keep seeing the sight of Lisa's sad face in his mind and he was troubled. _'I know that look. I had that look. I had that look after Cathy died when I did not to live. What happened to her that caused to react that way? What is it about that room that made her not want to live? I want to help her but how? I can't stand her!'_


	5. Chapter 5 Classmates

TWO OF A KIND

CHAPTER FIVE

CLASSMATES

ABOARD THE SDF-1

Outside Commander Lisa Hayes' Quarters

It had taken several minutes for Claudia to help Lisa get to her quarters. Outside Lisa's quarter's door, Claudia propped Lisa up against the wall.

"You stand right where you are Lisa. Let me search for your keys okay?"

Lisa was so mentally exhausted, physically tired and emotionally drained; she could do nothing but nod her head. Claudia then started to search through the pockets of Lisa's skin tight space suit until she found the keys. She fished the keys out, inserted the key into the keyhole and opened the door to Lisa's quarters. Claudia then took Lisa's hand and led her into the dark living room of Lisa's quarters. She then turned on the light and began to take apart the space suit.

"Okay Lisa, let's disconnect the hose to your helmet."

Claudia looked at the gauge of the oxygen tank and became alarmed. "Lisa your O2 tank is empty! Did you know your oxygen tank is empty?"

Lisa could do nothing but shake her head no.

"I'm surprised you're not suffering from carbon dioxide poisoning! Here, let's take off your helmet so you can at least breathe good air again."

Quickly Claudia unzipped the zipper that connected the helmet to the collar of the space suit. Claudia then helped Lisa take the helmet off her head. With the helmet off, Lisa took in a deep breath. Claudia was shocked at how sweaty and pale Lisa looked. The hair was matted to her head because of all the sweat. The helmet was just dripping with sweat. Claudia then unzipped the front of suit and began to peel it off. She was surprised at how tight and difficult it was to take the suit off.

"Good grief Lisa! I can't believe how tight and form fitting this suit is! It's a good thing you stay in shape and exercise all the time. Say, maybe you should wear this all the time. Maybe it will attract more guys your way." Claudia joked.

Lisa did not see the humor in what Claudia said. "Very funny Claudia, we're already wearing uniform skirts that doesn't go past our knees and have slits on the sides of them. Plus, we have to wear high heeled shoes. Now you want these ridiculous skin tight space suits as part of women's basic issue?"

"Calm down Lisa. I'm only making a joke."

After she took off the suit and Lisa was wearing nothing but her bra and panties, Claudia was alarmed at how hot and clammy Lisa's skin felt.

"My Lord Lisa, your skin feels so hot!"

"I know Claudia, I'm so exhausted. I think I'm suffering from heat exhaustion."

"Then let's get you into the shower and cool down your core temperature."

Claudia led Lisa to the bathroom, helped Lisa take off her bra and panties and turned on the shower and told Lisa to step inside. Lisa started to gasp and shriek when the cold water hit her body. After a few seconds Lisa came alive by gasping from the shock of the coldness of the water and she started to shriek and complain.

"Okay Claudia Okay! Turn the water onto warm before I start suffering from hypothermia!"

Claudia began to roll her eyes. "Lisa, the cold water has only been on for only a few seconds. You need to at least wait a few minutes to let your core body temperature start to cool down. Besides, you don't get hypothermia unless the water is below 5 degrees Celsius. This water is at least 18 and besides, you don't get hypothermia unless you've been in the water for half an hour, so stop being a big baby!"

Claudia waited a few minutes before she turned to water onto warm. "Okay Lisa. I'm going to turn the water onto warm but not by much okay because the hot water will raise your core body temperature again and we don't want that to happen again."

Lisa nodded.

"Lisa, I'll let you take your bath or shower in private. When you're finished, I'll have your night clothes out for you."

"Thanks Claudia."

After a while, Lisa finished taking her bath and put on the night clothes Claudia laid on the bed for her. As Lisa was taking her bath, Claudia searched through Lisa's refrigerator and cupboard until she found something to cook dinner for her and Lisa. Claudia put out a big pitcher of ice water to help Lisa continue to cool down her body temperature. Claudia and Lisa ate their dinner in silence which made Lisa nervous because usually she and Claudia talked about Roy or some other hot or cute pilot that Lisa should look into dating with.

Sitting on Lisa's couch, Claudia was biting her lower lip, trying to figure out what questions to ask Lisa but at the same time trying not to offend her. Lisa grew continually more nervous.

"Lisa…I'm going to ask you a couple of questions and I want you to give me an honest answer to each of them. I know we're friends and co-workers and have been for a long time, so I expect you to tell me the truth."

Lisa hesitated for a long time before nodding her head. "Okay…Claudia…I'll answer them."

"What happened when you tried to get out of the reflex furnace room?"

"I was running down the hallway trying to get to the doorway that leads to the outside when two steel doors on either side of me closed down on me trapping me in. While I was trying to find another way out…I happen to come across…Karl's room. I opened the door…to his room…and I found it dark…and deserted."

"I was trying to contact you on the radio. You weren't answering the radio because you had it turned off, is that correct?"

Lisa nodded her head in shame. "That…is…correct Claudia."

"What happened when Ensign Hunter came upon you in his veritech?"

Lisa hesitated a long time before answering. "I…I…I told him to leave." Lisa said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to live anymore, that's why! When I went into his room and found it deserted, I knew he was dead and was never coming back to me! Why should I go on living when the love of my life is dead? I will never know how to love or to be loved anymore!"

Claudia stood up in anger when she heard Lisa's confession. "LISA THAT IS THE MOST INSANE AND PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR KILLING YOUSELF I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! You have been hanging on to your dead boyfriend for all these years like he's going to come back from the dead like Jesus Christ and marry you! So your boyfriend is dead! Well that's just too bad! Life stinks life's a bitch and life sucks! Life is unfair get over it! You're not the only one who lost a boyfriend in all of this madness and you won't be the last! You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself, learn to go on with your life past your dead boyfriend and learn to live and love again!"

"That's easy for you to say Claudia! Your boyfriend's still alive!"

"Don't play that game with me Lisa Hayes! You know damn well that at anytime Roy can be killed flying a mission. Hell! Any of us at any time can be killed fighting a galactic war we did not want or declared with aliens from space who want to wipe us out!"

Claudia then turned to leave but not before letting Lisa see a look of disgust on her face. "I'm through trying to talk sense to you Lisa Hayes! Whatever the Hell you want to do with rest of your life, whether you want to kill yourself or what else go ahead and do it because I don't care anymore! Just don't try getting myself or anyone else involved like you tried to do with Ensign Hunter!"

"I never tried to get Ensign Hunter involved!"

"Save your excuses for your dead boyfriend when you meet him!"

Claudia stormed out of Lisa's quarters steaming mad and slammed the door shut. Lisa put her head down in her hands and began to cry again. She thought she had lost the only friend she had on the ship because of her foolish act. As Claudia walked down the hallway, she saw Roy walking towards her with a look of concern on his face. Rick told him what happened between him and Lisa in the hangar bay after he rescued her but did not told him she ordered him to leave.

"Claudia, Rick told me what happened between him and Lisa in the hangar bay. How's she doing? Is she…Whoa! You look mad. I've never seen you this mad before. What happened between you and Lisa?"

Claudia began to tell Roy the confession Lisa told her. The more Claudia told Roy, the angrier Roy got. Roy started to storm down the passageway towards Lisa's quarters. Claudia tried to stop Roy by putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Where're you going, Roy?"

"I'M GIVING THAT ICE QUEEN BITCH A PIECE OF MY MIND!"

"ROY! ROY! ROY! DON'T DO IT!" Claudia yelled as she grabbed a hold of Roy's shoulder to try to stop him. Roy shrugged off Claudia's attempt to stop him.

"DON'T TRY TO STOP ME CLAUDIA! SHE ALMOST GOT MY LITTLE BROTHER KILLED BECAUSE OF HER FOOLISHNESS!"

When Roy reached the door to Lisa's quarters, his temper was past the boiling point. In his anger he flung opened the door so hard that the door knob hit the wall with a loud bang putting a good sized dent in the wall as he stormed into Lisa's living room. Lisa jumped several inches off her couch as she was startled by Roy's sudden loud entrance but she wasn't surprised to see an angry look on Roy's face nor was she surprised to see him in her quarters. Claudia most likely told Roy about Lisa wanting to kill herself when the reflex furnace exploded thus endangering Rick's life when he was ordered to get her out. She doesn't blame Roy for being angry. You would be angry too if you thought someone was responsible for your bother almost getting killed when he was ordered to save someone who didn't want to be saved.

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK WAS YOU THINKING OF WHEN YOU TRIED TO GET MY BEST PILOT AND BROTHER KILLED COMMANDER HAYES?"

Lisa sat on the couch exasperated. "Please Roy! I've already heard enough of it from Claudia and I feel bad enough as it is! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR IT FROM YOU TOO!"

"WELL YOU'RE GOING TO HEAR FROM ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT COMMANDER HAYES! JUST WHAT THE HELL WAS YOU THINKING OF WHEN YOU TRIED TO GET MY BROTHER INVOLVED IN YOUR INSANE SUICIDE PACT?"

Lisa stood up and faced Roy with a defensive yet defiant and angry look on her face. "I…wasn't…trying…to…get…your…brother…INVOLVED! When he showed up to get me out, I ordered him to leave but he went ahead and got me out even when I was telling him no!"

"That's because he was following orders from Captain Gloval! You know all about following orders right?"

"I never meant to try to get your brother killed Roy! I ordered him to leave to save his own life but he disobeyed my order and he got me out anyway! Look Roy…I'm sorry I almost got your brother killed. I never meant for any of this to happen…and for that…I'm sorry." Lisa quietly said with remorse in her voice.

"Don't apologize to me Lisa! Apologize to my brother! Knowing him like I do, he probably will because he has a strong sense of duty and morality. He has a good heart and he treats everyone the same; with kindness, respect and dignity. Something you don't have or deserve after what you tried to do! But if I were you Lisa, I'll be more concerned about my brother's after action report than trying to get an apology from him. And one last thing commander! The next time you go bonkers on us by wanting to kill yourself, do us a favor by trying not to get any of us involved! Let's go Claudia! I can't stand being in the same room with her!"

Roy walked out of Lisa's quarters with a look of disgust on his face. Claudia's face turned more into a face of pity than anger.

"I'm sorry Lisa. I tried to stop him but"

"Go to Hell Claudia! Don't try to make up with me after what you just did! You're not sorry! Just go and leave me alone but don't worry I won't try to kill myself again!" Lisa said sarcastically.

Claudia grabbed a hold of the door and quietly closed the door as she went out. After Claudia and Roy left, Lisa fell apart and started to really weep and cry. She knew exactly what Roy meant when he warned her that she should be more concerned about Rick's after action report than trying to get an apology from him.

She knew that when Rick files his after action report and Captain Gloval reads the section when Lisa ordered him to leave knowing fully well that when the reflex furnace overloaded and exploded, killing her instantly along with the enemy and Rick, Gloval will order her to see the ship's psychiatrist. After talking with the psychiatrist and finding out why she wanted to commit suicide, he will declare her as being mentally unfit for combat duty due to an unresolved past tragedy. He will most likely recommend that she be placed on desk duty. Most likely Captain Gloval will approve the recommendation despite her being one of his top subordinates. Because she will be relegated to administrative duty, she will not advance up the ranks and that will cause her career to stall thus effectively ending her military career. She then will either be medically discharged or will be forced to resign her commission for the good of the service.

BRIDGE OF THE SDF-1

2 DAYS LATER

The blow-up between Claudia and Lisa about Lisa's suicide attempt at Sara Base was put long past behind them. Lisa later realized what she tried to do was foolish and stupid and she told Claudia exactly that. All Claudia did was to make Lisa promise that she will never do something that foolish ever again. They were at their work stations talking and making idle chit-chat when Roy walked up to Lisa's work station and threw a folder in front of her at the bottom panel of her station with a look of disgust on his face.

"You're very lucky you still have a military career thanks to my brother." Roy said quietly with his voice dripping with contempt

"What are you talking about Roy?"

"What don't you go ahead and read it yourself!"

Lisa picked up the folder and opened it. When she read the cover sheet, her hands immediately began to tremble. Covered in a clear plastic cover, the front cover of the sheet read:

AFTER ACTION REPORT

BATTLE OF SARA BASE MARS

PERSONAL ACCOUNT

By

Richard Allen Hunter

Ensign RDF

'_Oh no it's Ensign Hunter's after action report! Oh Dear God, I'm almost afraid to read it but I have to._' With trembling hands and fully aware her military career was most probably finished after everything was said and done with, Lisa slowly opened the cover sheet, turned the page and started reading. She was almost tempted to go to the end of the report where Rick's account of his encounter with Lisa and of her ordering him to leave her at the abandoned building but she went ahead and read the whole report from the beginning anticipating the worst. When she began reading the part of where Lisa told Rick to leave, she lowered the report as her jaw dropped and she had a look of surprise on her face.

"That's right! Rick lied in his after action report! He just saved your worthless ass!"

"WHAT? LET ME SEE THAT REPORT!" Claudia said in disbelief as she took the report from Lisa's frozen hands and began reading the report for herself. Like Lisa, Claudia began reading the report from the beginning. She then began reading the section where Rick came upon Lisa in Karl's abandoned room.

"As I came upon the abandoned officer's quarters in the northwest quadrant of Sara Base, I found Commander Hayes' position as it was given to me by GPS that was downloaded into my navigational computer. I noticed through the dark tinted glass of the building that she was surrounded by huge amounts of trash and debris. I asked her via intercom if she was hurt. She said no but she was unable to move because of the huge amounts of debris which most likely knocked out her radio preventing her to contact the ship. I told her to duck down as best she can because I was going to punch through the glass using the fist of my veritech in guardian mode and I did not want her space suit being cut by the flying glass. Because of the large amounts of trash and debris, it had taken us some time to free her. She climbed on the hand of the veritech and using the VSTOL thruster jets of my veritech in guardian mode, I managed to fly away seconds before the reflex furnace overloaded and exploded. Safely aboard the SDF-1, I asked her if she needed medical attention. She said no. She then took my right hand, shook it and said; "Thank you for saving my life." Then she walked away."

Claudia's jaw dropped too as she lowered the report after she finished reading the report. She then looked over at Lisa.

"Oh my god Lisa Rick has saved your military career."

"At the risk of his own career Claudia, if the RDF ever finds out that Rick falsified his report and finds out that Lisa really ordered him to leave her so she can kill herself, he will get a letter of reprimand, or even worse, he could be court-martialed for filing a false official report or be asked to resign his commission! Not only will Lisa be kicked out of the service but Rick will too! Which means his military career will be over without ever having a chance of it to begin thanks to Lisa!"

"How did you get a hold of the report Roy? You know these after action reports are only for the higher ups." Claudia asked.

"A friend of mine in the upper echelons sneak Xeroxed a copy as a personal favor for me."

Lisa without saying a word ran from her station.

"Where are you going, Lisa?" Captain Gloval asked.

"I'm sorry sir! I've left something very important in my quarters! I'll be back sir!" Lisa lied.

"Have you seen Rick today?" Claudia asked in a low whisper when Lisa left.

Roy nodded his head.

"Did you ask him why he falsified his after action report?"

"Yes I did."

"What did he say?"

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it here. Let's go somewhere where we can't be overheard or raise suspicions."

"I can't Roy. You saw Lisa running out of here like she was on fire. I bet you my next paycheck she's trying to find Rick."

"Okay, how about we meet up at your quarters after duty and I'll tell you the whole story?"

"It's a deal."

SKULL SQUADRON'S ORDERLY ROOM

Not knowing Rick very well, Lisa had problems finding Rick because she did not know where Rick usually hangs out when he's not flying. She knows that Rick can't be in his quarters since he is on duty but she knows he is not flying since Skull Squadron is off flight rotation. She decided to go the squadron's orderly room to find out where Rick is. The orderly sergeant spotted her and stood at attention.

"At ease sergeant, do you know where Ensign Hunter is sergeant?"

"He's either in the flight simulator room, the small arms or long arms weapons ranges ma'am."

"Can you check to see where he's at? It's very important I speak to him."

"Yes ma'am. He's in the flight simulator room ma'am. He should be finished in a couple of minutes because it's almost his lunchtime."

"Thank you, sergeant."

Lisa walked the short distance to the squadron's flight simulator room. Lisa didn't have to wait long before Rick stepped out of one of the flight simulators.

"Ensign Hunter, may I speak with you?"

"I'm about ready to go to lunch ma'am. Want to join me for lunch?"

"I'm really not all that hungry ensign. Is there a place where we can speak in private?"

"We can go into the dayroom, lock the door and go into the TV room. That should give us some privacy."

"That's good enough ensign. Let's go."

Rick led Lisa to the dayroom where he locked the door and they went into the TV room where he closed the door.

"Why do you need to speak with me ma'am?"

"I'm going to ask it straight out ensign…why did you falsify your after action report?"

Rick was quiet a long time before he spoke but it wasn't the answer Lisa wanted to hear.

"Before I answer your question ma'am, can I ask you a question of my own?"

"Go ahead ensign."

"That day at Sara Base when you ordered me to leave, did you want me to leave because you wanted to kill yourself?"

Lisa tried act nonchalant but she was shocked by Rick's question. She then suddenly became very uncomfortable with the question Rick asked. _ 'Oh my god, how did he know? How does he know I wanted to kill myself?' "_What…whatever gave you the idea that…I wanted to kill myself?"

"Well, it was very obvious ma'am but it wasn't the order that you gave me that gave it away…it was the look on your face that gave it away."

"'The look on my face' what are you talking about ensign 'the look on my face'?"

"The look of despair, the look that says; 'I want to end it all.' the look that says; 'I can't go on.'"

"How do you know about that Ensign Hunter? You're a pilot not a psychiatrist."

"I just know and understand ma'am."

"Look ensign, I have a confession to make to you but it's not what you think. Your brother is the boyfriend of someone I work with on the bridge and she's about the only friend I have on this ship. I believe it was on the day you arrived on Macross Island, the day we had to hyper jump into space, she told me that your girlfriend was killed in an airplane accident. Is that true?"

'Yes ma'am." Rick said quietly.

"Roy told me that he used to be in your family's flying circus until he joined the military. Was your girlfriend also involved with your family's flying circus?"

Rick was quiet for a long time. "Yes, she was ma'am."

"Care to tell me how she died?"

"I really…don't…feel…comfortable…telling you…about…how she died ma'am."

"I see. Did you try to kill yourself? Did you try to commit suicide once because you felt responsible for her death?"

Rick was quiet for a long time before answering. "I can't answer that question for now ma'am because you don't me and I don't know you. But before I leave for the dining hall, can I ask you one more question?"

Lisa was exasperated. "Sure, go ahead ensign. Fire away."

"What was it about that room that made you want to die? Far as I know ma'am you were never stationed on Mars. Macross Island and the SDF-1 has been your whole duty assignment ever since you transferred to the RDF from the U.S. Navy. What was so special about that room that made you want to kill yourself?"

Lisa herself was quiet for a long time. "Like you said ensign, I can't answer that question right now because I don't know you and you don't know me."

Rick nodded his head. "It's fair enough ma'am. Well, if you'll excuse me ma'am, its way past my lunchtime and I hate missing lunch."

"Well, have a good lunch Ensign Hunter."

"Thank you ma'am…oh…and ma'am." Rick said as he was turning around to face Lisa.

"Yes ensign."

"I have just one more thing to tell you. You don't have to worry about me telling anyone about what really happened. I really do understand ma'am."

"I see. Well, thank you ensign."

"You're welcome ma'am."

Lisa was left with more questions than answers. _'What is his motivation in asking me all those questions? Is he really telling the truth about his girlfriend's death? Will he really truly keep about what happened at Mars Base Sara to himself or will he use it as some sort of leverage against me? I just didn't know. I just don't know enough about him to trust him. Can I trust him? Why did he falsify his after action report? So many questions and I have no answers.'_

Lieutenant Commander Claudia Grant's Quarters

Later that same evening

Roy was helping Claudia fix dinner so he can tell her his talk with Rick on why he falsified the after action report.

**FLASHBACK**

SKULL SQUADRON'S LOCKER ROOM

EARLIER IN THE DAY

Rick was in the locker room suiting up and getting ready for the day. Roy walked up beside him, put his hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Hey Rick, I need to speak with you in my office…right now."

"Uh…can you give me a minute Roy while I finish suiting up?"

"Alright but make it quick."

As Rick was walking towards Roy's office, he was wondering why Roy wanted to speak to him but he had a sneaky suspicion of why. Rick stopped at Roy's office door, straightened up his uniform and knocked on the door.

"Come on in Rick and just have a seat."

Rick opened the door and closed it. He immediately saw a chair and sat down.

"What do you need to speak with me about Roy?"

Roy opened a drawer and tossed the after action report in Rick's direction. It stopped a few inches away from the edge of the desk.

"This."

Rick looked at the cover sheet and knew it was his after action report.

"How did you get this, Roy? It's only for the higher ups."

"Never mind how I got it, the question I'm asking is why?"

"What do you mean by 'why' Roy?"

"Don't play that game with me Rick. You know exactly what I mean. Why did you falsified your after action report?"

"I didn't falsified anything in the after action report Roy."

"Rick, if there is one thing I've always known about you is; is that you've always been a horrible liar. You were never able to pull the wool over Pop's eyes. What makes you think you'll be able to do the same to me?"

Rick was quiet was for a long time.

"Rick, the night when you rescued Commander Hayes, she told me and Claudia the truth about what happened at that room at Sara Base."

Rick swallowed a visible lump in his throat. "What did she tell you?"

"I'm not at liberty to tell you what she told us. What I want to know is; is why you lied in your report?"

Rick was again quiet for a long time.

"Damn it Rick this is not the time to be clamming up! Don't you realize if the RDF ever finds out you've falsified your after action report, you could be given a letter of reprimand or even worse, you could be brought up on charges and be court-martialed or be forced to turn in your commission?"

Rick then took in a deep breath. "Yes…I realize that Roy. I have agonized about it for hours after it happened. I was up all night thinking about what I should write in the after action report. I mean…I'd changed the wording of my after action report 3 times before I finally decided to stay with what I've written the fourth time. Roy…you've got to believe me…I…I didn't meant to lie in my after action report…but…I didn't want Commander Hayes' career to be in jeopardy because of what she did."

"I believe you Rick and that's very noble of you to be thinking of Commander Hayes. I'm sure she'll appreciate it but it still doesn't answer the question; why? Why did you falsify the report?"

Rick got up and walked around. After a while of not talking, he let out a sigh and began to talk. "Okay Roy, I'll explain everything to you on why I had to falsify the report. When I came upon to where Commander Hayes was at, she was on her knees and it looked like she have been crying. I asked her if she was hurt she said "no". When I told her to stand back because I was going to punch my way through, she then told me to leave. Not believing what I heard I said; "Excuse me, ma'am." She then ordered me to leave a second time. When she ordered me to leave the second time, she turned and faced me. What I saw in her face was…was the look."

"What do you mean by 'the look' Rick?"

"She had this look of despair. A look that says; 'I have nothing to live for.', 'I want to give up.', 'Leave me alone because I want to end it all.'"

"How do you know about that Rick?"

"I don't know Roy, I just know."

"Don't tell me you tried to kill yourself after Cathy died?"

Rick suddenly got defensive. "Of course not Roy you know me better than that! You know I would never do something stupid as trying to kill myself! Anyway, after she told me to leave the second time…I disobeyed her order and I punched through the window, grabbed her and we made our escape. It was then when Commander Grant came over the radio warning me that the furnace was about to explode. Then the furnace exploded as we were making our way to the ship. Look Roy…I'm not a shrink but something must have happened in her past that cause to react that way. I know in my heart she didn't mean to get me killed and I didn't want Commander Hayes' career to be finished because of what she did over something that may or may not have happened in her past and that is why I falsified my report and that's the God's honest truth!"

Even though Roy believed most of what Rick explained to him because it confirmed what Lisa told him and Claudia several days ago, he still was not fully convinced Rick was telling him the whole truth especially denying he tried to commit suicide after Cathy died but he had no proof of it. Roy could only take Rick's word for it. He blew out a breath of exasperation.

"All right Rick, that is all for now. Go on ahead and go to the ready room."

"Yes sir." Rick said as he saluted.

**END FLASHBACK**

"That's it, Roy? That was Rick's explanation to you? That…Lisa gave him…'the look?'"

"That's all he said Claudia and that is all I have to go on."

"Well, there has to be more to it than that."

"I know that Claudia but I don't have any proof beyond what Rick told me. You weren't there, I wasn't there. The only people who really knew what happened in that abandoned room is Rick and Lisa."

"What about the cockpit voice recording? Can't you get anything off of that?"

Roy shook his head. "The voice recording most likely has been erased by now without anyone even knowing. There is no need to keep the voice recordings unless something criminal or out of the ordinary happened or unless the IG demands it be not erased."

Claudia could do nothing but to let out a sigh of frustration.

"Well, let's forget about it Claudia. There is nothing we can do about it now. I think the higher ups will take Rick's report as it is and take what Rick wrote as the truth. Unless the RDF or Captain Gloval have second thoughts about Rick's report and decides to conduct an investigation into what really happened, we will never know the truth about what really happened. Besides, all the evidence was destroyed when the reflex furnace overloaded and exploded and if there ever was an investigation, I think in some strange way, Lisa will cover for Rick."

"I think you're right Roy but if I ever have to choose into whom I should believe and I don't why I am saying this, but I'll believe Lisa before I believe your brother."

"Yeah, I agree."

THE NEXT DAY

Rick was enjoying a rare day off. He was lying down on the couch of his living room reading a book by one of his favorite authors and a hero of his from his childhood; Walter J. Boyne. Rick met Boyne once when as a young boy he visited the National Air and Space Museum in Washington, DC when Boyne was the director. As Rick was reading, the phone rang. He picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello."

"Hi Rick its Minmei. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Not really Minmei. I'm on alert 5. Why did you ask?"

"I know this is short notice but tomorrow Uncle Max is closing down the restaurant for my Sweet 16 party and you're invited. What do you say; will you say yes and come to the party?"

"I don't know Minmei"

"There will be plenty of room at the restaurant. All my girlfriends and friends from school are coming. You can invite some friends along. Hey, maybe you can invite Commander Fokker too."

"I don't know if Roy's girlfriend will be happy with that."

As Rick and Minmei were talking the ship's intercom system came on. "Will the following personnel report to conference room on the double? Captain James Jones, First Lieutenants Justin Baker, Sean O'Callaghan and Eugene Sakamoto, Second Lieutenants Paul Wyland, Rodney Brooks and Chuck Fall and Ensign Rick Hunter report to the conference room on the double."

'_Saved by the bell.' _ "Minmei, I have to go. I've just been told to report to conference room right away."

"Okay…well…let me know as soon as you can if you can come. And try not to forget to bring a birthday present for me."

"I will Minmei I promise. I have to go. Bye!"

Rick changed out of his civilian clothes and into his uniform as fast as he can. When he reported to the conference room, sitting at the table of the conference room were members of Captain Gloval's staff and Roy. To one side was standing Captain Gloval and to the other side was his adjutant.

"Well, now that everyone's here, let's proceed shall we. Lieutenant Simpkins, will you read the citations?"

"Yes sir. ATTENTION TO ORDERS!"

As the adjutant began reading the citations, Rick began to realize it is a medal awarding ceremony and he is receiving a medal. Not just any medal; but the Titanium Medal of Honor, the highest honor that can be bestowed to a member of the RDF. After the medal awarding ceremony ended, Captain Gloval spoke up. "We have one more presentation to award. Ensign Rick Hunter, will you step forward?"

"Yes sir."

"Commander Fokker, will you stand next to Ensign Hunter?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then, Lieutenant Simpkins, will you read the citation?"

"Yes sir. ATTENTION TO ORDERS!"

As Rick hearing the citation, he realized that he is being promoted to lieutenant junior grade. As Captain Gloval and Roy were pinning the silver bars on Rick's epaulets, Rick maintained his military bearing, but inside his heart was giddy. Usually it takes someone two years or more to move from ensign to lieutenant j.g. and Rick did it under two.

After Rick's promotion ceremony was over, Roy cannot help but beam with pride. "How does it feel to be a lieutenant j.g. Rick?"

"It feels great Roy!"

"Well, I have more news for you Rick."

"What is it, Roy?"

"Well, come into my office and I'll show you."

Rick and Roy walked to Roy's office and sat down. Roy handed a sheet of paper to Rick.

"You're now in command of your own squadron. You're now in charge of Vermillion Squadron. You'll be taking over for Captain Shane Donnelly. Here's a list of the new pilots who will be under your command."

Rick remembered Shane Donnelly. He was one of Rick's instructors at VFWTS. He was killed at Sara Base. He was ambushed by a battle pod and was killed instantly. He left behind a wife and infant son. Then he started to read the names of the new pilots; "Second Lieutenant Benjamin Dixon" "Second Lieutenant Max Sterling." When Rick read their names, he let out a big smile.

"What are you so happy about Rick?"

"There are two pilots who are on this list that I was friends with at the academy. We had a lot of fun together, especially in our junior and senior years. As a matter of fact, we were called "The Three Musketeers."

"They're at the in processing center waiting for a sponsor so that they can start in processing. Why don't you go over there and say hello and help them get in-processed and settled in. I'm sure you like to go over old time with them."

"Thanks Roy." Rick said with a smile as he stood up to leave.

BRIDGE OF THE SDF-1

"Here is the OOD Commander Hayes, Commander Grant." A female petty said as she handed a sheet of paper to Claudia and Lisa.

"Thank you, petty officer."

Claudia immediately began reading it while somehow inexplicably, Lisa laid it to the side. When Claudia read the promotion list, she had a look of surprise on her face.

"Wow! You got to be kidding me! That was fast!"

"What is it, Claudia?"

"Rick Hunter got promoted to lieutenant j.g.!"

"I know Claudia. I asked Captain Gloval to promote him because of…you know…what happened at…Sara Base."

"Oh…I see."

"Claudia, please don't tell Roy about it."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks Claudia. Can you hold the fort down for me while I get another cup of coffee?"

"Sure, go ahead Lisa."

As Lisa was walking to the officer's lounge, Rick was walking down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Hello Commander Hayes." Rick acknowledged.

"Hello Lieutenant Hunter. Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you ma'am."

Rick and Lisa looked at each other without speaking for a long time. Lisa finally spoke up. "Are you now willing to tell me why you falsified your after action report?"

Rick shook his head. "No ma'am not yet."

"You are aware lieutenant, that if the RDF ever finds out you falsified an official report, you could be given a letter of reprimand or worse, be court-martialed."

"Yes ma'am, I am aware of that. And are you aware that if you and I are ever forced to tell the truth under oath about what happened at Sara Base that you'll be forced to resign your commission and most likely be dishonorably or generally discharged out of the service for being medically unfit for duty because of past psychological problems that you never disclosed until you attempted suicide and in the process of attempting suicide you almost caused the death of a pilot who was ordered to rescue you?"

"Yes, I do know that lieutenant."

"Then we're even ma'am. Well…if you'll excuse me ma'am I have to meet some friends of mine from the academy who are being assigned to my squadron."

"Have a good day then lieutenant."

"Thank you, ma'am you too have a good day."

'"_We're even?" What the heck does he mean by that?' _ Lisa wondered to herself as she was walking to the officer's lounge.

At the in processing center, Rick entered in one of the rooms where Ben and Max were sitting with a big smile on his face.

"I see I can't get rid of the two of you even if I tried."

Ben and Max jumped out of their seats with brilliant smiles on their faces as they shook hands with Rick.

"So have you two got sponsors yet to help you in-process and get settled in?"

"Not yet, Rick." Max said.

"No problem, I'll do it. Let me tell the OIC I'll help you in process."

"Thanks Rick." Max said.

Rick walked Ben and Max to personnel, the finance office, the security office for their security and intelligence briefings and their ship's proximity ID cards made. At the end of the duty day, most of Ben and Max's in-processing were done but they still had places to go. Rick decided they should put off doing the rest until the next day. At the officer's club over drinks, the three started to reminisce about their days at the academy.

"How did you guys got on the ship when we've been in space for over a year?"

"Somehow or the other, personnel said that our orders 'got lost in the shuffle' and they had us on a hold over status for almost a week." Ben explained. "When they finally found our orders to go to VFWTS, we only had a short time to go home on leave and in order to report to fighter training school on time, we had to turn around and catch a plane out of Milwaukee. We then had to transfer in San Francisco for the plane ride to Macross. We arrived the day before the attack and the hyperspace jump.

After the hyperspace jump, they had to delay starting up training school for over two weeks because almost every available RDF personnel were being used to help resettle the people of Macross into various parts of the ship. Max and I were detailed to a resettlement group for almost a year and the air wing put us on the bottom of the waiting list to go to fighter training school. Up until we went to school, we were billeted in transit billets."

"Are you out of the transit billets yet?"

"Not yet, Rick. They said they've almost finished clearing out 2 BOQ rooms of pilots that were killed at Sara Base. I don't know about you, but I think it's kind of creepy to know your room was once was occupied by someone who's now dead."

"Oh come on Ben, it's just a room. It's not like their ghosts will be hanging around their old room to haunt you. So you're going to be our squadron commander, right Rick." Max said.

"It sure looks like I am. I just got promoted to lieutenant j.g. this morning and at the same time; I'm taking over command of Vermillion Squadron."

"Yeah, I've been hearing the scuttlebutt about you receiving the Titanium Medal of Honor and the promotion for saving the XO at Sara Base. It has been the talk of the air wing. That was a pretty gutsy move you did."

"It was nothing Max, I was just following orders."

"Yeah, but you saved the XO Rick, "Ice Queen" Hayes."

"Like I said Ben, I was just following orders. I would have done the same thing if it was one of you. Have you received your call signs yet?" Rick asked changing the subject.

"No" Ben said. "When we were at fighter training school, they wanted to but we said we wanted to wait until we were assigned to a squadron."

"That's great" Rick said. "Let's do some brainstorming and come up with a call sign. Let's work on you first Ben."

Rick did want to give Ben a call sign that was based on his physique because that was bush league and childish and besides Rick did not want his friend to be stuck with a stupid call sign. They spent several minutes trying to come up with a proper call sign for Ben but couldn't. Ben said no to just about every suggestion Rick threw out. Then after a while getting frustrated and tired, Rick asked a question.

"You and Max are from Wisconsin. Is there anything about your home state that you liked that would be a good call sign for you?"

"Yeah there is Rick. Like a lot of us from Wisconsin, I grew a Green Bay Packers fan."

"That would a good call sign for you Ben. How about 'Packer' as your call sign? Far as I know no one in the air wing has that as their call sign."

"I like it Rick."

"'Packer' is it then Ben. Alright let's come up with a call sign for you Max."

"I grew up a fan of the University of Wisconsin Badgers, I about to attend the university after I graduated from high school until I won an appointment to the RDF Academy."

"A pilot from Pegasus Squadron already has that call sign Max."

"I know but the university's mascot's name is 'Bucky' and far as I know, no pilot in the wing has that as their call sign."

"Okay, 'Bucky" it is for you Max."

"You know Rick, now that you're a squadron commander, you can have your call sign changed." Ben said.

"Yeah, I know Ben but Roy gave that me that call sign and I know he did it out of fun. And besides, it's a unique call sign. Hey, you guys want to eat dinner here? It will be my treat."

"Hey, I'll take a free meal anytime!" Ben exclaimed.

"Ben, you will take a meal at anytime of any day whether it's free or not." Max joked.

"Hey, c'mon Max give me a break! Just because I like to eat doesn't mean I'm not in good shape. Remember I was on the academy football team you know."

"Yeah but it was on the intramural coed touch football team Ben! You were the center! All you did was hike the ball and stood around with your arms out while Rick and I were trying to throw the ball."

"Yeah but none of you ever got sacked. That should count for something."

"Ben! All the girls on the opposing defense just ran around you and touched us with no problem at all! You were so bad the coach benched you after one series!"

"Yeah, but at least we met some good looking girls that way!"

"Oh boy I give up." Max said shaking his head.

White Dragon Restaurant

The next evening

After spending several hours of the day helping Max and Ben finish the rest of their in-processing, Rick let them have the rest of the day off after lunch. He then invited them and other pilots of his squadron and Skull Squadron to Minmei's Sweet 16 birthday party.

Minmei was sitting in a corner of the restaurant pouting. She regretted not inviting Rick only because her girlfriends and schoolmates were chatting with Rick. Rick noticed Minmei sitting in a corner and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Minmei, what's wrong?"

"Did you have to invite all these pilots to my Sweet 16 party?"

"Minmei, you said I can invite some of my friends to your party."

"Yes I did, but I didn't say you can invite the whole air wing Rick!"

"I didn't invite the whole air wing Minmei, just my friends, the pilots in my squadron and the pilots in my old squadron."

Just then the general quarters alarm began blaring and Lisa's voice came over the public address system. "GENERAL QUARTERS GENERAL QUARTERS GENERAL QUARTERS WE'RE UNDER ENEMY ATTACK! ALL CITIZENS OF MACROSS PLEASE GO TO THE NEAREST AIR RAID SHELTER! ALL RDF PERSONNEL MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS ALL PILOTS REPORT TO YOUR READY ROOMS FOR IMMEDIATE TAKEOFF!"

Outside the restaurant, Rick flagged down a taxicab for him, Max and Ben. Just as soon as Rick opened the door, other pilots began to pile into the back seat of the cab. Soon, 6 to 10 pilots were crammed into the back seat of the cab like sardines in a can. Rick was at the bottom of the pile with an elbow jammed into his face.

"Hey, you guys can't all pile into the back seat! Only 3 people are allowed to ride in the back seat!" The driver said.

"Hey look buddy!" A pilot shouted. "Whenever the general quarters alarm goes off, you are required to give us all a ride to the base!"

"All right all right! All right! I'll do it but I'm charging each of you separately for the ride! No splitting the fare!"

"Whatever buddy just hit the gas!"

At the flight desk of the _Prometheus, _Rick, Ben and Max and the other pilots of Vermillion Squadron raced to their veritechs. Rick's new crew chief helped him get strapped in and gave him last minute instructions. The catapult officer directed him to one of the catapults. The jet blast deflector then went up. The catapult officer raised his flashlight wand telling Rick to turn on engine number one. After Rick turned the engine on, the catapult officer then twirled his flashlight wand to tell Rick to put the engine into afterburner. The catapult officer then directed Rick to do the same for engine number two. After doing a quick pre-flight check, Rick radioed the tower.

"This is Vermillion Leader 'Wreaker' in VT four-two-zero requesting permission for take-off over."

Lisa's face came over the video radio screen. "Roger Vermillion Leader, you can take off once you receive clearance from the catapult officer."

Rick looked over to his right where he saw the catapult officer saluting him to let him know he can take off. Rick returned the salute and braced himself for the magnetic catapult to sling him forward. The catapult officer knelt and pointed his flashlight wand forward as a signal to the "Shooter" or the officer who "shoots" the catapult. The magnetic catapult shot forward sending Rick at over 160 knot an hour in a matter of seconds. Rick grabbed the stick and pointed the nose of his VT up 10 degrees to get it airborne.

"This is Vermillion Leader. Vermillion Fight is now airborne."

"Roger Vermillion Leader, go to vector Zeta-Tau-Lambda six-two-seven."

"Roger SDF-1." Rick then switched to plane-to-plane radio. "Wreaker to Packer and Bucky" Ben and Max came up on the video radio screen. "All right guys, this is it. I know this is your first fight and I know you're nervous and want to make your first kill but remember to stay with your wingman and don't break off unless you absolutely have to or I'll tell you to."

"Roger." Max and Ben replied at the same time.

Very soon, Vermillion Flight was closing in on the fight but Ben was getting impatient; he wanted to get his first kill. He spotted what he thought was a lone battle pod.

"Wreaker, I've just spotted a lone battle pod! I'm closing in for the kill!"

"Ben! NO!" Rick yelled.

What Ben did not know was that two battle pods was high above him at an angle that Ben could not see and they were closing in on him fast. Ben made the kill but the battle pods began to fire at him.

"God damn it I knew this was going to happen! Bucky break off and engage! You take the pod on the right I'll take the one on the left! We'll loop down and shoot them on the way up!"

"Roger!"

Rick and Max broke off, looped down and shot the battle pods with missiles as they were going out of the loop. The space battle lasted less than 5 minutes. Back on the flight deck of the _Prometheus_, Rick was red with anger and was letting Ben have it with both barrels.

"What the Hell were you doing up there Ben? Have you lost your mind? Damn it Ben you broke one of the first rules of air combat! You don't break off from your wingman! Hell you learned that on your first day of flight class at the academy! You almost got yourself killed!"

"I know that Rick but I wanted to"

"Lieutenant Dixon I am your commanding officer! It does not matter if we were friends or classmates at the academy! Whenever we're on the flight line or on a mission you call me Lieutenant Hunter! Do I myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Ben said tightly.

Roy looked at Rick's dressing down of Ben with surprise in his eyes. Rick used to never do something like that. Also, Rick knew that a leader never berates a subordinate in front of others because that is not being an effective leader. Roy made a mental note to talk to Rick about dressing subordinates in front of others.

As Rick was walking off the flight line, Ben was losing his cool when Max walked up and put his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"It's okay Ben calm down. It's not worth getting yourself worked up and upset over."

"I see he hasn't changed, Max." Ben said shaking his head. "He's acting just the same way as he did when we were at the academy. I really thought he had changed when we were at the officer's club last night and he offered to buy us dinner but I see it's all an act."

"But Ben, he was right. You broke one of the cardinal rules of air combat. You'd broken off from your wingman."

"I know that now Max and I shouldn't have gone after that pod. But did he have to yell and scream at me in front of the other pilots? He should have known that a leader does not dress down a subordinate in front of others. That is one of the first things they teach you in Leadership 101."

"I know Ben I know. I think he's just under a lot of pressure now that he is a squadron commander. I think Commander Fokker saw the whole incident. I'm sure he'll talk to Rick about what it will take to be a good leader. C'mon Ben, let go in for debriefs and I'll buy you dinner. I don't know about you but cake and punch is not my idea of a good meal."

"Max, I love your thinking."

Later in the evening in his office, Roy not only is the commander of Skull Squadron but he is also the leader of the SDF-1's air wing. As he was reading causality and veritech damage reports and doing the bane of every commanding officer; doing paperwork, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in the doors unlocked."

In marched Ben Dixon. He stopped several inches away from Roy's desk and saluted.

"Commander Fokker, Second Lieutenant Benjamin Dixon requesting to speak to you sir."

Roy returned the salute. "At ease lieutenant have a seat. What do you want to speak to me about Ben?"

"Well sir, I don't know how to say this any easily…but" Ben said as he was sitting down. "I'm requesting a transfer out of Vermillion Squadron."


	6. Chapter 6 Call Me Miss Minmei

TWO OF A KIND

CHAPTER SIX

CALL ME MISS MINMEI

SKULL SQUADRON'S HEADQUARTERS

Commander Roy Fokker's Office

"Okay Lieutenant Dixon before you do anything rash, I saw the dress down Rick did to you on the flight line. Believe me, I've known Rick almost his entire life and that's not like him to do something like that. Rick's not that way. I'll talk to Rick and tell him if he has anything to talk to you about or to correct you about, to do it off the flight line and in private."

"It's not just that sir, it's his whole attitude."

"What do you mean by that lieutenant?" Roy asked as his eyes knitted.

"It's been that way ever since we were classmates at the academy."

"Really, from what Rick told me, you, he and Lieutenant Sterling were always the best of friends for your whole time at the academy."

"Well, that is true but he is only telling you half of the story sir. At Colorado Springs, when Rick was assistant instructor in flight instruction class, he was always hard on the cadets who always fell behind or had difficulty in aeronautics class; people like me. As a matter of fact, there were many times the instructors had to tell him to reel in his criticisms and they almost threatened to take away his assistant teaching credentials."

"Hmmm, I see." _ That's not like Rick. What has gotten into him? Did Cathy's death affect him that much?'_

"When we were plebes and sophomores when we were restricted to on campus and what little free time we had on the weekends to do intramural sports activities, Rick would spend all his time at this desk studying, at the computer lab or the library or in the flight simulators."

'_It's just like what he did while he was a student at VFWTS. He spent most of his free time on the weekends in the flight simulators."_

"I mean we literally had to pull him away from his desk and force him to get interested and involved in other activities and to meet the girls on campus. The only time he ever shown any real interest in doing other things is during the winter when he snow skis and even then, he does it by himself and that is not the weird part."

"What do you mean by, 'not the weird part' lieutenant?"

"Well sir…I hate to say this because…you know…even though he had done this to me…he's still my friend and my classmate at the academy"

"Look Ben, I understand your hesitancy in this entire episode because he is your friend and former classmate but I need to know what happened between the three of you so I can get a better idea of how to get to the bottom of this."

"Well sir…when we were juniors and seniors when we were allowed to go off campus on the weekends and we go to Colorado Springs and Denver…even before then when we were restricted to on campus…whenever Rick saw a cute, small, short blonde haired, blue eyed girl…he always gets…wigged out."

"What do you mean by 'wigged out' lieutenant? C'mon spit it out." Roy said as he sensed Ben hesitating in answering him.

"Well sir…whenever he sees a girl like that...you know...petite, good looking and has short blonde hair and blue eyes…he always gets so tightly wound up and he always gets this look of sadness and regret on his face."

'_BINGO! He's still has regrets over Cathy's death! He's still blames himself for getting Cathy killed.'_ "Say no more, lieutenant. I got the gist of what you're saying. Don't worry about it; I'll take care of it. Now as for you transferring out of Rick's squadron, I'm sorry but I'm afraid that's impossible. You graduated near the bottom of your class at the academy. I'm sorry Ben, but no squadron commander will want you in his squadron. The only reason why you were able to get into Rick's squadron is because you and he were classmates at the academy and he just made squadron commander."

Ben had a look of disappointment and resignation on his face.

"But don't worry lieutenant. I'll talk to Rick and tell him if you make any more mistakes while flying and he wants to correct you on it, to do off the flight line and in his office."

"Thank you, sir." Ben said as he stood up and saluted.

Roy returned the salute and watched Ben march out and closed the door behind him. Alone in his office with his thoughts, Roy was deeply troubled at what Ben told him. What Ben told him just deepened his suspicions about how much Cathy's death had affected Rick. Rick had always been a happy-go-lucky fun loving kid. But after Roy left to join the service and Pop died, it forced Rick to grow up too soon. Roy sometimes wished he didn't left Pop and the flying circus but he wanted to do something more with his life and flying than just doing stunts in an old World War I airplane and Uncle Jon did not want to have anything to do with the air circus.

Rick tried to do his best to keep the air circus going but because he was young and inexperienced with the business world and to top it all off Cathy's death caused the flying circus to soon go bankrupt which saddened Roy and most especially Rick because the flying circus has been in the Hunter family ever since Rick's great-great grandfather started the circus after barnstorming the country after flying in World War I with Eddie Rickenbacker.

'_I think Rick would have much rather preferred losing the flying circus than to lose Cathy.'_ Roy said to himself.

It was right then and there Roy decided to talk to Rick but how to do it was the 1 million dollar question. Roy did not want to hurt Rick's feelings or to question his leadership abilities but he needed to talk to Rick right away to prevent another incident like what happened earlier between him and Ben from getting out of control should something like that happen the next time.

Ben is a very talented pilot who is very eager to please and learn and to do well but he is also very raw and a difficult pilot who just needs some guidance and Rick is the only person who is able to do it. But if he continually butts heads with Rick about his flying, Ben will either be forced to or he will turn in his aviator's wings and will be reassigned to an administrative job which means his career will soon stagnate which ensures he will not advance up the officer's ranks. If that happens, he will resign his commission which means that millions of dollars worth of the global taxpayer's money just went down the drain.

Roy has always known Rick to be a straight shooter, a good listener and one who values what he was taught and told. He has never known Rick to beat around the bush or tolerate people who do. So Roy decided to tell Rick straight out about his dressing down of Ben on the flight line and his suspicions of his lingering regrets about Cathy's death. He knows that even though Rick will not like what Roy will tell him, Rick will take it like the mature young man he is.

'_I think it's time that I have a talk with Lieutenant Hunter.' _Roy said to himself as he began walking down to Rick's office.

VERMILLION SQUADRON'S HEADQUARTERS

Lieutenant Junior Grade Rick Hunter's Office

As Rick was clearing away the last vestiges of his predecessor's life from the walls and desk of his office, Rick went over what happened with Ben on the flight line after he and Max literally saved Ben's life when he became so impatient to get his first kill, he didn't checked above his 1 o'clock to see two battle pods bearing down on him. The more Rick thought about it, the more he regretted the public verbal beat down he gave to Ben on the flight line. While Ben deserved to be chastised for leaving the group, he didn't deserved to be publically humiliated in front of the other pilots. That was one of the first things they were taught in leadership class at Colorado Springs. He will have to talk to Ben and soon because he don't want to lose their friendship.

'_I need to talk to Ben as soon as I can and try to smooth things over with him. I don't want to lose him as a friend. We went through so much together at the academy.'_

As Rick was alone in his thoughts, he heard a knock on the door. "Come on in, the doors unlocked."

In walked Roy. "Oh, hi Roy."

"Hey Rick. Are you busy?"

"No I'm not. I'm just packing away some of Captain Donnelly's personal belongings so it can be given to his widow."

"Oh I see. Say, you got a minute or two so we can talk? It shouldn't take too long."

"No, go ahead and have a seat. So, what do you want to talk to me about Roy?"

"Well Rick, Lieutenant Dixon came into my office a few minutes ago asking for a transfer out of your squadron."

Immediately, Rick began to nod his head acknowledging what Roy was about to tell him. "Say no more Roy. I've been thinking about what I did on the flight line ever since it happened and I shouldn't have done it. I should have pulled him over to the side and talked to him private. I'll talk to Ben and apologize to him. I'll try not to do it again."

"Don't try not to do again, don't ever do it again. You of all people should know not to do that. A leader has to have the discretion and self discipline of knowing where and when to discipline subordinates. And one of them is not in front of his peers."

"I know Roy. I'll apologize to Ben the first time I see him."

Roy nodded his head. "Rick that is not all Ben had told me."

"What do you mean Roy?"

"I don't know how to say this any easily to you Rick but Ben has told me some stories of you when you, him and Lieutenant Sterling were friends at the academy and believe me, it was very difficult for him to tell it. I literally had to pull it out of him but…he told me some stories of you that have me worried. One of the stories Ben told me was that whenever the three of you would get together to do things out of class, they had to force you away from your desk because you were either studying, in the library, the computer lab or the flight simulators."

"Roy, I was at the academy. You know I wasn't the best student in school. I had to work twice as hard as the others just to keep up. The only reason why I was able to get into the academy was Pop was a Medal of Honor winner. I told you that before."

"Yeah but you spent time in the flight simulators? Rick, you grew up around airplanes and flying. You could probably fly in your sleep or blindfolded with one hand tied behind your back for crying out loud."

Rick did not say anything because he knew Roy was right.

"Look Rick, the other thing that Ben told me which was the most troubling to me was that whether it was on campus or off campus, whenever the three of you would run into a petite, cute, blue eyed, short blonde haired girl…you would always get emotional."

"Roy that does not have anything to do"

"Rick! Cathy was small, had blue eyes and always wore her blonde hair short! Are you still grieving over Cathy's death?"

"No I'm not Roy!"

"Rick you're in denial! I've always said that you were always a horrible liar! Damn it Rick I know you feel responsible for Cathy's death but you got to let it go! It's been over 5 years now going on 6! It's time to let it go and move on! Are you going to react the same way if you see another cute, petite, blue eyed short blonde hair girl on the ship? Rick, I've always known you to be the happy-go-lucky fun loving guy who didn't seem to have a care in the world! Whatever happen to that Rick Hunter I knew?"

"It's simple Roy! You left to join the service, Pop died and Uncle Jon didn't wanted a thing to do with the flying circus! I had to grow up in a hurry and try to run a business when I had no experience doing it and on top of it, I was barely a teenager myself! I never had a normal teenage life after Pop died and left me the flying circus! While everybody else was deciding on what tux to wear to the senior prom, I was making phone calls to air show operators around the country trying to convince them to let us fly in their air show during the summer!"

"Rick, you've been very lucky it hasn't affected your flying, your leadership and your decision making but one day your luck is going to run out and I don't want to see that happen! Rick, I don't want to do this but I have no other choice in the matter. Rick…I want you to see the flight psychiatrist."

"NO ROY I WILL NOT DO IT!"

"Rick, whatever you say to the psychiatrist is between the two of you! It cannot be released without your permission!"

"Roy you know damn well that whatever the psychiatrist writes down in his report will be placed in my personnel file! Whenever I come up for promotion that report will be sticking out like a sore thumb and the board will recommend that I not be promoted. You know what that means? I will most likely lose command of my squadron, I will be forced to turn in my aviator's wings and be placed in a desk job, which means my career will go nowhere and I have to turn in my commission! Now what will I do? You think some private aviation company or an airline will hire a pilot with a detrimental mental report in his military personnel file?"

"Rick you're jumping to conclusions! That doesn't always happen! The flight psychiatrist is there to help you not hurt you!"

"NO ROY I WILL NOT DO IT! Now unless you have proof that my 'psychological problems' is affecting my ability to fly or my command decisions you cannot force me to see the flight psychiatrist! Now unless you have anything else to tell me I would like for you to get out of my office!"

"Alright Rick I'll leave! But I am giving this one time only warning; DON'T SCREW UP!" Roy yelled pointing his finger in Rick's direction. It was something he rarely did because he never liked to point his finger at anyone, most especially at his little brother. "Because if you do and if you cause an injury or death to your wingman, squadron mate or another pilot, I'll be holding you personally responsible and as your commanding officer, I will have no choice but to force you to see the flight psychiatrist or even worse, I'll have to recommend you for an Article 32 investigation for a court-martial! And believe me; the outcome will be much worse!"

After Roy walked out of Rick's office, the telephone on Rick's desk began ringing.

'_Now who is it?' _ Rick said to himself. "YEAH WHAT DO YA WANT?" Rick yelled into the phone gruffly.

"WHOA! Sorry Rick. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

'_No, you catch me all the time! This is just great just what I don't need right now.'_ "No Minmei, you didn't caught me at a bad time, you just caught me in a bad moment. What do you need?"

"I called to tell you that I'm sorry that I acted like such a spoiled brat earlier today at my birthday party."

'_Boy, you aren't kidding. That isn't a stretch of the imagination.' _Rick said to himself. "Oh, that's okay Minmei, there's nothing to apologize for."

"Anyway Rick, I know that you told me that you have gotten command of your own squadron but after yesterday, I'd forgotten all about it until I called your old squadron and they told me you got promoted and now command your own squadron. So I just called to congratulate you on your promotion and getting your own command."

Rick's heart was genuinely touched. "Oh thank you Minmei. That's real sweet of you to say that."

"Did you get my birthday present?"

'_Oh that's right! I'd forgotten Minmei's birthday present.'_ "Oh geez, I'm sorry Minmei but with my promotion ceremony and helping my former classmates from the academy in-processing yesterday and today, I didn't have the time to shop for your birthday present. I'm sorry."

Minmei tried not to sound disappointed but she did let it creep through in her voice. "Oh…that's okay Rick. It's the thought that counts. Say, are you busy for the rest of the evening?"

"No, I'm not. I'm about ready to call it a day. Why did you asked?"

"Because I have something I want to share with you but I don't want to say it over the phone. Can you come to the restaurant after you get off duty?"

"Uh…yeah…I guess I can see you. I still have to fill out and file some paperwork but I can see you when I get off duty. Say…I'll see you in an about hour?"

"That will be great Rick! I can't wait to see you! Bye!"

"Yes…uh see you later Minmei."

Rick finished doing and filling out the paperwork early. He could go straight ahead to the restaurant but he decided to stop by Ben's quarters to try to smooth things over with him. Ben and Max are still staying in temporary quarters, so he should be in his room unless he and Max decided to go the dining hall to eat or spend an evening in town. He stopped outside Ben's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in, the doors unlocked."

Rick opened the door. Ben was lying on the couch in civilian clothes watching television. When he saw Rick, Ben had a sour look on his face.

"Oh…hello Rick…I mean Lieutenant Hunter sir." Ben said sarcastically

All Rick could do was to shake his head at Ben's sarcastic greeting but he understood why Ben would make such a remark. "Ben cut out the sarcasm alright. We have known each other for well over four years now and we're off duty. Besides it's just the two of us so stop calling me 'sir'". Rick said as he was finding himself a chair and sitting himself down. "Look Ben…I want to apologize for dressing you down in front of the other pilots on the flight line earlier today. I know I shouldn't have done that. I know that is one of the first things we were taught in leadership class at the academy. I know I should have taken you over to the side and corrected you there but Ben…you had broken one of the first rules of air combat; and that is to never, never ever leave your wingman. You were taught that at the very first day of flight training class at the academy. Abandoning your wingman is the surest way to get yourself and your wingman killed. You could have been killed had not Max and I loop over and killed the two pods that was firing at you."

Ben's angry facial expression began to change to one of embarrassment after Rick told him his impatient screw up almost cost him his life had not his friends saved him. "I know and I realize that Rick and I do apologize for leaving you and Max. But Rick…I was in such a rush and a hurry to get my first kill that I'd forgotten to never leave my wingman. I thought that battle pod was alone, so I decided to go for it. I know I should have looked around to see if he had any friends nearby but…I don't know…I guess I got tunnel vision and all I could think of was…getting my first kill."

"I understand that Ben but in doing so you could have gotten yourself killed. Fighter combat is nothing more than a series of split second chance meetings. You could have gotten your first kill at any time. Take it from me, I should know. I've been in plenty of dog fights. I have shot down so many battle pods that I have lost count and I don't want to know how many of the enemy I killed. The next time we go into combat, remember to listen to my instructions. I want you to come back to the ship alive. I've already written three condolence letters and I don't want to write yours. Remember after graduation and at our commissioning ceremony your parents made me promise them that I will look after you. The last thing I want to happen after we land on Earth is for your parents to get a condolence letter from me alright, because that means I didn't kept my promise to your parents."

Ben nodded. He remembers well his parents at their commissioning ceremony in direct eyesight of him, of them grabbing Rick by the arm and making him promise them that he will look after not only their oldest child but their only son. "I understand Rick. I'm sorry I'd broken off from you. Next time I'll know better,"

"Good. We're still friends?" Rick said as he extended his right hand.

"Ah c'mon Rick, you know we've never stop being friends." Ben said as he was taking Rick's hand and shaking it. "Say, Max and I are going into town to eat, he's paying. Care to join us? It will be just like old times at the academy when we were seniors and spending our weekends in Colorado Springs."

"I'm going into town myself but I have to meet someone. I can share a taxi ride with you."

"It's a deal. Let me call Max."

Very soon Max met up with Ben and Rick and soon left Ben's room to catch a cab outside the gate. The taxi stopped at the White Dragon Restaurant first.

"Say, isn't that the place where that teenage Chinese girl was having her Sweet 16 party earlier today?" Ben asked

"Yes it is." Rick said.

"Eh, skip it. Besides, the sign on the door says 'CLOSED'. Do you know of a good steak place nearby driver?"

The driver did and after Rick paid for his fare and told the cab driver to keep the change as a TIP, the cab drove off with Max and Ben in the back seat. The door was locked and the sign in the window still says; "CLOSED" but someone on the inside started opening the door. It was Uncle Max.

"Come on in Rick. Minmei's waiting for you."

"Thank you Mr. Lynn."

"Oh please call me Uncle Max. Everybody else does."

"Okay Uncle Max."

Inside at one of the tables, Minmei was sitting near the TV set

"Hi Minmei, what do you want to see me about?"

"Hi Rick, you know about the Miss Macross Pageant right?"

"Of course I have. It's been the talk of the city and the ship for days and weeks. Why did you ask?"

"Well, I have entered the pageant and I wanted you to be here to see if I made the contest so I can give you some good news."

Uncle Max then pointed to the screen. "Minmei, they're about to make the announcement."

Uncle Max, Aunt Lena, Cousin Jason and Rick surrounded Minmei as they looked at the TV screen.

BRIDGE OF THE SDF-1

"Why didn't you fill out an application for the Miss Macross Pageant Lisa? I think you'll be the perfect representative for us military women in the pageant."

Lisa looked over at Claudia with an incredulous look on her face. "Are you kidding me Claudia? You know no one in the RDF or the SDF-1 will vote for me."

"Why? Is it because you're 'Ice Queen' Hayes? C'mon Lisa, you know you'll have at least mine, Kim's, Vanessa's and Sammie's and some of the relief crew's vote. Besides, look at you; you got a nice figure, you have a nice face, you're not too thin, you're not too tall, you're not too short"

"I'm also too old."

"Oh c'mon Lisa, there you go selling yourself short again."

"Claudia, have you looked at the ages of some of the applicants? They're 15, 16, 17, 18 years old."

"So? Age should be irrelevant when it comes to beauty and the pageant. Far as I knew, there was no age limit on who can apply. I heard even Jan Morris filled out an application."

Lisa rolled her eyes when Claudia mentioned Jan Morris' name. "Of course she would fill out an application. Jan Morris is nothing but an over-the-hill movie actress wanting to get back in the spotlight. Well, let me ask you this Claudia; why didn't you fill out an application?"

"And let Roy have a heart attack when he sees me in a bikini in front of hundreds of thousands of people? He will have such a conniption fit he will not speak to me for months!"

"Hey everyone, Captain Gloval is about to make the announcement." Kim said from her station.

"And now here to make the announcement of the 28 contestants for the Miss Macross Pageant is the captain of the SDF-1; Henry J. Gloval."

"Thank you, Wink. Here in my hands in this envelope are the names of the 28 contestants for the Miss Macross Pageant." He tore open the envelope, took out the folded sheet of paper, unfolded it, cleared his throat and began reading off the names. "And the names of the 28 contestants of the Miss Macross Pageant are: Paige Summer, Jennifer Lacey, Candice Brown, Kim Soon Lee, Sarah Rhee, Tiffany Chen, Janice Hashimoto, Francesca Hyatt, Jan Morris, Lynn Minmei"

At the restaurant, the cheer that came out of the throats of everyone drowned out the hearing of the rest of the names.

"Congratulations Minmei!"

"Thank you Rick I am so happy! I am going to win!"

"Minmei, there are 27 other girls besides you including the actress Jan Morris." Rick warned.

"Oh please Rick, don't make me laugh. Jan Morris, that washed up has been actress, I should be afraid of her? Please, she can't act her way out of a paper bag." Minmei said derisively. "That doesn't matter to me. I'm going to win and I know I will!"

"So what's the good news Minmei?"

"You're going to be my escort at the pageant!"

"You mean you want me to be your escort at the pageant."

"No, you are going to my escort."

"Wait a minute! What do you mean I'm going to be your escort?"

"The pageant directors told me that if I make the contest, they'll give me a choice of if I wanted my own personal escort or they will choose someone to be my escort. I wanted my own escort, so I thought of you."

"Minmei you didn't even asked me if I wanted to be your escort!"

"Rick, you been busy flying all time I couldn't get a hold of you! I had to call Commander Fokker and ask him. He said yes, you can be my escort!"

'_I can't believe this! She did it to me again!' _Rick said to himself and he shook his head in disbelief. "Minmei that is not an excuse for not asking me first, you could have left a message with the orderly room asking me to call you! If you would have asked me, I would have said 'yes' but now, it's 'no'! Find yourself another escort for the pageant! Uncle Max, I have to leave now. Can you unlock the door for me?"

"Of course Rick. Will you be stopping by here soon?"

"I…I'll try to stop by here again real soon Uncle Max. I promise."

"Have a good night Rick."

"You have a good night also Uncle Max."

ABOARD THE SDF-1

In order for Rick to get to his quarters, he had to go past the bridge. As he was passing by the bridge of the SDF-1, he was still steaming mad over what Minmei did. As he was approaching the bridge, he could hear Lisa's voice near the doorway.

"Good night everyone, see you in the morning." Lisa told the night shift.

"Good night Lisa."

Lisa was such in a rush to get to her quarters, she almost ran into Rick.

"Oh, Lieutenant Hunter I'm sorry I didn't see you! I almost ran into you."

'Oh I'm alright ma'am. I should have looked at where I was going."

"You don't look so good lieutenant. As a matter of fact, you look kind of angry. What's wrong?

"You know about the Miss Macross Pageant right ma'am?"

"Yes, of course. We've been watching it on the view screen monitors on the bridge. Why did you asked?"

"Well, one of the contestants, Lynn Minmei"

"Oh yes, she's the niece of the owners of the Chinese restaurant in Macross, The White Dragon. Many of the pilots go there to eat but I suspect most of them go there to see the girl. Oh excuse me, as you were saying lieutenant."

"Well…she did something that made me angry…but…it's something I don't want to tell you here in the hallway. Look ma'am…the officer's dining hall is still open and I'm hungry. How about we eat and while we're eating I'll tell you why I'm upset."

"Are you asking me out on a date lieutenant?" Lisa said coyly with a smile on her face.'

Rick then laughed very nervously. "Well…not really ma'am. I just wanted to know if you're hungry and you want to have some company while you eat."

"Well yes, I am hungry because I just got off duty and I haven't eaten yet. Tell you what lieutenant; I'll eat dinner with you on one condition."

"What's that ma'am?"

"That you call me Lisa. We're off duty. We can dispense with the military protocol when we're off duty."

"Uh…okay…thank you ma'am…I mean Lisa." Rick said with a nervous smile.

As Lisa looked at Rick's nervous boyish smile, her attitude towards Rick began to change a little. _'Hmm, I like his smile.'_

At the officer's dining hall, Rick and Lisa went through the line and got their food and drink. At the cash register, Rick was about to pay for his meal with his card when Lisa stopped him. "No Rick, let me pay for it."

"Okay, if you want to. I won't argue."

They sat down in the far corner of the dining hall where they hope they will not be overheard. After they sat down, Lisa began to cut her meat.

"So Rick, what is it about that little Chinese girl that has you so worked up and angry?"

Rick began to tell Lisa about getting a phone call from Minmei asking him to come to the restaurant because she had to some news to tell him. When the announcement of the names of the contestants was made by Captain Gloval, she told him that she chosen him to be her escort at the pageant without even asking him.

"Well, that was really considerate of her." Lisa said sarcastically.

"When she told me that, I was so angry that I left the restaurant and came back to the ship."

"Well, I can't say I blame you Rick for being angry. She should have at least called you to ask you if you wanted to be her escort."

"Thank you! That was exactly the same thing I told her!."

"So how did the two of you meet?"

Rick began to relate the story of how he first met Minmei when her cousin ran into him while he was waiting for the veritech demonstration show to begin. When the shooting started and Lisa forced him into combat and after he was shot at and he began to spiral out of control towards the SDF-1 and Lisa told him to change to Battloid mode, the unfamiliarity of trying to work the battloid made him to crash into the White Dragon Restaurant. As Rick was telling the story, Lisa's face began to turn red.

"That reminds me Rick…I'm sorry I made you go into combat before you were trained. You're right; I should have looked to see if you were wearing aviator's wings."

"Oh that's okay Lisa. It was partially my fault. I should have told you that I wasn't trained to fly in a veritech. Anyway, back to my story."

Rick continued to tell Lisa that after Roy came and helped Rick work the controls of the battloid, they were told the civilians had to evacuate the island and all pilots had to report back to the SDF-1. Minmei went back into the restaurant to retrieve her diary and Rick told her to get into the back seat of the veritech. As they were flying back to the SDF-1, the ship hyperspace jumped and before they knew it, the VT they were in was floating in space. They managed to find a tear in the side of the ship and Rick maneuvered his way into the cargo hold of the ship. He tried to find a way out of the hold but couldn't find a way out.

"So you're the ones who got trapped in one of the cargo hold of the ship!" Lisa exclaimed.

"It was us Lisa."

"Engineering called us several days after the jump and said there was a water pressure drop somewhere on the starboard side of the ship but they didn't know where it was. It took them 3 hours to find the lead pipe and shut off the valve."

"Anyway, we were eventually rescued and after we were rescued, she keeps calling me wanting to know where I'm at all the time, if I'm willing to go out on a date with her, go shopping with her"

"Oh that reminds me Rick, Sammie told me to tell you that she apologizes for calling you a leecher. She didn't know you're an officer and she thought you were doing something…wrong."

"Please tell Sammie I accept her apology. Anyway…back to my problem with Minmei…and now she did this to me. It's like…she suffocating me and I can't breathe."

"Well it sounds more like a teenage girlhood crush to me than anything else."

"Are you sure Lisa?"

Lisa nodded her lead. "Take it from me Rick. I know from experience. I remember my first girlhood crush. I was either 10 or 11 years old. You know it is right about the time when girls start taking an interest in boys. Anyway, there was this boy who lived down the road from me that I absolutely had the biggest crush on. His name was Mike Everett. He was already in high school and was the star quarterback on the football team. He was tall, handsome, had a great body and the blondest hair I'd ever seen but what really made me fall in love with him was his eyes. He had these piercing dark brown eyes that seem to look right through you. Anyway, somehow he found out that I had a crush on him and one day he told me that he already has a girlfriend and she was the head cheerleader at the high school. My heart was absolutely crushed."

"So what happened to him Lisa?"

"I found out later he was gay and the supposed cheerleader girlfriend he had was all an act because she later outed herself as a bisexual who says she more interested in girls than boys. The last time I heard of him, he was making gay porn movies out of San Francisco."

Lisa and Rick laughed when she said that.

"Well, that just goes to show that sometimes you don't know everything there is to know about people!"

"Tell me about it. So, Rick how about telling me something about yourself? I don't know anything about you save from what Roy has told me about you."

"I grew up in Upstate New York in Windham in the Catskill Mountains. When I wasn't with my father in the flying circus, we farmed with my uncle and aunt on our family farm that has been in our family for generations."

"You're kidding me? My family is from New York State too! I used to live east of Seneca Falls."

"Yes, it's in the Finger Lakes Region of the state right?"

"Yes, my family has a farm and a small winery there. That is where I spent most of my childhood."

"How were you able to grow up in New York State when your father is a naval officer?"

"My father supposedly wanted me to have a stable life growing up and not have to live the vagabond life of a military family, so he convinced my mother to stay with me in New York while he went off on his military assignments."

"Is your mother still alive?"

Lisa's face then went sullen. "No, she's dead. She died of breast cancer when I was a sophomore in high school. After she died, my father sent me to an all girl Catholic boarding school and that is where I stayed until I went to Annapolis. God, I hated that place and I wasn't even Catholic. You know you had to wear those stupid Catholic school girl uniforms with the plaid pleated skirts, white shirts and buttoned sweaters and it was so strict; you couldn't even have boys in the room. What about you?"

"My mother died of breast cancer too. She died when I was 7 years old. I lost Pop several years later when I was barely a teenager. He died of a heart attack. But I think he died more of a broken heart because he loved my mother very much."

"Oh Rick, I'm so sorry! To lose your mother when you're that young! It must have been hard on you."

"It was. Pop and Mom tried so hard after I was born to have another child. They always loved children. Before she died, they took in Roy when he became an orphan."

"Roy told me how your parents took him when he became an orphan. Rick…I know you're still not willing to tell me how your girlfriend died…but didn't your father also have taken her in when she became an orphan?"

"Yes, he did."

"How did it happen?"

"Cathy's dad was a pilot in my dad's flying circus. He was killed while he and Pop were doing a stunt at an air show. At the funeral, Pop promised Cathy and Cathy's dad while they were standing at her dad's casket that she was not going to be placed in a foster home and Pop will raise Cathy as his own daughter."

"That was very sweet of your father."

Rick nodded his head. "Pop was a very generous, kind, caring, giving man."

"I just wish my father was that way."

Rick was quiet for a long time before speaking up because he never grew up in a dysfunctional home. "I'm sorry Lisa…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to apologize, Rick. All of us have to deal the best way we can with the families we were born into."

Rick and Lisa continued to exchange small talk until both of them were finished eating. After taking their trays up to the disposal room, they walked out of the dining hall.

"Lisa, do you mind…if I walk you to your quarters?"

"No, I don't mind at all Rick. As a matter of fact, that's very sweet of you."

As they were walking to Lisa's quarters, Rick wanted to end the evening on a positive note after knowing the strained relationship between Lisa and her father.

"Lisa, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Rick, go ahead. What is it?"

"Why didn't you tried out for the Miss Macross Pageant?"

Lisa began to blush a deep shade of red. "You must be kidding me Rick! Have you seen the ages of some of the contestants? They're 15, 16, 17, 18 years old. I can't compete with girls of that age!"

"Oh c'mon Lisa, look at you. You're beautiful, have a nice figure, nice hair and a nice face. I bet you can beat the other girls in the question and answer segment. Why I bet you can even beat them in the swimsuit competition."

"Oh stop it Rick you're making me blush and I blush easily!"

Rick just smiled at her with a devilish grin. Soon they reached to door of Lisa's quarters.

"Well, we're at my quarters. It was nice having dinner with you Rick, even if was at the officer's dining hall."

"Same here Lisa. As a matter of fact I had a good time."

"I did too."

"Lisa, how about the next time we have dinner at the dining hall or anywhere else, I pay for the tab. Just so we're even."

"It's a deal Rick. Oh…and Rick…thank you for disobeying my order and saving my life at Sara Base. I didn't realize it until much later that you saved me from doing something really stupid to myself. You just don't know what you may have missed in life until you tried to kill yourself."

"You're welcome Lisa. Well, good night." Rick said as he was offering his right hand.

"I think what you did deserve more than just a handshake." Lisa said as she pulled Rick into her and hugged him. That hug sent a warm feeling through Rick. Something he hasn't felt in a long time. After a while, they broke off their hug awkwardly.

"Lisa…do you mind if I give you a quick kiss on the cheek? I won't do anything else to you."

"No I don't mind." Lisa said as she offered her cheek to him.

Rick gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Well." Rick said as he was clearing his throat and smiling his boyish smile. "I guess I'll see you on duty tomorrow morning." Rick said as he was walking away.

"See you tomorrow morning Rick." Lisa said as she touched the area on her cheek where Rick kissed her. It was a warm nice feeling and it was something she hasn't felt in a very long time. As she was watching Rick walk down the hallway, she began to wonder to herself. _'Is Rick the one who will help me get past Karl, is he? I like him as a person and I hope to like him as a friend. I love to know him more. Maybe one day I would want him as my boyfriend but I still don't know much about him. He's still such a mystery to me.'_

Rick began walking back to his quarters with a nice warm feeling in his heart but he didn't want give his heart away too soon to someone who might not have any interest in him. And besides, Cathy's death was still too raw and painful for him to deal with. When he came to the door of his quarters, he began fishing for the keys in his pants pocket. After finding his keys and opening the door, he entered his living room and fined the voice mail machine on his table blinking. He pressed the button.

"Lieutenant Rick Hunter, you have one new voice mail message waiting to be heard."

"Hi Rick…its Minmei. I know you're angry at me and I don't blame you! I now realized that I should have asked you first. And I'm sorry I didn't. Look Rick, after you left, Uncle Max yelled at me for not telling you first. He yelled at me in English and Japanese. He even yelled at me in Mandarin. The reason why I called you is because the pageant is a week from Saturday and we have rehearsals everyday between now and then. I need you to be at least two of the rehearsals not including on the day of the pageant itself. Please Rick I need you to say yes! If you don't say yes, the pageant will have to choose an escort for me and it maybe someone I will not like. Please Rick, please say 'yes'! Good bye."

Rick could do nothing but tilt his head back in frustration and sigh. _'Minmei, why do you keep doing this to me?'_

He then picked up the telephone. _'Why do I keep doing this to myself?'_ Rick said to himself as he was dialing the number. "Hi Uncle Max, this is Rick. Is Minmei there?"

Night of the Pageant

Every television set in Macross and on the ship was tuned to the pageant, even on the bridge where Lisa, Claudia and the Bridge Bunnies were making small talk on who will win.

Lisa looked at one of the HD view screen monitors. "Hey everyone quiet down, the pageant's about to begin."

An announcer's voice then came on. "Live from the Macross Amphitheatre, the Macross Broadcasting System proudly presents its first telecast of the Miss Macross Pageant. The Miss Macross Pageant is brought to you in part by: 'Shapes' Macross' only all women health club and beauty spa. By 'Healthy and Beautiful' the magazine for women who like to be healthy and beautiful and by 'Naturally Bare Cosmetics' cosmetics that are so natural, you barely know it's there. And now…here's your Master of Ceremonies for the Miss Macross Pageant: Wink Martin!"

The audience starts to applause as the MC came out on stage.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much and welcome to the first annual Miss Macross Pageant live from the Macross Amphitheatre. Tonight, 28 beautiful young women from all across Macross will vie for the title of 'Miss Macross' but only one will win the title.

The pageant is broken down into four parts, the introduction of the contestants, the swimsuit or bikini competition and the evening gown competition with a question and answer session given by our judges. After the evening gown competition is over, our judges will choose 5 finalists. Out of the 5 finalists, one will be chosen Miss Macross by you the viewers at home and our audience here at the amphitheatre.

Here's how the pageant is broken down. First in the introduction segment, every minute or so, each of our contestants will walk to the beginning of the runway escorted by an escort that she has chosen or one that the pageant has provided for her. She will then walk slowly down to the end of the runway where there will be a microphone. There she will say her name and something interesting about herself. As she is speaking, a photo of the contestant will appear on a high definition video screen here at the amphitheatre that you the viewers at home will be able to see that will show all of her vital statistics including that all important measurements of her chest, waist and hips.

The second part of the pageant is the swimsuit or bikini competition. Each contestant is allowed to choose between a bikini and a swimsuit. Every few minutes, one contestant will be escorted to the beginning of the runway where she will slowly walk down the runway by herself, turn around at the end of the runway and walk back to the beginning of the runway.

The third part of the pageant is the evening gown competition. Each of our contestants is wearing a designer gown made especially for her by a top fashion designer. Instead of me asking the question, our judges will ask the questions.

After the evening gown competition is over, our judges will choose 5 finalists. After the 5 finalists are chosen, this is where you the home viewer and our audience here in the amphitheatre comes in. For the home viewer, each of our 5 finalists will be assigned a telephone number. When you are told, you will call the telephone number for that finalist. The audience here in the amphitheatre will vote by a keypad. You can only vote once. Fraudulent or multiple votes will not be counted.

Now, before we go any further, let's meet our judges. Our first judge is talent agent extraordinaire; Vance Hasselwood. Our second judge is international fashion, glamour and nude supermodel and Macross native Loretta Lee. Our third judge is Macross' mayor, the Honorable Tommy Luan. And last but certainly not least, our fourth judge is the captain of the SDF-1, Captain Henry J. Gloval.

And before we meet our contestants, let's show what the winner will receive. First will be 500,000 dollars in United Earth money backed by the Macross National Bank. Next, our winner will receive a year's worth of fashion advice and wardrobe designed by renowned fashion designer Denise Wang. Third, a year's worth of cosmetics and cosmetic advice by a representative of Naturally Bare Cosmetics and finally, a sports car courtesy of Macross Motors. And now, let's meet our contestants."

When it came for Minmei's turn to walk down the runway, Rick as rehearsed offered his arm to Minmei, which she took. As she walked down the runway in a purple Chinese dress, Minmei gave a look of self confidence to the audience. When she stepped up to the microphone, she spoke into the microphone in her high pitched teenaged voice with a bit of nervousness but also with an air of confidence to it after rehearsing it over and over again.

"Hi, my name is Lynn Minmei; I'm originally from Yokohama, Japan. I speak English, Japanese and some Mandarin. I just turned 16 years old and my favorite color is blue."

As she walked back to the beginning of the runway and took Rick's arm to go off stage, she dared to ask Rick; "How did I do, Rick? I wasn't too self confident was I?"

"You did fine Minmei."

In the dressing room as Minmei was changing into her blue swimsuit for the swimsuit competition, she saw Jan Morris talking to an assistant. Even though she knew she was going to win, she still was a big fan of Jan Morris. Wanting to get her autograph but could not find anything but a sheet of paper and a pen; Minmei went up to Jan and asked for her autograph.

"I'm sorry young lady. I do not have time to sign autographs." Jan said in a snooty tone of voice.

"Besides young lady, if you want an autograph from a real movie star, you would use a real autograph book. Not a sheet of paper." Her assistant said.

Minmei did not show any kind of expression on her face but inside, she was steaming mad. _'Why you bitch! You think you're still such a big shot movie star when in reality you're nothing but a washed up has been who is now nothing but a publicity whore wanting to get back in the public eye. I'm going to beat your ass!'_

In the swimsuit competition, Minmei was walking down the runway in her blue swimsuit with no problems, when suddenly one of the spikes on her high heeled shoes broke and she fell to her knees. One of the straps to her swimsuit fell to her shoulder and she began to put it back in place. Immediately Rick and a stage hand rushed to her aid.

"Are you okay Minmei, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay Rick. Just help me up to my feet so I can take off the other shoe. I'm going to walk down the runway barefoot."

"Okay."

Rick and the stage hand helped Minmei up to her feet where she took off the other shoe. The audience soon began to clap showing their appreciation. Rick and the stage hand stayed on either side of her but Minmei said she will continue walking on her own. The crowd started to get up on their feet and began to clap very loudly and cheered at the gutsiness Minmei was showing by continuing on. Minmei knew in her heart that she lost the competition right then and there but her pride did not allow her to shed tears of self pity.

At the evening gown and question and answer segment, all the judges were commenting positively at what Minmei did during the swimsuit competition, especially Captain Gloval.

"Minmei, I want to commend you for the courage you've shown during the swimsuit competition. That was a very brave thing you did."

"Thank you, captain."

"Minmei, I've noticed that your escort is one of my pilots and you have chosen him to be your escort. Are you and he girlfriend and boyfriend or just friends and was he the inspiration for your song; 'My Boyfriend is a Pilot'?"

Minmei blushed and then giggled with embarrassment. "Well captain…hee-hee…to tell you the truth no Lieutenant Hunter is not my boyfriend. I like to think we are girlfriend and boyfriend and I wish we are. I hope one day we will be but for now, we're just friends. As for him being the inspiration for my song no he isn't. I wrote the song in general terms with no one particular in mind."

"Wow, you're just 16 and already you're writing songs. You must be very talented Minmei."

"I like to say that I am very talented captain." Minmei said confidently.

"Well I think you are talented. Thank you for your time and answering our questions Minmei."

"You're welcome Captain Gloval and thank you judges."

At the back of the stage, Rick was seething. He wished Minmei didn't give people the impression that they were girlfriend and boyfriend but he decided not to press the issue.

When it came time for Jan Morris to be asked a question, a judge asked Jan to recite a line from one of her movies. She recited a line that made many people in the audience and everyone on the bridge groan. The line came from "Playing Solitaire"; one of the worst movies she had ever starred in. The critics panned it and it was a box office bomb. She was making an absolute fool of herself. Jan Morris frowned when she realized she made a mistake in reciting that line.

The time came for the contestants to be whittled down to the 5 finalists. The MC, Wink Martin came on stage with a sealed envelope

"The judges have made their decision and in my hands is the envelope that contains the names of the 5 finalists." Wink Martin slowly tore open the envelope while a drum started doing its roll. He then took out a folded card and opened it. And the 5 finalists are…Sarah Rhee, Janice Hashimoto, Jennifer Lacey, Susan Brown…and…Lynn Minmei."

The audience then stood up and gave a loud rousing cheer. A camera panned over to where Jan Morris was standing with a sour mad look on her face when she didn't hear her name called. In the audience, Roy who along with Ben and Max who was able to get in free to the pageant because Rick convinced Minmei to get free tickets for them nodded and smiled a smile of satisfaction. Ben noticed Roy smiling. "Why are you smiling sir?"

"Jan Morris did not make the final 5. She shouldn't have even been in the pageant in the first place. She is too old to be doing this. The only thing she should be doing is to be one of the judges. She's nothing but a washed up has been movie actress who is desperate to get back into the public eye. The only way I think she was able to get into the pageant was she probably bribed a pageant official."

The MC continued. "Each of our 5 finalists has a telephone number that you at home can call and a number that our audience at the amphitheatre can press on a keypad. When you are told, either start calling that telephone number that is on your TV screen or key in the number on your keypad. You will have 30 minutes to vote and remember you can only vote once. Multiple and fraudulent votes will be tossed out. Each vote is being watched over by a certified public accountant of the accounting firm of Harrelson, Jeminson and Pike. When all of the votes are counted and tallied up, a CPA with the firm will add up the votes, seal it up in an envelope and under armed guard will deliver the results to me where I will read the results. You can start voting…NOW!"

After the voting ended, then came the wait. After for what seem to be hours, an envelope was delivered to the MC by a guy in an expensive suit escorted by an armed guard.

"I have the results. Here is how the results will be read off; I will first read off the name of the fourth runner-up, then the third and the second. I will then read the name of the first runner-up. Good luck to all of you ladies and may the best woman win.

The 5 finalists held hands nervously as the MC slowly opened the envelope, unfolded a card, cleared his throat and began to read off the names.

"The name of the fourth runner-up is…Susan Brown!"

The audience then began to cheer.

"Our third runner-up is…Jennifer Lacey."

The audience clapped and cheered again.

"The name of our second runner-up is…Janice Hashimoto."

The audience applauded and the tension ratchet up as Minmei and the first runner-up closed in and held hands very tightly.

"Sarah Rhee, Lynn Minmei, before I read the name of the first runner-up, I want to inform you that if one of you does become Miss Macross and if at any time during your reign, you cannot or do not fulfill the duties and obligations of the title of Miss Macross or if the pageant committee determines that you have done something detrimental to the crown and title and you are forced to resign and give up the crown, the first runner-up will then immediately assume the title of Miss Macross. Sarah, Minmei…good luck. You are both winners to make it this far."

After a dramatic pause, the MC went on. "And the name of the first runner-up of the first annual Miss Macross Pageant is…Sarah Rhee! LYNN MINMEI YOU ARE OUR WINNER!" Wink Marin said as he pointed the card like a finger at Minmei. However, his last words were drowned out as the audience in the amphitheatre went up on its feet as they roared, cheered, clapped and applauded.

Minmei had an absolute look of shock on her face because she was sure she had lost the competition when the spike of her high heel shoe broke during the swimsuit competition. She then put her hands to her mouth and began to cry as the other contestants began to encircle her and did a congratulatory group hug everyone that is except Jan Morris who was conspicuously absent.

As a pageant official gave Minmei a scepter to put in her hand, placed a tiara on her head and a sash that said; 'MISS MACROSS" on the front across her chest and handed her a bouquet of roses, a stagehand rushed backstage to get Rick and to tell him to get onstage to escort Minmei down the runway. Rick who was still dressed in a tux and was watching the pageant in the backstage green room rushed onstage to escort Minmei. As he offered his arm to Minmei he whispered "Congratulations Minmei" to her. Minmei whispered back a "thank you Rick" as they began their walk down the runway.

Even though he was happy for Minmei, Rick was clearly not happy being the center of attention and having the flashbulbs of hundreds of thousands of cameras going off in his face. Minmei with her peripheral vision noticed the sour look on Rick's face. As she was waving to the crowd, Minmei whispered to Rick in a clenched teeth smile; "Look Rick, I know you don't want to be here but how about at least faking it for me by smiling for God's sake? The camera will be on you at any minute. Don't make me look bad! This is my night!" Rick managed to smile half way.

On the bridge of the SDF-1, Claudia and Lisa noticed the unhappy look on Rick face when a camera gave a close up look on him/

"Do you notice the sour look on Rick's face Lisa?"

"Yes I do Claudia. He clearly doesn't look happy being there." _'Oh poor Rick, he clearly doesn't look happy being up there. I wish there is something I can do for him, like reaching out through the camera to him. But what can I do?'_

Rick never gave Lisa the phone number to his quarters, but she called the ship's information office to get the phone number to his quarters. After writing down the phone number, she called the number. After letting the voice mail service pick up the call, she began leaving a message on his voice mail. "Hi Rick its Lisa; I've gotten your phone number from ship's information. We're watching the pageant on the view screen here on the bridge and we noticed that you're not happy. If there is anything you would like to talk to me about, just call the bridge or leave a message on the voice mail to the phone in my quarters and tell me when you would like to meet up okay? Talk to you later, Rick. Bye."

When Lisa hung up the phone, Claudia had a look of surprise on her face.

"We came to an understanding, Claudia."

After pageant reception party

Ballroom of the Macross Regency Hotel

All of the contestants were having a good time at the after pageant party. Each of the contestants commented on how much personal courage Minmei had to continue on after the spike of her high heel shoe broke during the swimsuit competition. The only person who was not enjoying the party was Jan Morris who was drowning her sorrows by downing bottle after bottle of champagne in a corner of the ballroom. This was her last chance in getting back into the spotlight and a 16 year old brat ruined it for her by winning the Miss Macross Pageant.

'_Well, I'm not going to let that little brat get the best of me! I'm going to give the performance of my life.' _Jan said to herself as she got up from her chair and started walking towards Minmei to give her what look like a fake congratulatory hug. But in her drunken stupor, she stumbled and tripped over her own feet just inches away from Minmei while holding a full flute of champagne in her hand. The champagne flew through the air and it landed on the front of Minmei's evening gown. The same gown she wore during the competition and won in. She gasped in shock then got mad.

"YOU BITCH YOU'VE RUINED MY GOWN! GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

"Excuse me Minmei?" A pageant official said not believing Minmei wanted Jan Morris kicked out of the party.

"I SAID GET THIS BITCH OUT OF HERE!"

"Minmei, Miss Morris didn't mean to do it."

"THE HELL SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT! WHERE THE HELL WAS SHE WHEN WE DID THE GROUP HUG?"

"But Minmei…Miss Morris is a contestant."

"THE HELL SHE IS A CONTESTANT! I WON THIS DAMN PAGEANT AND I WANT HER OUT OF HERE! IF YOU DON'T THROW HER OUT OF HERE THIS VERY INSTANT I AM GOING TO RESIGN MY CROWN AND I AM GOING TO HOLD A PRESS CONFERENCE AND TELL THE CITY AND THE PUBLIC THAT THIS PAGEANT IS NOTHING BUT A DAMN FRAUD BY YOU LETTING A WASHED UP HAS BEEN MOVIE ACTRESS BRIBE YOU INTO LETTING HER BE A CONTESTANT IN THIS DAMN PAGEANT!"

Pageant officials then became very nervous at Minmei's threat and allegation. There were rumors among the contestants of Jan Morris bribing pageant officials into letting her become a contestant; a charge of which officials denied. But they did not want this minor flap to turn into a major embarrassment to the pageant after such a successful first outing. If Minmei does go through with her threat to give up the crown and hold a news conference saying the pageant is a fraud by them letting Miss Morris in the pageant, the public will most likely take Minmei at her word proof or no proof because she clearly was the public's favorite. She won the pageant by a wide margin. Most likely the runner-ups will also take Minmei's side by refusing the crown. If that happens the pageant will most likely be done with and there will be nothing to occupy the citizens of Macross' time and raise their morale while being trapped on a military spaceship that is fighting its way back to Earth.

"Very well Minmei. We'll escort Ms. Morris out of the party."

"AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION OR IF YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN, IT'S NOW MISS MINMEI!"

"Yes Miss Minmei."

Two pageant officials went on either side of Jan Morris and started to escort her out. Jan Morris started to vigorously shake her head. She then started to scream and apologize saying she didn't meant to spill champagne on Minmei and not to throw her out. The officials literally had to pick up Jan Morris by her arms and carry her out of the ballroom.

Everyone even the contestants were shocked into silence at the scene Minmei caused. Rick couldn't believe that Minmei would use her status as pageant winner to literally throw Jan Morris out of the party just because she spilled champagne on Minmei's gown. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable and wanted to leave. He decided that now is as good of a time as any to leave. Even though Roy allowed Rick the next day off because he was Minmei's pageant escort, he decided he would tell her he had to be on duty the next day and had to leave early. He hoped Roy didn't tell Minmei that.

"Minmei"

"Oh Rick, I'm sorry you had to see that…but that Jan Morris…just did that…OH!" Minmei was still steaming mad.

"It's okay Minmei. Minmei, I have to be on duty tomorrow so I'm afraid I have to leave now."

"Oh Rick, do you have to?"

"Yes, I have to." _'Good, she doesn't know.'_

"Okay. Well, I'll call for the limousine to take you back to your quarters. It's the least I can do for you after all that you've done for me."

"Oh thank you Minmei. Up until tonight, I never had a ride in a limo."

"Oh don't mention it Rick. Rick, I'm afraid I won't be able to call you or see you for the next couple weeks. You know…press junkets, the TV talk shows, radio shows, you know the whole bit."

"Oh don't worry about it Minmei." But in the back of his mind he was rejoicing.

"Well, take care of yourself Minmei and call me when you can." Rick said as he was hugging Minmei. _ 'But call me too soon.'_ Rick said to himself.

"I will Rick. You take care of yourself also. Have a good night."

"Thank you Minmei. You have a good night also."

The limousine drove Rick back to the base after picking him earlier in the day for the pageant. When he entered his quarters, Rick noticed the voice mail light on his telephone blinking. He pressed the button.

"Lieutenant Rick Hunter, you have one new voice mail message waiting to be heard."

When he heard Lisa's voice, a gentle smile came to his face.


	7. Chapter 7 Trapped and Caught

TWO OF A KIND

CHAPTER SEVEN

TRAPPED AND CAUGHT

"Hi Rick its Lisa; I've gotten your phone number from ship's information. We're watching the pageant on the view screen here on the bridge and we noticed that you're not happy. If there is anything you would like to talk to me about, just call the bridge or leave a message on the voice mail to the phone in my quarters and tell me when you would like to meet up okay? Talk to you later, Rick. Bye."

"End of message. Please press one to hear again, press two to save, press three to delete."

Rick pressed the button to delete Lisa's voice mail message.

"Message deleted."

As Rick was taking off his tux jacket and untying his bow tie and sitting down in an easy chair trying to wind down after a very eventful evening to say the least, Rick began to think about Lisa, and he likes what he is thinking. Rick is beginning to like Lisa. She is a good listener, she's not judgmental and she is good looking and she does have a nice body. Her body does fit her uniform perfectly. Most women in the RDF don't fill out their uniform the way Lisa does.

'_I wonder what she does to keep herself in that great figure of hers. It makes me wonder why Lisa doesn't get any offers from other officers and pilots for dates. Most guys will be knocking down her door asking her for a date. I've been hearing stories about her being a cold fish but I don't see it. I have to admit it Roy you're right, she is a nice person.'_

Rick knew more about Lisa in the past weeks then when he did when he first arrived on the SDF-1. He likes her but there is there something inside of him that is holding him back from fully committing in trying to pursue a serious relationship with Lisa. He did not want to give himself to her too soon. Besides, she is his superior officer and superior officers aren't supposed to date junior officers. Also, he does not want to forget Cathy.

Rick then looked at his aviator's watch that is on his left wrist. _'Hmm, it's almost midnight. I wonder if she still is on the bridge. I doubt it but I'll call anyway.'_

He picked up the telephone that is on a table that is next to his easy chair and dialed the number to the bridge.

"Bridge…Lieutenant LeAnn Hathaway speaking. May I help you sir or ma'am?"

"Yes Lieutenant Hathaway, this is Lieutenant Hunter. Is Commander Hayes still on the bridge?"

"No sir. She left hours ago. Can I leave a message for her?"

"No, I'll try to catch up with her later tomorrow. Is she on duty tomorrow?"

"Let me check the duty roster sir."

"No sir, she's not."

"I'll call her at her quarter's tomorrow morning. Have a good night lieutenant."

"You have a good night also sir."

After hanging up the phone and letting his mind clear. He made up his mind to ask Lisa to spend the day with him in town. The tux rental shop is usually closed on Sundays but because of the pageant, the owner said he will open his shop to take in tux rental returns so the escorts don't have to pay an extra day's rental.

Rick got up from his easy chair, went into the kitchen and turned on the light and got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it quarter way with ice from the freezer part of the refrigerator. He then turned on the cold water to the kitchen faucet and filled the rest of the glass with water. He drank several glasses of ice water to rehydrate himself. After drinking several glasses of water, he turned the water to hot, pumped several squirts of liquid detergent soap into the glass and cleaned the glass and placed the glass in the dish drain to let it dry. He then turned off the kitchen light and walked to his bedroom and turned on the light on his nightstand. He took off his watch and rental tux, hanged it on the hangar that came with the tux, put on his pajamas, got into bed, turned off the light and went to sleep.

The next morning, Rick began to stir out of his sleep and looked at the alarm clock that is on his nightstand. 7:30 AM it said. Rick does not know how early or how late Lisa gets out of bed so he risked calling Lisa hoping she is more of an early riser than a night owl. Rick picked up the telephone and dialed the number to Lisa's quarters. Lisa picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Hi Lisa, this is Rick."

"Hi Rick." Rick heard Lisa answer in a cheerful voice. "I assume you've listened to the message I've left on your voice mail."

"Yes I did. Thanks for leaving the message. Say…uh…Lisa…you're not…doing anything…later today…aren't you?"

"No I'm not. Why did you ask?"

"I'm wondering…if…you…uh...if you would…uh…like to spend the afternoon with me?"

"Why Rick, are you asking me out on another date?" Lisa asked coyly.

"Well…uh…no…I'm just wondering if…you would…uh…like to spend the afternoon with me…and we can have dinner later…so I can repay you for last week's dinner?"

Lisa was smiling at Rick's boyish flustering. Rick maybe an officer and a commander of a veritech fighter squadron but he's still has a boyish quality and charm to him that Lisa loves.

"Rick, I'm just teasing you. Of course, I would love to spend the afternoon with you. I'm just finishing eating breakfast and I will spend several hours cleaning up my quarters and I will take a shower and eat a light lunch. How about you meet me at my quarters at 1300 hours?"

"Great! I'll see you at 1300 hours then."

"Okay, I'll see you then Rick. Bye." Lisa said with a smile.

"Good bye Lisa."

After she hung up the phone, Lisa smiled to herself. She never knew she has that kind of effect on anyone. Even Karl never got flustered whenever they got together.

Rick showed at Lisa's quarter's door at 1:00 PM exactly. He knocked on her closed and locked door.

"Stay where you are, Rick. I'll be out in a minute."

It only took a moment for Lisa to open up the door. Lisa was dressed in white running shoes and ankle socks, blue jeans that was flattering to her legs and was snug on her hips and was wearing a snug pastel pink tee shirt and she was lightly perfumed. But what made Rick really stare at Lisa was she was not wearing a bra underneath the tee shirt.

"Okay Rick, I'm already to go." Lisa said cheerfully as she turned around after locking the door to her quarters.

But Rick wasn't going anywhere. He kept staring at Lisa.

"Rick…Rick…are you alright? SDF-1 to Lieutenant junior grade Rick Hunter is you there?" Hello!"

Rick vigorously had to shake his head to get out of the trance Lisa put him under.

"Oh…yeah…I'm alright Lisa. Let's go."

Lisa couldn't help but evilly laugh to herself at the effect she had on Rick and she liked it. But she kept that notion to herself. _'You'll never know when things like that will come in handy.'_ Lisa said to herself.

Lisa looked at the white zippered clothes bag Rick holding in his arms.

"So you're turning in your tux I see."

"Yes. Even though he's closed on Sundays, the owner of the tuxedo shop I rented the tux from said he'll open his shop today to take in tuxes all of us wore last night at the pageant so we didn't have to pay an extra day's rental."

"That is nice of him."

"Yes it is. So, is there anything special you want to do today or go anywhere special Lisa after I drop off the tux?"

Lisa nodded her head. "No. Anywhere our feet take us is fine with me."

Rick and Lisa went down to the outside of the gate, there Rick hailed a taxi. The taxi stopped in front of the tux shop where Rick paid for the fare. After turning in his tux, Lisa was waiting for him outside of the tux shop.

"So, where do you want to go to next Lisa?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Let's just start walking."

Rick offered his arm like he did Minmei at the pageant last night. Lisa was very flattered that Rick would do that.

"That's sweet of you Rick. I almost feel like a beauty pageant contestant myself." Lisa said.

"Blame it on all the practice we had to do." Rick said as he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

They started walking for several blocks when they came upon a bridal shop. Lisa stopped and looked at the window wistfully.

"You want to go in and take a look around Lisa? I don't mind."

"No, it's okay Rick. I don't think I'll ever get married." Lisa said quietly.

"Why did you say that, Lisa?"

"I don't think anyone on this ship will ever want to marry me much less date me. The way I'm going, I'm married to the military and my job."

"Why do you say that?" Rick asked genuinely curious. "I mean, you're beautiful, you have a nice figure, nice hair and nice eyes. I'm surprised not many guys are asking you out on dates."

Lisa smiled a sardonic smile. "I see you don't hear the stories or the names the pilots and the other male officers on the ship say behind my back."

"I do but I don't put much credence into it." Rick said sincerely.

"You don't?" Lisa asked with a surprised look on her face.'

"No I don't. C'mon, let's go inside and take a look around. The shop's open. There's no harm in looking around. There's not a sign on the window that says you can't go in unless you're getting married."

"I guess you're right Rick. There's no harm in looking around."

Rick and Lisa went inside the bridal shop. The owner looked at Rick with a surprised look on her face. "Aren't you the one who escorted the winner of the Miss Macross Pageant last night?"

"Yes I am but we're just friends like she said ma'am. Sometimes I wished I wasn't part of that damned pageant." Rick said to Lisa in a low voice.

"Can I help you miss?" The owner of the bridal shop asked Lisa.

"No ma'am, I'm just looking around. We're just friends too. We're not getting married."

"Oh, I see." The owner said genuinely disappointed because she was hoping she was going to make a sale.

"What happened at the pageant that made you not want to be there?"

"It's a long story, Lisa. But it's what happened after the pageant that made the night all that much worse."

"What happened?"

"I tell you all about it later over dinner." Rick said in a low voice.

After leaving the bridal shop, Rick and Lisa walked around the city some more and went into some shops and stores until they decided to go to the city park and rest their feet on a bench at the city fountain. They talked about each other's childhood. Rick talked about what it was like going around the country during the summer with the flying circus. He even told Lisa some juicy stories about Roy and the girls he ran into. Lisa almost blushed hearing the stories and wondered out loud about either telling Claudia about what Rick told her or to use it as leverage against Roy if she ever needed it.

"It's up to you Lisa." Rick said.

It was getting late evening when they decided it was time to eat. They walked towards the center of the city when they came upon a little French bistro. Lisa immediately recognized the place.

"Oh, I heard of this place. It's one of the places a lot of the pilots and officers like to take their dates to."

"Oh, it's a 'date trap' restaurant."

"Yes it is."

"Well, even though we're not officially on a date, it looks like a nice place. Besides, I'm hungry and I don't want to go any further."

"Okay, I don't mind." Lisa said shrugging her shoulders.

The place was pretty crowded but there were some tables available. A waiter immediately walked up to them and walked them to a window table. After giving them the menus and taking their drink orders, the waiter walked away to give them a few minutes to look over the menu. As they were looking over their menus, Lisa took the chance to talk to Rick.

"So what happened last night at the pageant that made you so unhappy?"

"It was the fakeness of it all. Everything was fake, the smiles, the tears, the handshakes, everything. But it was what happened after the pageant that just took the cake."

Before Lisa could ask what happened, the waiter came with their drinks and then taken their orders. After the waiter left with their orders, they continued to talk.

"So what did happen after the pageant?"

Rick answered but in a low voice. "Well, it was at the after pageant party at the Macross Regency Hotel. Jan Morris was in a corner of the ballroom drinking bottle after bottle of champagne. I mean, she was getting really blitzed. She then got up to go to Minmei and give her what look to be a fake congratulatory hug. Well, she was so drunk that she stumbled over her own feet and she had a full glass of champagne in her hand. The champagne just flew out of the glass and landed on the front of Minmei's gown. Minmei just flew into a rage. She began to scream and curse, yelling at the pageant officials to throw Miss Morris out or she will resign her title and hold a press conference saying that the pageant was faked and a fraud for letting Miss Morris into the pageant. She called Miss Morris a bitch and a washed up has been actress. It was too much for me to take, I had to lie to Minmei and tell her that I had to leave early because I was on flight duty."

Lisa just couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her eyes got big and all she could say was; "Wow! I can't believe that kind of language can come out of a mouth of a 16 year old Chinese girl." Lisa said after managing to recover from the shock.

As they were talking, a group of paparazzi was chasing after a limousine Minmei was riding in. She just finished a holding news conference and was going back to the hotel. The paparazzi gave up chasing after the limousine after a while. A paparazzo happened to look over at the bistro where Rick and Lisa were at and did a double take. He recognized Rick because the paparazzo was at the pageant last night taking pictures. He looked around to see if any of his colleagues were looking in the same direction and didn't. He then took a quick picture of Rick and Lisa at the table. He knew he was going to get a lot of money for that picture. After he took the picture, he ran off. Rick and Lisa was so wrapped in their conversation, they didn't noticed the paparazzo taking their picture.

After finishing their dinner and Rick paid for the check and the tip, Rick hailed a taxi outside the bistro. The taxi stopped and Rick and Lisa got in the back of the taxi. Lisa was so tired that she literally laid her head on Rick's shoulder and sighed.

"Tired, aren't you." Rick said.

"Um-hmm, I never did so much walking in a long time. You know how to wear me out. I believe I'll fall asleep soon as I get into my quarters."

"But it's only after 7:30."

"Well, if you didn't make me do so much walking I wouldn't be this tired." Lisa teased.

"You agreed to spend the afternoon with me walking around the city." Rick reminded Lisa.

"Yes, but you didn't tell me we would be doing so much walking."

"Sorry."

"Oh Rick, I'm just teasing you. But I am pretty tired. Can you wake me up when we get to the gate please?"

"Sure, it's not a problem Lisa."

"Thank you." Lisa said as she snuggled up against Rick with her head on his shoulder.

Before long, the taxi stopped at the gate, Rick paid for the fare and walked with Lisa up to her quarters.

"Well, I guess this is where we say good-night to each other Lisa." Rick said with a boyish smile that Lisa has grown to love in such a short time.

"I guess it is Rick. Thank you for inviting me to spend the afternoon with you. I don't get invited to spend the day with anyone, so thank you. I had a wonderful time."

"I did too Lisa. Well…good night."

"Good night Rick." Lisa said as she unexpectedly kissed Rick on the cheek.

Rick bowed his head slightly and blush a little as he smiled that boyish smile as he walked off.

Lisa couldn't help but smile as she saw Rick walk away. She is beginning to like the young lieutenant.

The next day

Roy was walking to the air operations office to give the morning operational and intelligence briefings to the squadron commanders when he came upon a rack of newspaper stands. Something in one of the racks caught his eye. It was a picture of Rick and Lisa at the La Française Bistro, a place he is very familiar with because he took Claudia to that place many times.

"What the" Roy said to himself as he looked at the picture. The picture was on the front page of "The Macross Post-Ledger", one of Macross' most notorious tabloid and gossip rags. On the front page of the tabloid were the words "ESCORT X 2?" in big white letters. Roy fished in his pocket for change to buy a copy of the tabloid. He inserted the change into the slot and opened the door and began to read the story. The article was written by Amy-Sue Adams. One of the tabloids's most well known and most notorious gossip columnist. The headline read: "Escort of the Winner of the Miss Macross Pageant Seen Escorting another Young Lady"

"The unknown RDF pilot who was the escort of Miss Lynn Minmei, the winner of Saturday night's Miss Macross Pageant was spotted yesterday evening at the well known dating hot spot hangout restaurant; The La Française Bistro with an unknown young woman. My confidential informant inside the RDF and the SDF-1 told the Post-Ledger under the condition of anonymity say that the unknown RDF pilot's name is Lieutenant junior grade Richard Hunter and the young woman is Commander Lisa Hayes, Executive Officer of the SDF-1 and a member of Captain Henry J; Gloval's senior staff. Captain Gloval as you may remember was one of the judges of the Miss Macross Pageant. However, officials at the Miss Macross Pageant, the RDF and Public Affairs Officer on board the SDF-1 refuse to comment.

What does this all mean? It could or could not mean anything at this moment in time but one has to seriously have to wonder if this young man isn't doing something more than just providing escort service to more than just one young lady or if he has another 'friend' on the side.

Meanwhile, I've got some juicy gossip about what happened at the after pageant party at the Macross Regency Hotel."

Roy had read enough. "Oh man! The captain is going to have a cow over this. Not to mention Lisa and Rick."

Roy knew that Rick was not much of a newspaper reader, so he hoped that no one in his squadron or another squadron showed him that picture. He ran to Rick's office door and knocked.

"Come in."

"Roy, it's great to see you. How's"

"Rick, have you read any of this morning's newspapers?"

"No, I haven't. Why did you asked?"

"I think you should see this before it hits the fan." Roy said as he dropped the tabloid on Rick's desk.

"What are you talking about Roy?" He then looked at the cover picture of him and Lisa at the bistro. "What the"

He then opened to the page of the article and began reading. His face became red with rage. "I can't believe what this rag is saying about me! They're making me out to be some kind of gigolo!"

"Rick did you and Lisa did anything out of the ordinary at that restaurant?"

"Of course not Roy all we did was talk and ate dinner there that's it! We spent the afternoon walking around the city after I dropped off the rental tux and we decided to eat there because we were hungry and our feet were tired! We didn't want to go anywhere further!"

"Is that all you did? Because that place is"

"Yeah yeah yeah I know I know I know. Lisa told me all about it. It's a notorious 'date trap' restaurant. But all we did there was to have to dinner! I 'm telling you the truth! It wasn't even a date for crying out loud!"

"Okay okay okay I believe you. But we have to get ready to go through a serious media firestorm and some"

The telephone on Rick's desk rang. Rick picked up on the second ring.

"Vermillion Squadron, this is Lieutenant Hunter speaking. May I help you?"

"What are you doing to me Rick?" It was Minmei and she was letting Rick have it with both barrels. It was obvious that she read the article for herself or someone showed her the newspaper because they know Rick from the pageant.

"What are you talking about Minmei?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! What were you doing with that other girl at that restaurant?"

"We were having dinner Minmei, that's all."

"You told me when you left the after pageant party that you was on flight duty the next morning!"

"I know that and I'm sorry I lied to you Minmei but after that scene you had with Jan Morris, I didn't felt comfortable being there."

Roy's eyes got big when Rick mentioned he lied to Minmei.

"Then you could have just told me you wanted to leave. You didn't have to lie to me! And what's with that other girl?"

"She's a friend of mine and one of my superior officers. We were just enjoying an afternoon off, that's all."

"You didn't tell me you have another female friend. I thought I'm your only female friend."

"Minmei, just because we're friends, doesn't make you my only female friend. I like to have other female friends. I bet you have male friends too."

"Alright, I see your point there. But I wish that the next time you want to leave, just please tell me the truth."

"I'll remember to do that next time. Look Minmei, I'm almost late for my morning briefings. I have to go."

"Okay Rick." Minmei said in a resigned voice. "Will you remember to call me when you get the chance?"

"I'll try to remember that Minmei. Bye." Rick said as he hung up.

"Rick! I can't believe you lied to the girl!"

"Roy I had to!"

"What do you mean you had to?"

"It happened at the after pageant party at the Macross Regency Hotel. Jan Morris was in the corner of the ballroom getting drunk on bottle after bottle of champagne. She got up to do what I think was to give was a fake congratulatory hug to Minmei. Well, she was so drunk that she stumbled over her own feet and the glass of champagne she had in her hand"

"It's a flute."

"Excuse me Roy?"

"It's a flute. A champagne glass is called a flute."

"Whatever. Anyway the champagne flew out of the glass and it landed on the front of Minmei's gown. She got angry, started cussing calling Miss Morris a bitch and a washed up has been actress, yelling and screaming at the pageant officials to throw Miss Morris out of the ballroom or else she threatened to resign her title and hold a press conference saying that the pageants a fraud for letting Miss Morris enter the pageant. That was too much for me to take and I had to tell Minmei that I had to leave by lying to her that I have to leave early because I had flight duty the next day."

"Rick whatever you do the next time don't ever lie to a woman because she is eventually going to find out one way or the other."

"That not the worst part Roy. Ever since we were rescued form that cargo hold, Minmei almost been calling me everyday asking me to do things with her like to go shopping with her, be at her Sweet 16 party and now I had to be her escort at the Miss Macross Pageant. I mean…she won't leave me alone!"

"It sounds more like a teenage girl crush to me Rick. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Roy, it more than just teenage girl crush. It's more like she's obsessed with me."

"Obsessed? You got to be kidding me Rick! She's only 16 years old!"

"So? That doesn't mean she can't be obsessed with someone! You should have heard the telephone conversation I had with her just now!"

"Rick, I think you're being paranoid. Besides, we have got to go. We're already late as it is for the morning operational and intelligence briefing."

"Okay Roy, but I think you're wrong about her just having a crush on me."

Rick and Roy walked down the flight operations room. As they entered the room, many of the squadron commanders were reading the tabloid. When they saw Rick, they started clapping and cheering, calling Rick "Lieutenant Gigolo" and other not so terms of endearment. Rick and most especially Roy did not see the humor in what they were doing. As Roy walked up the podium, he let everyone know he was serious and not in the mood for elementary school hi-jinks.

"ALRIGHT AT EASE KNOCK IT OFF! TAKE YOUR SEATS SO WE CAN GET THIS OPERATIONAL BRIEFING UNDERWAY! You're all professional pilots and grown up men! Not 10 year olds back at the playground in elementary school! Alright first of all, for today, Vermillion, Tomcat, Ghost and Wolf Squadrons are on alert for immediate take-off when the scramble alert goes off. Skull, Intruder and Eagle are on alert 5, Maverick and Mustang are on standby. The rest of you are either on reserve or off flight rotation.

There has been decreased activity from the enemy. J-2 thinks that the Zentradei are building up for a big offensive as we get closer to Earth so let's stay sharp and be on alert just in case if the all squadrons scramble alert goes off.

Oh…and one last thing before I let you go, if ANY of you are the 'confidential informant' for the story in this piece of trash," Roy said as he was holding up the tabloid in his hand, "you better stop being the 'confidential informant' starting right now! You know damn well that the names of pilots or people in command are not to be released to the press unless it goes through the PAO and as far as I know Lieutenant Hunter and Commander Hayes' names were never cleared through the PAO! You should know that is not only a violation of privacy rights but it is also a security violation! If any of your pilots or subordinates gave their names to Ms. Adams, you're looking at a letter of reprimand be put in your 201 file or even worse, you could be forced to resign your commission. If any of your enlisted people did the same, they're looking at a captain's mast or even worse, they're looking at being thrown in the brig and they could be court-martialed! It is something we can't afford because we need all hands involved in this long fight. And I'm not saying it just because Lieutenant Hunter happens to be my adoptive brother. I would say that if it happened to any of you. So if ANY of you are yakking to the gossip rags, you better stop it right this instant! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" The squadron commander yelled in unison.

"That is all! Get out of my sight!"

PASSAGEWAY OF THE SDF-1

Claudia was holding a copy of the same tabloid rolled up in her hand. She was walking to the bridge of the SDF-1 at a furious pace with an equally furious look on her face.

'_I told those three not be spreading gossip and rumors but would they listen to me? Hell no they wouldn't!"_

Claudia found Sammie, Vanessa and Kim talking with the night watch people they were relieving. They were looking at the same tabloid, talking and whispering about Rick and Lisa. About the only one who wasn't joining in on the talking was Kim. She was off to the side away from the gossiping quartet shaking her head. She knew that sooner or later, one of the three of them was going to get caught and get in trouble for giving the tabloid Rick and Lisa's names. Claudia motioned the night bridge commander, Lieutenant Nikki Mitchell to leave by moving her head from side to side. The 5 enlisted women were talking and whispering when they were startled by the voice of Claudia yelling at the top of her lungs in her most loudest and commanding voice they have ever heard since being on the ship.

"SAMMIE, KIM, VANESSA GET YOUR ASSES OFF OF THAT BRIDGE AND INTO THE PASSAGEWAY RIGHT NOW!"

"I told you two not to go blabbing to that tabloid but would you listen to me? No!" Kim said in a harsh whisper.

"It wasn't me Kim I swear!" Vanessa said.

"Well don't expect me to bail you out if it was you Sammie."

In the passageway just outside the bridge, Claudia lit into the Bridge Bunnies. "DID ANY OF THE THREE OF YOU BLAB TO THIS TABLOID? DON'T STAND THERE AND SAY YOU DIDN'T WHEN YOU DID AND WHEN I SPECIFICALLY ORDERED THE THREE OF YOU NOT TO DO IT!"

"It wasn't me ma'am. I'm being honest. I had no part in this nor did I want to be any part of this." Kim said.

"It wasn't me either ma'am. I'm telling you the truth." Vanessa said.

Claudia then looked at Sammie with a stern look. After a long and awkward silence, Sammie nodded her head and told the truth in a low and timid voice. "It was me ma'am. I'm the one who told Ms. Adams Lieutenant Hunter and Commander Hayes' names. I'm the 'confidential informant'. But I didn't know she was going to write that ma'am."

Claudia looked at Sammie with an equally angry and disappointed face. "Sammie I specifically ordered you, Vanessa and Kim not to spread gossip and rumors! Why can't you follow a direct order! When you raised your right hand when you enlisted, you swore that you will obey the orders of the officers appointed above you! Why you of all people did you had to do it? You could be brought up on charges of dereliction of duty, violation of security and privacy regulations and disobeying the direct order of a superior officer! How did you give their names to that tabloid Sammie?"

"Ms. Adams somehow found out that the three of us work on the bridge and she offered us money to tell us the names of Lieutenant Hunter and Commander Hayes. Vanessa and Kim said no. I was the only one to take the money."

"Why did you take the money Sammie?"

"Because I needed the money ma'am, you know we enlisted people do not make much money for all the work we have to do."

"That is not an excuse Sammie to disobey the direct order of a superior officer and to violate the security and privacy regulations of the RDF. I have the very mind to call the Master at Arms up here, have you arrested and thrown in the brig until the day of your court marital but I'm not going to do it because we need you. Instead, Miss Wanna-Be Gossip Columnist, you are going to do this.

First, you are going to call Ms. Adams and tell her you are no longer her 'confidential informant' and if she asks you why, you tell her you had a change of heart. Second, you are going to personally apologize to Lieutenant Hunter and Commander Hayes for what you did. Third, as of right now, you are restricted to the ship for the next 30 days including the weekends and off duty days and you have two weeks extra duty.

And to make sure you stay on the ship and not try to sneak off the base, I'm going to make sure that the MA and the MP's have your picture with them and I am personally going to watch you perform your extra duties. If you don't like it, I'll recommend that you go to captain's mast and I can assure you that Captain Gloval will not be as kind to you as I am."

"Yes ma'am."

"And for your sake Sammie, you better hope Captain Gloval will accept the punishment I gave you. Now get back to the bridge and relieve the night crew! And that is all you're going to do. No talking and no gossiping. I don't want to hear a peep out of any of you! And for the reminder of your watch, you are just going to do your jobs and nothing else. And I am talking most especially to you Seaman Porter!"

"Yes ma'am." Sammie said with her head bowed, thinking that going to captain's mast was better than the punishment Claudia was doling out to her.

"Whenever any of you leave the bridge to go get coffee or tea, for a break, go to the head or go to lunch, you are going to go one at a time. And when you are at lunch, you are just going to eat your lunch in the galley and leave! Do I make myself clear to all three of you?" Claudia said with a stern voice.

"Yes ma'am." The three said together.

Claudia then pointed in the direction of the bridge. "Now you three get back to the bridge and relieve the night watch!"

"Yes ma'am." The Bridge Bunnies said in unison in a solemn voice.

When the trio left the hallway, Claudia could nothing but shake her head in frustration as she began to walk into the bridge. _'I can't believe the nerve of that girl! I distinctly and directly told her not to do it and she went ahead and did it anyway.'_

When Claudia got on the bridge as the relieved night crew walked past her without saying a word to her or looking at her, she picked up the telephone. "Sammie you have someone to call first if I remembered correctly!"

'"Yes ma'am I do." Sammie said as she took the telephone from Claudia's hands and started dialing a number.

"Hello, this is Sammie Porter on the SDF-1. May I speak to Miss Adams please? Thank you. Hi Miss Adams, this is Sammie Porter…I'm doing fine ma'am. Miss Adams, I've called to tell you that I'm afraid I can no longer be your confidential informant on the ship. I have a change of heart that's all. No ma'am no one found out about me and I didn't tell anyone. I'm being honest ma'am. No…its okay ma'am, you can keep the rest of the money. I don't want it. Thank you for being so understanding Miss Adams. Thank you ma'am…you too have a good day…good-bye."

"That's good Sammie. You can apologize to Commander Hayes when she gets in. You apologize to Lieutenant Hunter when you see him. You start your extra duties once you get off watch."

"Yes ma'am."

Lisa came into the bridge steaming mad. Claudia didn't have to think twice what she was mad about. Someone either showed her the tabloid or she found out about it herself. Either way, she can't blame Lisa for being angry. You're just enjoying the day off with someone, enjoying dinner at a bistro thinking nothing out of the ordinary is happening only to wake up the next morning and find yourself on the front page of a tabloid in a photograph taken by a paparazzo because your friend was the escort of the winner of a pageant and to have that tabloid tell half truths and outright lies about you. If doesn't make you mad, there's something wrong with you.

"I can't believe someone would do something like that!"

"I know Lisa, I know. I found about it earlier myself. I don't know what to say Lisa because I never been in the position you're in now."

"Can you believe what that gossip columnist wrote about Rick? She made him out to be like he's some kind of male prostitute and I hired him to be my 'date' for the day! I can't believe the nerve of that woman to write things like that!"

"Nice going Sammie." Kim said in a low whisper.

"Shut up Kim! I already feel bad enough as it is. I didn't know she was going to write that!"

"Well you weren't exactly shocked or ashamed when you read it! As a matter of fact, I remember you giggling about it! The only thing you're feeling bad about is you got caught and now you're being punished for it! Maybe next time you'll know better but I seriously doubt you will!"

"Alright alright you made your point Kim! You don't have to rub it in!"

Just then, Captain Gloval came in yelling and cursing in Russian. No one on the bridge needed a translation to know what Captain Gloval was upset about.

"I can't believe that gossip rag would write something like that! If I ever found out who that 'confidential informant' is, I'm going to"

"Uh excuse me sir, Commander Hayes," Sammie said as she stood up at her work station. "I have something to tell you. I 'm Ms. Adams'…I mean I was Ms. Adams' 'confidential informant'. I'm the one who told the newspaper Lieutenant Hunter and Commander Hayes' names. I'm sorry sir and ma'am. I didn't mean for all of this to happen."

"SAMMIE HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU ARE MY FRIEND! HOW COULD DO THIS TO ME AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Lisa yelled at Sammie in shock.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Sammie said meekly.

"Seaman Porter would you mind explaining yourself on why would you do something like that knowing very well you have violated security regulations!" Captain Gloval asked Sammie in anger.

"Miss Adams and the newspaper somehow found out that me, Kim and Vanessa work on the bridge and offered us money if we would tell them the names of the people in the photograph. Kim and Vanessa refused but I was the only one to take the money. I'm sorry sir."

"Sammie I should call the Master at Arms up here to have you arrested and thrown in the brig until the day of your court"

"Sir…sir" Claudia said as she touched Captain Gloval's arm. "If you don't mind I've found out earlier what Seaman Porter did and I already verbally corrected her for what she did and I told her of her punishment."

"What kind of punishment have you meted out Claudia?"

"I've ordered Sammie to first call Miss Adams and tell her that she is no longer the newspaper's confidential informant. I also made her promise that she apologizes to Lisa and Lieutenant Hunter for what she did. She is also restricted to the ship for 30 days and she also has two weeks extra duty. She has already called the newspaper and quit being Miss Adams' confidential informant. She has already apologized to Lisa on her on and she can apologize to Lieutenant Hunter later. I'll be watching her do the extra duty and I'll make sure the MA and the MP's have her picture just in case she tries to sneak off the base. I hope you don't mind what I did but we need her sir. She's a good worker. The only problem she has is that she has a loose tongue. Hopefully the punishment I gave out will teach her a lesson."

Captain Gloval went up to Sammie and started wagging his index finger as if he was correcting a child. "Sammie, you are very lucky you have a good supervisor in Lieutenant Commander Grant looking after you! Otherwise, if she didn't intervene on your behalf, you would have found yourself in the brig by now! You better say thank you to Claudia for saving your military career!"

"I will sir."

"Claudia, I accept the punishment you've dealt to Seaman Porter."

"Thank you, sir."

Sammie then slowly walked to Lisa's work station with her head down. "I'm sorry I told Miss Adams' you and Lieutenant Hunter's names Lisa"

"It's Commander Hayes Seaman Porter!"

"Yes Commander Hayes. I'm sorry I talked to the newspaper. I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I hope you'll accept my apology."

Lisa stood silent looking at Sammie for a long time just to make her squirm in her shoes. "Somehow or the other Sammie, I think you're only sorry that you got caught but I'll accept your apology. But don't think for even one second that I'll ever forget what you did! As for Lieutenant Hunter, you're on your own! You apologize to him yourself! I told him that you apologized for calling him a "leecher". He accepted your apology without question. But I sincerely doubt he will accept your apology this time! Not after what you did!"

"I know ma'am. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't accept my apology this time." Sammie said quietly.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Sammie! Now get back to your station Seaman Porter!" Lisa said pointing her finger in the direction of Sammie's work station.

"Yes ma'am." Sammie said quietly.

Just as soon as Sammie got back to her work station, a barrage of laser fire aimed at the tower of the bridge began to shake the bridge. One of the barrages hit and destroyed both the short range and long range radar domes, blinding the SDF-1 and leaving her vulnerable to an enemy attack without warning. Other barrages began to hit various parts of the space ship sending jostling shockwaves through the streets of Macross City like an earthquake. In a music studio in the city, Minmei even though it was a school day was receiving private singing lessons from one of the city's top singing coaches. One shockwave knocked Minmei off her feet and sent her tumbling towards a wall. A grand piano the teacher was using to teach Minemi how to control her pitch started rolling towards her but it stopped several inches away from her, barely missing pinning her to the wall. The coach ran towards where Minmei was with a look of concern on his face.

"Miss Minmei, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm alright just a bit shaken that's all."

Up on the bridge there was chaos but Gloval managed to calm his crew down.

"Sir both radar scopes are out! The enemy must have destroyed both radar domes!" Lisa said alarmed.

"Sir, I'm receiving a message but I do not know where it's coming from. It's not coming from our forces." Sammie reported.

"Put it on the speakers so I can hear it."

"Yes sir."

"In the name of Zentradei Forces, I order you to surrender! The last attack on your ship was a warning of what we can and will do! You cannot escape! If you want to save the lives of your crew, you must surrender at once! In the name of the Zentradei Forces"

"Shut it off! I've heard enough! _'Damn these aliens are good, what better way to render your enemy helpless than to knock out their radar! And to demand their surrender in the language of your enemy, that's impressive!' _"Sound the general quarter's alarm! Claudia, notify the electronic technicians and ask them how long it will take them to affect repairs or to at least come up with a make shift radar unit?"

"Yes sir."

Claudia picked up a telephone and called the electronic technician section. After talking with them for less than two minutes, she hung up the telephone.

"The electronic technicians say it will take a minimum of 6 to 8 hours to effect repairs, 12 hours to make a make shift radar unit."

"And that is time we don't have. Alright, let's get a Cat's Eye recon jet ready to take-off. Lisa, you will be on the jet. You'll be our eyes and ears for the next 6 to 12 hours."

"Yes sir." But in the back of her mind, she was not enjoying the prospect of being in that skin tight space suit again. _'Oh joy, just what I want to be in, in that skin tight white space suit for the next 6 to 12 hours.' _

"Call Lieutenant Anderson and have her replace Lisa's position."

"Yes sir." Claudia answered as she picked up the telephone to call Nikki's quarters. "Hello Nikki, this is Claudia. I'm sorry to wake you up but you've been ordered by Captain Gloval to come to the bridge to take over Commander's Hayes' position. I'll tell you what is going on once you get up here. Thanks Nikki and again I'm sorry to have to wake you. Thank you Nikki…we'll see you in a couple of minutes. Good-bye."

"Sir, Lieutenant Anderson said she will be on board her just as soon as she freshens up a little, puts on a little make-up and get a cup of coffee."

"That's good. Lisa, who do we have on the catapult launch?"

Lisa smiled to herself. "It's Vermillion Squadron, sir."

"Alert them to get them on the flight deck and get them up in the air just as soon after we launch the Cat's Eye. Why don't you go on ahead and change out of your uniform and into your space suit Lisa. I'll have Claudia alert Vermillion."

"Yes sir." Lisa said as she left the bridge.

Claudia walked over to Lisa's station and pressed the scramble button for Vermillion Squadron.

"ALERT ALERT ALERT VERMILLION SQUADRON REPORT TO THE FLIGHT DECK FOR IMMEDIATE LAUNCH YOU WILL RECEIVE YOUR FLIGHT ORDERS ONCE YOU ARE IN YOUR COCKPITS BEFORE YOU ARE LAUNCHED!"

"Alright guys you've heard her! Let's move it!" Rick yelled. As he went to his locker to retrieve his helmet and suit up, he wondered why Claudia's voice came over the loudspeakers to alert the squadron and not Lisa. Rick, Ben, Max and the other pilots ran to their veritechs. Rick's crew chief helped Rick get strapped in and gave him last minute instructions. After Rick got himself situated, Lieutenant Anderson's face came over the video radio screen.

"Vermillion Squadron, this is the bridge. Your orders are to give air cover to the Cat's Eye recon jet. The enemy has knocked out both our short range and long range radar. Commander Hayes is in the recon jet being our eyes and ears. The Cat's Eye's call sign is "Falcon", your flight's call sign is "Linebacker." You will take off immediately after the Cat's Eye is launched."

"Roger Bridge, Vermillion Leader acknowledges." Rick then switched to plane-to-plane radio. "Alright guys listen up. Things are going to be a little bit different for us. Our main job is to protect the Cat's Eye. If you do see enemy battle pods closing in, you can intercept but try to stay close to the Cat's Eye as much as you can. We'll try not to let the Cat's Eye do too much evading."

"Roger Vermillion Leader."

"Tower, this is Cat's Eye two-zero-niner, requesting clearance for take-off over."

"Cat's Eye two-zero-niner, you are cleared for take-off once you are cleared by the catapult officer."

The Cat's Eye pilot looked over to see the catapult officer salute him to let him know he is cleared for take-off. The pilot returned the salute and the crew with Lisa in the back of the jet braced themselves for the catapult to fling the recon jet forward. The magnetic catapult shot forward shooting the jet down the 60 meter long runway at over 160 knots an hour.

"Tower, this is Falcon. We are now airborne."

"Roger Falcon. Linebacker flight should be right behind you in a few minutes."

"Falcon this is Linebacker Leader. We are now airborne and en-route to your position."

"Roger Linebacker Leader."

In the back of the jet, Lisa was felt calm and reassured when she heard Rick's voice. Rick's a good pilot and a good leader, Lisa really felt confident that Rick and his squadron will be able to protect her.

"Falcon this is Linebacker Leader we are now on your port, starboard, stern, above you on your 12 and below at your 6, so we have you covered."

"Roger Linebacker Leader thanks for the cover."

"Skipper, we have a flight of battle pods closing in us on our 10!" Ben called on the radio.

"BREAK OFF BREAK OFF INTERCEPT BUT TRY TO STAY CLOSE TO THE CAT'S EYE!" Rick yelled over the radio.

As the veritechs were fighting the battle pods, a Zentradi battle cruiser came across the recon jet. The Cat's Eye tried to evade but ran into an asteroid breaking off the radar dome of the Cat's Eye and severally damaging the jet instantly killing the pilot. The jet crashed onto the one of the decks of the battle cruiser.

"Falcon this is Linebacker Leader we've lost contact with you please respond! Falcon this is Linebacker Leader please respond! Commander Hayes you're there?"

"Sir" Max said over the radio. "The Cat's Eye has crash landed on the deck of the enemy ship!"

Rick noticed that two veritechs in his flight were destroyed leaving only him, Ben and Max. "Let's go after her! We need to save Commander Hayes and the pilot!"

On the deck of the Zentradei ship, Rick, Ben and Max switched to battloid and tried the best they can fighting off the enemy even though they were beginning to be outnumbered and running low on ammunition.

"Commander you're alright?"

"Yes I am lieutenant but I'm afraid my pilot's dead."

"Hold on ma'am, I'm going to break the canopy glass to get you out."

"I'm out of ammo sir!" Ben reported.

"Same here skipper!" Max said.

Rick broke the glass canopy of the wrecked Cat's Eye with the hand of his battloid. Lisa got out but instantly became alarmed.

"RICK LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

A giant alien with a metal plate covering almost the whole right side of his face began fighting with Rick by trying to tackle him. As the alien and Rick were tussling, Max wrapped the empty gun around the alien and pinned him against the body of his battloid. Max was struggling to keep the alien from breaking free.

"UGH! This guy's strong! Ben, direct your missiles to fire up at 12 o'clock!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay okay!"

Ben fired his missiles. A hole created by the explosion of the missiles began to suck up Max and the alien. Max fired his jets as he and the alien slowly began to go up. As soon as they were in the vacuum of space, Max let go of the alien but somehow or the other, the alien managed to grab hold of the empty battloid gun. Also unbeknownst to Max; the alien managed to grab hold of a jagged piece of the ship's hull and held on.

"We need to find a way to get out of here but how?" Rick asked.

"Use the lasers on the head of your battloid and try to burn a hole onto the side of the ship. That should do the trick." Lisa suggested.

"Good idea ma'am."

Rick, Ben and Max began to use their lasers to burn a hole but it was doing no good. The metal was too thick but they weren't about to give up. Lisa just happens to look up and a look of fear came across her face.

"RICK ABOVE YOU LOOK OUT!"

Rick looked up to find the alien jumping down on him screaming holding the empty gun off of Max's battloid above his head like a giant club. The empty gun smashed on the top of Rick's battloid. Rick and the alien began to wrestle again. This time Zentradei reinforcements arrived with their guns blazing.

"Commander Hayes! Try to make a run for it!"

Lisa tried to run away but was covered and scooped up by a cloth bag.

"I got the Micronian female sir!" A Zentradei soldier said.

During the fire fight, one Zentradei solider fired a rocket propelled grenade creating a gigantic hole. The vacuum created by the hole sucked Max out of the hole. Two Zentradei soldiers held Ben in his battloid against a wall while another soldier began to tear apart the battloid until the cockpit was exposed. The soldier then reached in and grabbed Ben.

Meanwhile, the alien was beginning to get mad but had to admire the toughness of this Micronian.

"I had enough of this!"

The alien then tossed Rick's battloid over his shoulder and slammed it down on the deck like a professional wrestling move. He then picked up the battloid and pinned Rick against the wall, tore off the battloid's head and ripped apart the chest until he can see Rick shaking in the cockpit seat. Rick knew it would be a hopeless move but he had to try anything to get away. He pulled the ejection cord. The jets to the ejection seat fired and Rick went straight up but unfortunately, Rick didn't go very far. The alien easily reached up and grabbed Rick.

"We got what we came for. Have the engine room execute a hyperspace fold so we can immediately leave this area Exedore."

"Yes my lord."

BRIDGE OF THE SDF-1

"Falcon this is the SDF-1 do you read me come in over. Linebacker this is the SDF-1 do you read me over. Sir, I've tried raising the Cat's Eye and Vermillion Flight for several minutes now and none of them are answering my calls." Claudia said in a worried voice.

"Sir we can't give up on them. They may still be alive." Sammie said from her work station.

"Of course not Sammie, we are not going to give up on them but we have to face reality. We can't stay here and wait for them to return. Staying here could be a trap for the enemy to come back and finish us off and I am not staying here and let that happen. I am not going to risk the lives of other crewmembers and more than 70,000 displaced civilians on this ship for the sake of seven missing crewmembers…even if that one of the seven is Lisa. Claudia, notify the engine room and tell them to start up the engines. We are shoving off but at half speed just in case the missing Cat's Eye crew and Vermillion Flight show up."

"Yes sir."

"How are the damage control teams doing Claudia?"

"They're reporting that they are progressing along fine sir. They should have repairs completed to the ship within a few hours.'

"And what does Macross Civil Defense say?"

"They report that several buildings have been damaged, several cars have been destroyed and some streets are torn up very bad but they should be repaired by tomorrow."

"That's good news Claudia. Release the ship from general quarters Claudia. I'm going back to my office. I need to be alone for a while. You're in charge of the bridge Claudia."

"Yes sir. Uh…sir, what should we do about Lisa and the pilots?"

"List them as MIA but not presumed dead. We need to hold out hope that they're still alive."

"Yes sir."


	8. Chapter 8 First Confessions

TWO OF A KIND

CHAPTER EIGHT

FIRST CONFESSIONS

Captain Gloval walked slowly back to his office with his hands behind his back. When he reached his office, he opened the door, closed it then locked it. When he sat down in his high back office chair that is behind his desk, he let out a big sigh of frustration. He just wanted to break down and cry but his military bearing and his macho male pride would not let him do it. Instead, he closed his eyes and tried to empty his mind so he can decide what he needed to do next. After for what seem to be an hour, he took a legal pad off his desk and started writing. After he finished writing he picked up the telephone that is on his desk and dialed a number.

"TCC/Radio Shack…Petty Officer Washington speaking captain."

"Petty Officer Washington we're close enough to Earth so we can fire off an encrypted microwave message, correct?"

"Yes we are sir."

"I need you to come up to my office so you can transcribe a message for me."

"Aye-aye sir I'm on my way."

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Hold on Petty Officer Washington while I unlock the door."

"Yes sir."

A black navy petty officer came in with a suitcase. "Just give me a couple of minutes to get set up and type up the header of the message and you'll be ready to go sir."

"Go ahead petty officer."

"Thank you, sir."

The petty officer set up a microphone to a laptop computer. He then inserted a formatted CD-ROM into its drive. He then brought up a program on the screen.

"What precedence do you want the message sir?"

"Make it EMERGENCY precedence."

"Yes sir."

Petty Officer Washington then looked at his watch and typed in the date-time-group and the "FROM" address.

"Who is the message addressed to sir?"

"RDF Headquarters."

"What is the office or office symbol sir?"

"Admiral Donald Hayes."

"What is the classification sir?"

"Unclassified EFTO but mark it 'EYES ONLY'."

"Yes sir."

"Okay sir, it's all set up for you. All you have to do is start talking."

"Thank you, petty officer. Do you mind if you wait outside while I transcribe the message? I'll let you know when I'm finished."

The petty officer shook his head. "No sir, I don't mind."

"Thank you, petty officer."

"You're welcome sir." The petty officer said as he closed the door.

After making sure the door is closed and going back to his desk, Captain Gloval looked at his legal pad and spoke into the microphone. "Donald, it is with deep personal regret that I have to inform you that your daughter Commander Elizabeth Grace Hayes, serial number 04080519 of the Robotech Defense Force is declared Missing in Action.

It happened less than 2 hours ago when the enemy deliberately targeted both our short range and long range radar units with a laser bombardment. The electronic technicians said it would take 6 to 8 hours to complete repairs and up to 12 hours to come up with a make shift radar unit. In the meantime while the electronics technicians were making repairs, I had ordered Commander Hayes into a Cat's Eye reconnaissance jet escorted by a flight of veritechs as we were making our way towards Earth.

From what we can gather from the recordings from the reconnaissance jet and the veritechs, a flight of battle pods closed in to attack. While the veritechs were engaged in fighting the battle pods, Commander Hayes reported from the reconnaissance jet that a huge Zentradei ship was closing in on them from the right front side. The reconnaissance jet pilot last reported he is trying to evade and that is when we lost contact with the reconnaissance jet. The veritech flight reported that the Cat's Eye crashed landed on the deck of the Zentradei ship and they were breaking off to try to rescue Commander Hayes and the Cat's Eye pilot. That was the last time we have heard from the veritech flight.

Please rest assured Donald that I am doing everything within my power to find your missing daughter and the missing pilots. However, we do not know where they are because the ship did a hyperspace jump and we do not know where the ship went to. We have not received any ransom demands nor do we know the physical and mental conditions of your daughter and the pilots. But we are doing everything we can to locate and bring home your daughter and the missing pilots. If there is anything I can do for you or if I can be of any assistance to you, please let me know as soon as possible.

With very best regards,

Henry J. Gloval

Captain, RDF

SDF-1"

After he finished, Captain Gloval got up from his chair and went to the door. "Alright Petty Officer Washington, I'm finished. How long will it take for the message to be sent out?"

"Once I have it formatted correctly, I'll take the CD-ROM down to the radio shack. It should take less than 5 minutes because of the EMERGENCY precedence sir."

"Very good petty officer, go ahead and do it."

"Sir, if you don't mind, I'll leave the laptop here while I send out the message."

"No, I don't mind. Send out the message out right away."

"Aye-aye sir."

After the petty officer left his office, Captain Gloval went back to his chair and leaned back. He doesn't even want to think what Admiral Hayes' reaction will be when he receives the message.

BRIDGE OF THE SDF-1

After Captain Gloval left the bridge, Claudia picked up the phone. Roy needed to be told about Rick.

"Skull Squadron headquarters…Sergeant O'Hanlon speaking."

"Sergeant, is Commander Fokker in his office?"

"Yes he is ma'am. Hold on while I transfer the call."

Claudia waited until she heard the sound of the telephone being picked up.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Fokker."

"Roy…this is…Claudia."

"Claudia you sound upset. What's wrong?"

"Roy…you're sitting down?"

"Yeah…I am. Why did you asked?"

"Roy…I'm afraid…I have some…terrible news…about Rick."

"Rick…what happened to Rick!"

"Roy…Rick has…been listed…as Missing in Action."

"WHAT! Rick has been declared MIA how did it happen?"

"Roy…just give me a minute. I need to…recollect myself. Okay Roy I can go on. A couple of hours ago the enemy deliberately destroyed both our short and long range radar units. Captain Gloval sent Lisa out in a Cat's Eye to be our eyes and ears while Rick and Vermillion Squadron were sent to provide air cover for the Cat's Eye. A group of battle pods swarmed in trying to attack the Cat's Eye. Vermillion Squadron intercepted the battle pods and started to engage them. Meanwhile, Lisa reported that a Zentradei ship was closing in on them from the side. The Cat's Eye tried to evade but couldn't. Vermillion Squadron reported that they had broken off engaging the enemy to try to rescue Lisa and the Cat's Eye pilot. That was the last we heard from them. We don't know where…Lisa, Rick and the other pilots are, we don't know…if they're alive…or dead!"

Claudia couldn't take it anymore and broke and cried.

"Claudia, I'll be there in a minute."

"No...No...It's alright Roy. Captain Gloval is out and has put me in charge of the bridge. I'll see you when I get off duty."

"Okay Claudia. Where do you want to spend the evening at?"

"I don't feel like going anywhere Roy. I just need to be with you."

"Okay Claudia…I'll see you in a couple of hours then."

"I love you Roy."

"I love you too. See you in a couple of hours."

After Roy hung up the phone, the shock of the news Claudia told him was just too much for him to take. For the second time within a matter of less than two years, Rick has been listed as MIA. Before Rick came to Macross Island, Roy promised himself and Pop's memory that he will take care of Rick and twice he failed to keep his promise. Roy just balled his fists and slammed it down on the table so hard that it almost sounded like a gun going off. The orderly room sergeant came running into Roy's office scared that bad have happened to Roy.

"Sir you're alright?" Sergeant O'Hanlon said as he opened the door.

"Yes…I'm okay Sergeant O'Hanlon…I just received some bad news about my brother and I need to be alone for a while."

"Yes sir." The sergeant said as he closed the door.

After making sure he's by himself, Roy went back to his thoughts. He was in agony. He then looked at a framed picture on his desk of him and Pop together standing in front of Roy's stunt plane some years before he joined the service. It seemed like it was another lifetime ago when that picture was taken. "I'm sorry Pop! I'm sorry I failed you! I promised you that I will take care of Rick and look after him but I failed to do it twice. I don't know if I can do it!"

As Roy was wallowing in his self pity and self doubts, Roy could almost swear his office was being engulfed in a bright light and stepping out of that bright light was Pop Hunter in his flying circus uniform. Roy knew he must be seeing things but he could almost swear what he was seeing was real. He knew he's not sleeping and somewhere in his sub consciousness something told him what he was seeing was real. But before he could decide what he was seeing was either real or imaginary, the spirit of Jack "Pop" Hunter began to speak to Roy and he was shaking his head with a fatherly look of scorn on his face.

"Roy Roy Roy. How many times did I have to tell you that you can't always be responsible for Rick?"

"Pop…is it you? It can't be you…you…you…you're dead."

"I know that Roy and I know what you're thinking. No, you're not dreaming and you're not hallucinating. It is me and I'm still dead." A chair suddenly appeared next to Roy. Pop sat himself down in the chair. "Now you listen to me Roy and you listen to me really good! It is not your fault! Rick knew what he was getting himself into when he went to the academy and joined the RDF. He's no longer a little boy needing you to look after!"

"But…Pop…I promised you and your memory that I will look after Rick."

"And you are keeping your promise Roy and you're doing a good job at it. But Rick needs to learn how to stand on his own two feet. You can't always be there to look after him. Besides, he has been in many tight spots before since he joined the RDF and he made it out just fine without your help. He will get himself out of this one and he'll be fine again. He'll make it. I know he will. He's a Hunter just like you're a Hunter in a way."

"How can he get himself out this situation when he doesn't know where he is?"

"You have to trust him Roy. Right now, he is leaning on what he has learned at the academy, his training and his instincts as a pilot to get himself out of this situation he's in. Besides, he's not alone, he has help. He has his wing mates and he has Lisa. Something that I wish I had when I was shot down over the jungles of Vietnam. The only thing that kept me out of a POW camp in Hanoi was a radio that kept me in contact with a pilot in an OV-10 Bronco who kept the VC and the NVA off my tail. I wished I had a pretty girl with me to keep me company while I was trudging through the jungles of North Vietnam."

Roy then sighed. "I guess you're right Pop. It's…it's…just that…it's just that I worry about him a lot. Now that he's a squadron commander, I can't keep an eye on him all the time."

"And it's only natural for you to worry. I used to worry about you and Rick every time the two of you went up. I mean the two of you including Cathy practically grew up together until you left to join the military. Look Roy, it's okay to worry but you have to understand Rick has to learn how to stand on his own two feet. If he makes a mistake, he has to learn from it himself. You will not always be there to help him out."

Roy began to nod his head. "I think I'm beginning to understand Pop."

Pop put his hand on Roy's shoulder and shook it. "Good Roy, you're doing just as you did when you were with the flying circus."

Pop then slapped his hands on his knees and got up from the chair and began to walk towards the light. "Well Roy, I've got to go."

"Will I see you again Pop?"

"Well…hopefully not too soon. Oh and...Uh…Roy"

"Yeah Pop?"

"One more thing to tell ya before I go, the next time you see Rick, tell him that Cathy said it wasn't his fault that she was killed doing that stunt. She climbed into the cockpit of that airplane knowing full well how dangerous that stunt was. She knew she could be killed doing that stunt but she climbed into that airplane with her eyes wide open. You tell him that."

"I will Pop."

Pop then walked through the light and the light disappeared. Roy had to blink his eyes. He still could not figure what happened to him just now was either a hallucination or if it was real. After brushing it off as to the stress he's under, he decided that Minmei has to be told of Rick being missing. He knew that Minmei wanted to be told. He called around until he had gotten a hold of the officials of the Miss Macross Pageant. The official told him that Minmei was allowed to go back to school for a while but she will then have to go on a publicity tour for the RDF and to visit the ship's hospital and the city children's hospital. He then called the school and found out that Minmei should be finished with classes for the day very soon. He decided it was time to do something that no commanding officer ever likes to do; notify someone that their friend or loved one is missing or dead. He got up from his desk, closed and locked the door and walked to the motor pool. The motor pool sergeant gave the keys to a sedan and Roy drove off to meet Minmei at the Sacred Heart School for Girls.

Roy drove up to the parking lot of the school and went into the administrative office to let the officials know that he is waiting for Minmei. The officials allowed Roy to wait outside in the parking lot for Minmei. Roy waited for Minmei leaning against the car. Very soon the school bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Roy waited for Minmei to walk out of one of the school buildings. When Roy saw Minmei walking out with a couple of friends cradling some books in her arm, Roy breathed in deeply and then blew it out, psyching himself up to tell Minmei the bad news. Then he decided it was time to do the deed. Roy began running to catch up with Minmei.

"Minmei!"

Minmei dressed in the prototypical Japanese schoolgirl uniform, turned around and saw Roy. A bright smile came across her face. "Oh! Hello Commander Fokker!" Minmei said as she waved with her free arm.

"Minmei, can I talk with you alone for a couple of minutes? It's very important and it won't take long." Roy said as he caught up with Minmei and her friends.

"Sure, Commander Fokker, I think my friends can wait for a couple of minutes. Can you?" She asked turning to her friends. Her friends nodded their heads.

"What do you want to see me about Commander Fokker? What's wrong?" Minmei asked as they started walking the other way.

"Minmei…I don't know how to say this to you any easily so…I'll just come out and say it. Minmei…I'm afraid Rick has been declared Missing in Action."

Minmei gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as it dropped open. "Rick's…missing…how…how did it happen?" Minmei said has tears began to fill up in her eyes.

"I'll try to tell you as much as I can without giving too much away because of the military stuff okay. Apparently, several hours ago the enemy destroyed our radar units. A reconnaissance jet was sent out to help guide the ship. Rick's squadron was sent out to provide air cover for the reconnaissance jet. The enemy attacked the jet and Rick's squadron. Rick and his wing mates started to engage the enemy. The reconnaissance jet somehow was captured by an enemy ship. Rick's squadron broke off engagement to try to rescue the pilot and radar officer. That was the last time we have heard from them."

"He's…he's dead isn't he? Please don't lie to me and say he's not!" Minmei said as the tears began to freely flow.

"To tell you the truth Minmei…I don't know." But then Roy began to furiously shake his head. "But if you ask me, no…Rick's not dead. I know he's not. You need to keep hope that Rick's still alive. Remember when you and he were trapped in the cargo hold after we hyperspace jumped? Remember the one thing that kept you going? It was hope, the hope that you and he would be found alive and you were found alive! Well…that is what you need to do now more than ever."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No we don't. The ship hyperspace jumped. Once a ship hyperspace jumps we lose contact with the ship, we can't track them on radar."

"THEN HE'S DEAD! I KNOW HE IS!"

"Minmei, don't say that. He's not dead. He's just"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Minmei yelled at she ran away from Roy.

Roy didn't chase after her. He knew at this moment in time, it's better for Minmei to be by herself so she can calm herself down and recollect herself. Roy knew there was nothing more he could do so he walked back to his car and drove back to the motor pool so he can turn the car in. Minmei ran to the park where she met Rick on the night before he flew his first mission. When she arrived at the park, Minmei went to the wall where she and Rick talked. Even though they're in space, somewhere a breeze blew through giving Minmei an even more melancholy feeling.

'_Oh Rick, where are you? Please don't be dead.'_ Minmei said to herself.

Soon her friends came up to where she was standing. They were worried about her. "Minmei, you're alright?" One of her friends asked her.

Minmei shook her head. "No, I'm not. Look girls, I just got some bad news about a friend of mine and I really don't feel like walking home with you. Can you just go on without me? And also can you do a favor for me. Can you take my books and tell my aunt and uncle I'll be home very soon but not right away?"

"Sure Minmei, we'll tell your aunt and uncle. Hope your friend's okay."

"Thank you Hiromi."

Minmei then decided to go the Buddhist temple and pray. She prayed at the temple the night before Rick went on his first mission and he came back to her. She decided that if it worked once before, it should work again. So she walked the short distance from the park to the Buddhist temple. She bowed as she entered the temple, lit an incense candle and while standing in front of a large golden statute of Buddha, she began to chant a prayer for Rick.

As she was chanting her prayer, somewhere in the back of mind, she began to have doubts on whether or not chanting a prayer to a large golden statute does any good. But then she realized that Buddha did exactly what she requested him to do; he looked after Rick, got him through his first mission and brought him back to her safely.

After she left the temple, she walked back to the restaurant but it had taken her some time because people were stopping and asking for her autograph or wanting to have their pictures taken with her. Very soon a large crowd began to gather around Minmei. She happily signed autographs and she also happily agreed to have her picture taken with her new fans but she had to kindly tell people that she can't stop for very long because she was expected to be home. The crowd groaned but they understood her situation so the crowd relented and let her go.

When she finally made it to the restaurant, Aunt Lena took her over to the side and asked her why it had taken her so long to get home and why she asked her friends to drop her school books at the restaurant. She began to tear up again and told Aunt Lena about Roy coming to her school and telling her about Rick being listed MIA, going to the temple to pray for Rick and as she was walking home being stopped by people asking for her autograph and wanting to have their picture taken with her. Aunt Lena wrapped her arms around Minmei neck and hugged her telling her that everything will be alright and Rick will okay. Minmei began to shake her head but Aunt Lena stopped her and told her that she needs to have faith and believe that Rick is alive and will come back. Minmei managed to nod her head as Aunt Lena dried her tears.

ROBOTECH DEFENSE FORCE HEADQUARTERS

SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA

Admiral Donald Hayes' Office

Admiral Hayes was finishing up doing paperwork and was about to leave for the day when the telephone on his desk began to ring. It was his aide on the other end.

"Admiral, I've just received a message from our TCC. There's an incoming urgent message for you from the SDF-1. It should be in your e-mail's inbox."

"Thank you Ken."

Admiral Hayes immediately pointed his mouse's cursor on the e-mail icon and clicked on it. There was only one unopened e-mail message; it was from Captain Gloval. He then clicked to open the message. As he was reading the message from Captain Gloval, his heart began to sink and tears began to fill his eyes. Barely several days ago, he was notified that the SDF-1 was safe and was fighting its way back to Earth. He was overjoyed when he was notified that Lisa was alive, well and for the most part safe, if you can call being on a ship that constantly being attacked by space aliens safe. He then balled up his fist and banged it on the top of his desk feeling sadness, hurt, rage, worry and angry all at the same time.

"Damn it Lisa how many time have I told you I want you off that damned ship but for God's sake you wouldn't listen to me!"

After he finished reading the message, he became more determined to get Lisa off the SDF-1, come Hell or high water and nothing was going to stop him from doing it. Not even Lisa herself was going to stop him if he could help it.

BRIDGE OF THE SDF-1

The evening watch came on to relieve Claudia and the Bridge Bunnies. Claudia briefed her relief and about to leave the bridge so she can be with Roy when Sammie came up to her.

"Umm ma'am…I'm here to do my extra duty."

Claudia then slapped her forehead. "Oh yes, that's right. Umm…let me think for a minute Sammie. Alright Sammie, why don't you clean up Captain Gloval's office? You don't have to make it absolutely spotless, but do a good job okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

Claudia and Sammie walked down to Captain Gloval's office. Sammie got the cleaning supplies, broom, mop and bucket out of a closet and started to clean up Captain Gloval's office. As she was watching Sammie do her extra duty, Claudia had to admire Sammie for coming up to her and reminding her. In the stress everyone is under and the feeling of sadness everyone on the bridge is feeling from Lisa being declared MIA, Sammie could have used that distraction to her advantage and could have just walked out. But she didn't and Claudia had to give some her some credit for not doing that.

'_Maybe she's finally beginning to grow up a little.' _ Claudia said to herself.

Sammie spent some time doing her extra duty. She wanted to do a good job to show Claudia that she was sorry for what she did but mostly, Sammie kept cleaning up Captain Gloval's office to keep her mind occupied and not to feel the sadness of Lisa being missing. She was basically was finished when she sprayed furniture wax on Captain Gloval's desk again.

"Sammie, if you keep spraying furniture polish on Captain Gloval's desk again, it will be so slick he won't be able to write on his desk."

Sammie then realized she was absentmindedly doing the same job over again. "I…I'm sorry ma'am…but…I was trying…not to…think about…Commander Hayes being"

She then broke down and cried. Claudia rushed over to where Sammie was standing and wrapped her arms around Sammie's neck and let her cry on her chest.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm missing Commander Hayes and somehow if I didn't gave her name to Miss Adams she"

Claudia suddenly pushed Sammie away from her chest and through her own tears told Sammie in a stern voice; "Now you listen to me Sammie! You giving her name to that gossip columnist has nothing to do with Commander Hayes being listed missing. Lisa knew it would be a risk going into that Cat's Eye and she could be captured or killed but she was ordered to so and obeyed that order knowing full well the risks she was getting herself into."

"I know ma'am but…but...but it's just that I'm missing her so much."

Claudia then let Sammie cry on her chest again. "I know…I know Sammie, I'm missing her too but we need to have faith and believe that she is still alive and she will come back to us. We can't lose hope. We need to keep hope that she and the pilots of Vermillion Squadron are alive and are trying to find a way to escape. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Sammie, you're finished for the day. Don't worry about putting the cleaning supplies away. I'll do it for you. Listen Sammie, why don't you, Vanessa and Kim get together and spend the evening together? You really need to be with each other, especially at a time like this. Now remember that you are to stay on the ship and not go anywhere, understand."

Sammie nodded her head. "Yes ma'am. And thank you for putting away the cleaning supplies for me."

"You're welcome Sammie. Now get out of here."

"Yes ma'am."

Sammie then turned and walked out of Captain Gloval's office. Claudia quickly put away the cleaning supplies, mop, bucket and broom back into the cleaning closet, closed and locked Captain Gloval's door and ran to Roy's quarters. She needed to be with Roy. When she came upon Roy's quarter's door, she knocked on the door.

"Hold on for a moment Claudia while I open the door." Roy said quietly.

As soon as Roy opened the door, Claudia just flung her arms around Roy's neck, buried her face in Roy's chest, broke down and started to cry, weep and sob very bitterly and loudly even though her sobs were muffled by her head being in Roy's chest. She spent all day comforting her dispirited crew that she needed to cry on someone's shoulder herself. Roy could do nothing for the moment but to gently rock Claudia, stroke her hair and sometimes gently plant a kiss on the top of her head.

After being quiet for a while, Roy through his own tears began to whisper words of encouragement to her. "It's okay Claudia baby its okay let it go just let it go. They're alive and they're going to make it. I know they will. We just have to believe and have faith that somehow they will escape and make it back to us safe and sound."

"I hope you're right Roy. I've been saying those same words to Sammie, Vanessa and Kim all day. I want to believe it myself but there is something in the back of mind that says they're not alive and will not come back to us."

"We can't have those doubts in our minds Claudia. We can't lose hope that at least Rick and Lisa are alive and they're trying to find a way to escape. I know my brother; he's one tough stubborn son-of-a-gun. He will try to find some way anyway to escape. We need to keep believing and hoping that they're alive and they will eventually come back to us. I will never lose that hope. You need to never lose that hope too! You're understand what I'm saying Claudia?"

Claudia nodded her head. Roy then gently pushed Claudia away from him. "What do you want to do tonight?"

Claudia just shook her head. "I don't want to do anything; I don't want to go anywhere. I just need to be with you tonight." Claudia said quietly.

Roy nodded his head. He understood Claudia's feelings and had hoped she would say that. He then put his arm around Claudia's shoulders and led her to his couch. Roy sat at the end of the couch and let his long legs stretch out. He then put his arms around Claudia's shoulder and let her rest her head in his chest. They were quiet for a long time before Claudia spoke up.

"Roy, I just hope that wherever they are, they're alive and trying to find a way to escape."

"Trust me Claudia, they are. If Lisa's with Rick, he will try his hardest to get himself and Lisa out. I know my brother. He'll find a way. I know he will."

ZENTRADEI ARMADA

Aboard Breetai's Flagship

After Lisa, Rick and Ben were captured; they were put on a table where a giant glass bowl was put over them upside down trapping them. A small wad of cloth was thrown in the middle of them. Before they ever had a chance to know what it was, their eyes became droopy and their heads began to spin.

"It's some kind of sleeping gas! Try not to breathe it in!" Rick shouted.

But it was too late. They dropped where they were standing.

Because of their small micron sizes, it had taken the Zentradei scientists an incredible amount of mathematics calculations to make sure the sleeping gas they threw in was enough to put them to sleep for a while but not too much to kill them. The scientists then taken the three off the table and took them to an examining room. There they proceeded to disrobe them but again because of their small sizes, the scientists had to put the three humans under microscopes and magnifying glasses in order to help them see. After they had the three humans completely naked, they began to scan, poke and prod them. After they were finished examining them, they began to put their clothes back on them again with the help of microscopes and magnifying glasses. They then put Lisa, Rick and Ben back on the table and put the glass dome over them and let them sleep off the gas.

In an office on board the ship, a smaller Zentradei with red hair looked at the results of the examinations and scans of Lisa, Rick and Ben on a video screen.

"Hmm…it's very interesting and peculiar sir."

"What is it Exedore?"

"Apparently my lord, the scientists cannot find anything different between us and the Micronians. We and they have the same skeletal structure, the same muscular system, circulatory system, endocrine system, everything. There is nothing remarkable of difference between us and them."

"Can the scientists explain what accounts for the differences in our sizes?"

"No my lord, the scientists cannot find any explanation on why they are smaller than us. However, they did find something very interesting."

"What is it my friend?"

"Apparently, the scientists found out that the Micronians are missing a minuscule amount of extra genetic material. But at the same time, they cannot find any difference between their and our DNA structure. They say it may account for the difference in the appearance in our facial features but other than that, they cannot explain the difference between our sizes."

"Hmm…it is very interesting and peculiar indeed my friend."

"My lord, the Micronians are just beginning to wake up." Exedore said as he and Breetai began to look in at the trio as they were just beginning to wake up.

Lisa was the first to wake up. Soon afterward Rick began to stir. Ben was beginning to stir but was still groggy from the gas.

"Ben you're alright?" Rick asked.

"Wake me up when lunch is served." Ben said then went back to sleep.

Rick began to get up on his feet but he was still feeling woozy from the after effects of the sleeping gas. He began to put his hands on the glass and started to feel the glass going around in a circle.

"What are you doing lieutenant?" Lisa asked.

"I'm trying to find us a way out of here ma'am. When I went through SERE training at the academy and at fighter training school we were always told that every place and point has a weakness. We just need to find it and"

"And to exploit it." Lisa finished.

"That's right ma'am. How did you know that?"

"I went through SERE training also. Although not as extensive for you pilots."

"Oh I see." Rick said as he continued to feel his way around the glass dome. He went around the dome several times; he reached up as far as he can to try to feel for a crack. He even tried to lift the glass dome but it was too heavy for him. Rick knew that even with Lisa and Ben helping him, it won't work. He stopped and started to pound the glass with his balled fists in frustration and began to cry. Lisa ran up to Rick and put her arms on Rick's shoulders.

"What's wrong Rick?" Lisa asked softly.

"I've failed! I've failed my mission and I failed you!" Rick said with bitterness in his voice.

"Rick, how did you fail your mission and me?"

"I failed to protect you that how! My mission was to protect you and I failed to do it! And because I failed you, Ben and I are POWs, Max is missing and most likely dead and 3 other pilots are dead!"

"Rick, it's not your fault and you did not fail your mission. I'm still alive am I?"

"Yes you are but we're now POWs, being sent to God knows where and God only knows what these aliens are going to us! I failed my mission and I failed you! Just like I failed…"

"Failed who Rick?"

Rick couldn't answer but his mouth was trembling trying to get the words out of his mouth. Lisa shook his shoulders to try to get to Rick to answer her question.

"Failed who Rick?"

"Just like I failed Cathy there I said it! Are you happy now that I've said it?" Rick said as he began to weep again as he fell to his knees. Lisa fell with him as she let him cry on her shoulder.

"Hmm, the emotion coming from the Micronian male is very peculiar. He is showing frustration by crying because he thought he has failed his mission and the interaction between the Micronian female and the male is very interesting. Something I have never seen before." Breetai observed.

"I agree sir. It is very interesting indeed. If I remember correctly sir, that kind of interaction between male and female were abandoned by the Zentradei eons ago. Sir, I think our scope of knowledge in questioning them is very limited. Might I suggest that Lord Dolza question them?"

"How will that help us Exedore? He's even less inexperienced in questioning the Microians as we are. He hasn't even been exposed to their culture."

"I realize that my lord but he has more experience in interrogation than we are."

After thinking about it for a moment, Breetai nodded his head. "I see your point Exedore. I have to agree with you on that point. Alright then, execute hyperspace fold."

As Lisa was holding Rick, she could feel the pull of space on the ship. _'The ship must have executed a hyperspace fold.'_ Lisa said to herself. She then turned her attention back to Rick. She gently pulled Rick away from her. "Rick, are you now willing to tell me what happened to your girlfriend?"

Rick shook his head.

'_So we're playing this game again eh. Alright Rick, I'm game if you are.'_ Lisa said to herself. "Okay Rick, you want to play that game again, I'll play along. What do you want to know?"

"Are you now willing to tell me what was so special about that abandoned room at Sara Base that made you want to kill yourself?"

Lisa knew Rick was going to ask that question sooner or later. She was hoping it was later rather than now.

Lisa began to get up on her feet, began to walk around and started to wring her hands. "I was afraid you were going to ask me that question. That abandoned room…was the room…of my old boyfriend. His name was Karl Riber. He was military like you and me. I was a teenager when he became my boyfriend."

"How did you meet him?"

"Karl was my father's aide-de-camp. We kept running into each other every time he was with my father when my father came home to our farm in New York State. We tried to keep our romance a secret but somehow my father found out about it. At first he did not mind us dating but Karl was very much against the Global Civil War. Afterwards my father did not want me to keep dating him because of his anti war views…and he secretly have him transferred to Sara Base on Mars. Karl agreed to the transfer because he would be away from the fighting…but he didn't like the thought of him being away from me. I promised him that I would enlist in the military myself…and that my first duty assignment would be at Sara Base. My father found out about my plans…and somehow or the other, he got an appointment for me to attend the Naval Academy at Annapolis because he still had some pull with friends who were still at the Naval Academy and…because he was a graduate of Annapolis himself.

While I was a midshipman at Annapolis, that was when…I found out that Sara Base was attacked and everyone on the base was killed. I blamed my father for Karl being killed. Our relationship has been strained ever since…well…not exactly…like I told you before…our relationship was strained after my mother died but Karl's death broke it beyond repair.

I went on the base hoping I would find him alive. When Captain Gloval ordered me to put the reflex furnace into overdrive…I stumbled onto Karl's room. I went in Karl's room hoping that somehow…he would still be alive so I can take him back with me to the SDF-1. But when I found the room deserted…that was when…I did not want to live anymore. If Karl can't be with me…there was no reason for me to live anymore. And…that is why…I told you…to leave when…you showed up…to rescue me."

She then began to break down and cry. Rick came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm…so sorry…I made you…remember…that…terrible time…in your life." He said quietly.

Lisa began to shake her head. "No…you don't have to apologize to me Rick. Besides…you had the right to know."

Rick decided to lighten up the mood and try to make light of the bad situation they're in. "Well…there's one good thing to happen out of that."

"What's that Rick?"

"I got to see you in that white space suit." Rick said with a mischievous smile.

Lisa was shocked Rick would say something like that. "Rick! I can't believe you would say something like that at a time like this!"

"Why? You look hot in this suit. It does fill you out nicely."

"Rick! Can we talk about something else besides my space suit that won't aid your surging libido?"

Rick then got serious then nodded. He sat down leaning his back against the wall of the glass dome. Lisa sat next to him. "Okay Lisa. I think it's time to tell you what happened to my girlfriend. You told me what happened to your boyfriend so…it's only fair…that I tell you what happened to my girlfriend.

Well…as I told you earlier after we first met, my father who we all called "Pop"

"Excuse me for interrupting you Rick but why your father was called "Pop?" Was "Pop" his call sign when he was a pilot in the Air Force?"

Rick nodded his head. "Pop was in his mid 20's when he finally became a pilot. Anyway…Pop raised Catherine Bateman…she always liked to be called Cathy…as his own daughter after her father was killed doing a stunt at an air show when Cathy's father was a pilot in my father's air circus. I think Cathy was six, seven or eight years old when her father died so we practically grew up together almost like brother and sister. As we gotten older…we started to look at each other more than just surrogate brother and sister. We started to grow…really close to each other...and we began to…fall in love. Believe it or not, Pop encouraged our romance. I guess he wanted it to happen because I think he hoped that one day we will marry and he would have grandchildren.

After Roy joined the service and Pop died. The only people who were able to keep the air circus going were me, Cathy, another pilot and Timmy, our mechanic. Usually when we do a show it was me with Cathy in the back seat and the other pilot. The summer before I went to the academy, our pilot was injured in an auto accident in Kansas. I was about to cancel the rest of the season when Cathy convinced me to keep the air circus going and let her pilot the other plane even though she was not a licensed pilot because we needed the money to keep the circus going. Most of the time we just did some loops, barrel rolls, dives and simple crossing stunts because we were doing it at small air shows.

We were invited to participate at the Waterfront Air Show in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. It's one of the biggest air shows in the States. Cathy thought that it would be a good idea for us to finish our part in the air show to do a stunt that we hardly ever done because it was so dangerous. As a matter of fact, Roy and I rarely ever did it. It was a stunt where we would climb to 6,000 feet, go into a dive and a loop and at the bottom of the loop we would turn belly to belly and turn again to look like our wings were touching even though we were a relatively safe distance apart then we would break off. As we were going into our dive, I noticed that Cathy was going too slowly.

You see, when you go into a dive you have to be at a certain air speed otherwise, you would stall and crash. Cathy said she was going at the correct speed but I didn't like how slow she was going so I told her to break off. Cathy said she couldn't break off because the engine stalled and she couldn't get out of the dive. She…she…she crashed into…the ground…nose first. I tried to land as…fast as I could…but by the time…I'd landed…the crash crew and paramedics…already got Cathy out…of the wreaked plane…and took her…to the hospital. The ER doctor said...there was nothing…he could do. She was dead…when her airplane…impacted the ground. He said…Cathy most likely…wouldn't have felt a thing.

After Cathy died…I had to declare bankruptcy. The planes were auctioned off and everything else was sold. I wanted to keep flying…but I didn't know how. When an information packet came from the RDF Academy saying that I had won an appointment to attend the academy because Pop was a Medal of Honor winner in the Vietnam War, I accepted the appointment. When I was a cadet at the academy…I couldn't get Cathy out of my mind. I just became a book worm and a study freak. After I graduated and came here…all I could think was…to do my job…and to think of nothing else. Cathy was my whole life. I loved her even though we grew up…almost as brother and sister even though…she never was officially adopted. I was even thinking about asking her to marry me when we were old enough…and now that chance is gone forever!"

Rick then broke down and cried very bitterly. Lisa let him again cry on his shoulder. She then realized just how selfish she has been in her grief. She always thought she was the only one who knew how it felt to lose someone you loved. It was then she realized that she has much more in common with Rick than she first thought and she found herself growing increasingly fond of Rick and looking at him than more than just a friend. The things he said to her about herself were slowly giving back the confidence in herself that she lost a long time ago and she's slowly coming out of her shell. She wanted to tell him that she is falling in love with him but she didn't want to say it outright to him afraid it might scare him off and put him deeper into his shell.

"Rick…I think you will have another chance to fall in love."

"You think so?"

Lisa nodded her head. "Um-hmm, I know what it's like to lose someone you love…and afterwards to think about just your job and nothing else. It's so easy to withdraw from others and from the world when you think your whole world has ended."

"It does. You know Lisa, in some strange way I'm glad we ended up in this situation, because if we didn't we would have never known that both of us went through similar tragedies. Most people don't know or understand what someone has gone through or is going through unless you been there yourself." Rick agreed nodding his head.

Lisa nodded her head in agreement but felt that Rick was still holding back on something and she wanted to try to get it out of Rick but before she could, Ben began to wake up, stretched and yawned.

"Has lunch been served yet? How long have I been out?"

Lisa looked at her watch. "Ten days."

"YIKES! I've been out that long?"

"Well in reality lieutenant, you only been asleep for only about an hour but the ship it's in a hyperspace fold. When the ship is in hyperspace operations, time does go by very quickly."

Just as soon as she said that, she could feel the pull of space on the ship beginning to decrease. "I think we're about to come out of hyperspace."

"We are ma'am?" Ben asked.

Lisa nodded her head. "I can feel the pull of space on the ship easing up."

They were held on a tabletop of the bridge of Breetai's flagship, they looked out at the window and their jaws dropped at the sight of hundreds of thousands of Zentradei ships that were sailing by. Lisa pulled a video camera out of space suit pocket.

"Look at all those ships!" Rick exclaimed.

"It must be the enemy fleet." Lisa said.

"Hey, how you were able to keep that camera hidden ma'am? The enemy had taken everything we could use as a weapon when they gassed us." Rick asked.

"This camera is so small the enemy must have overlooked it." Lisa said with a smirk.

"Just goes to show size isn't everything." Ben said.

Just then Breetai, Exedore and three Zentradei soldiers came in. One of the soldiers lifted the glass dome off of them and warned them not to try and escape. A fearsome looking alien walked into the bridge. Lisa secretly flipped the camera to record.

"Welcome your majesty. The Micronians are ready for your questions." Breetai said as the six alien giants sat down.

"Greetings Earthlings, my name is Dolza commander-in-chief of all of the forces of the Zentradei. You now must submit to my interrogation."

The three humans looked at each other in amazement. "He speaks our language." Lisa said quietly to the others remembering back to when the Zentradei first made contact with the ship after they destroyed the radar domes.

Then Ben became incensed of what the giant alien was telling him to do. "Oh no the Hell I am going to submit to your interrogation you damn freak! Benjamin Dixon, second lieutenant, service number"

Rick then stopped Ben. "Ben I don't think they know, recognize or even care about the Geneva Convention rules so I think we should just answer their questions."

"I agree with your commanding officer lieutenant." Lisa said.

"Then what do we do if they ask us something of military importance?"

"Then we'll just refuse to tell them."

Lisa spoke as the leader of the group. "We will answer any questions you have."

The three Zentradei officials then began to bombard the three human captives with questions about protoculture, Zor's ship, and why they, the humans attacked them. The three tried to answer their questions as best they could but the questions came at them so fast that they couldn't answer them fast enough or long enough to satisfy them.

Lisa then raised her voice. "Enough of this we will no longer submit to your interrogation and we will no longer answer any of your questions!"

"So, the female is the leader of the group." Dolza said with sarcastically.

"I am their superior officer."

"You think you're invincible just because you're in procession of Zor's ship? I don't think you are fully aware, comprehend, understand or even appreciate young lady the magnitude and the seriousness of the situation you're in. We have the power to destroy more than just the SDF-1 and Macross City in a blink of an eye. Keep your eyes on that planet." Dolza said as Zentradei ships begin to align up to target the planet. The ships then began to barrage the planet with high energy laser fire. In a matter of seconds, the planet became an uninhabitable moon like planet full of craters. The three humans gasped in shock at the demonstration and the destruction it unleashed.

"Why did you destroy that planet?" A shocked Lisa asked Dolza.

"Hmm, now you will answer our questions?"

"NO!" Lisa said.

An enraged Dolza then picked up Lisa and began to squeeze her very tightly. Lisa began to scream in agony.

"LISA COMMANDER HAYES! HEY STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER! PUT HER DOWN!" A terrified Rick screamed

"NOW WILL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS? HOW WERE YOU BORN MICRONIAN?"

'WE CAME OUT OF OUR MOTHER'S WOMB THAT WAY! WE WERE BORN MICRONIAN THAT'S HOW!"

"You expect us to believe that you came out of a female? How is that possible?" Dolza asked.

"It's very simple! A guy and a girl meet, if they like each other, they fall in love, marry and have children! It's that simple!" A surprised Ben said.

"How do they fall in love?" Exedore asked.

"You have got to be kidding me right? Oh boy this is like trying to explain sex to an eight year old! You take over sir." An exasperated Ben said to Rick.

"I guess it all starts with a kiss." Rick said.

"What is a kiss?" Breetai asked.

"Well if you let Commander Hayes down, we'll show you."

"Very well, but don't any of you try to escape." Dolza warned as he let Lisa down.

"I'm sorry I have to do that Lisa but it was the only way I could think of for him to stop hurting you." Rick whispered in a concerned tone of voice.

"You don't have to apologize to me Rick. You did what you have to do in order to save me."

"You're okay Lisa? Are you hurt?"

Lisa shook her head. "No, I'm not hurt. I'm okay although my arms and ribs are aching and they'll be sore and they will have bruises in the morning. Sometimes I let my mouth get the best of me."

Rick chuckled. "That you do. Are you ready to do it?"

Lisa nodded her head. _'Our first kiss, I just wish it didn't have to be in front of giant aliens who want to destroy us.'_ Lisa said to herself as she parted her lips and closed her eyes.

As soon as Rick touched Lisa's lips and they began to kiss, the six Zentradei recoiled back in shock and horror. Rick and Lisa stopped kissing and looked at the six aliens in amazement.

"What would cause them to react like that?" Rick asked Lisa.

"I don't know."

"I've seen enough of this! I'm leaving!" A shocked and terrified Dolza said.

After Dolza left, Rick, Lisa and Ben were carried off the table and onto a cart with the glass dome put on top of them again. Soon it was just Breetai, Exedore and the three Zentradei soldiers. Breetai and Exedore began to discuss amongst themselves on what to make of what they just saw and over the past weeks leading up to the three Mirconians beings captured and to go over on what their next move should be. It was hard for them to figure out considering what they saw barely several minutes ago. They still weren't completely over the shock.

"My lord, the Micronians have to know more about protoculture than what they are letting on. What else can explain what we've seen just now and over the past weeks; especially with the different Micronian girls in various uniforms and the one young girl and her strange chanting."

"Do you think protoculture caused the Micronians to do that?"

"I do not know my lord but we have to find out if it is."

"How do you propose we do that my friend?"

"I suggest we micronized some of our soldiers and have them delivered onto the SDF-1 so they can spy on the Micronians and find out whether or not it is protoculture that makes them behave the way they do."

"That is impossible Exedore, none of our soldiers are trained in espionage."

"Then we will have to train them my lord."

The Zentradei soldier with the spiked black hair overheard Breetai and Exedore's conversation. He motioned with his hand for his friends to come in close so they can talk in private.

"Hey guys have you heard what Exedore wants to do?"

The rotund Zentradei soldier nodded his head. "Yes I have. So?"

"I think we should volunteer for the mission."

"Are you crazy Rico? We're soldiers not spies." The soldier with the purple hair said.

"Didn't you hear what Exedore said Konda? They will train us. Besides, we know a little bit of Micronian culture from what we've seen over the past weeks and months."

"So what if we fail in our mission?"

"Then we will have to face the consequences of our failure. Besides, I don't know about the two of you but I would rather do something else besides being a guard for Breetai and Exedore for the rest of my life. What do say…you're in with me?"

After a moment hesitation, his compatriots nodded their heads.

"I do not know if it will work. It is a very risky proposition Exedore. Not many of our people were exposed to their culture."

"I agree my lord but it is the only way I know how we can find out for sure. We have looked at them from a distance and up close and we still don't have a clue on whether or not the Micronians have any connection to protoculture so I think the only way we will know for sure is to insert our people into their culture."

"Can you guarantee this plan of yours will even work Exedore?"

"No my lord but we will not know if it will work if we do not try."

"Uh…excuse me Lord Breetai Exedore."

"Yes Rico what is it?"

"We didn't mean to overhear your conversation but…my friends and I we volunteer for the mission."

"Are you sure the three of you want to do it?"

All three nodded their heads.

Breetai could do nothing but sigh. He still has his doubts about Exedore's plan but he had no choice but to approve the mission. Nothing else seems to work. "Very well then, you three report to the resizing room. Exedore notify the resizing room and tell them to start up three resizing chambers. I'll notify Lord Dolza of your plan."

"Yes my lord." All four Zentradei said at once as they snapped to attention and saluted.

After Rick, Lisa and Ben were carried out of the conference room on a cart, the three were then being led into an empty room under armed guard. As they were being carried away, Max who somehow survived being sucked out and disguised himself in a Zentradei soldier cloak followed them. A guard lifted the glass dome off them, put the three in the empty room and closed the door. Rick and Ben looked around trying to find a button or anything that could help them escape but could find nothing. In the empty room, the three human captives began to ponder what will happen to them next and what happened between them and the aliens a short time ago.

"I don't get it." Ben said.

"What is it Ben?" Rick asked.

"They have all this fire power to completely destroy our world ten times over yet they freak out when they see the two of you kiss. What gives, I mean...what would cause them to react like that?"

"And what's with this protoculture business they keep talking about?" Rick asked.

"I think these types of questions are more suitable for Dr. Lang to answer than me and I know this videotape will help them. But from I can gather by looking around this place, they do have an idea of what a female is but it seems to me for some unknown reason the sexes are segregated, they are a strictly military based culture because I cannot find any civilians around and they have no children." Lisa said.

"And that's strange considering the fact that they know what a female is and look like from you Lisa." Rick surmised.

"Yes that it strange." Lisa said.

"There has to be some way to escape from this room and this ship." Ben said.

Rick was standing thinking with his gloved hand on his chin. "You know, I've been thinking everyone. Remember Lisa when you and I kissed and the way they reacted?

"Boy how can I forget. It's like they never seen two people kiss before and it was something repulsive to them."

"Well why don't we kiss again? Only this time we use it as a diversion to distract our guards when they come to give us our meal."

"Do you think it will work again Rick?"

"Well why can't it work a second time? There were only six at the table and as far as I know the guards never seen us 'demonstrating'."

"I guess you're right Rick."

"What's wrong? You don't like the idea of me kissing you?"

"Of course not, Rick! It's just that kissing is something I would rather not do in front of a group of people that's all."

"Now listen to me Lisa it's our only way to get out of here!" Rick said as he gently laid his hands on Lisa's shoulders. "We need to find some way to get off this ship and warn Captain Gloval and the RDF. I don't know about you but I'm not about to stay a captive on this ship just to see my home planet get vaporized!"

Lisa slowly nodded her head. "Okay Rick, I'll do it." But in the back of her mind Lisa was relishing the thought of kissing Rick again. She remembered him having the warmest lips she ever felt. _'Hmm, Cathy must have like locking lips with him.'_ Lisa said to herself evilly.

The three then heard a commotion outside. "Okay Ben run to the side of the door and get ready to make a run for it! Are you ready for our diversion ma'am?"

"Start puckering up lieutenant." Lisa said with a smile.

As soon as they started kissing, Ben started to run when they head a familiar voice. "Hey don't run everyone! It's me Max!"

"Max! I thought you're dead ole buddy!" Rick exclaimed.

"How the heck did you get that enemy uniform?" Ben asked.

"It's a long story, I'll tell it to you later but we got to get out of here!" Max said as he laid the knocked out guard on the floor. He then lowered one hand and let Rick and Lisa climb on it. He put them in one of the uniform pocket while he put Ben in the other.

"Why were the two of you kissing?"

"It's long story too Max and it's not what you think it is so don't even think about blabbing it around the ship when we get back!" Rick warned. Lisa could only smile at what Rick said.

"Oh…okay. I won't tell boss." Max said winking his eye.

As they walking down the corridor, they came upon a Zentradei soldier. Everyone held their breath as they passed. Rick and Lisa collapsed inside the pocket and let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, he didn't notice us."

"Hey you wait!" The soldier said as he began to fire his rifle.

Bullets began to make holes in the uniform.

"I don't know how long I can outrun him Rick!"

"Then switch to guardian mode Max!"

"Yes sir!"

Max slid the toggle for the veritech to transform into guardian mode. The veritech began flying down the corridor with the soldier in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile on the bridge of Breetai's ship, a soldier came on the view screen.

"Lord Breetai."

"Yes, what is it?"

"The prisoners have escaped!"

"What! How"

Before Breetai could finish the question, Max's veritech crashed through the view screen. Max kept flying the veritech until it reached the elevator which was closed. Fortunately for the four, a soldier was just coming out of the elevator. By the time they reached the elevator, the veritech was overheating.

"The veritech's overheating it's about to blow at any second! Try to close the door!"

"I'll try Max." Rick said as he jumped over and pulled down the lever.

When they reached the bottom, the four ran out of the elevator. A Zentradei soldier surprised them by yelling and leaping at them.

"Split up everyone!" Rick ordered.

Rick and Lisa ran in one direction while Max and Ben went in the other. After the four split up and got away, the soldier noticed something smoking in the elevator. Before he even knew what it was, the veritech exploded instantly vaporizing and killing him.

Rick and Lisa ran into a room to catch their breath. As they were catching their breath, they looked around and were surprised at what they saw. They saw three Zentradei soldiers being shrunk down. They were in a cloning chamber. As Lisa was videotaping, they were trying to figure out what was going on in the room. However, they didn't have a chance to find out because a Zentradei soldier came in and they had to make a run for it.

As they were running Lisa began to go over in her mind of what going on in the room they had just left and then a light turned on in her brain, it's all starting to make sense now. In another room, Lisa began to share with Rick her hypothesis. At first, Rick did believe her but as they continued to talk and as Rick and Lisa began to discuss that somehow the Zentradei race was once the same size and height as humans but through genetic engineering and cloning, they were able to achieve any size they want, Rick started to believe her.

As they were talking, a Zentradei soldier surprised them and grabbed Lisa. Lisa tried to keep a grip on the video camera but lost her grip and the camera fell to the floor smashing into many tiny pieces. Lisa started to cry, she had failed her mission. Rick tried to rescue her but was kicked by the solider and was knocked against a stack of rifles. Lisa yelled at Rick to run and save himself but Rick somehow managed to wrestle one of the rifles up and with all his strength; Rick pulled the trigger of the rifle with his arms. The solider fell dead after three shots. Rick rushed to see if Lisa was hurt.

"Commander, you're okay?"

Lisa began to cry. "Yes I am but I lost my grip on the video camera and now it's destroyed!"

"Don't be worried about that Lisa they still have us for information! We got to get out of here!"

"After them!" A Zentradei soldier yelled.

As they were running down a corridor, two Zentradei soldiers began firing at the floor. One of the bullets created a huge hole and Rick and Lisa fell through the floor.

'_Cathy, Cathy please don't leave me.'_ "Huh? Where am I? What happened to me?" Rick blurry vision began to clear and he looked up to see a wet Lisa looking down at him and smiling. _'She has the most wonderful and warm smile I have even seen.'_ Rick said to himself can't believing he is falling for his commanding officer in a time like this.

"So, I see you're coming around lieutenant."

"Yes but where are we? How long have I been out?"

"You were only out for a couple of minutes. As to where we are, it must be a reservoir of some kind. It must have broken our fall when we fell through the floor."

"Yes, but I have you to thank for saving me from drowning."

"Well…let's just say we're even for you saving my life a while ago."

"Agreed…but still we need to find a way to get out of here and warn the RDF."

"Let's go down this corridor." Lisa said.

As they were running, Lisa felt a breeze. At the end of the corridor, they came upon a loading dock. They were amazed at the amount of ships they saw. They heard voices so they hid along the outside wall. It was Ben and Max. Max noticed a cruiser loading so they decided to sneak onboard he cruiser. Just as soon they made it on board, the cruiser and its escort fleet went into hyperspace.

"Well, we're now in hyperspace but what are we going to do once we de-fold?" Ben asked.

Lisa looked around and saw several battle pods. "Think you fly boys can fly a battle pod?"

"I don't know ma'am but I'll try anything once." Rick said.

Macross City

The last few weeks have been of a whirlwind blur for Minmei. After she won the Miss Macross Pageant she became a client of super agent Vance Hasselwood. After she became his number one client, Vance managed to get her a recording contract with one of Macross' major record labels. She was in the recording studio in a matter of days. The CD was released to huge sales. Her CD was certified gold within days after it was released and it was well on its way to becoming platinum. She participated in an ad campaign for the RDF in trying to get new people to join up. She did two photo shoots for the RDF. One had her in a RDF uniform standing in front of the nose of a veritech and saluting. The other had her in the same RDF uniform pointing her finger in an Uncle Sam like pose with the words imprinted; "I WANT YOU FOR THE UN SPACY". Those posters became an instant hit with young men and a big collector's item. He even has her looking at movie scripts and considering movie roles. And to top it all off, her first concert would be tonight.

However, one person isn't there to share in her sudden success and fame; Rick Hunter. It has been over two weeks since Rick, his pilot friends and the Cat's Eye radar officer were reported missing and not a word has been heard from them since. On her visits to the ship's hospital where she met many of the wounded and injured pilots and military people, her heart went out to the people who were missing arms, legs, were paralyzed, missing body parts such as eyes, ears, nose, fingers and toes. Some were even missing almost half of their faces. She can't help but to be thankful that one of the wounded pilots wasn't Rick but still Rick was listed as MIA.

On the night of her first big concert at the Macross Amphitheatre, the same place where she won the Miss Macross Pageant, Minmei was in her dressing room putting on her makeup. But she can't help but keep thinking about Rick. She looked at the picture of her and Rick at the park on the night before his first mission that she inserted on the top of the dressing table mirror. She looked at the picture and tears came to her eyes.

'_Oh Rick, where are you? I hope you're alive."_

A stagehand knocked on her dressing room door. "Come in, the doors unlocked."

"Miss Minmei, you're on." The stagehand said

"Thank you. I'll be there in a minute."

She then walked on stage to loud applause. She waved, smiled and blew kisses to the crowd. She stepped up to the microphone stand and took the microphone out of its stand. A spotlight shone down on her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to my first concert. Before I begin my concert, I would like to say a few words. I would like to dedicate this concert to a good friend of mine who has been listed as Missing in Action for over two weeks. His name is Lieutenant junior grade Richard Hunter and he is one of the bravest, kindest and the gentlest man I have ever known.

You know…after I became Miss Macross and when I visit the hospitals and visit the wounded and injured pilots and soldiers, I am thankful that it is not Rick in that hospital bed…but still I can't help but to think about Rick when I see those injured pilots because he could have been one of them. So tonight...it shouldn't matter whether if you are for this war or if you are against this war, you should never forget who is fighting this war; and that's our military. So, if you know of someone who is in the military or even if you don't know them, you go up to them, shake their hand and say to them; 'Thank you for serving us.'" The audience started to applaud her comments. She then nodded to the orchestra conductor to start playing.

Roy was standing up on an upper tier of the ship looking down at the concert. Roy can't help but smile at Minmei's comments. As Minmei started to sing; "Stage Fright", Claudia walked up to Roy and rested her head on Roy's shoulder.

ON BOARD THE ZENTRADEI CRUISER

Lisa can feel the pull of space against the ship beginning to ease.

"Uh-oh, we're beginning to de-fold."

"Damn it that's too soon!" Rick cursed. "Max, Ben looks like we will have to fly this thing by the seat of our pants. I think the start button to this thing in on my side. Let me try this button."

Instead of starting the engine, it opened the peephole to the battle pod. Rick was looking at two surprised Zentradei soldiers.

"Oh great wrong button Max the gun's on your side! Start firing!"

"Yes sir."

Max began firing. Instead of firing a burst, Max couldn't control his firing and kept on firing. Hot bullets instantly killed the two soldiers and soon created a hole on top of the cruiser. Soon the battle pod got sucked out the cruiser. Rick managed to start the engine and just in time because they were heading into a field of bullets and missiles, exploding veritechs and battle pods. He barely managed to steer the battle pod without being shot at.

"Oh man that was close." Rick said sweeping the sweat off his brow.

"Max you're picking up anything on the radio?" Lisa asked.

"Not yet ma'am." Max said as he kept turning the knob.

However, very soon Max picked the sound of Minmei's concert.

"Wait a minute that voice sounds familiar." Rick said. "It's"

"It's Minmei!" Ben finished. "This means we must be close to the ship!"

"Commander, I think I found an open frequency but I don't know if it's an RDF frequency or not." Max said.

"Well, we have to give it a try. Anyone within the sound of my voice, this is Commander Lisa Hayes of the SDF-1. Can anyone hear me?"

"This is Lieutenant Nikki Anderson of the SDF-1. Is that you Commander Hayes?"

"Yes Nikki it's me. I'm in a captured Zentradei battle pod with Lieutenant j.g. Hunter and Second Lieutenants Max Sterling and Ben Dixon of Vermillion Squadron. I think we are away from the main enemy fleet. We need to be escorted home."

"Roger ma'am, I have you on radar and I have dispatched a flight of veritechs to give you an escort home. You should see them coming at you at your two o'clock."

Max and Rick looked up to try to find the flight of veritechs. Suddenly Max called out; "I see them commander! They're coming around to give us a push home!"

"Roger Nikki. We see them and they are giving us a push home."

"I copy you commander. Welcome home. We've been worried sick about you and the pilots' ma'am."

"Thank you Nikki. It's good to be home." Lisa said with tears in her eyes.

Lisa broke off the connection and the four of them begin the cheer and hug each other as the four veritechs begin to push them to the SDF-1.


	9. Chapter 9 After Action Report

TWO OF A KIND

CHAPTER NINE

AFTER ACTION REPORT

ON THE FLIGHT DECK OF _Prometheus_

The four veritechs switched to battloid mode as they lowered the battle pod on the cleared flight deck. All four battloids aimed their guns at the battle pod ready for anything to happen. The leader of the flight spoke to the four inside the battle pod through the intercom on his battloid.

"You in the battle pod! Slowly open up the hatch to the battle pod and come on out with your hands up! If you try anything funny we will blast you to bits in no time at all!"

Inside the battle pod, the four escaped officers began to sweat.

"Oh great, we're this close to making it and now we're about to get blown to smithereens." Ben said with a groan.

"Well we are in an enemy ship and they don't know it's us lieutenant." Lisa reminded him. "Rick, I think it will be best if you go out first. You're the pilot and squadron commander. They might be more receptive to you. I'll be the last to get out since I'm the superior officer."

Rick began to nod his head. "I agree with you Lisa. I'll go out first."

Rick slowly began to open the hatch and then raised his hands.

"Hold your fire! I'm coming out!"

The flight leader was surprised to see a pair of small gloved human hands instead of huge Zentradei hands coming out of the battle pod.

"Lieutenant Hunter? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me! Who are you?"

"This is Captain Lewis of Hornet Squadron! Where the Hell you have been Rick? All of us in the air wing have been worried sick about you, your wing mates and Commander Hayes!"

"It's a long story Dave but I'm afraid all of you will have to wait for us to tell you what happened to us! I think J-2 and RDF Intelligence will want to know the story first."

"Who else is with you Rick?"

"My squadron mates, Ben Dixon and Max Sterling. Commander Hayes is also with us. The Cat's Eye pilot and two pilots in my flight are KIA. Now can we come out now that you know we're not the enemy?"

"Sure, come on out Rick. But all of you will have to wait on the flight line while the corpsmen come out and take all of you to the ship's hospital."

"We're okay Dave. None of us are hurt."

"No can do Rick, it's SOP. You know the rules. All military personnel who escape being POW have to go to medical for a complete physical and mental check-up. There are no exceptions."

"Alright Dave, we're coming out."

Slowly Rick climbed out of the battle pod, followed by Ben and Max. As per an old naval tradition, Lisa being the superior officer left the battle pod last. Two medical corpsmen quickly came to the flight line in a crash truck to take a quick physical check-up on the foursome by taking their vital signs. They were then led the four to the crash truck where they were taken to the ship's hospital. As they were being driven away to the ship's hospital, the flight crew and everyone on the flight desk began to clap and cheer. The four escapees could not help but smile and pat each other on the back.

BRIDGE OF THE SDF-1

"Bridge this is Hornet Flight Leader."

"Go ahead Hornet Flight Leader."

"It was Lieutenant Hunter in the battle pod. He along with Lieutenants Sterling and Dixon and Commander Hayes has been taken to medical. They say they're fine and unhurt but they're being taken to medical as per SOP."

"Roger Hornet Flight Leader. Bridge out."

Everyone on the bridge started cheering and hugging each other. Lieutenant Anderson looked around her work station trying to find Captain Gloval's schedule and itinerary but couldn't find it. She turned to her friend, Linda O'Neil who is Claudia's relief.

"Darn it, where is that schedule? Linda, do you know if Captain Gloval is at the concert?"

"Yes he is Nikki. He's at the concert as a guest of Miss Minmei for being a judge at the Miss Macross Pageant."

"Do you know where he is sitting?"

"He should be in the VIP section. Let me see if I can find it." Linda said as she began to look around her work station.

"Ah, I found it." Linda said as she handed Captain Gloval's schedule to Nikki.

Lieutenant Anderson then turned to Erica Merryman, Sammie's relief and held out the sheet of paper at her. "Erica, go find the duty driver and have him drive you to the concert to find Captain Gloval! He needs to be told that Commander Hayes and the missing pilots have escaped and they're now home!"

"Yes ma'am." Airman Merryman said as she grabbed the schedule out of Nikki's hand and ran out of the bridge.

Lieutenant Anderson then called Skull Squadron's orderly room.

"Skull Squadron. SDO office, First Lieutenant Brandon speaking. May I help you?"

Nikki smiled as the lieutenant answered the phone. Nikki and the lieutenant are engaged to be married. "Hi Thomas this is Nikki."

"Nikki, how're you doing you cutie? How's bridge duty going?"

"I'm doing fine sweetie. Thomas, do you know if Commander Fokker is at the concert or not?"

"No, unfortunately the commander didn't tell me if he was going to the concert or not. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're not going to believe this but several minutes ago I've received a call from Commander Hayes."

"YOU DID? How did you get in contact with her? Are you sure it's her?"

"While I was talking with her, I asked one of my enlisted techs, Erin Campbell to run her voice through the voice recognition computer. She said that the voice recognition computer brought up her picture and says it's really her. Commander Hayes said that she and the missing pilots of Vermillion Flight are in a commandeered Zentradei battle pod. I dispatched a flight from Hornet Squadron to escort the battle pod to _Prometheus_. I just talked with the flight leader and he says it's them."

"Where are they now?"

"They're being taken to medical for a complete physical and psychological check-up. Thomas, I really think Commander Fokker needs to be told about Lieutenant Hunter escaping and is now home considering the two of them are almost brothers."

"I'm with you Nikki. As soon as we hang up, I'll call his quarters. If he's not there, I'll have the duty driver go search for him since it will be hard for you to use the PA system because of the concert."

"Then I'll let you go then so you can call the commander's quarters."

"Okay cutie. Say, I'm off tomorrow because I have SDO duty tonight. Want to do anything or go anywhere tomorrow?"

"Let's go somewhere else to eat beside that bistro. Ever since that gossip columnist wrote about the place…it lost a lot of it's"

"Say no more cutie we'll go someplace else to eat then."

"Thanks Thomas. I love you."

"I love you too, you cutie. Good night."

After hanging up, Lieutenant Brandon called Roy's quarters, only to get his voice mail. Not leaving a message and hanging up, Lieutenant Brandon left the SDO office to find the squadron's duty driver. The duty driver, Sergeant Ortiz was at his desk watching the concert on a small TV set.

"Sergeant Ortiz, I'm sorry to bother you."

"Oh, you're not bothering me at all sir. The concert's was getting kind of boring anyway." The sergeant said as he turned off the TV set.

"Sergeant, I've got kind of an impossible mission for you."

"Oh, nothing's impossible with me sir."

"Okay, well…Commander Fokker needs to be found. Lieutenant Hunter, his squadron mates and Commander Hayes escaped from the Zentradei and he needs to be told of Lieutenant Hunter being found."

"That is good news sir! How were they able to find their way home?"

"I really don't know much sergeant. All I know is that they escaped from the Zentradei and Commander Hayes contacted the bridge from a commandeered battle pod. A flight from Hornet Squadron escorted them to the flight deck of the _Prometheus."_

"Oh wow, I've been praying for them for a long time. I think I know where he is. I'll go look for him and tell him the good news about his brother escaping and is now home. Where are they taking them sir?"

"They're being taken to the ship's hospital for a physical and mental check-up. Thank you so very much for doing this sergeant. Yours and our prayers have been answered."

"Think nothing of it sir." Sergeant Ortiz said he got up from his desk and retrieved the keys to car.

Lieutenant Brandon smiled as he watched Sergeant Ortiz left the building. He likes the sergeant. He looks after his subordinates and is respectful to every officer in the squadron. _'He can make a great officer.'_

At the concert

It had taken the duty driver 15 minutes to get to the amphitheatre. It had taken Airman Merryman some time convincing the security guard that she needed to get into the amphitheatre to tell Captain Gloval some important news about a missing crewmember of his. When the guard heard her tell about the missing crewmember, he agreed to let her in but he was to going to have to trail her just to make sure she's not trying to get into the concert without a ticket. Erica agreed to it and got through the gate.

She went down one of the aisles to the front of the stage where she found Captain Gloval in one of the VIP seats. She had to wiggle her way down to where Captain Gloval was sitting saying "Excuse me" and "Pardon me" to many of the concert goers in the audience who were sitting. When she got to Captain Gloval, she leaned in and started to scream several inches away from Captain Gloval's ear.

"Captain, you're not going to believe this but several minutes ago we received a call from Commander Hayes from a commandeered Zentradei battle pod! She said that she and the missing pilots from Vermillion Squadron, Lieutenant Hunter and Second Lieutenants Sterling and Dixon have escaped from the Zentradei! She and the pilots are being taken to the ship's hospital for a medical and mental check-up.!"

"That's the news I've been waiting for! Let's go airman!"

"Yes sir, just follow me!"

"Wait for a minute. I have to tell one of the pageant officials that I'm leaving."

After telling one of the pageant officials, he's leaving, Captain Gloval and Airman Merryman had to wiggle their way to the end of the aisle saying "Excuse me" and "Pardon Me" to the same people sitting in their seats. At the gate, the security guard un-padlocked and unchained the gate so that Captain Gloval and Airman Merryman can get outside the amphitheatre. The duty driver opened the back door while saluting. Captain Gloval returned the salute as he entered the back seat of the car followed by Airman Merryman.

"Where we're going to sir?" The driver asked Captain Gloval.

"It's to the ship's hospital of course."

"Yes sir." The driver said as he started the engine.

Almost at the same time, Sergeant Ortiz found Roy and Claudia standing on one the upper tier of the ship where they were watching the concert. Claudia was still resting her head on Roy's shoulder. Sergeant Ortiz smiled at he ran towards the pair.

'_Alright they're both here, two for the price of one!'_ "Commander Fokker Commander Grant!" Sergeant Ortiz said as he ran towards the duo. He then stopped several feet away from them and saluted. Claudia and Roy returned the salute. "Sir, ma'am I have good news for you! Commander Hayes, Lieutenant Hunter and two pilots from Vermillion Squadron have escaped from the Zentradei and they're now home!"

"You're kidding me? They are?" Roy asked excitedly.

"No sir I'm not kidding! They're actually back on the SDF-1! Commander Hayes called the bridge from the cockpit of a Zentradei battle pod they somehow managed to commandeer! A flight of veritechs from Hornet Squadron escorted the battle pod to the flight deck!"

"Where are they now?" Claudia asked equally excitedly.

"They're most probably at the ship's hospital by now."

"Well let's not stand around here then! Take us to the ship's hospital!" Roy commanded.

"Yes sir! Just follow me."

Sergeant Ortiz started to run with Roy and Claudia managing to stay close behind despite Claudia's high heeled shoes she's wearing. Sergeant Ortiz opened the back door to let Roy and Claudia in before closing the door. The sergeant then started the car and sped off towards the hospital.

At the entrance to the ship's hospital, the duty driver stopped the car, turned off the engine and got out to let Captain Gloval out. He opened the back door and saluted as Captain Gloval got out of the back seat and returned the salute. After entering the hospital, Captain Gloval raced up to the front desk and asked the civilian receptionist.

"Ma'am, Commander Lisa Hayes, Lieutenant j.g. Rick Hunter and Second Lieutenants Ben Dixon and Max Sterling have just arrived from the flight deck of the _Prometheus_. Where are they now?"

"They're right now being examined by the doctors and afterwards will be given a short psychological exam by the night staff of the ship's Mental Health Department. If everything checks out okay, they should be released within a couple of hour's captain. But I'm sorry sir, you're not allowed in the examination room but someone from the EM Department should be out shortly to give you an update."

"Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome captain."

Captain Gloval and Airman Merryman decided to take a seat in the lobby of the hospital to await word from the ER doctor. About the same time Claudia and Roy arrived at the hospital and asked the receptionist about the same question Captain Gloval asked. The receptionist answered about the same way. As they turned away from the reception desk, Claudia spotted Captain Gloval sitting in the lobby. They walked to they were sitting and sat down next to them. Claudia and Roy along with Sergeant Ortiz sat in the lobby of the hospital with Captain Gloval and Airman Merryman.

As they were waiting in the lobby, Captain Gloval just remembered that Lisa's father hasn't been notified yet. He turned to Claudia. "Claudia, do you have your cell phone with you?"

"Yes sir I do." Claudia said as she reached in jacket pocket. She then handed the cell phone over to Captain Gloval. Gloval grabbed the phone, flipped open the phone and started to dial a number. A voice came on after the second ring.

"TCC/Radio Shack…Specialist Dean speaking."

"Specialist Dean, this is Captain Gloval."

"Yes sir captain, what can I do for you sir?"

"I need for you to send out a message by microwave. I'm about to transcribe a message that needs to be sent out right away."

"Yes sir. Do you want to dictate the message to me or will you be sending someone over to drop the message off?"

"I have Airman Merryman drop a rough draft to you."

"Yes sir. Can you wait a minute while I set up my computer so when Airman Merryman drops off the draft all I have to do is to start typing?"

"Go ahead specialist."

"Thank you, sir."

Captain Gloval only had to wait to for a short time.

"Okay sir, I'm all set up. What is the precedence of the message sir?"

"The precedence is EMERGENCY specialist."

"Yes sir. Wait for a few seconds while I type in the date-time-group and the "FROM" address sir."

"Go ahead specialist."

"Thank you, sir."

"Okay, go ahead and give me the "TO" address sir."

"RDF Headquarters."

"And the office or office symbol of the "TO" addressee sir?"

"Admiral Donald Hayes."

"And what is the classification sir?"

"Unclassified EFTO and make it "EYES ONLY" specialist."

"Yes sir. Alright sir, everything's set up. All I have to do it to type the message."

"You will have the draft within 30 minutes specialist."

"I'll be waiting for it sir."

After flipping down the phone to break the connection, Captain Gloval gave the cell phone back to Claudia.

"Erica, you can find a sheet of paper for me?"

"Yes sir."

Airman Merryman got up and went to the reception desk and asked the receptionist for a sheet of paper. The receptionist instead gave her a legal pad. She came back to where Captain Gloval was sitting.

"Claudia, you're a better hand writer than I am. Can you write down what I dictate to you?"

"Yes sir." Claudia said as Erica gave her the notepad. Claudia reached inside her uniform jacket for a pen.

"Go ahead sir." Claudia said after getting the pen out of her pocket.

"Donald, it is my great pleasure to inform you that your daughter, Elizabeth Grace Hayes, serial number 04080159, Commander, Robotech Defense Force, along with three pilots from the veritech flight Vermillion Squadron are now back in the hands of the RDF after escaping custody of the enemy.

Not much is known at this time about how they managed to escape being POWs of the Zentradei. All we know for now is they have escaped from the custody of the enemy and they called the SDF-1 from the cockpit of a Zentradei battle pod they have commandeered. We will most likely know more about how they managed to escape and how they commandeered the battle pod once we receive their after action reports and through interviews with J-2 and RDF Intelligence.

As of now, I do not know the physical or mental conditions of your daughter or the pilots. They are currently being checked over by doctors of the emergency medical department of the ship's hospital and by mental experts of the ship's Mental Health Department. Once I receive word from the doctors I will personally inform you.

Please be assured Donald that I will keep you informed every step of the way in your daughter's physical and mental recovery if there is any and her re-assimilation back into active duty. If I can be of any assistance to you, please do not hesitate to let know as soon as possible.

With very warm regards,

Henry J. Gloval

Captain RDF

SDF-1"

"I got it all down sir. All we need now is your signature." Claudia said with a flourish of her hand. She then tore off the sheet from the pad and gave it to Captain Gloval.

"Alright Erica, I need you to run this down to the TCC and have Specialist Dean send it out immediately.

"Yes sir." Airman Merryman said as returned the legal pad to the receptionist. She then left the hospital.

Ship's Hospital

Emergency Room

After going through a short physical examination and having x-rays taken of them to make sure they do not have any broken bones and going through an MRI to make sure they do not have internal injuries to their organs, Ben and Max were given a short psychological exam by the night staff of the ship's Mental Health Department where they were deemed mentally fit to return to duty but was ordered to return to the hospital tomorrow morning for a more thorough psychological examination by the staff. Because Rick was kicked by a Zentradei soldier and Lisa was almost squeezed almost to death by Dolza, Rick and Lisa have to stay overnight in the hospital. Then they have to stay in the hospital longer to be examined by the ship's psychologists.

Someone from the squadron brought fresh clothes for Rick, Ben and Max. After dressing in their fresh uniforms, Ben and Max stopped by Rick's bed.

"Hey skipper, how's it going?" Max said.

"I'm alright Max."

"Why you're not dressed? Why are you still in a hospital gown Rick?"

"When the doctors found out I was kicked by a Zentradei soldier when he grabbed Lisa, the doctors ordered me to stay overnight as a precaution. I will most likely have an MRI done on me and most likely they will put me in the bed for the night."

"Oh man, that's a bummer." Ben said.

"Tell me about it."

"Is there anything you need Rick?" Max asked.

"No, I'm fine Max. So, what do the doctors say about the two of you?"

"They gave us a clean bill of health so we can leave. But they gave us a sedative to help us sleep tonight and we were told to come back to the hospital tomorrow to see the head shrinks. They want to make sure we're okay in the noggin." Ben said.

"Lucky you." Rick muttered enviously.

"But the good news Rick, all of us are given a week recuperation time. So, it can't be all that bad, right. See you tomorrow Rick" Max said.

"I guess you're right Max. A week off duty, I'll take it. See you two tomorrow."

After Ben and Max left, Rick was alone. He hated hospitals. When the four of them were taken into the ER, they were put in adjacent beds. He knew that Lisa was in the bed next to his, so Rick got out of bed and walked to Lisa's bed. The curtain was closed.

"Lisa, are you decent?"

"Yes I am Rick. I'm covered up. You can come in. So, what did the doctors say?" Lisa asked as Rick opened the curtain.

"Ben and Max were given clean bills of health and they were released. They were told to come back to the hospital tomorrow to be examined by the Mental Health Department. Me, I have to stay overnight because I was kicked by that Zentradei solder when he grabbed you. The doctors want to make sure I don't have any internal injuries to my vital organs. I'm supposed to have an MRI done on me very soon. Afterwards, I will be put in a room for the night. Why are you still here?"

"I have to stay overnight for the same reason as you. When I told the doctors that one of the giant Zentradei picked me up and started to squeeze me, the doctors became alarmed and made me take off my space suit. My arms and the front and back of my body have bruises from where he squeezed me and the doctors are worried that I may have suffered serious injuries or contusions to my vital organs so the doctors have ordered me to stay in the hospital overnight as a precaution also. I'm due to go to radiology for an MRI done on me." Lisa said with a frown.

"I see you don't hospitals either Lisa."

"No I don't Rick. But if all goes well with me and I don't have any serious injuries to my internal organs, the doctors will release me in the morning with you and I will also be given a week's medical convalescence leave but most probably you, Max, Ben and I will have to be examined by the psychologists of the Mental Health Department so it looks like the two of us will have a even longer hospital stay."

Rick then found a chair and scooted the chair close up to Lisa's bed. "Lisa…I have a confession to make to you."

"What is it Rick."

"Look Lisa…this is not easy for me to say…but when we were on that Zentradei ship and when we fell through the floor and landed in the water…I had a vision of my dead girlfriend leaving me and when my vision cleared…I looked up and I saw you smiling at me…this is so hard for me to say. I never said this to a girl in a long time."

"Take your time Rick. It's alright." Lisa said gently as she grabbed Rick hand. She finds herself growing increasingly fond of Rick's shy boyish charm.

"I was almost like a sign to me. I said to myself that you have the most beautiful, warm and wonderful smile I've ever seen…I can't believe…that I would say something like that at a time that we were in…and…I've grown to…become increasingly…fond of you…and I'm falling in love with you...and…I want you to be my girlfriend…but I…I still have…unresolved things in my life…that I need to work out...oh this is so ridiculous!" Rick said in frustration.

"No Rick it's not ridiculous! Rick…I have a confession to make to you too. Ever since I've met you…I've grown to respect you as an officer, as a person and as a friend. But…in these past several weeks…I've also grown in love with you. All those wonderful things you've said about me…you telling me how beautiful I am. Nobody has ever told me I'm beautiful since Karl died. I've been in a shell for a long time and you have been slowly been getting me out of my shell. You look beyond the mask that I put up and saw the real person in me. You look at me for the person I really am. I want to be your girlfriend but I understand that you still have resolved feelings about your dead girlfriend. Believe me, I know and understand. I can wait. I'll be there for you, I'll wait for you. I love you too."

Rick began to smile that shy boyish smile that Lisa loves. "Can I kiss you Lisa but this time on the lips?"

"Sure, as long as we don't have an audience." Lisa said with a smile.

Rick scooted in closer to meet Lisa. Lisa's bed is in the reclined position so it was easy for Rick to kiss her without straining her neck. Rick leaned in and started to slowly and gently kiss Lisa on the lips. Then their kissing started to intensify. Lisa began to feel the heat of her passion began to rise. She looped her arms around Rick's neck as if it was a signal to him to kiss harder. It was then that the nurse opened up the curtain with a flourish.

"Okay Commander Hayes, I'm here to take you for your MRI…OH!" The nurse said with a start when she saw Rick and Lisa kissing.

Quickly Rick and Lisa broke off their kiss. "Uh…I guess I have to go back to my bed Lisa."

"Okay Rick. Thanks for talking with me."

"Okay Lisa. I see you when you come back from your MRI?" Rick asked when he walked back to his bed.

"You bet Rick." Lisa said gently with a wave of her hand.

The nurse did not say a word as she helped Lisa from the bed to the wheelchair.

"Is the lieutenant's a boyfriend of yours' commander?" The nurse said with a hint of mischief in her voice as she wheeled Lisa to radiology for her MRI.

"Umm…you might say he's my boyfriend." Lisa said as she put her fingers on her lips wanting to find some way to keep the warmth and memory of Rick's kiss on her lips.

"Well don't worry. I won't tell it to the gossip tabloids." The nurse said.

"Thank you, nurse." But in the back of Lisa's mind, she wouldn't have mind it if the whole world knew about her loving Rick and wanting to be his girlfriend.

Outside in the lobby of the ship's hospital, Ben and Max walked out and saw Captain Gloval, Roy and Claudia standing up and waiting for them.

"Where are Commander Hayes and Lieutenant Hunter?" Captain Gloval asked.

"The doctors are keeping them in the hospital overnight for observation sir. They were injured when we were held by the Zentradei." Ben informed them.

"Can we see them?" Claudia asked.

"Not yet as far as I know, ma'am." Max said shaking his head. "Lieutenant Hunter told me and Ben that once he and Commander Hayes have their MRI done, they will be put into a regular room for the night. I guess that is when we will be able to visit them."

"Do you know if anyone was taking them to have their MRI done yet?" Roy asked.

"Not that I know of sir." Max said shaking his head again.

Fed up with too many questions and no answers, Captain Gloval went to the receptionist's desk to ask the receptionist about Rick and Lisa's status and talked back and forth. After picking up the phone and making some phone calls, the receptionist and Captain Gloval talked back and forth some more. Then Captain Gloval walked away from the reception desk.

"What did she say captain?" Claudia asked.

"As far as she can tell me, Lisa was taken to radiology to have her MRI done, which should take several minutes to be completed. If everything is fine with her and she has no internal injuries to her organs, she will be put into a regular hospital room for the night. As for Lieutenant Hunter, he is still in the ER waiting for his MRI to be done. Once Lisa has her MRI completed, Lieutenant Hunter will then be taken to radiology to have his MRI done. If he's okay internally, he will also be put into a regular room for the night. When I asked her how long it will take she said it can be anywhere from several minutes to several hours and that is time I don't have. As much as I want to see Lisa and Lieutenant Hunter, I am expected to be back at the concert."

"Well captain, Roy and I can stay here until we get word that Lisa and Rick are out of the ER."

"You two don't mind?"

"No sir, we don't mind waiting here. I'll have my squadron duty driver drive Lieutenants Sterling and Dixon back to their quarters." Roy answered while shaking his head.

"I got the shotgun seat!" Ben said immediately.

Max got flustered. "Ah Ben, you always get the shotgun seat!"

"Well, you should have spoken up sooner Max." Ben said shrugging his shoulders as the two of them started to walk out to the car with the duty driver who will take back to their quarters.

"Thank you Roy and Claudia for volunteering to stay here."

"It's not a problem sir." Claudia said as Captain Gloval turned to leave the hospital.

Roy and Claudia sat back down for the wait. They only had to wait an hour when the receptionist told them that Rick and Lisa were out of the ER and into regular rooms. They were put into the adjacent rooms. They visited Lisa first. When Lisa saw Claudia and Roy walk in, she started to cry as she opened her arms. Claudia also opened her arms as she walked to Lisa's bed. They hugged and held each other for a long time while Roy was standing off to the side giving Claudia moral support by gently rubbing her shoulder.

"Lisa girl, you had all of us worried for a long time!" Claudia said through her tears.

"Sorry Claudia."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Lisa. We all know things like this can happen at any time. We know the risks we will take when we joined up. So what happened to you and what did the doctors say?" Claudia asked as she sat on the edge of Lisa's bed.

"When Ben, Rick and I were held on the Zentradei ship, we were interrogated. Three Zentradei were asking questions so fast that I told them we were not going to answer any more of their questions. One of the Zentradei got mad…picked me up and…started to squeeze me. If it wasn't for Rick and him convincing the Zentradei to let me down…I wouldn't have been surprised…if he would have…killed me. As for what the doctors say, I have some bruising on my body and my body will be in pain for a while. The ER doctor will prescribe some strong painkillers for me but luckily none of my major organs are bruised or damaged and none of my bones are broken. I have Rick to thank for that." Lisa said with gratitude in her voice.

"Say, speaking of Rick, now that the two of you are now on friendlier terms, how about the four of us go out and celebrate you and Rick's return to us? You have a week medical convalescence leave after you're released from the hospital. I know the air wing will throw a party for the Rick and the lieutenants. To which I won't be surprised if they bring in a stripper. But I know you won't be there to see that, won't you Roy?" Claudia said as she was giving Roy the evil eye

Roy then began to vigorously shake his head no while Lisa giggled.

"Sure Claudia, I'm up to it if Rick says yes. What do you have in mind we do or go to?" Lisa asked.

"How about we go see a movie and to that restaurant that we were suppose to eat at before things went downhill when you and Rick first recognized each other?"

"Oh, "The Tipping Angus". I'm all for it if the boys say yes."

"How about it Roy, will you go along with us?" Claudia asked Roy who was now sitting next to Claudia.

"If Rick says yes, I'll go along with it."

"Okay Lisa, we're going to visit Rick. Just wanted to let you know Captain Gloval wanted to see you but couldn't stay around to wait for you to get out of the ER. He had to be back at Miss Minmei's concert."

"Okay, thanks for staying and visiting me Claudia." Lisa said as she was hugging Claudia.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yes, can you go to my quarters and grab a fresh uniform for me?

"Okay Lisa I will. I'll see you in the morning. I know the next several days will be busy for the four of you with debriefs, writing after action reports and all."

"Take care of yourself Lisa. See you in a couple of days." Roy said.

"Thanks Roy."

As they were outside in the hallway, Roy lightly grabbed Claudia's shoulder.

"Claudia, how do you know that Lisa and Rick are friendlier towards each other?"

"On the night of the Miss Macross Pageant when the camera showed Rick and the uncomfortable look on his face, Lisa called Rick and left a voice mail message telling him if there was anything he wanted to talk to her about, to just call her. After she hung up, she said that she and Rick came to an understanding."

"Rick never told me that." Roy said as they entered Rick's hospital room.

When Roy and Claudia walked in, Rick was reclining in his bed. When he saw Roy, Rick had a look of joy on his face. He then started to cry, which he rarely ever did. The last time Roy remembered Rick crying was at Cathy's grave.

"Roy...Roy…big brother…big brother." Was all Rick could say through his crying.

"Hey, it's okay Rick. You're home now and that is all that matters now." Roy said as he was hugging Rick very tightly.

Claudia stood the side giving Roy support by gently patting and rubbing his shoulder. Claudia could not help but shed tears herself. Now she knows how close Roy and Rick are to each other. Then a thought came to her brain; how wonderful it would be for Rick to be her brother-in-law. She could not explain to herself how or why that idea came to her mind at a time like this but she could see Rick being her brother-in-law…or even for that matter, she can even see Lisa being her sister-in-law.

After a while, Rick and Roy pulled away from each other. Roy sat at the edge of the bed with Claudia sitting next to him with her arm around Roy's shoulder.

"Rick…I gotta tell you the truth. There were times when I thought…you weren't coming home."

"Roy…there were times when I thought we weren't going to make it back home either."

"How did you make it back?"

"A Zentradei cruiser was leaving so we sneaked on board the ship. When the ship was coming out of a hyperspace fold, we commandeered a battle pod and Max blasted our way out."

"What did the doctor say? You're alright?"

Rick nodded his head. "Doctor says I have a lot of bruises when a Zentradei soldier kicked me and my back hit a rack of rifles. But because I work out all the time, the doctor says because my great physical condition, I'm not seriously injured or have damage to my vital organs or broken bones. I'm in some pain from where the soldier kicked me and my back hit the rifle rack. The doctor will prescribe some painkillers for me. Other than that, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"From what I can remember, Lisa and I were talking when all of a sudden; a Zentradei soldier came out of nowhere and grabbed Lisa. I tried to save Lisa but the soldier kicked me and knocked me back against a rack of rifles. I managed to wrestle one of the rifles up and with all of my arms strength I pulled the trigger…I killed the soldier and freed Lisa."

"Wow Rick, that's worth a Distinguished Service Cross and the Purple Heart for you."

Rick slowly shook his head. "I could care less about the medals. All I care about is that Lisa is alive. I wasn't about to let someone I care about die a second time."

"Say Rick, speaking of Lisa, we were just in Lisa's room next door and Claudia discussed with Lisa about celebrating the two of you escaping from the Zentradei and making back to the ship. You have given a week medical convalescence leave so why don't you and Lisa use some of it and celebrate with me and Claudia?"

Rick shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I'm game. I'm up to it if Lisa said yes. What are you planning on doing or going to?"

Roy then looked at Claudia. "Lisa did say yes. We talked about going to see a movie and eat at 'The Tipping Angus'."

"If Lisa said yes I'm all for it."

"Okay Rick, we're going to go now so you can get some sleep. We'll see you when you can because I know the next several days will be busy for you."

"Thanks Roy. Thanks for stopping by Claudia."

"Take care of yourself Rick." Claudia said with a wave of her hand.

"I will Claudia."

Outside in the hallway, Roy was whispering to Claudia. "Claudia, I think Rick has come to more than just an understanding with Lisa. I think he is in love with Lisa."

"How do you know that, Roy?"

"Did you catch what Rick said earlier; 'I wasn't about to let someone I care about die a second time.'"

"Yes, I did hear him say that but that doesn't mean anything to me. Rick and Lisa have really grown close to each other in these past two years. Do you really think they're in love with each other?"

"Claudia, you don't know Rick like I do. Cathy was more than just someone he cared about, he loved her. As a matter of fact, he told me at her funeral that if she had lived, he was thinking about asking her to marry him when they had gotten older."

"Do you think he will do the same to Lisa anytime soon?"

Roy started to shake his head. "I doubt it. He still hasn't gotten past blaming himself for Cathy's death."

Meanwhile at the amphitheatre, during a break in the concert as she was doing a dress change and taking a short break, someone from the pageant knocked on the door.

"Come in, the doors unlocked."

"Miss Minmei, I've been told by Captain Gloval that Lieutenant Hunter and three others has escaped from the enemy and they're back on the ship."

"Is it true? Is Rick back on the ship?"

"That is what I've been told by Captain Gloval."

Minmei started to cry. It's the news she had hoped to hear but never thought she will. The official ran to Minmei and let her cry on her shoulder. Minmei then remembered she is due back on stage at any minute.

"Do you think it'll be okay for me to tell the audience?"

"I think that will be great Miss Minmei. We are in need of some good news."

A stagehand knocked on the open door. "Miss Minmei, you're on."

"Thank you."

As she walked out on stage, the audience applauded as she waved and blew kisses to the crowd. As the audience quieted down, Minmei grabbed the microphone off the microphone stand as a spotlight shone down on her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, while I was backstage, I was notified that my friend Lieutenant Rick Hunter and three other heroes have escaped from the enemy and they are back on the ship safe and sound."

The audience then stood up and applauded and cheered very loudly as Minmei began to cry again. After recollecting herself, she nodded to the orchestra conductor to start directing the orchestra.

After the concert, Minmei went to the ship's hospital with a big entourage. She went up to the receptionist desk. The receptionist had a surprised look on her face when she saw Minmei.

"Miss Minmei what a surprise to see you!"

"Hello ma'am. What room is Lieutenant Rick Hunter in?"

"I'm sorry Miss Minmei but visiting hours are over. But you can see him when he is released from the hospital tomorrow morning."

"Do you know what time it will be ma'am?"

"That I do not know Miss Minmei."

"Can you please leave a message for him that I've found out about him making it back to us but I was too late to visit him?"

"I can do that for you Miss Minmei. Miss Minmei…can you do a big favor for me? Me and my family are big fans of yours…can you please sign your autograph for us? I'm afraid all I have is this legal pad." She said as she handed Minmei the legal pad and a pen.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll be more than happy to sign my autograph for you." Minmei said with a smile as she took the legal pad and pen from the receptionist and began to sign her name. _ 'If only Jan Morris can see what I'm doing now; signing my autograph on a legal pad. The bitch, I wish she was here so she can see this so she can eat crow.'_ Minmei said to herself as she was signing her autograph.

"Oh thank you Miss Minmei. My family will not believe it."

"You're welcome." Minmei said as she handed back the legal pad.

After signing her autograph, Minmei left the hospital.

The next day

Ben and Max arrived at the hospital and went to the Mental Health Department for their psychological evaluations. Lisa and Rick was already there since they had to stay overnight in the hospital. Ben and Max smiled when they saw Rick and Lisa.

"Hello commander. Hello Rick. So what did the doctors say?" Ben asked as they sat down next to them.

"Our doctors each gave us a clean bill of health. They prescribed painkillers for us. Other than that, we're fine lieutenant." Lisa said.

"I wonder how they're going to work this." Max said.

Just as soon as Max said that one psychologist walked up and called out Max's name. Max followed him to the psychologist office. Then a female psychologist walked up and called Lisa's name. Soon another psychologist called for Ben and lastly, Rick's name was called. For the next several hours, the four escapees were told to tell their psychologist what happened to them while they were held captive by the Zentradei or in Max's case, evading being captured by the Zentradei. They also have to answer a battery of questions and have to take a series of tests. After finishing taking the tests, the four walked back to the waiting room to wait for the results. After waiting for what seem to be an eternity, the psychologists came back and escorted the four back to their offices.

For the most part, the four have been declared mentally fit to return to duty but it will take a week for the results from the tests to be read, interpreted and a report written up and given to Captain Gloval and the commander of the air wing.

The four were then taken to RDF Intelligence where 4 agents from RDF Intelligence were waiting for them. Each of them was taken to 4 different rooms where they were told by an agent to tell their stories from the beginning to the end. The agents who interviewed Lisa, Rick and Ben were surprised to hear what happened to a planet when the Zentradei bombarded the planet with laser fire and couldn't believe that the Zentradei had so many ships the three escapees couldn't count exactly how many.

The female agent who interviewed Lisa asked her for proof of the ships and the planet being destroyed. She said that she did have a video camera taped the whole incident but it was destroyed when she was surprised and grabbed by a Zentradei soldier.

"If you do not believe me you can ask Lieutenant Hunter that same question. He was there when it happened."

"It's not that I don't believe you commander, I just that I thought that somehow you would have kept a tighter grip on the camera."

"Believe me, I tried my best not to let that happen but we were surprised by that soldier." Lisa said kind of crossly.

"Calm down commander. After my interview with you is over, I'll talk with the other agents to see if your stories match up and collaborate. If it does, we will notify RDF Intelligence headquarters in San Francisco and we'll go on from there."

After spending several hours with the agents of RDF Intelligence, the four were then told they were finished with their interviews. That freed them up to let them type up their after action reports to be submitted to J-2, J-3 and RDF Intelligence the next day. It was afternoon when they were finished at RDF Intelligence and all of them were hungry. They decided to eat at the officer's dining hall. Rick and Lisa sat next to each other, leaving Max and Ben to sit next to each other.

As they were eating, they talked with each other about what questions each of the psychologist and intelligence agents asked them. From the answers each of them were telling, they found out they were basically were asked the same questions. After eating, Max and Ben went their separate ways leaving Rick and Lisa by themselves.

"Well…since Ben and Max left us by ourselves, mind if I walk back with you to your quarters?"

"No Rick, I don't mind." Lisa said coyly.

Rick and Lisa walked slowly back to her quarters wanting to delay the typing of their after action reports and spend much time with each other as much as they can. But before they knew it, they were at the door of Lisa's quarters. Rick was shuffling his feet.

"Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow when we present our reports to Captain Gloval and his staff." Rick said shyly.

Lisa stood at the closed and locked door just looking at Rick, smiling at him and loving the boyish quality to him that somehow he managed to keep even though he's no longer a young boy. "Uh-hmm, see you tomorrow Rick."

Rick then moved in to kiss Lisa squarely on the lips. Lisa then put her hands on Rick's should blades encouraging him to kiss her harder. He responded, pressing his lips harder against Lisa's lips and rubbing his hands up and down Lisa's arms sending sparks of erotic electricity to Lisa's brain causing Lisa to moan in pleasure and making her breathe harder. Rick then broke off the kiss. Lisa looked at Rick with pure love in her eyes.

"You are such a great kisser Rick. I wish I met you earlier." Lisa said.

"I guess…if we don't stop…we will never get our reports done." Rick said quietly.

"I guess so. See you tomorrow Rick." Lisa said quietly with love in her voice.

Rick not wanting to leave slowly walked away from Lisa's door looking over his shoulder to look back at Lisa. Lisa waved good-bye to Rick with her fingers. After Rick disappeared from sight, Lisa could not help but lean back against the door and sigh. She was falling hard for Rick and she knew Rick was falling hard for her just the same but she knew he was holding back. He needs to get over his girlfriend's death first. Just the same as she needs to go past Karl's death which she is slowly getting to thanks to Rick. In Lisa's eyes, Rick was everything Karl was…and more. Rick is warm, kind, gentle, tender and loving as Karl was but Rick has something Karl didn't; a boyish quality that somehow Lisa just fell in love with. She couldn't explain why she loved it because she usually like more mature minded guys, but there was something about Rick and his boyish quality that made Lisa fall in love with him.

As Rick opened the door to his quarters, he noticed the voice mail light on his telephone flashing. He didn't have to think twice who left the message but he decided to listen to the message anyway.

"Lieutenant Rick Hunter, you have one new voice mail message waiting to be heard."

"Hi Rick, its Minmei, I was told last night during my concert that you and your friends escaped from the enemy and made it back to us. I tried to visit you last night at the hospital after my concert was over but I was told that visiting hours were over, so I left a message with the front desk letting you know that I stopped by to visit you but I don't know if you have ever received the message. I tried to find out where are you today but I wasn't able to find out where you are today. So, if you have any free time today, please call me and let me know how you are doing. Thanks Rick, bye."

"End of message. Please press one to hear again, press two to save, press three to delete."

Rick pressed a button.

"Message deleted."

Rick then changed out of his uniform and put on some comfortable clothes. He then went to his desk and turned on his computer. After the computer's desktop came up, he wrote two condolence letters to the families of the dead pilots in his squadron. After finishing typing out the letters, printing it off and signing them, Rick started to get to work typing up the after action report.

SDF-1 CONFERENCE ROOM

The next day

Captain Gloval, Colonel Maistroff and staff were reading the after action reports of Lisa, Rick, Ben and Max. Many of Gloval's staff officers could not believe what they were reading.

"Do the four of you think that the Zentradei have that many ships?" Captain Gloval asked.

All four escapees at the other end of the long conference table nodded in the affirmative.

"All of you can't be serious. The enemy has those many ships?" A disbelieving Colonel Maistroff asked.

"I believe so sir." Lisa said.

The telephone near Captain Gloval begins to ring. He picked up the phone.

"Yes…I see…thank you." He then hung up the phone. "That was J-2. They say that RDF Intelligence estimates that the enemy fleet has somewhere between 4 to 5 million ships based on the four officer's oral, written and eyewitness reports. They also report that a portion of the enemy fleet has encircled us trying to stop our way back to Earth but they do not know why."

The senior officers began to grumble and complain wondering how they are going to survive long enough to make it back to Earth.

"We'll worry about that as we approach closer to Earth. But for now, we have to finish this briefing. Lisa. I believe you have some information to share with us."

"Sir, I have a statement in my briefing I would like to read to all of you that has more information about the Zentradei that I have already given to J-2 and RDF Intelligence."

"Go ahead commander."

"Thank you Captain Gloval. Sirs, from what we have observed while Lieutenant junior grade Rick Hunter, Second Lieutenant Benjamin Dixon and me were being held captive on the Zentradei ship, Lieutenant Hunter and I have surmised from what we saw in the cloning room, is that the Zentradei race is a genetically engineered race of highly intelligent humanoid aliens who are able to artificially manipulate their height, weight, strength and body mass through means of genetic manipulation and cloning.

They are a strictly military based culture bred totally for waging war. Who were they bred by, why they were bred, who were they cloned from and who they are fighting for and against we do not know because they did not tell us, we were not able to ask them nor were we able to uncover any information or evidence to substantiate our hypothesis other than what Lieutenant Hunter and I saw with our own two eyes in that cloning room. We do not know if this race has a home planet because we cannot find any real home base of operations. How they are able to maintain and keep their forces logistically supplied we do not know.

They are totally devoid of the most basic human emotions such as kindness, sadness, sorrow, humility and regret. Even though they are a mixed gender race because they know what a female is and look like from me; it appears that the genders are segregated for some unknown reason. Because they are a race of clones, they have no conception of love, sex and procreation nor do they know anything about repairing or maintaining their ships and equipment. How they are able to keep their ships and equipment maintained and what they do when their ships and equipment are beyond repair we do not know.

But this we do know; is that they are a warrior culture and their entire existence is for waging war and nothing else and their goal is total conquest, annihilation and destruction. We have personally seen what this alien race can do with the destructive firepower they possess. It is our belief and opinion that they have no compunction whatsoever to completely obliterate and destroy this planet and everyone and everything on it without any hesitation at all because we have personally seen them unleash that devastative firepower on a planet and made it virtually uninhabitable within a matter of seconds.

Sirs, we are facing a very dire and dangerous situation. We have seen what this alien warrior race can do with our own two eyes. The deadly threat that this alien race poses to our very existence is very real. It is the honest opinion of me and my three colleagues sitting here at this table is that the RDF needs to be warned immediately and its forces to be placed on high alert; most likely to be put at DEFCON 2. We also suggest that the United Nations and the United Earth Government in New York City needs to be warned immediately about this very real, imminent and ominous threat to the safety and survival of every person on planet Earth so they can take immediate steps to prepare and take action for this very real and deadly threat. We do not know when they will come but they will come. If we do not take immediate steps to meet this danger head on, then the consequences of our inactions will be incomprehensible beyond our worst nightmares and we will have no one to blame but ourselves for this catastrophe!"

"Commander, you making it sound like it's the worst case scenario." Colonel Maistroff said.

"It is the worst case scenario sir." Lisa said matter-of-factly.

"Is that all to your briefing Miss Hayes?" Colonel Maistroff asked.

"No sir. They have also asked us in length about 'protoculture' sir."

"What is this 'protoculture'?"

"I don't know colonel and they did not tell us. But from what we can guess, protoculture seems to be some kind of energy source or energy life form that is the highest source of energy in the universe. I believe this is why they are able to maintain combat operations for so long without the need for refueling and it is what they use to power their hyperspace engines. I believe it is their variation of the nuclear fuel we use to power our naval ships and submarines on Earth."

"Then we need to tell San Francisco right away. I'll have J-6 send out an encoded message." Maistroff said as he was about to get up from his chair.

'No you won't colonel." Gloval said as he lit his pipe. "We need to break through the enemy's barrier first and touch down on Earth. But we'll worry about that once we get closer to Earth. We are still 7 to 8 days away from Earth."

"Then what do we do if we do happen to break through Henry?"

"Then we'll relax and await for further instructions from San Francisco, that's it, Jonas. This meeting is over."

Rick can't believe Captain Gloval would act as nonchalant about something as serious as Earth in danger of being disintegrated. He stood up from his chair.

"Captain Gloval, I like to request permission to speak freely sir."

"Permission granted. Go ahead lieutenant."

"Sir, I'm just a lieutenant junior grade. I do not know a thing about politics or advanced military tactics. I'm just a fighter pilot commanding a veritech fighter squadron. But I do know this sir. I agree with Commander Hayes in that the RDF, the UN and the UEG need to be warned about this very real threat to the survival of our planet. The lives of hundreds of millions of people on Earth, including those of my aunt and uncle in Windham, New York, Commander Hayes' family in Seneca Falls, New York and the family and friends of Lieutenant Dixon and Lieutenant Sterling in Kenosha, Wisconsin are at stake. We cannot afford to wait around to see what the brass at San Francisco and the politicians in New York City say. What Commander Hayes, Lieutenant Dixon and I saw was real and someone needs to be warned about this and right away!"

"Lieutenant Hunter, I will take what you said under advisement, I promise. But for now, just enjoy the rest of your medical recuperation leave you four." Gloval said as he got up from his chair and walked out of the conference room.

"Yes sir." Rick, Lisa, Ben and Max said as they saluted Captain Gloval.

As Lisa was walking out with the other Captain Gloval called her over. "Commander Hayes, I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Yes sir."

"Lisa, despite what you and your fellow officers may believe about me and what I think about what you saw and reported, I do believe you. However"

"You don't have to say anything more sir. I understand." Lisa as she was walking away.

She knew that Captain Gloval did not believe anything the four of them said and reported despite what he told her. Lisa had always looked up at Gloval more like her father than her commanding officer and it was the first time in her life that she despised her commanding officer.

"I don't think they believed us." Ben said as they were in the passageway.

"And most especially I don't think Captain Gloval believed us." Rick said.

"Well, put yourself in their position lieutenant. Unless you have seen what we have seen, you wouldn't believe it either." Lisa said but unconvincingly.

"You really don't believe that, do you Lisa?" Rick asked as he walking beside her.

Lisa couldn't answer his question because she knew she couldn't believe what she said herself.

"I tell you I would rather be questioned by the Zentradei again than have to face all that brass in there again. It's almost like being at a court marital." Rick said.

"Well, look at the bright side of it sir. At least we get some leave time for all we went through and it doesn't count against our regular leave time." Max said.

"And you also get a promotion out of it too." Lisa added.

All three were shocked at what Lisa said. "What?" All three said as they were whipping their heads around.

"I asked Captain Gloval to promote all of you for the heroism you displayed while we were POWs. You're also looking at getting some awards and medals too."

"What about you Lisa?"

Lisa shook her head. "I didn't ask Captain Gloval for a promotion."

"Why, Lisa? You went through just as much as us." Rick said gently laying his hands on her shoulder.

"I don't care about awards or promotions Rick. I was just doing my job looking after you guys. I was your superior officer after all." Lisa said shrugging her shoulders.

"Guys, where are you going to?" Rick asked Ben and Max.

"We're going to the officer's dining hall. It's lunch time skipper." Ben said.

"We'll catch up with you." Rick said.

"Okay sir." Ben said.

After making sure they're alone, Rick turned his attention back to Lisa.

"Lisa, you deserve to be promoted just as much as us. You went through just as much as Ben and I did, even more so when that Zentradei picked you up and almost squeezed you to death."

"I know Rick…but like I said before...I don't care about promotions and awards. I was just looking out for you two because I was responsible for the both of you. After all I was your superior officer."

Rick could not help but smile at what Lisa said. It was the exact same thing he told Roy and Claudia the other night. He didn't care about awards; he didn't want to see Lisa get killed. He then did something unexpected. He leaned in and kissed Lisa on the forehead. Lisa's heart quickened when he kissed her forehead.

"Come on Lisa, we need to get to the officer's dining hall right away. Knowing Ben like I do, he probably has half of the dining hall's food on his tray right about now."

Lisa laughed at what Rick said. "Okay Rick. Let's go."

As they were walking, Rick also did something Lisa did not expect; he grabbed Lisa's hand and held it in his. Rick looked at her giving her a silent question of; "Do you mind?" Lisa looked at him, smiled and shook her head no. She didn't mind it at all.

Several days later

Minmei kept leaving messages on Rick's voice mail which he keeping ignoring. As he was in his quarters reclining on his couch reading General H. Norman Schwarzkopf's autobiography; "It Doesn't Take a Hero", the intercom on the end table went off.

"Will Commander Lisa Hayes, Lieutenant junior grade Rick Hunter and Second Lieutenants Benjamin Dixon and Max Sterling please report to the conference room on the double? That's Commander Lisa Hayes, Lieutenant junior grade Rick Hunter and Second Lieutenants Benjamin Dixon and Max Sterling report to the conference room on the double."

Rick got up from his couch and ran into the bedroom to put on his uniform. Most likely he will be promoted today. As Rick entered the conference room, at the table was sitting Captain Gloval's staff. Lisa, Ben and Max were already there. Captain Gloval was standing with his aide-de-camp off to the side.

"Ah Lieutenant Hunter, you're right on time. Rick will you stand on the other side of me?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright Lieutenant Simpkins, let's start shall we?"

"Yes sir. Will Second Lieutenant Benjamin Dixon step forward?"

"Yes sir." Ben said as he walked up to where Captain Gloval was standing.

"Sir, Second Lieutenant Benjamin Dixon reporting as ordered."

Captain Gloval returned the salute and told Ben to face the front. As Lieutenant Simpkins began reading Ben's promotion citation, Rick couldn't help but smile. Rick was about to do something many commanding officers really enjoy doing; pinning new officer's or enlisted insignia on their subordinates. Rick like Ben. He has come a long way since he first came onto Rick's squadron. He went from being a raw talent even though he went to the academy with Rick to become a terrific fighter pilot with 4 kills on his belt. One more and he will become an ace.

After Ben received his silver bars, Lieutenant Simpkins called Max up front. As Simpkins were reading the citation and Rick was pinning a sliver bar on Max's epaulets, he thought back to when he first met Max. It was on the bus at the Colorado Springs airport when they were being bused to the academy. He can't believe this skinny, blue haired, glasses wearing guy would become one of the deadliest fighter pilots in the air wing.

After finishing with Max's promotion ceremony, Captain Gloval called Lisa up and asked her to stand on the other side of him. It was time for Rick to be promoted to full lieutenant. As Captain Gloval and Lisa were pinning his lieutenant bars on his epaulets, he thought back to when he first came on board of the SDF-1 and what he went through these past two years. He has really grown up and matured in a hurry because he had to but still his heart was empty because Cathy is not here to see him have all this success. After shaking hands with Captain Gloval, Lisa shook his hand but whispered in his ear; "I'll give you your congratulatory kiss later, Rick."

Rick couldn't help but smile when she said that. He then nodded his head.

"Alright then, this concludes our promotion part of the program. Let's go on with the awards portion." Captain Gloval said.

After all was said and done, Lisa was awarded the Purple Heart for the injury she received when she was squeezed almost to death by Dolza, the Distinguished Service Medal for saving Rick's life when they fell through the floor and hit the water and the POW Medal. Rick also received the POW Medal, the Purple Heart and the Distinguished Service Cross for saving Lisa's life twice in one day and for engaging and killing the enemy in one of those saves. Ben was awarded the POW Medal and Max was awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross and the Distinguished Service Cross for killing the enemy when they ran out of the elevator and also when they escaped from the Zentradei cruiser in the commandeered battle pod. All in all, it was a good day for everyone.

After the promotion and awards ceremony was over, a pilot from Skull Squadron came up on the foursome. "Excuse me ma'am but we would like to borrow your three pilots for a while."

"Oh and what for?" Lisa asked.

"Oh…we want them to attend a little mixer to celebrate their safe return to the ship ma'am."

"Uh-huh." Lisa said not believing them. She knew perfectly well that the air wing is throwing a party for them at the officer's club complete with booze and strippers.

'Well…I suppose I can let you borrow them for a while." As Rick was walking off with B Ben and Max, Lisa reached out and looped her arms around Rick's upper arm. "But not you Rick! Everyone can go except for you Lieutenant Hunter!"

"What's wrong Lisa? The air wing is just throwing a little party for me, Max and Ben for us escaping from the Zentradei, our promotions and awards."

Lisa pulled Rick to the side and whispered in his ear. "But it's not the kind of party you think it is Rick. It's nothing but a booze filled party where a bunch of pilots get together and get drunk, tell dirty stories and jokes, sing dirty songs on the piano like they have a part in the movie "Top Gun" and whoop and yell when the strippers appear and start dancing with them."

Rick honestly never heard of anything like that before. "Lisa, I think you're being paranoid. I never heard of such a thing like that."

"No I'm not being paranoid Rick! You haven't been on this ship as long as I have! I know what these pilots do whenever they get together and you add booze and strippers to the mix!"

"Lisa, I'm just going to celebrate a little with Ben, Max and my fellow pilots and have a drink. If they do bring in a stripper, I'll leave right away and come to your quarters I promise."

"You promise?" Lisa asked.

"I promise." Rick said kissing Lisa's hand. "Now I have to go. They guys already left without me."

Lisa shook her head. Rick does not know what he is getting himself into. Lisa walked back to her quarters slowly and alone. Barely half an hour later, she heard a knock on her door. She went to open the door. When she opened up the door, Rick was standing in the doorway.

"Mind if I come in Lisa?"

"Now do you believe me Rick?"

"I believe you Lisa."

"Come on in Rick. I suspect Ben and Max are still at the 'party'?"

"Far as I know, they still are. I never knew Max had a wild side to him until I saw him…well forget I ever said that."

Lisa then unexpectedly looped her arms around Rick's neck and kissed him on the lips. "I had almost forgotten to give you a kiss to congratulate you on your promotion."

"Well…better late than never."

Friday evening

Rick, Lisa and Roy met at Claudia's quarters trying to decide on what movie to see.

"Hey, they're showing 'Space Wars II: The Evil Empire Strikes Back" at the multiplex. Let's go see that movie." Rick suggested.

"Oh no, we're not going to see that geek movie! I saw that movie with my girlfriend when I was in college because she was a fan of the first movie. We were in line to buy tickets when some nerd came up behind us dressed up as one of the characters in the movie holding a fake light sword in his hands and started waving his fingers at us like he was using the 'Power" trying to make us magically move so he can move up to the front of the line. I almost shoved his fingers down his geek throat!" Claudia said.

"Okay, then how about we go see 'The Utah Axe Murderer'." Roy said with a grin on his face.

The girls were horrified that Roy would suggest that they go see a horror movie.

"You want us to see a horror movie? Roy you must be kidding!" Claudia said.

"No I'm not. Think of it. Whenever the bad guy jumps out of his hiding place with his axe and you girls start screaming, we'll be there to comfort you."

"Oh very funny Roy, that's really hilarious. That's so hilarious I forgot to laugh." Claudia said sarcastically.

"Then how about we go see 'Iron Magnolias' instead?" Lisa said.

Rick and Roy immediately began shaking their heads no.

"Why not guys?"

"It's a chick flick Lisa. No guy in his right mind would be caught dead seeing that movie. It never fails to happen, you girls will start crying your eyes out whenever the movie comes to a sad part like a death scene or the mother crying at the cemetery and we will be rolling our eyes and you girls will start hitting us because we'll be doing that." Roy said.

"That because it is a sad scene Roy!" Lisa argued.

"It's just a frigging movie!"

Claudia began looking at the newspaper. "Hey, I know a movie all of us may enjoy." Claudia said. "Remember that computer animated movie about a bunch of zoo animals trying to escape to Africa but instead they ended up in Central Park in New York City? I believe it was called; "Escape to Central Park'."

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing that movie when I was in school. It was a pretty funny movie." Rick said.

"Then let's go see that movie then. What do all of you say? I say yes." Claudia said.

"If Rick says yes I'm all for it." Lisa said.

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't make any difference to me. All of you say yes, I'm all for it."

They then walked out of Claudia's quarters then went downstairs and walked outside the gate. Roy flagged down a taxi and fortunately for the four of them, it was a minivan taxi. Rick and Lisa got in first and went in the back while Claudia and Roy got in behind the driver. Roy slid the door closed.

At the theatre after Roy paid for the fare, Roy paid for his and Claudia's tickets while Rick paid for his and Lisa's tickets. As they were passing the concession stand, Rick looked over to Lisa. "You like some popcorn Lisa?"

"Of course Rick. You can't go to a movie without having popcorn and a soda."

So Rick brought a tub of popcorn and two cups of soda for him and Lisa. In the dark theatre, Rick wanted to put his arm around Lisa but wasn't sure if he should. Besides, Lisa looked like she was enjoying watching the movie and she did not want to startle her.

After the movie was over, the foursome walked to the restaurant because it was close to the theatre. The waiter walked them to a circular booth table. While looking at the menu, Rick again wanted to put his arm around but again, he hesitated. Lisa put an end to his hesitation by grabbing his arm and putting it around her shoulder. Rick then scooted himself in so he can be closer to Lisa. Roy glanced over to the pair and smiled to himself. _'Yep, Lisa and Rick are in love with each other. Only a couple who love each other would do something like that.'_

Claudia looked over at Rick and Lisa with a slight surprised look on her face. _ 'Well I'll be darned. Roy's right, Rick and Lisa do love each other! Who would have ever thought the two of them would ever fall in love?"_

After eating dinner and combining their tabs together to pay for the bill and leaving a generous tip, the four walked outside where Rick flagged down another minivan taxi. At the gate to the base, Rick paid for the fare. As they walked through the gate, Roy decided to say good night where they are at now and go their separate ways to which Rick and Lisa agreed. Lisa and Claudia hugged each other and promised they will see each other on the bridge Monday morning. Roy and Rick shook hands and hugged each other. Rick escorted Lisa to her quarters holding hands with her.

"Well…I guess this is where I say good night to you." Rick said as Lisa was opening the door.

Lisa turned and started to kiss Rick. "What are your plans for the weekend Rick? Got any plans for the weekend?"

Rick shook his head. "Not that I know of Lisa. I don't have any plans for the weekend."

With a wicked smile on her lips, Lisa surprised Rick by grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him into her quarters. She then immediately slammed the door shut and locked the door. Inside her quarters, Lisa immediately started to passionately kiss Rick. "Well that's good Rick because I have plans for you this whole weekend." Lisa said seductively as she kissed Rick again.


	10. Chapter 10 Coming Home

TWO OF A KIND

CHAPTER TEN

COMING HOME

Commander Lisa Hayes' quarters

Monday morning

The alarm on Rick's aviator's watch went off. Rick began to stir out of his sleep by moving around and blinking his eyes. He then turned off the alarm and looked at his watch. He has 90 minutes to get back to his quarters, shower and shave, brush his teeth, put on his uniform and get ready for his first duty day in over weeks. As he began to wake up, he noticed his arm draped across Lisa Hayes' naked chest. He was wondering how he ended up naked in Lisa's bed when he remembered he spent the whole weekend with Lisa and spent the last night in her bed making love to her until the wee hours of the morning. He slowly crept over to Lisa and planted a light kiss on her cheek. He then threw the blanket and covers off of him and started searching for his clothes and put them on. He almost had his clothes on when he heard the sounds of Lisa beginning to stir out of her sleep. He didn't want to wake her so he turned off the alarm as fast as he could but she heard it anyway.

"Hey, where are you going?" He heard a sweet voice calling.

"I have to go Lisa. I have to get back to my quarters, shower and shave and get ready for the duty day. I suppose to meet some replacement pilots today and the commander of the air wing has put us on Immediate Launch alert with Corsair Squadron."

"How was your first weekend with me?"

Rick walked over to where Lisa was laying and knelt next to her and kissed her. "It was…it was" Rick said trying to find the right words to say to Lisa. "It was…magical. If I never spend another weekend with a woman as beautiful as you are ever again…then this weekend would have been worth it all." Rick said with love in his voice and eyes.

Lisa began to tear up.

"Hey, what's wrong Lisa?" Rick said as he began to gently wipe away her tears.

"Nothing Rick…it's just that…I would never think…I ever hear another man tell me that I'm beautiful…ever again."

"Well…you are beautiful…and much…much more. I have to go but I'll see you when we get off duty tonight?"

"Um-hmm" Lisa said nodding her head. "You can count on it Rick. I love you."

"I love you." Rick said as he reached in and kissed Lisa on the lips.

Rick then got up and was about ready to walk out of Lisa's bedroom when Lisa called to him. "Rick."

"Yes Lisa."

"Please be careful when you're flying today."

"I will Lisa. See you when I get off duty later this evening. Bye"

"See you later this evening Rick." Lisa said as she was waving him good-by with her fingers

After Rick left, Lisa stared at the ceiling. She kept hearing what Rick said to her over and over in her brain; "If I never spend another weekend with a woman as beautiful as you are ever again" and "It was…magical."

'_Yes, it was magical and I'm planning on making more magical weekends and nights with you from now on Rick Hunter.'_ Lisa said to herself. She then grabbed the pillow that Rick slept on and held it to her nose and breathe in deeply trying to input the scent of Rick into her memory bank. She then decided it was time to get up and shower and get ready for the duty day herself. Something she now doesn't look forward to because that means she will be away from Rick. She then threw the blanket and covers off herself and trudged into the bathroom and shower to get her ready to go back on duty, her first duty day within the last several weeks.

When Rick opened the door to his quarters, he saw the voice mail light on his telephone blinking. He then groaned because he knew who is. He didn't want to hear them and wish he could skip through them but the voice mail system is set up that messages can't be skipped so he had to hear them anyway to clear out the voice mail's memory. He pressed a button.

"Lieutenant Rick Hunter, you have three new voice mail messages. First message was left on Friday at 10:00 PM."

"Rick, its Minmei. Roy told me that you and he went to the movies with some friends of yours and you suppose to be back. Where are you? Call me."

"End of message. Please press one to hear again, press to save, press three to delete."

Rick pressed a button.

"Message deleted. Second message was left on Saturday at 5:00 PM.

"Rick its Minmei again. Where are you? I haven't heard from you in weeks. Are you alright? I just want to know if you're okay. Call me."

"End of message. Please press one to hear again, press two to save, press to delete"

Rick pressed the third button.

"Message deleted. Third message was left on Sunday at 8:00 PM."

"Rick what the Hell you're doing? Are you trying to avoid me? I've been calling you ever since you came back from being held prisoner and you haven't returned any of my phone calls! What the fuck is going on with you? I'm not stalking you or anything; I just want to know if you're okay! Call me damn it!"

"End of message. Please press one to hear again, press two to save, press three to delete."

Rick pressed the delete button.

"Message deleted. End of voice mail messages."

Rick could not help but shake his head. Even though he uses profanity when he's either under stress, duress, pressure or when he's angry, he still tries to avoid using profanity because it shows you're unprofessional. But he can't believe that a sixteen year old girl would use profane language so freely. He wonders where she picks up that language. After passing it off as to the environment she was surrounded by when the SDF-1 was being rebuilt and refitted, he took off his clothes, went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

BRIDGE OF THE SDF-1

"Boy, isn't that a beautiful sight? And to think we would never see Earth again. Do you think we will ever set foot on Earth again?" The night watch enlisted tech asked as Earth came up on the bridge's HD view screen and as she began to zoom in trying to get a better view of Earth.

Claudia who came in early to relieve Lieutenant Anderson, was incredulous that the young girl would ask that question knowing full well that part of the enemy fleet is surrounding them trying to prevent their way back home. "Why don't you ask the commander of that Zentradei task force that's blocking our way? Go ahead, take a look at them and ask them if it's okay if we can pass?"

The tech not much older than a teenager pressed the wide screen button to see a good sized fleet of Zentradei warships consisting of destroyers, frigates and cruisers pointing their laser cannons and guns in the direction of the SDF-1 as it was slowly making its way towards home. The tech eye's got big as saucers and she made an audible gasp.

"Are they still out there?"

"Yes ma'am they are."

"Alright then, I don't want to hear any more crap about wanting to go home until the job's done and we are home. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye-aye ma'am you do.

Sammie, Kim and Vanessa came in and started to get their briefs from the night watch when Lisa walked into the bridge. All of the enlisted techs began to surround Lisa and hug her as tears began to flow freely from everyone's cheeks, including Lisa's. Sammie Porter was especially happy that Lisa made it because she blamed herself for quite some time for Lisa and the pilots being captured even though she knew deep down in her heart she wasn't at fault.

"Welcome home ma'am!"

"It's good to be home!"

One of the techs gave Lisa a fresh hot cup of coffee in a ceramic white mug that has the RDF logo and the SDF-1 on it.

"Ah, good ole military coffee let me tell you the cooks here on board may make lousy coffee but the Zentradei make even lousier coffee. I don't know what it was but it was horrible!" Lisa said as she took a sip.

After saying their good-byes to the night watch crew, Lisa got to work doing her checks but all the while, she was doing it with a contented smile on her face. Claudia took notice of the smile. She leaned over to ask Lisa a question without letting the Terrible Trio hear what they're saying.

"Lisa, you look like the cat that swallowed the canary. What did you and Rick do after we left the restaurant?"

"Oh…we did nothing. We just spent a nice quiet weekend together."

Claudia had a look of shocked surprise on her face. "Together?"

"Together." Lisa said matter-of-factly as she looked at Claudia with a neutral look on her face.

"Where?"

"In my quarters." Lisa said keeping that blank neutral look on her face.

Claudia, whose curiosity was getting the better of her, looked over at the Bridge Bunnies to make sure they were working then she leaned in to whisper a question to Lisa.

"What did the two of you do?"

Lisa had a look of surprise on her face. "Claudia I never ask you what you and Roy do while the two of you are alone together! Why should I tell you what Rick and I did while we were alone together during the weekend?"

"Oh c'mon Lisa I'm not asking you to tell me the juicy parts! I'm just asking what the two of you did together the whole weekend. I'm not going to blab it to the whole ship like the girls do!"

"And I'm going to make sure you don't! I'm not going to tell you!"

"Oh c'mon now Lisa it's just that it's kind of a surprise for me to hear that you have done something like that. I mean, you spent the whole weekend with a guy. That was something you never did ever since I've known you! I mean, it was kind of a surprise for me and Roy when you and Rick agreed to go on a double date with us considering it was both your first dates together and considering how your first meeting went."

"Well, actually it wasn't our very first date. We went out twice before. Although the first time we went out it was to eat at the officer's dining hall after Rick arrived at the ship upset because Miss Minmei told him he was going to be her escort at the Miss Macross Pageant without telling him first and the second time we went out together was we spent the afternoon together when he dropped the rental tux. Then was the afternoon when"

Claudia waved her hand. "Yeah yeah yeah I know I know. That was when that paparazzo shot that picture of you and Rick at the bistro and it wound up in the tabloid…but still you spent the whole weekend alone with Rick!"

"I know. Sometimes I still can't believe it myself."

"How did it happen?"

Lisa blew a sigh of resignation. "Okay…fine…I'll tell it to you. But promise me you won't go blabbing it around the ship!"

"Now Lisa you know me better than that"

"Promise me Claudia!"

"Okay Lisa I promise!" Claudia said raising her right hand.

Lisa then drew in a deep breath and let it out in a contented sigh. "Rick escorted me to the door to say good night. I started to kiss him and I asked him if he had any plans for the weekend. He said no, he didn't have any plans. So something just came over me and I grabbed the front of his shirt and I pulled him into my quarters."

Claudia's jaw dropped in shocked surprise. "You didn't?"

"I did! I know I know Claudia I am shocked at myself that I did something like that! Well anyway, I closed and locked the door and I started to kiss him and I told him that I had plans for him the whole weekend. And he didn't leave my quarters for the whole weekend. The only time he left my quarters was to go to his quarters to get a change of clothes.

We spent the whole weekend talking and playing games. We talked about a lot of things. We talked about whether or not he's going to make the military his career, his plans for the future, my plans for the future, our goals and dreams. I found out like me, he loves playing board games like chess and Parcheesi, he likes playing dominoes. He loves playing sports, military strategy and simulation games and role playing games. He likes country, bluegrass and oldies rock and roll music and some classical music. He loves reading books on aviation and with military themes. He's into boxing, the martial arts and working out. He likes walking in the woods, taking pictures, exercising and working out. He likes sci-fi movies and he still loves cartoons. We just spent the whole weekend just getting to know each other better."

"Oh, that's sweet." Claudia said with a smile.

"Um-hmm, then last night we were on my couch and we started making out and things have gotten…you know."

Claudia shook her head. "No I don't know."

Lisa's face then became a beet red. She started motioning with her finger as a signal for Claudia to move in closer so she can't be overheard. "Things had gotten…kind of…out of control…and before we knew it…Rick swept me off my feet…and into his arms…and he carried me to my bed. Before any of us knew it…we were naked…and we were making love on my bed." Lisa said well below a whisper.

Claudia's eyes went wide with surprise as her jaw dropped even further. She then drew in a gasping shock and put her hand to her mouth. "Lisa you didn't! Please tell me you didn't!" She whispered.

"We did. We didn't mean for it to happen…we just got carried away with our making out! We made love until the wee hours of the morning. The only reason why we stopped was because we were both tired and we had to get up in the morning to go back to work. I haven't told Rick this yet…but he deflowered me. I was a virgin until I made love with Rick. I never even had sex with Karl. All we did was neck, kiss and make out."

"Lisa that's telling me too much I hope you did not make a mistake by doing this! Do you think you might get pregnant from this?"

"I don't think so. I'm almost due for my period so I think I'm safe."

"Are you seeing Rick again anytime this week?"

Lisa nodded her head. "We're getting together after we get off duty this evening."

"Don't you think it's"

But before Claudia can finish answering her question Captain Gloval stepped on to the bridge.

"Commander Hayes, I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Yes sir."

As Lisa stepped away to talk to Captain Gloval, Claudia began to shake her head. _'I hope Roy and I didn't make a mistake by introducing them to each other. That is just too soon for them to start having sex.'_

SDF-1 Carrier Air Wing Section

As Rick was walking towards his squadron's ready room, he heard a familiar voice behind. "Hey Rick wait up a minute!"

"Hello big brother."

"Hi Rick. Rick, I need to talk to you for a moment. Got a minute to spare?"

"Sure Roy. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Look Rick, Minmei called me earlier today and she's concerned that you have not been returning her phone calls."

Rick's face then became a mask of frustration. _'I knew she was going to do this to me!'_

"Look Rick, what goes on between you and her it's none of my business okay. I know you and Lisa are really growing close to each other and that's good. But when Minmei calls me and tells me that you have been ignoring her and have been avoiding returning her phone calls for no apparent reason at all, that's when it becomes my business! Now why haven't you been returning her phone calls?"

"Roy she has been calling me almost every day since we first met! She wants me to take her someplace, go shopping with her, do this do that for her or with her! I mean, it's never ending with her! She won't leave me alone!"

"Rick from what Minmei has told me that not true! She only calls you on occasion and she just wants to know how you doing and if you need anything. She's only concerned about you as a friend that's all."

"Roy that is what she is telling you and what she is telling you is a lie! I'm telling you Roy she is obsessed with me!"

"Rick how can a sixteen year old girl be obsessed with you? All the times we met and talked she has only mentions you as a friend and nothing else! The only reason why she kept calling you recently is because when you, Lisa, Max and Ben were listed as MIA, I told her you were MIA because I felt she needed to be told because you and she are friends. When she found out that you have escaped being a POW and you have returned to us, she has been calling you to make sure you're okay and that's all! It's not going to hurt you and Lisa's relationship to call Minmei and tell her you're okay! I'm sure Lisa will understand and that you're not cheating on her behind her back. As a matter of fact, I know she will understand if she finds out."

"Alright...fine. I'll call her."

"Good, right now she on a good will tour for the RDF. She's visiting the injured and wounded pilots and soldiers in our hospitals. She gave me her cell phone number and I want you…no I am ordering you to call her right now and get this situation worked out between the two of you!"

Rick let out a big sigh of exasperation. "Yes sir, but I am telling you the truth Roy. She is obsessed with me."

"Whatever. Just call her and work it out between the two of you so I don't have to get involved in this again."

"Aye-aye sir will do."

Rick walked slowly to his office to call Minmei. He wasn't looking forward to calling her because he knew she was going to chew him out for ignoring her and not returning her calls. As he was walking towards his office he was conflicted on how to answer Minmei and how to tell her to stop calling him every day. He opened the door to his office and closed the door. He picked up the phone and started dialing the number Minmei's cell phone Roy gave to him. The phone began to ring and it stopped at the third ring. A voice answered the phone. It was Minmei.

"Hello."

"Hello Minmei, this is Rick."

"Rick where have you been since you came back? I've been calling you and calling you and you haven't returned any of my phone calls! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. I've just been busy that's all!"

"Rick you're lying to me and you're doing a terrible job at it! Roy told me that you're a horrible liar and I believe him! He told me when you escaped and came back to the ship you were given a week's medical recuperation time off. What have you been doing all that time? Sitting in your quarters twitting your thumbs? You could have returned one of my phone calls then! I kept calling you and calling you because I just wanted to know how you're doing and if you needed anything that's all! But you never returned any of my phone calls and that is why I had to call Commander Fokker! Now he's getting tired and upset at getting phone calls from me because you're not returning my phone calls and to tell you the truth, I don't blame him! Now what is going on with you? What is the problem? Just tell me the truth I'll understand!"

"Okay fine! You want to know the truth? I'll tell you the truth! The reason why I have not returned your phone calls is that you have been calling me and calling me almost every day since we first met!"

"Rick since when I have been calling you every day huh? Tell me!"

Rick couldn't answer the question because he knew Minmei hasn't been calling him exactly every day.

"I thought so Rick! You can't answer my question because you know I haven't been calling you every day!"

"But Minmei every time I turn around I'm getting phone calls from you asking me to go shopping with you, be your escort at a pageant, spend the day or the weekend with you. I can't spend every single day with you! I have a life of my own that I want to live!"

"Now Rick you know that is not true! We haven't spent every single day with each other and you know that Rick! Remember Rick that sometimes you have called me! Rick you're making it sound like I'm stalking you or I'm obsessed with you! I am not stalking you and I am definitely not obsessed with you. It's just that ever since you started flying on missions and now you're a squadron commander and me winning the Miss Macross Pageant, getting a recording contract and doing concerts, we don't spend much time together as friends anymore.

Now my agent is having me looking at movie scripts and he wants me to start taking acting lessons very soon which means we will be spending even less time seeing each other. I just want to spend some time with you so I can get to know you better and stay friends! We never really have gotten to know each other ever since we were trapped in that cargo hold when we first went into space because we spent most of our time trying to find a way out there and just trying to survive until we were found! Now if you want me to stop calling you and you don't me to be your friend any longer FINE I'll stop"

"NO it's not that Minmei! I don't want that to happen okay! I don't want to lose you as a friend! It's not that I don't want you to stop calling me, I just don't want you to call me every time you want me to do something with you, you need me or whatever. An occasional phone call is fine. Look Minmei, I'm sorry I got upset with you and I'm sorry I haven't returned your phone calls but you have to listen to me Minmei; I just can't drop everything I'm doing at the moment every time you call me just because you need me or you want me to do something with you. It doesn't work that way! I hope you don't get offended by what I'm about to say but I can't live my life around you okay! My life doesn't revolve around you! I have a job and responsibilities that comes with that job. I also have a life of my own that I want to live. As a matter of fact, I'm seeing someone right now."

Rick was lucky they weren't on a videophone because Minmei had a surprised look on her face when he mentioned he is seeing someone. _'Oh you are, aren't you? That's interesting. Who is she Rick? Tell me so I can squash her like a bug.' _"I know and realize that you have a job, responsibilities and your own life to live Rick! I have my own life to live too! I don't want to lose you as a friend either but the way my life is going right now the opportunities I get to talk to you much less see you is getting less and less and I don't want to lose touch with you!"

"Just simmer down Minmei okay." Rick said as he was calming down himself. "I realize how busy your life is right now. Tell you what Minmei, when you and I have some free time, we'll spend an afternoon eating lunch somewhere so we can talk things over. But I'm going to be very busy for the next several days, especially now that we are getting closer to Earth. So when you have some free time. Call the orderly room and tell the orderly room sergeant to have me call you so we can work out a time we can get together."

"Thank you Rick that is all I ask."

"You're welcome Minmei. Now I really have to go. I'm almost late for my operational and intelligence briefing."

"Okay Rick. Oh...Rick…I have one more thing to ask of you."

"What is it now Minmei." Rick said in a frustrated tone of voice after he blew out a sigh of exasperation.

"Please don't get angry with me…but…I'm holding a benefit concert tonight for widows and children who were orphaned when their parents who were in the RDF were killed and we're trying to find homes for them. You and your friends are the guests of honor at the concert tonight;"

Rick couldn't help but shake his head in frustration when he heard the news. _'I knew this was going to happen.'_

Minmei somehow sensing that Rick was getting frustrated with what he thought was another example of Minmei's constant butting in on his life was quick to explain her side of the situation. "But it wasn't my idea Rick! You have to believe me! It was an idea that Mayor Luan came up with as a way of boosting morale and Captain Gloval approved it."

"What time do you want us to be there?" Rick asked in an exasperated tone of voice

"We want you to be in your seats by 7:30 PM which means you need be at the concert hall by at least 7:15. Someone will meet you backstage to escort you to your seats. You'll be in the front row in the VIP section. All we're going to do is to acknowledge you. What I'll be doing at the concert is to call out your name; you'll stand and wave to the crowd while someone will give you a bouquet of roses as a token of thanks and you'll sit down, that's it. You don't have to come up on stage and we won't embarrass you in anyway. All you have to do is to stand and acknowledge the crowd by waving to them. You don't even have to stay for the concert. I'm telling you the truth."

Rick blew out a sigh of resignation. "Okay fine I'll be there. I'll have to talk with Lieutenant Dixon and Sterling and see what they say. Most probably they'll say yes."

"Thank you, Rick. Most likely Captain Gloval has talked with Commander Hayes and has ordered her be at the concert, thank you for saying yes Rick."

"Well…you're doing it for the children so how can I say no?"

"That's the spirit Rick! All righty then, I'll see you at the concert hall at 7:30 this evening. Thank you for saying yes Rick."

"You're welcome. Minmei, I really have to go now."

"Okay Rick. Oh…and Rick"

"Yes Minmei."

"Please stay safe."

Rick was genuinely touched by what she said. "I will Minmei, I promise. See you tonight. Good-bye."

"Good-bye Rick."

Rick then hung up the phone hoping that when he does talk to Minmei, he hopes that they will at least come to an understanding of each other. He then walked out and closed the door to his office. He then looked at his watch and began to run. He will barely make it to the operational and intelligence briefing on time.

Single Enlisted Housing Section of the SDF-1

Women's wing

1700 hours

Vanessa, Sammie and Kim left the bridge several minutes ago walking back to their rooms.

"Boy I'll be glad to get out of my uniform." Sammie said.

"I think my uniform will be glad to get off of me." Vanessa joked.

"Hey, I just remembered something! Sammie's no longer on restriction! Let's go celebrate!" Kim said with a smile on her face.

"You're right Kim. Where do you want to go Sammie?"

"Oh, I don't care."

"How about we go to that hot new dance club down in the Market Garden District? I think it's called the Bamboo House Discotheque. I heard it's the happening place to be at." Vanessa said.

"That's fine with me." Sammie said.

"If you say it's the hottest place to be at, I don't mind going there." Kim added.

Unbeknownst to the three young women, three Zentradei soldiers who were on board Breetai's ship and witnessed Lisa and Rick kissing, the same three soldiers who Lisa and Rick saw being shrunk down in the cloning room when they were ordered by Breetai to be shrunken down to human size so they can spy on the humans were hiding in the shadows. After being shrunken down to human size and secretly delivered onto the SDF-1, the three soldiers now spies were hiding in the shadows watching the young enlisted women enter their rooms. Several minutes later, the three young enlisted women had changed their clothes and walked out their rooms. The three Zentradei soldiers now acting as spies were amazed that the three came out of their rooms wearing different "uniforms".

The three spies then wondering how they were able to change "uniforms" so fast, sneaked into their rooms and began to start looking through their clothes closet, it was then that it all started to make sense to them. The three spies dressed in nothing but cloth bags with holes cut out for their heads and arms and with a piece of rope tied around their waists for a belt, knowing that they need to change clothes themselves and figuring out that taking off their uniform and into another one is how the three women were able to change "uniforms", decided to change out of their cloth bags and into Vanessa, Sammie and Kim's clothes.

After changing clothes, they then walked out of the Bridge Bunnies rooms and entered an elevator. When they walked out of the elevator they we met with a sight they have never seen before; a city where people were walking around in different "uniforms", talking on cell phones, riding on bicycles or on skateboards. Male and female were talking to each other as they were walked side by side. Some were even holding hands. Some people were walking around with strange white buds sticking out of their ears. There were even people going around in strange chariots.

As the three spies were looking around amazed at what they were seeing, they began to notice that people were laughing at them. At first, they couldn't understand why they were being laughed at until one of them looked around at the crowd and realized they were wearing women's clothing. The rotund spy then panicked and ran into the women's bathroom trying to find a place to hide only to be thrown out seconds later to the sound of women screaming and with bumps on his head and bruises on his body commenting on what a violent culture the Micronians have. They then ran off to hide someplace until they can find some male clothes to wear.

Macross City Concert Hall

7:25 PM

Lisa clearly not wanting to be at the concert but was ordered to by Captain Gloval arrived at the concert hall way ahead of Rick, Max and Ben. When the three pilots arrived backstage, a employee of the concert hall escorted the four officers to their seats. Lisa clearly not wanting to be the center of attention was getting fidgety and started shaking her legs.

Rick sitting next her noticed her nervousness. "You're nervous Lisa?" He said out of concern.

Lisa nodded her head. "I'm always nervous Rick whenever I'm asked to do anything in front of a crowd. To tell you the truth, I would rather be stuck back on that Zentradei ship than be here."

"What is there to be nervous about ma'am? All we have to do is to stand up when Miss Minmei calls our names and we wave to the crowd. Just relax and enjoy the moment commander. Besides, you may never have the chance to be in the spotlight again." Ben said with his legs stretched out and his hands behind the back of his head.

"Ben, you can be relaxed in a dentist's chair for all we know." Rick said looking over at Ben.

Lisa couldn't help but laugh at Rick's snarky remark despite the nervousness she was feeling.

"It's true Lisa. I could tell you stories about Ben when it came around to final exams time"

Rick's remark was cut off by the clapping of the audience when Minmei walked out on stage waving and blowing kisses to the audience. The four officers stood up and clapped along with the audience. She then walked to the microphone and took the microphone out of its stand and held it in her hand. The crowd then sat down and became quiet as a spotlight shone down on her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's concert is a benefit concert for widows and children who have been orphaned when their parents who were RDF personnel were killed during this long war. Before I start singing, I would like to acknowledge four real heroes. A week ago I told you about a friend of mine who along with three fellow officers were listed as Missing in Action when they were captured by the enemy after fighting with them in combat. I then told you that these four heroes somehow managed to escape their captors and to make it back home.

Tonight, I would like for them to be acknowledged for the heroism they have displayed in escaping their captors and to make it back home to us. They say they're not heroes, that all they are doing is doing their jobs. But to me they're more than just people doing their jobs, they are true heroes. So now, I would like for each of them to stand up when their name is called so you can see who they are and you can show them your thanks by giving them a big round of applause."

An usher was standing off to the side with four bouquets of roses.

"First, Commander Lisa Hayes."

Lisa slowly stood up as a spotlight shone down her. She waved to the crowd as the audience along with Minmei started to clap. The usher gave her a bouquet of roses. She accepted them with a "thank you" to the usher. Quickly she sat down relieved it was all over.

"Standing next to her is my friend, Lieutenant Rick Hunter."

The spotlight then shifted to Rick as he also slowly stood up, waved and nodded to the crowd with a slight smile on his lips. He also accepted the bouquet of roses when the usher gave it to him. Rick then sat down.

"Next to him is First Lieutenant Max Sterling."

Max equally as uncomfortable as Lisa being the center of attention stood up and waved to the crowd with a slight smile on his face. He also accepted the roses with a "thank you" and sat down.

"And finally is First Lieutenant Benjamin Dixon."

Unlike Lisa, Rick and Max, Ben clearly enjoying being in the spotlight stood up and started waving to the crowd with both of his arms up high and with a big smile on his face. When the usher gave Ben the bouquet of roses, Ben put the bouquet to his nose, took in deep sniff and said "ah". After savoring the sweet aroma of the roses, he sat down.

Minmei then nodded to the orchestra conductor to tell the orchestra to start playing. As Minmei started to sing, Rick leaned over to Lisa and had to yell near her ear.

"Lisa, we don't have to stay for the concert! You want to leave?"

Lisa nodded her head.

Rick then leaned over to Max and Ben. "Max, Ben, Lisa and I are leaving now. Are both of you staying around for the rest of the concert?"

Both Ben and Max nodded their heads.

"Okay, I'll see you both tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of the concert."

Lisa and Rick then stood up and started to walk. An usher stopped and asked them if they were leaving. They both said yes and the usher escorted them to the back of the concert hall where a limousine was waiting to take them back to the base.

As she was singing, Minmei happened to glance over and spotted Rick leaving the concert with Commander Hayes. _Is she the "someone" Rick said he is seeing? I wonder if she is. I like to find out who this Commander Lisa Hayes is and if she is someone I have to look out for because no one is standing in the way between Rick and me.'_

The Bamboo House Discotheque

Macross' Market Garden District

Even though the club was crowded with people, Sammie, Vanessa and Kim were bored; no guy was asking any of them to dance with them. All they have been doing for the past hour was sitting at the bar sipping their sweet cocktails.

"I thought you said this was the happening place to be at Vanessa!" Kim complained loudly over the din of the loud pulsating music.

"That's what I've heard Kim! Happening doesn't mean that every single guy in the club will be jumping out of their seats wanting to dance with us!" Vanessa said defending herself.

"I'm bored. I'm going back to the base." Sammie said.

"Wait for me Sammie. I'm coming with you." Kim said as she was grabbing her purse.

"Girls, just wait a minute! Don't leave yet! Look at what just walked through the door!" Vanessa said pointing her finger towards the door.

It was the three Zentradei spies. They somehow managed to sneak into a laundry mat and steal some men's clothes that were being tumbled dried in several dryers. They then went to the concert thinking that would be a good place to start spying. Having never heard music before and not know what a concert is, they had no idea of what to do. They then started to get into the music with the audience. They were enjoying the concert until they were discovered that they have sneaked into the concert without tickets and were thrown out. The three spies decided that the discotheque would be a good place to start doing some serious spying.

The three girls looked at each other with smiles on their faces. "Our dance dates!" They said together.

"I got the cute one with the spiked black hair." Sammie said.

"The hunk with the purple hair is mine." Kim said.

"I don't mind dancing with him." Vanessa said about the rotund spy.

The three young ladies quickly ran up to the three alien spies.

"Hi, what are the three of you doing here?" Sammie asked.

The three Zentradei spies recognized the three Micronian girls as the three young women they spied on when they first came on the ship and whom they stole clothes from. The three spies hoped that they wouldn't notice later on they were missing some clothes and figure out it was them who stole their clothes.

"Oh…nothing." The rotund spy named Bron said.

"Great! Let's go dancing!"

"I…I…I…don't know how" the black spiked haired spy named Rico said hesitantly.

"Don't worry about that I'll teach you!" Sammie hurriedly said as she grabbed Rico's hand. Before he could react or object, Rico was being pulled onto the dance floor.

The two other spies huddled together.

"Do you suppose that this 'dancing' is some form of Micronian torture?" The rotund spy named Bron asked his partner Konda in a whisper.

"It does not matter Bron. We must do our duty and face our fate as brave Zentradei soldiers."

With a nod of their heads, Bron and Konda stood straight up determined that if they were going to die, they will face their deaths as brave Zentradei soldiers. With a smile, Kim and Vanessa lead their dance dates on the dance floor.

On the dance floor, the three spies had a difficult time trying to keep up with the three girls. All Rico could do was to move his legs up and down with his legs apart like he was riding a horse. Sammie looked at her dance partner in wide-eyed disbelief. "I have never seen a dance like that before."

The three spies could not believe the stamina and endurance the three young Micronian girls have. The three Zentradei spies were literally wiped out, sweating and breathing hard after just several dances but they were determined to keep up with the young girls. After for what seem to be hours, the girls finally decided they had enough dancing for the night. The three shrunken Zentradei soldiers now spies relieved that their ordeal was finally over with escorted their dance dates outside. The sextet stopped on the sidewalk to say good night.

"You have the strangest dance style I have ever seen in my life but I love it." Sammie said with a giggle and a smile as she was shaking her head still in disbelief at Rico's dancing. She then put her arms around Rico's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's do this again boys." Vanessa said as she hugged Bron.

"I agree. We had a lot of fun with you. We hope we'll see you again." Kim said as she blew a kiss to Konda. The three girls then turned around to wave good-bye to the trio.

The three shrunken alien spies having never had any serious social interactions with women before waved back at them as they watched the three girls leave with wonderment in their eyes at what the three girls just did.

"You know what guys…I did too." Konda said to his partners.

His friends and fellow spies smiled and nodded in agreement.

"C'mon guys, I'm tired. Let's find a place to sleep for the night." Rico said.

Commander Lisa Hayes' Quarters

Rick told Lisa she can have his bouquet of roses. Lisa took both bouquets to the kitchen sink. With a pair of sharp scissors she took out of kitchen cabinet drawer, Lisa cut the roses to size. She then opened a cabinet and took out a vase. She then arranged the roses in a nice arrangement and filled the vase with water and put the roses on her kitchen table. Rick looked at the arrangement and liked what he saw.

"That's a nice arrangement Lisa."

"Thank you."

Sitting on a couch in Lisa's quarters, Rick stared at Lisa with love in his eyes as he was running his fingers through Lisa's hair and twirling it on occasion. Lisa looked back at Rick with equal love in her eyes.

"Do you know Lisa; you have the most beautiful and sexiest hair I have ever seen?"

"Really I do?"

"Um-hmm, you do." Rick said nodding his head.

"Rick, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Lisa. What is it?" Rick asked as he was running his fingers through Lisa's hair.

"What happened last night…when we made love…do you regret us making love?"

Rick began to gently shake his head. "Not for one second Lisa. If I never make love to another woman again, making love to you last night was worth it all. Why did you ask that question Lisa? Are you having regrets?"

Lisa began to shake her head. "Of course not Rick, I'm just wondering…if you do because you haven't told me if you have gotten past your guilt over your girlfriend's death yet and I don't want to become someone you run to whenever you feel lonely."

"Well Lisa, you haven't told me yet if you have ever gotten over the death of your boyfriend." Rick countered.

Lisa abruptly turned away from Rick. She then slowly got up from the couch and began to walk away from Rick as if she was contemplating what next to tell Rick. She then stopped several centimeters away from Rick, slowly turned around to look at Rick as she was wringing her hands.

"To tell you the truth Rick…even before you rescued me at Sara Base when the base blew up, I knew in my head that Karl was gone forever when I saw his deserted room. But even then…my heart just couldn't let go of him and his memory. Even when we were being held prisoners on board…that Zentradei ship…when I finally told you about…Karl and his death…I was still holding on to his memory…hoping that somehow…it wasn't true…that he wasn't gone forever. But after we…and I know it will sound strange to you…but after we made love…I was finally free of Karl's memory! You let me know in your own special way that I was loved and loved for who I am! You set me free of Karl's ghost and you let me live again!" Lisa said with love in her voice as tears began to fall freely from her face.

Rick got up from the couch and ran towards Lisa and let her cry in his chest. Lisa then looked up at Rick as the tears were continually flowing freely and unashamedly down her cheeks.

"Oh Rick I love you. I love you more than you will ever know. But I need to know if you still haven't gotten over the guilt of your girlfriend's death because I can't be the one"

Rick pressed his finger against Lisa's lips. He leaned down and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips. He then took in a deep breath and blew out of his nose. "I'm still working on it Lisa. But that doesn't mean I don't love you and I have regrets making love to you last night. And I'm telling you the truth because it's coming from my heart." Rick said quietly as he tapped his heart.

Lisa was thrilled he would say that and prove it by tapping his heart. "Oh Rick I love you. I love you with all my heart." Lisa said through her tears.

"And I love you Lisa." Rick said as he leaned his head down as a signal to Lisa to kiss him. Lisa obliged by closing in on Rick at the same time. She closed her eyes and parted her lips and Rick met her lips with his.

ON BOARD THE SDF-1

The next day

Sammie was listening for any sign or signal from Earth. Suddenly, she heard something through her ear piece.

"SDF-1 this is RDF headquarters do you read me over?"

"Captain I have an incoming message from San Francisco!"

"Put it up on the speakers so I can hear it."

"Aye-aye sir."

"RDF headquarters to SDF-1 do you read me over?"

"SDF-1 to RDF headquarters, we read you loud and clear over."

"SDF-1, due to the possibility of our security being breeched and our transmission being intercepted by the enemy, we cannot give you the information you have requested about our present security systems. Fortunately for us, the enemy forces seems to be more interested in the SDF-1, so consequently, we request that you keep the enemy at bay and do not attempt a return to Earth at this time. Repeat; do not attempt to return to Earth at this time. That is all. RDF headquarters out."

The whole bridge crew was stunned to hear that. Claudia began having one of her famous outbursts.

'_What the Hell are they talking about? We never requested any information about security systems!_ _'_"I can't believe this! They expect us to stay out here in space like sitting ducks while they…they sit on their…oh excuse me sir, I was out of line when I spoke."

"That's alright Claudia; you weren't out of line."

"What are we going to do sir?" Lisa asked.

"We're going to go on ahead and punch through the enemy defenses and land on Earth. If HQ calls back and asks why we disobeyed a direct order, we'll tell them that the last part of their transmission was garbled and we couldn't hear what they said. Besides, they said 'we request'. They didn't say 'we order you'."

"I love your way of thinking sir." Lisa said with a smile.

"Besides, we need to get these civilians off this ship. Civilians don't belong on a military vessel."

"We are approaching Earth at maximum speed captain."

"What is the enemy fleet doing Vanessa?"

"They are still surrounding us sir but maintaining a relative safe distance away from us, I would say they are about 50 kilometers away from us sir and matching us speed for speed."

"Hmm, it means that they don't want to fire on the ship for some reason."

"We are approaching Luna orbit sir."

"Keep monitoring the enemy closely Vanessa. Who do we have on the catapults Lisa?"

"We have Vermillion and Ghost squadron sir." _'Vermillion…oh no, that means Rick is in the line of fire.'_

"We have a squadron of approximately 10 enemy cruisers approaching us at a high rate of speed captain. Vanessa reported in a urgent tone of voice.

"Alright, Lisa alert Vermillion and Ghost squadron and have them launched immediately!"

"Yes sir."

"VERMILLION AND GHOST SQUADRON SCRAMBLE SCRAMBLE SCRAMBLE REPORT TO THE FLIGHT DECK AND PREPARE FOR IMMEDIATE LAUNCH! WE ARE UNDER ENEMY ATTACK!" _'Oh Rick, please be careful."_

In Vermillion Squadron's ready room, Rick and his fellow pilots jumped out of their chairs.

"ALRIGHT GUYS YOU HEARD HER! LET'S MOVE IT DOUBLE TIME!" Rick yelled.

Rick, Ben, Max and the other pilots of Vermillion and Ghost squadrons were in their veritechs within a matter of minutes and were being launched off the catapults like bees leaving their hive.

"Begin modular transformation and prepare the pinpoint barrier system we are breaking through!"

"The enemy is in range of our guns and modular transformation is complete sir!"

"FIRE!"

Lisa pressed a button firing the main gun. Dozens of ships disintegrated in matter of seconds yet it didn't stop them.

"More enemy ships are closing in on us sir. We are being outnumbered"

"_Now what do I do?' _ "Keep firing the main gun!"

'_It's hopeless.'_ Lisa said but mostly to herself.

"Lisa! Did you hear what the captain ordered?" Claudia asked.

"Yes I did." Lisa said with a nod of her head.

The SDF-1's main gun kept firing as more enemy ships were being destroyed yet more of the enemy was closing in on the SDF-1.

"Our starboard engine is now out." Sammie reported.

"The enemy is sending in even more reinforcement's sir! We're going to overrun in a matter of seconds! Wait a minute! Something strange is going on here sir!"

"What is it Vanessa."

"Some of the enemy ships are using a tractor beam to pull back their own ships! We're free and clear sir!"

"Then let's go on! All ahead full!"

"All ahead full aye-aye sir."

"Sir the starboard engine has exploded! Our landing will be a little bit uncontrolled."

"It's going to be a bumpy landing. Let's hope we land on soft water." Gloval said without humor in his voice.

"We'll have reentry burn in 10 seconds sir."

"Steady as she goes Lisa."

"Yes sir."

The heat of the ship rubbing against the upper reaches of lower space began to engulf the spaceship in a brilliant fiery glow of red and orange.

"Have all personnel secure for landing."

"Yes sir."

"We have past the stratosphere and now approaching the upper atmosphere captain."

"We should make contact with Earth within minute's sir but it will be a bit uncontrolled."

The gigantic spaceship made contact with the water and went under with steam coming out from where the hot engines made contact with the water with a huge hissing sound. Seconds later, the giant alien ship bobbed up from the water like a diver who had just came up from under water and stayed.

"We made it sir. We made it back home." Lisa said as she turned to Gloval with tears in her eyes.

"What's our current position Lisa?"

"Our coordinates are: Latitude: N 29" 22' 55.8303 Longitude: E 172" 47' 34.6875, which puts us in the North Pacific Ocean somewhere between Hawaii and the Northern Mariana Islands sir."

"And the time and date that we've splashed down?"

"Today's date is: 15 October 2012. Coordinated Universal Time is 0045 Zulu which would make local time 1045 hours sir."

"Very good, open up all hatches and doors to let the fresh air and sunshine in. Tell damage control to make immediate assessments and start making repairs right away."

"Yes sir."

As the hatches and doors began to open, military personnel and civilians alike began to peek outside and notice something they haven't seen and felt in over two years; the sun, the water, blue skies and the wind of Earth. People began to pour out onto the flight deck, yelling, screaming, and jumping for joy while others fell to their knees and started to cry.

Kim's voice came over the PA system. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have touched down in the Pacific Ocean. The sun is shining, a fresh gentle ocean breeze is blowing through and the seas are calm. On the behalf of Captain Gloval, the crew and personnel of the SDF-1 would like to thank the citizens of Macross for your cooperation, patience and understanding during this long, difficult and dangerous voyage back home. We have lost so many good people along the way but we are finally home. It's good to be home."

Upon the bridge, Gloval was stoic but a tear began to well up in the corner of his eye. "Lisa you have control of the bridge. I'm going to my office to relax for a while."

"Yes sir."

Gloval walked back to his office and closed the door. He can't believe it. He led his crew, the pilots and service people under his command not to mention 70,000 displaced civilians back home to Earth from the other side of the solar system. All the while fighting an alien race for reasons no one seems to know for sure. But so many people, good people died along the way. Never to feel the warm ocean breeze, smell the salty ocean air or see the blue ocean and the blue skies dotted with white clouds ever again, and for what and why? He can't understand why they were fighting this war. That question was weighing heavily on his mind as he lay down on his office couch to catch a few hours of sleep.

When Gloval left the bridge, the five women encircled each other and started to hug each other as they all began to cry, finally they re home. Just then Lisa remembered that Rick and his fellow pilots were still in space not knowing the ship made it to Earth. Lisa went to her work station and punched in the coordinates of the ship and pressed the 'UPLOAD" button to send the ship's coordinates to the veritechs.

Meanwhile, back in space, Rick, Max, Ben and the other pilots were wondering what had just happened. At one moment they were engaging the enemy the next, they were left alone.

Ben's face came over the video radio. His face was obscured by his flight helmet but Rick could tell he had an excited look on his face. "Sir, I've just been informed that the SDF-1 made it back to Earth! They just uploaded their coordinates to our navigational computer!"

Rick looked at his computer. "I've just received it Ben! Alright Vermillion Squadron, let's raise our heat shields and head for home."

Vermillion and Ghost squadron did a quick turn and pointed their noses of their veritechs towards Earth. As they reached the outer reaches of Earth, they turned their veritechs up at an angle so that the bottom of their veritechs can take the heat of the upper atmosphere and the reentry burn. Minutes later, they could make out the blue skies and calm blue waters of the Pacific Ocean. A tear came to Rick's eye. He then thought of an idea.

"Control tower this is Vermillion Leader, request permission for a fly-by to celebrate our return home over."

Lisa' voice came over the radio. "Permission granted Vermillion Leader."

"Alright guys, you heard her. We can do a fly-by but let's not do it at full throttle. We want to make some noise but not too much."

"Roger."

As the veritechs of Vermillion and Ghost squadrons did their fly-by, civilian and military personnel alike began to wave at the veritechs. After they landed, Ben began to dance and do somersaults, cart wheels and back flips as he whooped and yelled for joy.

"I didn't know Ben was so nimble. He could make a great acrobat, can he Rick." Max asked.

"Yeah but…can you really blame him Max? I mean…take a look at that blue sky and tell me what we're seeing is not real?" Rick said softly as he was looking at the azure blue sky.

Later that evening, Rick managed to call Uncle Jonathan and Aunt Rebecca in Windham, New York. Rick had difficulty getting through on the phone lines because the all phone lines were jammed because everyone on the ship wanted to call relatives and friends to tell them they're alive and back home on Earth. The phone rang for three times before it was answered.

"Hello." It was Aunt Rebecca.

"Hello…Aunt Rebecca…it's Rick."

"Rick is it…is it…really you?

"It is really me Aunt Rebecca. It took some time…but I'm home along with Roy." Rick said with tears coming in his eyes.

"Oh Rick, you don't know how much we have been worried about you and Roy. When the RDF came to our door and said that the both of you are reported MIA and presumed dead…we have thought the worse have happened to you and Roy!"

"I know Aunt Rebecca…but we're home and dong fine. How are you and Uncle Jon doing?"

Captain Gloval's office

The next evening

Gloval was in his office finishing up taping his report to RDF headquarters. He spent the whole day dictating his report. From there, his report will be sent to the United Nations where the General Counsel will read and digest his report. It will then be sent to the United Earth Government and Counsel where they will also read and consider the recommendations in his report. It was late evening and the sun was setting over the Western horizon when Lisa came in with a cup of coffee for him and another one for herself.

"Here's a fresh cup of hot coffee for you sir. Don't worry sir, its decaf."

"Oh, thank you Lisa."

As Gloval and Lisa looked out at the view of the setting sun in his office window, Lisa looked at out the view with a tear in her eye.

"That is such a beautiful view. Did you ever think we would ever see a sight like that ever again sir?" Lisa asked.

"Hmm, Lisa…I have been ordered earlier today to meet with your father and the other brass of the RDF at Alaska Base and I need you to be with me."

"Alaska Base sir?"

"Yes. During the Cold War, the United States Government built an underground complex near the Arctic Circle at what used to be the DEW line. I'm going to ask them if the civilians can be evacuated from the SDF-1 and to report what has happened during our last 2 years in space. Frankly, I'm not sure they will believe what I will tell them and that it why I need you to be with me."

"But why Alaska Base sir, why did they move to there?"

"I have no idea Lisa. But what I do know is that after we touched down, many of the RDF inexplicably moved to there. Many of the UN and UEG split up and moved to Cheyenne Mountain to the former headquarters of NORAD in Colorado, the Catcotin Mountains in Pennsylvania where Site R used to be and to Martinsburg, West Virginia."

"That is where the United States Government used to have an underground bunker in a hotel during the Cold War."

"That's right. Somehow or another, they wanted us to stay in space for some other reason than what they told us and I don't know what it is. Far as I know, I never asked for any information about our security systems. I think they know more about what is happening here than what they're letting on and they are not willing to tell us for one reason or another. However, if I can't get a straight forward answer from your father and the rest of the Joint Staff about they wanted us to stay out in space, the least I'm going to do is to try to convince them to let the civilians off the ship."

"When are you leaving for Alaska Base sir?"

"It will be tomorrow morning at the earliest."

"I will be there sir."

"Just make sure you bring some warm clothes with you Lisa."

"Yes sir."

Commander Lisa Hayes' quarters

Later the same evening

Rick and Lisa were sitting on her couch. Rick looked at Lisa with love in his eyes as he was running his fingers through Lisa's long auburn hair.

"You like running your fingers through my hair, do you?"

"Um-hmm, like I said before you have the most beautiful and sexiest hair I have ever seen."

"You know Rick…flattery will get you everywhere with me." Lisa said as she leaned into Rick with a loving leer on her face.

"Well…I sure hope it does." Rick said as he began kissing Lisa's neck.

"Rick, I have something to tell you." Lisa said trying not to giggle as Rick was beginning to nibble her neck like he was Dracula.

"Rick, I'm being serious. Now stop trying to give me a hickie."

"Okay Lisa. What is it?"

"Rick…I don't know how to say this to you any easily…so…I'll just tell it to you straight. Captain Gloval is going to meet with my father and the rest of the RDF brass at Alaska Base tomorrow."

"Okay, but what does it have to do with you?"

"I'm going with him."

"Why…I don't understand."

We're going to try to convince the UN and the UEG to at least let the civilians evacuate the SDF-1 and to work with the RDF to come up with a plan to deal with pending enemy invasion."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Hopefully if things go smoothly, we will just fly to Alaska, meet and immediately fly back. So hopefully it will only be a day to a day and a half. Most likely it will be two days at the most. However, if things get testy…it will be longer."

Rick then grabbed a hold of Lisa's hands and put it in his. "Lisa…just promise me you will come back."

"I always come back to you Rick. Why did you say that?"

"It's not a secret on the ship that your father didn't want you to be on the SDF-1 and I'm afraid he will try to use what happened to you to try to get you off the SDF-1."

Lisa then kissed Rick on the lips. "Rick, don't worry. No matter how much my father will try, he cannot make me be reassigned off the ship. I'm my own person. My father maybe the head of the RDF but even he has to follow the rules on nepotism. I love you Rick and nothing and no one, not even my father can keep me from coming back to you."

"Lisa…just promise you will come back to me please."

"I will come back to you Rick don't worry. I promise."

"I love you Lisa."

"Please Rick, don't act like it will be the last time you will ever see me. I will come back to you, I promise I will."

Rick then slowly began to nod his head. "Okay Lisa, I believe you. I love you."

"I love you Rick."

They spent the rest of the evening in each other's arms kissing and making out. Lisa told Rick she had to go to bed early because she and Captain Gloval will be taking off for Alaska in the early morning. Rick was about to leave for his quarters but Lisa stopped him. Lisa then led Rick by the hand to her bedroom. They took off all their clothes and went under the covers. Rick and Lisa continued to kiss and make out until Lisa started yawning and fell asleep in Rick's arms with a smile on her lips. Rick kissed her forehead and fell asleep himself.


	11. Chapter 11 There's No Place Like Home

TWO OF A KIND

CHAPTER ELEVEN

THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME

The alarm clock on Lisa's nightstand went off. Lisa instinctively raised her arm and hit the button to shut off the alarm. She then sat up in her bed and began to stretch and yawn to get herself awake. She then looked over at the still sleeping Rick and smiled. She can't believe that she would ever fall in love with any man again, much less a man who is five years younger than her.

Rick is so mature for his young age yet somehow still manages to maintain a boyish quality to him that Lisa loves. He has so many responsibilities placed on his young shoulders being a squadron commander yet he is handling it with such grace and poise. The RDF Academy really taught him well. They really taught him how to be a good leader and officer. The same way she was taught at Annapolis. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips then she gently placed her hand on his should and shook him.

"Rick...Rick, good morning. I have to get up so I can take a shower and pack my bags for Alaska."

Rick slowly began to blink his eyes and began to stir out of his sleep. He then sat up and began to yawn and stretch himself. Rick then looked at Lisa with a look of loss. He clearly does not want to see Lisa leave. Lisa could see the look on his face and her heart broke at the look of sadness on Rick's face.

"Oh please Rick, don't look at me that way. Please, don't worry. I won't let my father reassign me off the ship. I'll be back in a few days I promise."

Rick's eyes began to mist up. "Please come back Lisa because I love you so much."

"I love you too Rick and I will come back. Don't worry, I will be back. I won't let my father reassign me off the ship. Besides, he knows the rules about nepotism."

Rick began to nod his head. "Okay Lisa, I believe you. I have to go myself. They have us on immediate launch alert." Rick said as he kissed Lisa.

Rick then threw the blanket and covers off of him and got up out of bed and began to put on his clothes. After he put his shoes on and began to walk out of Lisa's bedroom, a still naked Lisa got out of bed herself.

"Hey Rick, wait a minute."

Rick stopped as Lisa walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Rick then placed his hands on Lisa's waist and they began to kiss.

"I love you Rick. I'll see you in a few days. Please be careful when you're flying."

"I will Lisa. I love you too." Rick said as he slowly began to walk away from Lisa's bedroom.

Clearly reluctant to see Lisa leave, Rick turned around and kept looking back at Lisa as he was walking slowly of Lisa's quarters. Lisa waved good-bye with her fingers and blew a kiss at him and mouthed "I love you" at Rick. Rick mouthed "I love you" back at Lisa and continued to slowly walk out of Lisa's quarters and slowly closed the door.

When she heard the door close, Lisa sat on her bed at began to cry. Even though she was ordered to by Captain Gloval and it was her duty, she clearly hated to be away from Rick. She did not know how long she will be at Alaska Base and if her father will force her to leave the SDF-1 or even if Rick will still be alive if and when she does come back.

She began to vigorously shake her head no. She would not allow negative thoughts to enter her mind. She will come back to the SDF-1 and Rick will not be on the KIA list when she comes back. After looking at the alarm clock on her nightstand, she began to pick up the pace. She went to her dresser-drawer to take out several changes of bras, panties and pantyhose. She then went to the closet to get out her suitcase and enough changes of uniforms to last her several days and her uniform coat. She then carefully packed her suitcase with her uniforms, bathrobe and several changes of bras, panties and pantyhose. She then went into the bathroom and turned on the water to take her shower.

After taking her shower and drying off the water off her body with a big towel, she then blow dried her hair. She then brushed her teeth, put on her makeup and put on her deodorant. She then packed her makeup, hair brush and toiletries in a compartment of her suitcase and locked her suitcase. She then grabbed her uniform coat and laid it over hear arm, took her suitcase off her bed and rolled it out of her bedroom. She then remembered that Captain Gloval may want her to do some work on the plane, so she grabbed her laptop and briefing papers she used to brief Captain Gloval and the senior officers of the SDF-1 and packed them in a laptop briefcase and slung it over her shoulder. In her living room Lisa grabbed the keys to her quarters, closed and locked the door and walked to Captain Gloval's office.

When she arrived at Gloval's office, she knocked his office door.

"Come in, the door's open."

Lisa opened the door but instead of walking in, she poked her head inside.

"I'm ready to go when you are captain."

"Alright Lisa, let's go."

Gloval got up from behind his desk and walked out of his office and locked the door. He didn't have any luggage or suitcases with him. Someone must have already stowed his suitcase in the plane. Lisa was envious of him. _'It must be nice to be the captain.'_ Lisa said to herself.

On the flight deck of the _Prometheus_, an executive jet was warming up. A flight desk crewman grabbed Lisa's suitcase and told her he will stow in the cargo hold under the fuselage. Lisa let him take her suitcase so it can be stowed away. Gloval and Lisa walked up the short stairs into the cabin of the jet. A cabin crewmember then closed the door. The pilot came into the cabin from the cockpit.

"Okay Captain Gloval, Commander Hayes, please fasten your seat belts, we'll be taking off in a few minutes. We will have two veritechs escort us to and from Alaska. I think they're from…uh…Vermillion Squadron I believe."

Lisa couldn't help but smile when she heard the pilot mentioned Vermillion Squadron. _'Good, that means Rick will be escorting us, I hope so. It will nice to have someone warm to cuddle up beside me in bed if we have stay overnight in Alaska.'_

The pilot then walked back into the cockpit and closed the door. His voice came over the intercom.

"We're being taxied onto the catapult. We should be taking off in a few minutes."

The pilot then contacted the bridge.

"Control tower this is RDF flight one-two-zero-niner requesting clearance for take-off over."

Lieutenant Anderson who is Lisa's replacement for the time she will be in Alaska answered the pilot. "RDF flight one-two-zero-niner this is tower. You can take off once you are cleared from the cat officer. Your call sign is 'Thumper'; your veritech escort flight's call sign is 'Jumbo' over."

"Acknowledged tower Thumper out."

The pilot then switched back to the intercom. "Captain Gloval, Commander Hayes, be prepared to brace your selves. We're going to be shot off the catapult at any second now."

The pilot looked over at the catapult officer and saw him salute to tell him he is ready to be shot off the catapult. The pilot returned the salute telling the cat officer he is ready. The cat officer then knelt to one knee and pointed his finger forward telling the "shooter" to press the button to send the magnetic catapult forward thus sending the jet down the short runway at over 160 knots an hour.

Lisa hates this part of flying even though she has gone through this many times. Even though Rick, Roy and other pilots tell her it's the landing and not the take-off that pilots hate, she still doesn't like taking off in a plane by a catapult. She once told Rick that being shot off a catapult in an airplane is like being; "shot out of a cannon." But she has to admit she doesn't like the landing part either.

Before she had a chance to properly brace herself, she felt the forward momentum of the jet being flung forward by the catapult as she was being pushed back into her seat. Within a few seconds, she felt a momentary dip of the jet before the pilot grabbed the wheel and pointed the jet skyward. It was only then she began to feel less tense. Several minutes later, she looked out the window to see a veritech on the starboard side and another one on the port side of the jet. But something was not right; none of the veritechs escorting the jet is Rick's veritech. She can recognize Rick's veritech instantly. The veritech on the jet's port side is Ben Dixon and Max Sterling is on the starboard side.

'_Wait a minute, something's not right here! What's going on? Where's Rick? Why isn't he escorting us?'_

SDF-1 Carrier Air Wing Section

Conference Room

Squadron Commander's Daily Operational and Intelligence Briefing

Earlier in the morning

Roy was standing at the podium with the delta RDF symbol in front trying to get everyone to quiet down so he can give them their daily briefing. Everyone was talking all at once. Roy literally had to scream at the top of his lungs to get himself heard above the noise.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE PIPE DOWN SO I CAN GET THIS BRIEFING UNDER WAY!"

Everyone in the room then began to quiet down.

"Thank you! All right, things are going to be different now that we're back on Earth. We are going to have to do Combat Air Patrols from here on out. Falcon and Eagle Squadron will be the low CAP, Hornet and Tomcat will be the mid level CAP and Ghost and Wolf Squadron will be the high CAP. Skull and Corsair Squadron is on alert 5. Vermillion Squadron, you are detailed to escort Captain Gloval to Alaska Base, so Rick, detail a pilot along with yourself to…oh wait a minute…belay that." Roy said as he shuffled through his papers. "Uh Rick…you have been detailed to fly on a special mission. I'll tell you what it is after we're finished here. So you will have to detail another pilot to be your replacement.

Okay, J-2 cannot give us any information on why the enemy allowed us to land on Earth because they do not know other than that they allowed us to land. They said to be on alert for sudden attacks so be ready to scramble when the alarm goes off.

Flying will a lot different for us now that we're back on the gravity of Earth and most especially now that we're in the middle of the ocean. If you do get shot down and have to eject, please remember to try to untangle yourself from your parachute as soon as you can, get into your life raft and have your shark repellent with you. Alright, any questions?"

Roy looked around the room. No one raised a hand or spoke up.

"No. Alright then, we're done here. Be safe up there today."

After the briefing was over, Rick ran up to Roy. "Roy what's going on? What's the special mission you have me flying?"

"Minmei called me last night. She said that her agent is allowing her to fly home to Yokohama, Japan to visit her parents to let her know she's alive and safe. She's still kind of afraid of asking you directly because you will get upset at her for calling you all the time so that is why she asked me. I told her yes, you can fly her home."

'_She did it to me again!' _"WHAT? Roy Lisa is flying with Captain Gloval to Alaska Base!"

"WHAT? You're kidding me Rick!"

"NO! I'm not kidding you Roy! Lisa is flying with Captain Gloval to Alaska Base because the captain needs Lisa to help convince the UN and the UEG to let the civilians off the SDF-1 and help convince the RDF to take seriously the enemy threat and the coming invasion from all those ships we saw while we were POWs!"

Roy then reared his head back in frustration. "Oh this is just great! Rick you should have told me sooner that Lisa was flying with Captain Gloval! I didn't know she was flying with Captain Gloval until you told me!"

"Roy I didn't felt the need to tell you that. I didn't even know my squadron was supposed to be escorting Captain Gloval's jet until you told me during the briefing!"

Roy blew out a breath of frustration. "I'm sorry Rick. Well, I could call her back and tell her you have been ordered by Captain Gloval to escort him to Alaska Base and I will detail another pilot to fly her to Japan but I have the feeling she will say no because she told me you're the only pilot she trusts with her life."

"No, that's okay Roy. I'll fly her to Japan. I'll have Max and Ben escort Captain Gloval and Lisa to Alaska and back. Besides, Minmei and I have some things to talk over. What time does she want to take off?"

"She said you and her can take-off at any time after the morning briefings. Her agent somehow managed to get a private jet for her. The jet's short enough to just go down the runway. You don't need the cat to assist you in taking off."

"Okay, I'll go to my quarters and pack a suitcase. I should be out on the flight line in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks Rick, again I'm sorry I have to do this to you. If I would have known sooner that Lisa was flying with Captain Gloval to Alaska, I would detailed another pilot to fly her to Japan."

Rick tried not being exasperated but can't help but being feed up with the whole deal. Once again Minmei has come in the way between him and Lisa. He knows or at least hope that Minmei doesn't know or suspect that he has a relationship with Lisa but he can't help but feel that Minmei is trying to get herself in between him and Lisa.

"No…it's okay Roy. I should have told you sooner Lisa was flying to Alaska with Captain Gloval. Give me a minute to tell Max and Ben to get suited up and tell Minmei to meet me on the flight line."

"Thanks Rick. I'll call Minmei and tell her to meet you at the flight line in a few minutes. I'll be at the flight line to give you your flight information and everything."

"Thanks Roy."

Rick walked down to his squadron's ready room and told Ben and Max to suit up to fly escort for Captain Gloval and Lisa. He then walked to his quarters to pack up for what hopefully will be just an overnight trip. After packing a change of clothes and toiletries, Rick zipped up his overnight bag, grabbed his aviator's sunglasses and the keys to his quarters, closed and locked the door. Rick walked onto the flight line to find Roy, Minmei and her agent waiting for him along with several thousand of Minmei's fans screaming and yelling her name. There were so many people on the flight line that the Master at Arms had to detail extra people from the ship to keep the fans back. Roy walked up to Rick with some papers in his hand and began to hand it over to Rick. He literally had to yell to be heard above the screaming fans.

"Alright Rick, here's your flight plan and your flight map! Because you'll be flying a civilian you will not be given a flight call sign! Your flight call sign will just be the jet's identification which is; November-one-seven-four-Whiskey-Romeo! Other than that, take-off procedures are the same as if you're in your veritech! Contact the tower for take-off clearance! Once you get clearance, you're cleared for take-off! Have a good trip Rick and stay safe!"

"Thanks Roy, I will! We'll probably be back in a day or two!"

Roy then nodded his head and patted Rick on the shoulder and walked away.

Minmei was busy signing autographs when Rick tapped her on the shoulder.

"Minmei I'm ready to take off! We got to go!"

Minmei nodded her head. "Okay Rick."

Minmei's agent Vance Hasselwood walked besides Rick matching him step to step and partially blocking his way towards the plane. "Alright young man, I want you to take good care of Minmei and keep her safe. Minmei is a very busy young woman and I expect you to take her safely to Japan and bring her back just as safely."

Rick jumped in the agent's face. "Now look you if you don't mind how 'bout getting out my way because we're about to take off!"

Hasselwood immediately put up hands. "Alright, alright, there's no need to get testy."

"Vance, don't worry about me. Rick's a good pilot. I trust him with my life."

"He looks a little bit too young for me."

"VANCE!"

"Okay, okay. I just wanted to make sure you're in good hands that's all." The agent said as he stepped out Rick and Minmei's way.

"Sorry about that Rick. Vance tends to get a little bit overprotective at times."

"Yeah whatever."

Minmei followed Rick to the jet and walked up the stairs. At the doorway of the jet, Minmei turned around and waved and blew kisses to the cheering crowd then went into the cabin. A flight deck crewman folded up the stairs, stowed it away and closed the door. Minmei was helped to her seat by a cabin steward. Rick walked into the cockpit and did a pre flight check of the instrument panel, radars, flight wheel, pedals and gears. After being satisfied with everything, Rick turned on the intercom.

"Okay everyone, go ahead and buckle yourselves in. I'm about to turn the engines on and contact the tower to ask permission to take off."

"Okay Rick, we're buckled in." He heard Minmei say from the cabin.

Rick then contacted the tower. "Tower, this is November-one-seven-four-Whiskey-Romeo, request permission to take off over."

"November-one-seven-four-Whiskey-Romeo, runway is clear. You are cleared for takeoff, have a safe trip sir over."

"Thank you tower November-one-seven-four-Whiskey-Romeo out."

Rick turned on the engines to the jet, turned off the brakes and opened up the throttle. The jet then went down the runway and it cleared the runway and went up in the air with several meters to spare. Rick then banked the jet to the northwest towards Japan. The jet clawed its way through the sky until Rick got the jet at 30,000 feet. Rick then turned on the intercom.

"Alright everyone, we're at cruising attitude now. You can unfasten your seat belts but be ready to buckle yourselves in again just in case we hit turbulence."

Rick knew this would be the time to talk to Minmei but he had to think of a way to get her into the cockpit without the cabin steward getting suspicious.

"Minmei, you can come into the cockpit now if you want me to show you how to fly a plane."

Seconds later, there was a knock at the door separating the cockpit from the cabin.

"Come on in Minmei, the door's open."

Minmei opened the door and sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"Minmei, we need to talk."

Minmei nodded her head. "I had an idea you wanted to talk with me when you came over the intercom saying you wanted show me how to fly a plane when you never told me that."

"First of all Minmei, I'm glad you called me asking me how I was doing after me and my friends made it back to the ship after escaping from the enemy and I'm sorry I never returned your phone calls. But Minmei…you can't keep calling me almost every other day asking me to do something with you. I can't just drop anything I'm doing at the time just because you need me or you want me to do something with you. I have a life of my own that I want to live. My life can't revolve around you all the time. It doesn't work that way."

"I'm sorry Rick. It's just that I want to get to know you better. When we were trapped in that cargo hold, we spent most of our time trying to find a way out of the cargo hold and trying to survive. Now that you're a squadron commander and me being Miss Macross, singing, doing concerts and looking at movie scripts and taking acting lessons, we're spending even less time together. I'm glad I'm your friend but we hardly know anything about each other."

"Well…what do you want to know about me?"

Before Minmei could answer Rick's question, there was knock at the door.

"Come in, the doors unlocked."

The door opened. It was the cabin steward.

"Excuse me Lieutenant Hunter, Miss Minmei, I'm just wanted to know if you want anything to drink."

"A cup of coffee will be fine for me for now. I'll take it black no cream or sugar." Rick said.

"I'll have a cup of green tea." Minmei said.

The steward nodded and closed the door.

"Well, what do you want to know about me Minmei?"

"Well, where you're from, your parents, what do you enjoy doing, your hobbies…you know the usual."

Rick shrugged his shoulders. "Okay that's fair enough. Well…to begin with, I'm from Windham, New York. My father was an Air Force pilot. He won the Medal of Honor for heroism during the Vietnam War. That's how I was able to attend the RDF Academy. After he retired from the Air Force, he took over our family air circus. My uncle who is a retired naval pilot did not want to have anything to with the air circus, that's why my father took over the air circus."

"What about your mom?"

"My mom died when I was seven years old. She died of breast cancer."

"Oh Rick, I'm so sorry. To have your mom die when you were so young, it must have been hard on you."

Rick solemnly nodded his head. "It hurt for long time. It took me a while to get over my mom's death. But I think it affected my dad the most because my mom and dad loved each other."

"Is your dad still alive?"

Rick shook his head. "Pop died when I was in my early teens. He died of a heart attack but I think he really died of a broken heart because like I said before my dad and mom loved each other very much."

"Can someone please open the door? My hands are full." The cabin steward said from the other side.

Minmei opened the door. The cabin steward entered the cockpit with mugs filled with black coffee for Rick and green tea for Minmei.

For the next hour Rick told Minmei just about everything about his life including the accident that killed Cathy and spurred him to attend the RDF Academy and join the RDF. Minmei then began to understand Rick better.

"I'm sorry I did all those things to you Rick. Really, I really didn't mean to bother you all the time but"

"You don't have to apologize to me Minmei. I don't mind doing things with you…it's I don't want to do it all the time."

"I understand Rick." Minmei said as she got up to leave to go back to the cabin.

"I'm glad Minmei."

"Oh Rick."

"Yrs Minmei."

"You said you're having a relationship with someone. I saw you leave the concert with Commander Hayes. Are you in a relationship with her?"

"No Minmei and it's the truth." Rick said as he was looking straight at her.

"Okay Rick, I believe you." But her mind was telling him something else. _ 'Yeah sure Rick, you're not in a relationship with her and I'm not Miss Macross.'_

Minmei then left the cockpit to go back to her seat. After Minmei left the cockpit, Rick began to wonder if Minmei suspects Rick is having a romantic relationship with Lisa. He thought about it for a minute and let the thought pass. If Minmei suspects he is having a romantic relationship with Lisa, he can't stop her suspicions. As long as she doesn't know he is having a romantic relationship with Lisa that is just fine with Rick. The steward then knocked on the door asking Rick if he wanted lunch. Rick said yes and an half an hour later, the steward served Rick his lunch. Rick set the auto pilot so he can eat his lunch.

Several hours later, Rick knew they are in Japan because he saw Mount Fujiyama. This was the first time he ever saw the famous mountain in person and it looked even more beautiful seeing it in person than it did looking at it in school books. Rick flipped on the intercom switch.

"Minmei, we're in Japan now. I see Mount Fuji. It's off to your left."

Rick can hear Minmei's voice became very excited. "Mount Fuji, its means I'm almost home!"

Rick then contacted the control tower. "Tokyo International tower, this is November-one-seven-four-Whiskey-Romeo requesting clearance and landing instructions over."

A heavily Japanese accented voice came over Rick's headset. "November-one-seven-four-Whiskey-Romeo, this is Tokyo International tower. You are cleared to land on runway 16R. Please be informed you are required to still clear customs over."

"Tokyo International tower, this is November-one-seven-four-Whiskey-Romeo, acknowledged landing instructions and we will clear customs once we land November-one-seven-four-Whiskey-Romeo out."

Rick then flipped on the intercom. "Alright everyone, I hope you're all buckled in. We'll be landing in a couple of minutes but we still have to clear customs after we land."

Rick guided the jet to a picture perfect landing. After telling the steward to get a hotel room for the night just in case they will have to stay overnight, Rick and Minmei cleared customs Rick and Minmei grabbed their luggage and went to the train station. As soon as they entered the station, a bullet train was entering the station. They took the train from the airport to Minmei's hometown of Yokohama. Minmei was really excited to be home. As they were walking through the city on their way to Yokohama's Chinatown, Minmei showed Rick all the places that were familiar to her. When she and Rick reached Minmei's parents home, she knocked on the door.

ALASKA BASE

It had taken over half the day to fly to the RDF base in Alaska. While they were in the air, Gloval had Lisa type up on the laptop; the briefings he and Lisa will give to Admiral Hayes and the other brass of the RDF in between shots of vodka Captain Gloval was downing. While they were in the air, Gloval was informed earlier that a teleconference link will be hooked up with UEG and UN officials who are hidden away in Pennsylvania, West Virginia and Colorado ramping up the pressure on Captain Gloval and Lisa to give a convincing argument to the brass and bureaucrats. After Lisa typed and retyped the briefings numerous times, Gloval and Lisa did several dry runs of the briefings. Lisa's fingers were getting tired and sore.

"Sir, I think this is the best we can do."

Gloval blew a breath of frustration. "I guess you're right Lisa. We do what we can and the rest is up to the brass and the bureaucrats. I'm taking a short rest to sleep off the vodka. You can get some lunch if you want." He said and he lowered his cover over his eyes.

"Thank you, sir." Lisa said as she turned off the laptop and put it back in her laptop briefcase. She then got up to go to the other side of the cabin so Gloval can sleep in private and raised her hand to signal the cabin crewmember that she want to order lunch. 30 minutes later, her lunch arrived and Lisa ate her lunch while the captain still slept. Soon afterwards, Lisa fell asleep herself.

It was several hours later when the cabin crewmember shook Lisa and Captain Gloval from their sleep because they were about to land at Alaska Base. Lisa awoke fine but Gloval groaned. His head will still aching and spinning from all the vodka he drank. And to top it all off, he's didn't eat. He will have to wait until they land and find out if and when they can brief the brass and politicians before he can even think about eating. It was already getting dark and a cold wind was whipping when they landed.

"Well, time to put on your coat Lisa."

"Yes sir."

The door was already open and the stairs were placed even before Gloval and Lisa entered the doorway. A car pulled up and the driver got out, opened the back door and saluted when Gloval and Lisa entered the back seat with Gloval returning the enlisted driver's salute.

After the drive closed the door and started the car, the driver told Gloval and Lisa some news. "Sir, ma'am, I've been told to tell you that your presentation to the brass and the representatives of the UN and UEG will be given at 0900 hours tomorrow morning. It's getting really late in the day and the brass don't like to sit through a briefing going into the late evening or early night. So you will be spending the night here, present your briefings in the morning and fly back immediately after you made your briefings.

For Gloval, that means good news. That means he can finally eat a meal. "Thank you, sergeant."

"You're welcome sir."

But for Lisa, that was not good news. _'Great, I will be spending the night in bed alone and without Rick to keep me warm.'_

The driver dropped off Gloval and Lisa at the Visiting Officer's Lodge, but because Gloval is a senior officer, the driver carried his bags in while Lisa had to carry her own. Lisa sighed to herself. _'Rank certainly does have its privileges.'_

Gloval and Lisa checked in and the desk clerk gave them their room cards. Gloval, Lisa and the driver entered the elevator. Gloval's room is in a section reserved for senior officers which is on the upper floor while Lisa's room is in s section for lower grade officers on the lower floor. After saying good night to Gloval and getting off the elevator, Lisa walked down the hall until she reached her room. She put her card in the slot and waited until the light turned green. When the light turned green, she turned the knob and opened the door. She searched for the light switch until she found it and then turned on the light. She looked around the room. It looked like any other hotel room she stayed in. It had a bed, desk, chaise lounge chair, two nightstands, lamps, alarm clock radio and a television set.

After setting her luggage down, Lisa sat down in the chaise lounge chair. She really felt wiped out and tired. The jet lag was catching up with her. She didn't want to go to sleep because it was only early evening but the jet lag was killing her, so she decided to take a short nap before deciding on what to eat for dinner.

When she finally opened her eyes, she looked at the alarm clock radio. It read 8:00 PM. Lisa hoped the lodge's restaurant is still opened. She looked around until she found the lodge's information book. The restaurant closes at 2100 hours. She has time left to eat dinner. She left her room and took the elevator down to the lobby to the restaurant. After eating dinner and leaving a tip for the waiter she walked back to her room and get ready to go to bed. She was still wiped out by the jet lag. After taking off her uniform and put on a hanger, she put on her bathrobe and went in the bathroom to brush her teeth. After finishing brushing her teeth and calling the front desk for a 0600 wake up call, Lisa took off her bathrobe, she then absentmindedly took off her bra and panties' not realizing Rick was not with her. Instead of putting her panties back on, she just threw back the blanket and covers and went to bed naked. She then turned off the light that was on one of the nightstands. She was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Mr. and Mrs. Lynn's home

Yokohama, Japan

Minmei's mother opened the door. When she saw Minmei, a look of surprise and shock came across her face and immediately, she began to cry.

"Hello mother." Minmei said in a hesitant voice with her own eyes tearing up.

"Minmei…it is you?"

"Yes mother…it is me."

"Oh my daughter…your father and I have been so worried about you. When we heard on the news that Macross Island somehow disappeared, we feared the worse. We thought you were dead!"

"No mother, I'm alive. Is father here?"

"Yes, yes he is. Come in my child." Minmei's mother said as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder with Rick following close behind.

"Chang Chang! Come downstairs now!"

Minmei's father came downstairs to see Minmei standing in the middle of the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Minmei…it is you? Is it really you?"

"Yes father…it is me."

"Oh my daughter we thought you're dead!" Minmei's father said as he ran towards Minmei and threw his arms around Minmei's neck and began to hug her very tightly.

"No father, I'm very much alive."

After a while, Minmei and her father separated. He then looked over at Rick.

"And who are you young man?"

"Oh…mother, father, this is my friend, Rick Hunter. He saved my life once and he's a pilot in the military. He's the one who flew me home to so I can see you."

Minmei's mother and father shook hands to Rick.

"Minmei, what have you doing since you left home?" Minmei father asked as they sat down on the couch and Rick sat down in a chair.

Minmei began to tell her mother and father about seeing the SDF-1 being rebuilt, the alien attack, the hyperspace jump that put them on the far end of the solar system, being stranded in space, almost dying after being trapped in a cargo hold on the ship for almost two weeks without eating, entering the Miss Macross Pageant and winning it, becoming a overnight singing sensation and instant celebrity. She's even looking at movie scripts. After finishing her story, Minmei's parents became very frightened.

"Minmei, I think you should not go back to the ship. You should stay here with us." Minmei's father told her.

"Father, I can't. I have a new life now. I'm a singing star and a celebrity. I'm not going to leave it all behind to live with you again. I want to live a different life than owning a Chinese restaurant like you and Uncle Max."

"Minmei don't disobey me!"

"I don't want to father but I must!"

"Minmei you are disappointing us!" Minmei's mother said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey what's with all the yelling? I can't study." A slim young man with long black hair said as he was walking down the stairs. He then stopped when he saw Minmei.

"Minmei…it is really you?"

"Hello Kyle." Minmei said very coldly as she stood up.

Kyle ran to hug Minmei but she only let him hug her for a second before pushing him away.

"Minmei, I thought you're dead."

"Well Kyle, it's obvious I'm not."

Kyle looked over at Rick. "And who are you?"

Rick extended his hand. "I'm Rick Hunter."

"Rick's a friend of mine Kyle. He's a pilot in the military."

"Oh I see." Kyle said very coldly not reaching to shack Rick's hand.

'_What a bastard.'_ Minmei said to herself.

"What's all the arguing about uncle?" Kyle asked.

Minmei's father began to tell his nephew about Minmei sudden stardom and success on the SDF-1 and the dangers she faced in space and that he and her mother wants her not to go back to the ship and stay with them. Kyle thought for a moment then spoke up.

"Uncle, I think I know of a way to solve both our problems. Why don't I travel back with Minmei back to the ship so I can keep an eye on her? That way Minmei can still enjoy her success and I can tell you how she's doing."

For Minmei that was the last straw. "NO! I'm not going to agree to that. C'mon Rick we're leaving!"

Everyone including Rick was surprised with what Minmei said.

"Minmei we just got here!" Rick said.

"I don't care Rick! We're leaving!" Minmei said as she got up to leave at the same time grabbing her luggage.

"Minmei don't disobey us!" Her father shouted.

But Minmei wasn't listening. She stormed out the house and immediately began walking back to the train station. Rick turned to face Minmei's parents. Minmei's mother began to cry while her father put his arm around his wife trying to comfort her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lynn…I…don't know what to say except to say…I'm sorry for all this. I didn't know she was going to do that."

"Mr. Hunter, you have no need to apologize to us. It is not your fault. Please…just look after our daughter for us."

"I will sir. It was nice meeting the both of you."

Rick immediately ran to catch up with Minmei. "Minmei wait up for me!"

"Minmei, why did you do that for? They're your parents."

"Rick I have a life of my own I want to live now! I'm not going to give up everything I've worked hard for just because my parents are frightened for me. I'm not going to live the rest of my life being a no body, married to someone my parents arranged with and owning another Chinese restaurant in Yokohama's Chinatown! I won't do it!"

"What's with your cousin?"

"He says he's an anti-war activist but he's more of an anti-military nut. He's also in love with me the freak. He even tried to have sex with me one time before I left for Macross. I hit him in his nuts with my knee and told him if he ever tried to rape me again, I'll cut his balls off!"

"Why is he staying with your parents?"

"Uncle Max kicked him out several years ago because he was more interested in protesting than studying. He's supposedly now back being a college student but I think he's really mooching off my parents."

When they got the train station and brought their tickets back to the airport, a bullet train was just approaching the station. After finding a seat and sitting down, Minmei broke down and began to cry. Rick could do nothing but to let her cry on his shoulder and try to protect her from wondering eyes. The train then reached the airport.

"Minmei, I think we should get a hotel room for tonight because we told the steward to get a room. So instead of making the steward waste money by having to cancel the room, why don't we both get a hotel room and spend the night here. It will also give you a chance to think things over."

Minmei nodded her head. "But I'm not going to change my mind about parents and my cousin."

"Well…it's your decision Minmei. I can't make it for you."

"I know Rick."

Rick and Minmei got rooms in the hotel the steward was staying in. The next morning, Rick met up with Minmei in the restaurant for breakfast.

"I take it we're going back to the ship by ourselves?"

Minmei nodded her head.

After eating breakfast, checking out of the hotel and clearing customs, Rick, Minmei and the cabin steward entered the jet. After doing his pre flight checks, starting up the engines and contacting the tower for departure instructions, Rick taxied the jet onto the runway. Minutes later, Rick had the jet up in the air and pointed the jet in a southeasterly direction back to the SDF-1.

ALASKA BASE

The next morning

Lisa was in bed dreaming that she was on a deserted tropical island with Rick. She was naked and Rick, who was also naked, was chasing her on the beach and he caught her. He then laid her gently down on the sand and they began to kiss and make love on the sand as the surf came crashing in around them. She was smiling as her mind was sending her signals that Rick was really kissing and making love to her. Then the telephone began to ring bringing Lisa out of her sensuous dream. It was then she realized that she wasn't on a deserted tropical island with Rick but in Alaska. She groaned in disgust, turned on the light that was on the nightstand and answered the telephone.

"Yes…thank you."

Lisa then sat up in bed and began to stretch and yawn to get herself awake. She then threw the blanket and covers off her and began the daily grind of getting ready for the duty day. Only except this duty day, she and Captain Gloval will have to meet her father and the other brass of the RDF and the bureaucrats and politicians of the UN and the UEG. It was something she was not looking forward to, especially meeting her father considering how their last meeting ended but it was something she simply could not avoid.

She went to the closet to get her suitcase, laid it on the bed and opened it. She reached in and grabbed her toothpaste, toothbrush, deodorant, shampoo, hair conditioner and soap. Even though the lodge supplies soap, shampoo and hair conditioner, Lisa does not like using them because the soap dries out her skin and shampoo and hair conditioner somehow makes her hair either oily or dry depending on the shampoo and conditioner. She then went into the bathroom and closed the door, turned on the shower and stepped in.

After she finished taking her shower, Lisa towel dried her off and used another towel to damp dry her hair. She then used the hair dryer the lodge supplied with to blow dry her hair. As she was using her hair brush to straighten out and detangle her hair, Lisa began to remember the times Rick ran his fingers through her hair saying how beautiful and sexy her hair is. Tears began to well up in her eyes; she misses Rick and wishes he was with her to at least give moral support to her even though he can't be in the room with her and Captain Gloval.

After she finished brushing her hair, she put deodorant on her under arms. She then walked into the main room and picked out her bra, panties and pantyhose and put them on. She then took out a small bag containing her makeup and went to the desk where there was a mirror and used the mirror to help put on her makeup. After finishing putting on her makeup, she got her uniform out of her suitcase and put it on. After putting on her uniform and putting her dirty clothes in a plastic bag and put it in her suitcase. She locked up her suitcase and put it on the floor, grabbed her uniform coat and laptop briefcase, grabbed her room card and left the room.

Lisa went downstairs to the restaurant. A waitress led her to a table and gave her a menu and told her the breakfast specials and asked Lisa what she wanted to drink. After ordering a cup of coffee, she began to look at the menu. As she was looking at the menu, Captain Gloval walked up and sat next to her. After ordering a cup of coffee himself, he began to look at the menu.

"So how was your night Lisa?"

"It wasn't bad sir but it could have been better."

"I understand Lisa."

After ordering breakfast and their breakfast arrived, they ate their breakfast in silence. After they finished eating their breakfast, Gloval looked at his watch.

"Well, it's time to face the music Lisa. You're ready?"

Lisa sighed. "To tell you the truth sir, no I'm not but let's get this over with."

"I agree Lisa. Let's go."

Another driver came to the lodge to help Gloval with his luggage while Lisa had to carry her own again. After loading their suitcase in the trunk of the sedan, the driver opened the back door and saluted as Gloval and Lisa went into the back seat and Gloval returned the salute. The driver drove Gloval and Lisa to a fenced off and heavily guarded part of the base. A guard armed with an M-16 rifle and a Beretta 9mm pistol raised up his hand. The driver stopped the car and the guard approached the car and leaned in as the driver automatically rolled down the windows.

"I need to see your identification please."

Gloval and Lisa showed the guard their RDF ID cards.

The guard then stood up and saluted. "Thank you, sir and thank you ma'am."

Gloval and Lisa returned the salute and the driver drove on as the guard signaled the other guard to raise the barrier. The car drove on and stopped at another fenced off and guarded shed. Gloval and Lisa got out of the car when the driver opened the back door and stopped at the entrance of the shed.

"I need to see your identification please."

Again Gloval and Lisa showed the guard their identification cards. The guards then saluted.

"Thank you, sir and thank you ma'am."

Gloval and Lisa returned the salute as the guard opened the fence and the door. The two then walked down a flight of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a capsule shaped tramcar mounted on magnetic-lift rails with its top open. Gloval and Lisa entered the tramcar and sat down. The top automatically came down and latched. The car immediately began to move down at a downward incline slope. Gloval immediately knew where they're at and where they are going.

"They know more than what they're letting on Lisa."

"How do you know that captain?"

"We're in the barrel of the Grand Cannon."

"Grand Cannon…what's that sir?"

"I might as well tell you this since I let the cat out of the bag. Shortly after the SDF-1 crash landed on Earth, your father, Senator Russo and others in the RDF and the UEG somehow knew that the original owners of the ship will be coming back wanting to reclaim it and they were bringing some heavy firepower with them, so while the SDF-1 was being rebuilt, construction started on the Grand Cannon."

"But what is the Grand Cannon captain."

"The Grand Cannon is a laser fired weapon that uses the Earth's gravitational field as its main power source. It swings in an arc for almost 180 degrees and it can swing around 360 degrees."

"How do you know that sir?"

"Your father told me this before I assumed command of the SDF-1. If the SDF-1 was unable to protect Earth from a gigantic alien assault, the Grand Cannon was supposed to be used as a last resort."

"How big is the Grand Cannon sir?"

"I don't know the exact dimensions but I know the barrel is six miles long so it is a huge weapon. We have a long way to travel down until we reach the chambers where we will meet your father and the other brass."

Gloval reached inside his coat pocket and got his pipe. He stuffed a wad of pipe tobacco in the bowl of the pipe and was about to strike a match to light it when a voice came on. "ATTENTION! ATTENTION! SMOKING IN THIS CAPSULE IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED! PLEASE EXTINGUISH ALL SMOKING MATERIALS IMMEDIATELY!"

Gloval yanked the pipe out of his mouth and put the pipe back into his coat pocket with a frustrated look on his face. "Ah! Can't I smoke anywhere? If it isn't my bridge crew that is after me about my smoking, it's now these infernal computers telling me I can't smoke. Humph!"

Lisa covered her mouth with her hand to try to stifle a laugh that was trying to escape her lips.

It had taken the tramcar several minutes to reach the bottom. By the time the reach the bottom, Gloval and Lisa were in the deepest bowels of Alaska Base. They walked a short distance to the entrance of the conference room where a sergeant was outside sitting at a desk. She stood up and snapped to attention.

"At ease sergeant." Gloval commanded.

"Thank you, sir. Admiral Hayes and the rest of the Joint Staff are waiting for you. You can enter at anytime.

"Thank you, sergeant." He then turned to look at Lisa. "Are you ready Lisa?"

"Ready as I'll ever be sir."

"Okay, here we go."

Gloval knocked on the door. Immediately a voice very familiar to Lisa answered. "Come in!"

Gloval opened the door and began marching in. Lisa was close behind him and closed the door and began to march closely behind him. They continued to march to a long table. They made a right turn and marched to the middle of the conference table and stopped. Gloval and Lisa saluted. Sitting at the other side of the table was Admiral Donald Hayes and 5 other senior RDF officers.

"Captain Henry J. Gloval reporting to Admiral Hayes as ordered sir."

"Commander Lisa Hayes, I am here at this board at the request of Captain Henry J. Gloval sir."

Admiral Hayes returned the salutes.

"Have a seat captain, commander. Welcome home Henry. It's been a long time since you reported to us in person."

"It's good to be home sir."

Admiral Hayes looked over at his daughter with a neutral look. "And it's good seeing you Commander Hayes. I've been hearing you have been making quite a name for yourself on the SDF-1."

"It's good seeing you admiral." Lisa said with no emotion in her voice.

Immediately, the faces of the representatives of the UN and the UEG appeared on the widescreen HD view screens.

"Alright, I believe all of us are here. Captain Gloval, I believe you have a report to give to us first?" Admiral Hayes asked.

"Yes I do sir. Actually it's more of a summation of a more concise report that I have recorded and transcribed. You should all have copies of the report."

"Yes we do captain." Admiral Hayes answered.

Captain Gloval spent about 30 minutes reading his report he had Lisa typed up on the laptop on their way to Alaska Base. After he was finished, no one said a word.

"Commander Hayes, I believe you have a briefing to read to us?" Admiral Hayes asked his daughter.

"Actually, it's more a statement but yes, I do have a briefing to give to you sir."

Lisa then read her briefing she gave to the senior officers of the SDF-1. After she was finished, there was dead silence in the conference room. That is until a middle aged woman who is the U.S. Representative to the U.N. Security Counsel spoke up. "Captain Gloval, are you correct in assuming that the enemy has somewhere between 4 to 5 million ships?"

"That is what RDF Intelligence estimates Madam Ambassador."

"And where is your proof to substantiate your claims?" The woman continued questioning.

"I did have video tape evidence to help prove our claims but it was destroyed when I was surprised by an enemy solider and the camcorder accidentally slipped out of my hands and fell to the floor. But my claims have been backed up and verified by Lieutenant Rick Hunter, First Lieutenants Benjamin Dixon and Max Sterling Madam Ambassador." Lisa answered.

"Can it be that much? That is impossible for the enemy to have that many ships! 4 to 5 million ships, that's inconceivable. How can someone be in possession of that many war ships?" An RDF Air Force general said.

"As I said before sir that is only an estimate from RDF Intelligence. The officers didn't have time to stand around and count ships sir."

"There is no need to be sarcastic captain."

"I'm not being sarcastic sir. I am just stating facts."

"Captain Gloval, why wasn't the RDF and we in the U.N. and the UEG notified of this threat earlier?" The Canadian representative asked.

"It's because Madam Ambassador, my first concern was to land on Earth and to try to get the civilians off the ship. Civilians are not suppose to be on a military vessel."

"But Captain Gloval, you were ordered to stay in space. Why did you disobey a direct order?" An RDF Marine general asked.

"Because sir, in your message to us you said 'we request', you did not say; 'we order you'."

"Be that as it may, Admiral Hayes, do you believe that the Grand Cannon can handle that many ships if it comes down to the enemy attacking Earth?" The British Representative to the U.N. asked.

"I do believe so Mr. Ambassador."

"What do you say captain? Can the Grand Cannon protect Earth?" The French Representative to the U.N. asked Captain Gloval.

"In my honest opinion Mr. Ambassador…my answer will have to be no. There is no way the Grand Cannon can destroy that many ships in one sweep."

"Then what do you suggest we do Captain Gloval?" An RDF Army general asked.

"I think we should at least negotiate with them."

An audible gasp came from the brass and the bureaucrats.

"Captain you must be out of your mind! Have you read your executive officer's and your other officer's eye witness accounts of what the enemy did! They laser blasted a planet until it look liked the moon! What makes you think that the enemy will talk with us?" Admiral Hayes said.

"I realize that sir. But if we don't at least try to negotiate with the enemy and try to at least come to an understanding of each other, we will blast ourselves into oblivion!"

"Captain Gloval, I respect your opinion but I think what you said was way out of line!" Admiral Hayes said.

"I agree with you Admiral Hayes. I think we should go ahead with the use of the Grand Cannon." Senator Russo said.

"Captain Gloval, you are hereby ordered to take the SDF-1 and leave Earth orbit and to be stationed somewhere around lunar orbit. You will receive final orders when you return to your ship." Admiral Hayes said.

"But what about the over 70,000 displaced civilians that are on the ship admiral? Don't they matter in all this?"

"I'm sorry captain but no, the civilians do not matter considering the present situation. The military takes priority in this. The civilians are not to be taken off the ship. When the SDF-1 disappeared, we imposed a news blackout about the disappearance of the SDF-1 and the citizens of Macross. For what the world knows, nothing happened on Macross Island when you went into space. And if the SDF-1 gets attacked…I'm sorry Captain Gloval but the civilians are expendable. If any civilians are injured or killed, they are to be considered as collateral damage."

"But that is impossible admiral! Many of the citizens of Macross called friends and loved ones saying they are alive and they expect to be reunited with them!"

"YOU DID WHAT CAPTAIN? You allowed civilians to tie up government and military phone lines!"

"Those civilians had the right to call their loved ones and friends to tell them they're alive and I had no right to stop them! And if I was given an order to stop them from calling; I wouldn't have out of common courtesy and decency!"

"Captain Gloval do you realize how much you have complicated matters for us?"

"No sir I do not and if I maybe frank with you I don't care! But what I do know is that if the civilians are not allowed to leave the ship, I will have a riot on my hands!"

"Captain, if I were you I would watch what you say and your tone of speaking! You are close to being charged with insubordination! As for the civilians, that is not our problem it's yours! The civilians are not allowed to leave the SDF-1!"

Lisa could not take it anymore. She stood up and pounded her fists on the table. "FATHER, that is too much to ask for of these civilians!"

Admiral Hayes looked at his daughter with a stern look. "Commander Hayes you maybe my daughter but during these proceedings I expect to be addressed by my rank and last name! Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Lisa said spitting out the words as she was looking at her father with icy contempt in her eyes.

Admiral Hayes chose to ignore Lisa's icy glare. "Is there anything else you have to tell us Captain Gloval or Commander Hayes?"

"No sir." Both of them said.

"Very well, then these proceedings are closed. You're both dismissed."

Captain Gloval and Lisa then stood and saluted. Admiral Hayes returned the salute and both Gloval and Lisa marched out of the conference room. As they were leaving the conference room, Lisa heard her father calling for her by her rank and last name but she ignored him. Admiral Hayes then thought about chasing after her to try to explain to her why he made the decision to not let the civilians off the SDF-1 but choose not to, deciding it was best to let her simmer down and not cause a scene in front of Gloval. Outside the conference room the capsule tramcar was waiting for them. Gloval and Lisa went into the tramcar, the top automatically closed and the tramcar slowly began its trip back up to the top.

"Captain, how are we ever going to explain this to the people on the ship? They are expecting to let off the ship when we come back."

"I don't know Lisa…I do not know. Lisa, would you like to spend some time with your father while you're still here? I could authorize a brief leave for"

"No sir. I have no particular interest in seeing him right now. I just want to get back to the ship." _'And back to Rick.'_ Lisa said to herself.

"I understand my dear."

When Lisa and Gloval reached the top and the guard let them out, the driver was waiting for them. He opened the back door and saluted. Gloval returned the salute as he and Lisa climbed into the back seat.

"Where do you want to go to sir?"

"We're going to the airfield sergeant. Tell our escort flight to be ready to take off when we reach the airfield."

"Yes sir." The driver said as he reached into his pocket and got his cell phone. He called the airfield to the pilot of the jet to get the jet ready for take-off and to tell Max and Ben to get ready to escort Captain Gloval and Lisa back to the SDF-1.

At the airfield after the luggage was stowed away and as they were about ready to board the jet, an enlisted aide of Admiral Hayes approached Lisa with an envelope. He saluted as he came up to Lisa.

"Commander Hayes."

"Yes petty officer."

"I have a personal message for you ma'am, it's from Admiral Hayes."

"Thank you, petty officer."

"You're welcome, ma'am."

Lisa looked at the envelope that had "Commander Hayes" written on the outside and knew immediately that the envelope contained a note from her father even without the navy petty officer telling her so. She tore open the envelope and begins to read.

"My dearest Lisa,

I know you are angry about my decision regarding the SDF-1 and the civilians and for that I am sorry. I do not blame you for being angry. But please try to understand my position regarding the circumstances I am under. I want you to try to understand that I am only concerned about your safety and welfare. Intelligence has uncovered new and frightening information about the enemy and their plans that I cannot share with you because you do not have the need to know. The battle fortress is a very dangerous place and I cannot guarantee your safety if and when the enemy launches an attack. I am working to get you reassigned to another ship or possibly here to Alaska Base before the SDF-1 is ordered to"

'_You're such a liar father! You were never concerned about my safety or welfare! All you're concerned about is keeping me under your thumb because of your guilt!'_

Lisa became so angry at what her father written that she stopped reading the note. She then folded the note in half and tore it into little pieces and let the wind carry the torn up pieces of paper away. She then went up the stairs and entered the plane. After she sat down in her chair, she shook her head in disgust because her father violated OPSEC protocols when he told her about RDF Intelligence having new information about the Zentradei.

Pacific Ocean

As Rick was piloting the jet down from the clouds he could see the SDF-1 way off in the distance. He turned on the intercom.

"Alright everyone, buckle yourselves in. We're approaching the SDF-1. I'm about to contact the tower for landing instructions."

"We're buckled in Rick." Minmei said from the cabin.

"SDF-1 this is November-one-seven-four-Whiskey-Romeo requesting landing clearance and instructions over."

Lieutenant Anderson's voice came over the radio. "November-one-seven-four-Whiskey-Romeo this is the SDF-1. You are cleared for landing once I hand you over to the landing signal officer over."

"Roger SDF-1. Request that someone notify Miss Minmei's agent and tell him that his client will be back on board the ship in a matter of minutes over."

"Acknowledged November-one-seven-four-Whiskey-Romeo, someone will notify Mr. Hasslewood very shortly. Welcome home Lieutenant Hunter over."

"It's good to be home SDF-1 November-one-seven-four-Whiskey-Romeo out."

"November-one-seven-four-Whiskey-Romeo you're less than 5 kilometers away call the ball."

"Roger LSO I have the ball.

"Roger ball. Your glide path is fine."

Once Rick hit the flight deck, he reversed thrusters and flipped up his flaps to slow his air speed. The jet stopped with several feet to spare.

"Great landing Rick, welcome home."

"Thanks. It's great to be home." Rick said as he shut off the engines and took off his headset.

Just as soon as he left the cockpit, the door to the jet opened. Rick, Minmei and the cabin steward walked down the stairs. Minmei turned and hugged Rick.

"Thanks Rick for flying me home and back again."

"It's no problem Minmei. I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and your parents."

"You don't have to apologize to me Rick. It's not your problem. It's something that I will have to work out with my parents."

"I hope you will Minmei because there are no people more important in our lives than our parents. I should know. You're lucky Minmei, your parents are both alive and mine aren't."

"I know Rick. I don't know what my agent will have me doing for the next few weeks so I won't be seeing you very much but I will try to stay in touch with you. But I will try to be good and not call you all the time."

"That's all I ask, Minmei. But don't call me so rarely that I don't know how you're doing so don't be a stranger all right?"

"I won't Rick."

As she turned and walked away, Minmei's agent came running up to her. "Minmei, I'm glad you're home. We have a lot of work to do."

"Vance, I just got back home and I really don't feel like working. Can we start fresh tomorrow?"

"Uh…yeah…sure Minmei, it's no problem."

PACIFIC OCEAN

Late evening

It was dark when the jet carrying Captain Gloval and Lisa was making its approach to the SDF-1. The pilot's voice came on the intercom.

"Alright Captain Gloval, Commander Hayes, we're less than six kilometers away from the ship. If you haven't buckled yourselves in yet, do it now. I'm about to contact the ship for landing instructions."

Lisa buckled herself in and made sure it was clinched in tight. Not only does she hate taking off from the ship, she like the pilots hates the landing part. The pilots tell her that landing on the ship is like a "controlled crash" and she believes it. But what makes this part of flying even more dangerous is that they'll be landing in pitch darkness.

"Thumper, you're less than five kilometers away. Call the ball." The Landing Signal Officer said over the radio.

"Roger LSO, Thumper has the ball."

"Roger ball. You glide path approach is good."

As the jet continued its descent to the ship, Lisa can hear the landing gear going down and locking and the jet's tail hook going down and locking. Lisa was tense and was sweating. Before she even realized what was going on, Lisa felt the wheels hitting the deck of the _Prometheus_ and the pilot throwing the engine to full power. Within seconds, the jet stopped inches away from the other end of the flight deck. Lisa breathed a sigh of relief. She's home. She unbuckled her seat belt and followed Captain Gloval out of the cabin. An aide of Captain Gloval met him outside the jet to take his luggage to his quarters. A flight deck crewmember helped get Lisa's luggage out of the cargo holds and handed it to her. Lisa thanked the crewmember and started walking off the flight deck. As she and Gloval was walking off the flight deck, Gloval turned to her.

"Lisa, why don't you take tomorrow off? You deserve it."

"Thank you, sir."

As soon as he said that, a smile came to Lisa's lips. As soon as she left the flight deck, she reached in her uniform jacket and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped open the phone, turned it on and dialed a number. She waited while the phone was ringing until she heard a voice.

"Hi Roy it's Lisa. Thanks, it's good to be back. I have a question for you Roy; is Rick and Vermillion Squadron on flight rotation tomorrow? They are. Can you do me a big favor? Can you replace them with another squadron? You can? Thanks Roy, I owe you one. Say, do you know if Rick's in his quarters or is he out with his friends? You don't know. That's alright; I'll call the front desk to the BOQ to see if he's in. Thanks again Roy. Okay, I'll see you when I can. Bye."

After pressing the end button to disconnect, she called the front desk to the BOQ.

"Hi, this is Commander Hayes, is Lieutenant Rick Hunter in his quarters? He is. Thank you for telling me. No…no. Please don't forward my call; I'll just knock on his door. Thank you very much. Good-bye."

Lisa then flipped down the cell phone to break the connection. She then began walking towards Rick's quarters. Lisa walked as quickly as her white high heeled shoes would allow her to considering she was also weighted down by her wheeled suitcase, her laptop briefcase and uniform coat. Her heart was beating fast and she can't walk to Rick's door fast enough. Several minutes later, she reached the door to Rick's quarters and immediately began to knock on the door. Lisa can hear the door unlocking and the chain to the door being unlatched and the door opening. Rick opened the door and was shocked to see Lisa standing at his front door.

"Hi Rick…I told you I'll be back." Lisa said softly as tears began misting up in her eyes.

Rick could not say or do anything but approach Lisa and start to kiss her. Rick began to run his hands up and down Lisa' arms remembering that whenever he does that, it makes Lisa go crazy with desire. Just as soon as he began to do just that, Lisa could feel Rick's hands going up and down her arms despite her arms being covered by her uniform. She began to moan in erotic pleasure. After a long kiss, they broke it off. Lisa looked at Rick with lust in her eyes.

"Umm, you know how to press my buttons Rick Hunter."

Rick did not say anything but a smile came on his lips as he put his hands in front of Lisa's uniform and yanked her into his quarters. Surprised Rick did that, Lisa said a short and surprised "OH!" as Rick pulled her into his quarters. He then slammed and locked the door to his quarters.


	12. Chapter 12 Always Remember Me

TWO OF A KIND

CHAPTER TWELVE

ALWAYS REMEMBER ME

Just as soon as Rick closed and locked the door, he smiled an evil smile at Lisa. Lisa let out a playful shriek and started to run around Rick's living room with Rick chasing her. Then she remembered her coat, suitcase and laptop briefcase was still outside in the hallway.

"Rick, my suitcase and laptop is still outside in the hallway! One of us has to get it before someone takes it or call the Master at Arms saying something suspicious was left at your door!" Lisa said as she was trying to keep Rick from catching her.

"You're just saying that to keep me from catching you." Rick said playfully.

"No I'm not Rick, I'm being serious!"

Rick stopped in his tracks. "Okay Lisa, I'll go get your suitcase and laptop."

Rick went to the door and unlocked and unchained the door. Fortunately, Lisa's coat, suitcase and laptop briefcase was still in the hallway when Rick opened the door. Rick grabbed her coat, suitcase and laptop briefcase and placed them inside his quarters. He then relocked and chained the door again, turned around and looked at Lisa, smiled the same evil smile at Lisa and started rubbing his hands..

"Okay…now…where were we? Oh yeah…now I remember." Rick said with an evil snicker.

Lisa let out a playful scream and started to run as Rick started to chase her around his living room again. Lisa managed to dodge and evade Rick several times until Rick grabbed Lisa from behind by her waist with a "Got'cha!" After they turned to face each other, Lisa let her lips out with a playful pout.

"That's not fair Rick. I'm wearing high heels while you're just wearing socks."

Rick let out a gentle laugh and a smile. "Well, you could have taken your shoes off while I was getting your suitcase and laptop."

"But you got it so quickly; I never had the chance to take off my shoes." Lisa playfully complained.

"Okay Lisa to be fair, the next time I'll let you take off your shoes before we do this again."

"Thank you, Rick." Lisa said before she started kissing Rick again.

At first, they started out slow and gentle but very soon their passion began to take over. Rick began to unbutton Lisa's uniform jacket. Lisa had her arms around Rick's neck but dropped it down to her side so Rick can slide her uniform jacket off her. After Rick got off Lisa's uniform jacket, he tossed it on his couch. He began to gently rub Lisa's arms up and down with his hands. Lisa began to moan as she can feel the warmth of Rick's hands on her arms despite her arms being covered by her long sleeved pullover tunic shirt.

They stopped kissing for a moment; Lisa was breathing hard and looked at Rick with pure lust in her eyes. "God Rick…like I've said before…you know how to press my buttons."

Then her eyes then began to mist over as tears began to well up in her eyes and she buried her head in Rick's chest.

"Oh God Rick…I've missed you so much." Lisa whispered.

"I've missed you too Lisa."

"Rick, why weren't you able to fly escort for Captain Gloval and me to Alaska Base?"

Rick wished Lisa didn't ask that question but he knew she was going to ask it sooner or later. He only wished she would ask it later rather than now. He led Lisa to his couch and they both sat down.

"Ah…Lisa…it's kind of complicated to explain but…the best way I can explain it to you is that…Minmei asked Roy if I can fly her to her home in Yokohama, Japan and Roy agreed not knowing that you were flying with Captain Gloval to Alaska Base."

Lisa then became steaming mad. "That little Chinese girl is beginning to annoy me! Now she's getting into my"

Rick began to kiss Lisa to get her mind off Minmei. After kissing for a minute they stopped. Rick looked at Lisa with a gentle smile on his face as he put her hand on her face and began to lovingly touch it. Lisa closed her eyes and smiled as if trying to remember and treasure his touch into her memory.

"Hey, don't worry about Minmei okay. I talked with her while I was flying her to her home in Japan and we came to an understanding. She promised not to call me or bother me all the time. Besides, her agent has her looking at movie scripts and I heard she's about to shoot a movie. So, on top of her doing concerts and recording, she's going to be busy for a while. So don't worry about her."

"That's good because I have the good mind to find her and give her a piece of my"

Lisa couldn't get the last word out because Rick started kissing her again. Rick then put his arms around Lisa's thin waist then wrapped his arms around her back as he pressed her body against his. Lisa's passion was beginning to rise and she put her arms around Rick's neck. They broke off their kiss to catch their breath.

"Let's not talk about Minmei alright. You're back where you belong, back on the ship and in my arms. Now let's enjoy our time together because I have duty tomorrow and"

Lisa then smiled and began to playfully shake her head. She knows something that he doesn't.

"Why are you shaking your head and smiling Lisa?"

"I called Roy just as soon after I landed. Captain Gloval gave me the day off tomorrow so I called Roy to see if you and your buddies in Vermillion Squadron are on flight duty tomorrow and if you are to have another squadron take your place as a favor to me. He said you are on duty but he'll have another squadron take your place. So…it's just you…and me…for tonight…and all day...and all night…tomorrow." Lisa said in between kisses with Rick.

"Why you sly little fox." Rick said with a surprised smile on his face.

"I am just full of surprises am I?" Lisa said with a sly smile on her face.

"You sure are. Have you eaten at all? Are you hungry?"

"Umm…I am a little hungry…but I'm even hungrier for you Rick." Lisa said with a leer on her lips as she put her face inches away from Rick's surprised face.

Rick swallowed a hard lump in his throat. "Ah…well bout we get something to eat first? Besides like you said we have tonight and all day and all night tomorrow."

Lisa cocked her head back and thought about it for a moment. "Hmm…I guess you're right Rick."

"So what would be your pleasure Lisa? Do we call out, dine out or we cook?"

Lisa shook her head. "Hey, I saw your refrigerator once Rick. If we want to cook dinner we'll have to go to the commissary."

"Ah, c'mon Lisa, give me a break. I'm a pilot. By the time I get off duty I'm too tired to cook dinner. Besides…I'm a terrible cook."

Lisa incensed that Rick would use an excuse like that put her hands on her hips and give Rick a look of consternation. "What? And you think we on the bridge have an easy time? Well, let me tell you something Mr. Rick Hunter, it's not easy trying to keep track of all of you and the enemy at the same time, make sure all of you pilots get to where you suppose to be and make sure you all get home after the battle's over! As for being a terrible cook, you will have to learn sometime!"

Rick then put up his hands. "Okay...okay you have a point but that still doesn't answer my question of what to do with dinner."

"Hmm…let me think for a moment. Well, what would you like Rick?"

Rick shrugged his shoulders. "It's up to you Lisa. I asked you first."

"Well, I just got back from a long plane trip, I'm tired and I don't want to go anywhere so how about we call out for dinner? You decide what we eat."

"Okay, how about we call out for pizza and soda?"

"That's fine with me." Lisa said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What do you like on the pizza?"

"I don't care, as long as there are some vegetables on the pizza."

"Okay." Rick said as he went to a table in his living room and went to a drawer where he kept all of the menus from pizza, Chinese and various take-out restaurants. He reached and grabbed a menu from a pizza restaurant. Rick called the restaurant and ordered the pizza.

30 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Rick opened the door, gave the delivery guy the money for the pizza and sodas and took the pizza and sodas. After closing the door, Rick turned around to find Lisa coming out of his kitchen with two glasses filled with ice.

"So what did you ordered Rick?"

"I ordered supreme pizza of course. I had them added more vegetables for you."

"Thank you, Rick."

When Lisa looked at the size of the box her eyes got big. After Rick opened the box, her eyes got even bigger.

"Rick that's not a supreme pizza that's more like king sized!"

"No it's not Lisa. I ordered a regular large sized supreme pizza. It's perfect for the two of us. If we can't eat it all, I'll just put it in the refrigerator and eat it as leftovers."

Lisa sighed. "I know what I'll be doing tomorrow...I'll be in the fitness center working off this pizza."

"I thought you wanted to spend tomorrow with me."

"I did, until you brought in that gigantic pizza."

"Well…you know there is another way we can work off the pizza." Rick said with an evil smile on his face.

Lisa did not see the humor in his sexual innuendo. "Oh very funny, Rick. By the time we finish eating this, I'll be so full and on top of this I'm tired from the jet lag, I don't even want to think about making love with you much less making out with you."

"Lisa you don't have to eat all of it. Just eat what you can and what you can't eat, I'll put the rest of it in the refrigerator and eat it as leftovers. And to be fair to you, I'll go with you to the fitness center tomorrow. Besides, I haven't worked out in a while."

"Thank you, Rick."

Lisa and Rick sat down to eat their pizza. Lisa only managed to eat three slices before she said she had enough. Rick ate four slices before he said he had enough to eat. Rick then closed up the pizza box and walked to his kitchen so he can put the box in the refrigerator. When Rick walked into his living room he saw Lisa reclining back on his couch with her head leaning back and her eyes closed. He walked over to his couch, sat down next to Lisa, put his arm around her shoulder and let her rest her head against his chest.

"You're tired huh?"

"Um-hmm, it has been a long two days."

"So, what did the brass say? Are they're going to let the civilians off the ship?"

"Rick, let's not talk about work okay. I barely got back here an hour ago. I've missed you and I'm tired. Just wrap your arm around me so I can rest my head against you and hear your heart beating." Lisa said in a tired voice.

"Sure Lisa." Rick quietly said as he kissed her temple and wrapped his arm around her and let her rest her head against his chest.

Several minutes later Rick can hear Lisa softly breathing as she fell asleep against his chest. Rick slowly and quietly unwrap his arm off Lisa. He then put his hand against Lisa's shoulder so he can get off the couch. After he got up from the couch, he put his arms under Lisa's knees and wrapped his arms around Lisa's shoulders and lifted her off his couch. He lifted Lisa with no effort at all and carried her to his bedroom. He then gently laid Lisa on his bed and began to undress her.

He began by taking off her shoes. After he took off her shoes, he gently sat up Lisa and slowly began to try take off her long sleeved pullover tunic shirt. Despite him being gentle and quiet, Lisa somehow stirred from her sleep and woke up.

"Oh thank you Rick for carrying me to your bedroom. I can undress myself."

"Okay." Rick said with a smile as he was walking out of his bedroom.

"Hey, where're you going Rick?" Lisa asked as she was undressing herself.

"I'm going to let you sleep. I'm not tired yet"

"Can you at least come to bed and stay with me until I go back to sleep please?" Lisa asked as she was taking off her panties and bra.

"Sure, I can." Rick said as he smiled and began walking back to his bed.

He lifted the blanket and covers and he scooted himself over to where Lisa was lying down who already covered herself. He rested his back against the backboard of his bed. Lisa then snuggled her naked body up against Rick and sighed.

"Hmm this is nice. I wish we can do this all the time."

Rick leaned down and kissed Lisa on the top of her head. "You will never know Lisa. One day soon it may just happen."

"I hope so Rick. I love you so much."

"And I love you too." Rick said as he wrapped his arms around Lisa.

Very soon Rick heard the now familiar sound of Lisa's breathing softly as she is sleeping. Slowly and quietly Rick moved Lisa off him and laid her head on a set of pillows. He then scooted himself off of his bed and walked quietly out of his bedroom and closed the door.

In the quietness of his living room, Rick sat down on his couch and began to contemplate his relationship and his love for Lisa. He loves Lisa with all of his heart, soul and mind but still, he can't get past the tragedy of losing his first love.

'_Why? Why can't I get past your death Cathy? Lisa has gotten past the pain of losing her boyfriend. Why can't I get past the pain of losing Cathy?'_

Rick knew what the answer is but he couldn't come to grips to the reality of getting past the guilt he still feels about being responsible for Cathy's death. He knew he had to get past the guilt in order to get on with his life and get beyond Cathy's death but he didn't know how. He knew in his heart he wasn't responsible and he should not feel guilty about Cathy's death but his brain was telling him otherwise. He also knew in his heart that if Cathy came back to him for only a few moments, she would tell him it wasn't his fault of her being dead and that he should move on with his life. But still, somehow or the other, he is still letting Cathy's death affect him and continued to weigh him down like the preverbal dead weight. He wanted to see for some kind of sign, any kind of sign to let him know that it is alright for him to move on past Cathy and her death.

'_How am I going to get past the guilt? How long it's going to take; a day, a week, a moth, a year maybe not ever? God, I don't know the answers and I don't have them!'_

Rick then broke down and started to cry very bitterly.

'_I need your help Cathy! Please let me know that it's okay to move on past you and your death but I don't want to ever forget you! How can I move on? I need your help Cathy!'_

After crying and sobbing for most of the evening and night and tired of not finding any answers Rick finally decided to go to bed. Luckily, he didn't cry loud enough that Lisa heard him. After taking off his clothes and climbing into bed, Rick can feel Lisa snuggling up against him after he lay down and settled himself in.

"Finally decided to come to bed huh Rick?" Lisa said in her sleep.

"Um-hmm, I'm finally getting tired enough to go to sleep." Rick said as he wrapped him arms around Lisa and kissed her.

'That's good because I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come to bed."

"Well, I'm here Lisa. Go to sleep."

"Okay. Good night Rick. I love you."

"I love you too Lisa. Good night."

The next morning

The alarm clock on Rick's nightstand went off. Rick hit the snooze button and immediately switched the clock to;"alarm off". Lisa snuggled herself up against Rick. Rick felt the now familiar sexual excitement he feels whenever Lisa presses her naked body up against his.

"Thanks for turning off the alarm Rick." Lisa said half asleep.

"You're welcome." Rick said as he wrapped his arms around Lisa.

"Got any idea of when you would like to get up so we can eat breakfast Rick?"

"Oh it doesn't make any difference to me Lisa. If it was up to me, I would rather we stay in bed for a while. We don't have to go anywhere today;"

"Well not really Rick. Remember we promised ourselves we will go to the fitness center today to work off the pizza we had last night."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot about that."

"Well, let's just stay in bed for a while and when we feel like it, we can get out of bed and eat breakfast."

"Sounds like a good idea to me Lisa." Rick said half asleep.

Rick and Lisa stayed in bed for another two hours drifting in and out of sleep. Lisa looked at her watch and decided it was time to get out of bed. S he then reached over and kissed Rick on the lips.

"Rick, I think it should be time for us to get out of bed if we want to eat breakfast."

Rick began to stretch and yawn to get himself awake.

"Rick, I think we should just freshen up a bit and get dressed so we can make it to the dining hall in time for breakfast. Besides, we're going to work up a sweat working out at the fitness center later today anyway."

"I guess you're right Lisa. You can go ahead first Lisa. I don't mind waiting for a while."

"Thank you, Rick." Lisa said as she kissed Rick. She then threw the cover and blanket off her, walked to the living room to retrieve her suitcase. She unlocked her suitcase and grabbed a few toiletries and went into the bathroom and closed the door. Several minutes later, Lisa opened the door.

"Okay Rick, I'm done, it's your turn." Lisa said as she was walking to her suitcase so she can get her civilian clothes out.

"Thank you, Lisa." Rick said as he walked into his bathroom.

Several minutes later, Rick walked out of the bathroom and walked into his bedroom and changed into his clothes.

"Are you ready to go and eat Lisa?" Rick asked as he walked out of his bedroom.

"Yes I am Rick."

Rick grabbed the keys to his quarters. Out in the hallway, Rick locked the door to his quarters, reached for Lisa's hand and they walked to the dining hall to eat breakfast.

While eating their breakfast, Rick and Lisa agreed to go to the fitness center before lunch time. After eating breakfast, they walked back to Rick's quarters. About an hour later, Lisa left Rick's quarters so she can go back to her quarters and change into her workout clothes. They agreed to meet up again at the fitness center.

At the ship's fitness center, Rick ran on the treadmill for 30 minutes after warming and stretching out. He then rode on the exercise bike for another 30 minutes then started his boxing workout by hitting the speed bag and the body bag. As he was finishing his work out, he managed to see Lisa in a small room and what she was wearing took his breath away. Lisa was dressed in a purple leotard and white running shoes. She was doing what looked like dance moves. She looked so graceful doing what she was doing that Rick was captivated by what Lisa was doing. Lisa looked over to find Rick staring at her. Lisa jumped slightly.

"I'm sorry I startled you Lisa."

"Oh it's okay Rick. I didn't know you were standing there, that's all."

"You look so beautiful doing that. I didn't know you're a dancer."

Lisa bowed her head and blushed slightly. "I wasn't dancing Rick. I was doing what is called Pilates. It's based on dancing moves."

"Oh yes, I heard about that. Don't let me interrupt you."

"Oh, you weren't interrupting me. I was almost finished anyway."

"Great, I'm finished working out too. Let's shower and change clothes so we can eat lunch."

"Sounds like a good idea to me Rick." Lisa said as she leaned to kiss Rick.

Rick returned the kiss and walked into the men's locker room to shower after working out. 20 minutes later, Rick walked out of the men's locker room to find Lisa waiting for him. Lisa was dressed in the same leg flattering jeans, white ankle socks and running shoes, snug pastel pink tee shirt Rick remembered Lisa was wearing when he returned the rental tux. It made Rick stop dead in his tracks.

"Rick, are you okay?" Lisa asked in wonderment.

"Yeah Lisa, it's what you're wearing just made me stop for a moment. You look beautiful in whatever you're wearing." Rick said in soft loving voice.

Lisa lowered her head and blush a little. She recovered enough to walk up to Rick and wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and kissed him with her eyes misting over. "That's what I love about you Rick. You always say the right things that make me feel so special. You've brought me out of my shell Rick and let me live again." She whispered with love in her voice.

Rick just kissed her because there was no need to say anything to her. "Let's go to lunch Lisa." Rick said quietly.

"Okay." Lisa mouthed quietly as she grabbed Rick hand and walked towards the officer's dining hall.

Rising Star Acting School

Macross City

Minmei was taking a break from acting class. She was in class to get ready to act in her first movie. As she was taking her break, she was wondering if Rick and Commander Hayes are really in a relationship with each other. She knew Rick was lying to her when he told her that he and the commander are not in a relationship but she couldn't prove it.

She then remembered several months ago seeing a picture and reading in a tabloid about Rick and the commander having dinner at the La Française Bistro the night after she won the Miss Macross Pageant. She knew the name of the tabloid as the "Macross Post-Ledger" because she was the main subject of the tabloid and her face appeared on the front page of the tabloid many times but she couldn't remember the name of the gossip columnist. It had taken her some time to remember the gossip columnist name is Amy-Sue Adams. So Minmei decided to start some poking around by calling Miss Adams to see if she can give her some information about Commander Hayes. Minmei then reached inside her purse and grabbed her cell phone. She then flipped open the phone and turned the phone on.

"Yes operator, I need the number to the "Macross Post-Ledger" please. Thank you. Yes, please connect me if you can. Thank you. Yes; I need to speak with Miss Adams please, this is Lynn Minmei. Thank you. Hi, Miss Adams this is Lynn Minmei. I'm doing fine. Miss Adams, I have a question for you. What do you know about Commander Lisa Hayes? It's nothing, nothing at all. I know you can't tell me who your sources are and what they said. Look…you always told half truths and even outright lies about me all the time. How about telling the truth for once? Well, you can start by me giving you an exclusive interview in exchange for telling me what you know about the commander no matter how small it is. Thank you. I see. No…no that's okay, a promise is a promise. You gave me some information; I'll give you an exclusive interview. You're welcome. You have a good day too Miss Adams. Good-bye."

'_Damn, that is not enough information. I need to find a way to get more information. Maybe Vance can help me. He has helped me get people I can trust and he had them thoroughly checked out. I wonder how he does that.'_

Minmei then dialed another number.

"Hi Vance, this is Minmei. I'm doing fine. Say Vance, I have a question for you. How did you find those people to help me and be in my entourage and staff? I see. Can you get me in contact with that detective? It's nothing; I just want to thank him, that's all. Can you have him contact me? Thanks. I'm about to go back to class but I should be let out soon for a lunch break. Can you have him call me during my lunch break? Thanks Vance. Good-bye."

Minmei then flipped the phone down to break the connection and put her cell phone back in her purse. She then went back to her acting class.

During her lunch break, Minmei's cell phone began to ring. She reached inside her purse to grab it before her voice mail answered. She grabbed the phone and flipped it up.

"Hello. Yes, this is Lynn Minmei. Oh yes, I'm glad to finally talk to you. I'm doing well thank you. I have something to ask of you but I don't want to say it over the phone. Can you meet me at the Rising Star Acting School say around 3:30? You can. Thank you very much. See you then. Good-bye."

'_Now hopefully I will get some answers about this Commander Lisa Hayes and find out whom she really is and if she is someone I will have to worry about.'_

After she was finished with her acting class for the day, Minmei saw the private detective in front of the school. She shook hands with the detective.

"Can we go somewhere where we can talk in private?"

"Sure we can talk in my car." The private detective said as they started walking towards his car.

After they got in the car and closed the door, the private detective immediately began asking questions.

"Now what do you want me for Miss Minmei?"

"I need you to get some information on someone for me."

"Okay, who is it?"

"She's a military person. Her name is Commander Lisa Hayes."

"That's going to be very difficult Miss Minmei. The RDF is very tight lipped about their people and they jealously guard and protect their people's privacy. May I asked why you want have information about her?"

"I just want to know some information about her. Remember she was the one who escaped being POW's with my friend and I just want to know how she's doing and if there is anything I can do for her, which is all I want to know."

"I see what I can do for you Miss Minmei but I can't promise you I can get you much information without going to the military and that will impossible if not difficult at best. And if I do that, the military will get suspicious."

"Well, do and find out what you can without having to go to the military. I will personally pay you for your time and trouble and please don't tell Mr. Hasslewood about this."

"I won't Miss Minmei."

"Thank you." Minmei said as she and the private detective shook hands. She then got out of the car and left to be taken back home to the restaurant by a limousine.

Rick's quarters

After eating lunch, Rick and Lisa decided to cook dinner. But first, they went to the ship's commissary to buy groceries. Lisa wanted to cook something light for dinner since they had pizza last night. Rick did not mind as long it's not pork. Lisa then suggested they buy chicken because she wanted to cook a chicken and rice dinner that was in her family for generations and it became a personal favorite of Lisa's.

"And to make things easy on you Rick and to be fair to me, we'll have a salad. All you have to do it chop the vegetables, okay."

"I'll buy that."

After paying for their groceries, they walked back to Rick's quarters to put away the groceries. It was mid afternoon which meant they had several hours to spend before it was time to start cooking. Rick wrapped his arms around Lisa's small waist and led her to his couch. Rick sat down while Lisa sat on his lap with her arms around Rick's neck. They then started to kiss and make out. They continued making out for several hours when Lisa looked at her watch and decided it was time to start cooking their dinner. Lisa walked to Rick's kitchen and looked in his cabinets. There wasn't much in the way of pots and pans in his cabinets. Lisa couldn't believe her eyes.

"Rick, do you ever cook?"

"Ah…no." Rick said in an embarrass tone of voice.

Lisa then sighed. "Okay, I'll go to my quarters and get some pots and pans. Do I also need to bring a cutting board and knives?"

"Ah…yes."

That made Lisa sighed even more. "Okay, I'll bring a cutting board and knives along too. You do at least have dishes; cutlery and cups…do you?"

"Ah…yes."

"Well at least you have that. Alright Rick, I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Rick waited sitting on his couch. Several minutes later, he heard Lisa yelling outside his door.

"Hey Rick can you open the door please? My hands are full!"

Rick sprang up from his couch and ran to the door to open it.

"Thank you, Rick." Lisa said as she walked into Rick's quarters and into his kitchen carrying a small box. Rick followed her.

.Lisa first took out a cutting board and a chef's knife and put it on the counter.

"Alight Rick, take the vegetables out of your refrigerator and start chopping."

Rick went to the refrigerator and took out the vegetables and put it on the counter.

"How small do you want me to chop the vegetables?"

"Eh, just use your judgment Rick."

As Rick was chopping the vegetables, the phone began to ring. He had another phone in the kitchen. Rick stopped what he was doing to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey skipper, this is Ben."

"Hi Ben, what's up?"

"A bunch of us including me and Max are getting together tomorrow after we get off duty to celebrate our return to Earth. Commander Fokker is coming and he's bringing along Commander Grant. You can bring Commander Hayes along and she can also bring along the bridge crew."

"Where's the party being held?"

"We're going to a restaurant and dance club called 'The Gulli-bull'."

"Hold on Ben, Commander Hayes is here with me. I'll ask her."

He then turned to Lisa. "Hey Lisa, a bunch of the pilots are getting together after duty tomorrow to celebrate our return to Earth. Roy and Claudia are going. You and the bridge crew are invited. What do ya say? You wanna come?"

Lisa had a neutral look on her face but inside, her stomach was churning and she was panicking. _'Oh-oh, I wonder if the civilians have been told they can't be let off the ship and everyone else has been told that we have ordered to go back into space.'_ "Uh…yeah…sure…I'll come if you're going. I'm sure the girls would love to come." Lisa said with a fake smile on her face.

Rick smiled back at her. "Great. Hey Ben, count me and Commander Hayes in. I'm pretty sure the girls on Lisa's shift will come along too."

"Alright, see you tomorrow morning then skipper. Oh…and uh…skipper."

"Yeah Ben."

"Try not to get the XO pregnant."

"Hah-hah-hah very funny Ben." Rick said sarcastically as he hung up the phone.

"What was that all about Rick?" Lisa asked with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Oh it's nothing Lisa. Ben's just being a smart ass, that's all."

Rick went back to chopping the vegetables for the salad. Rick was finished in several minutes, just right about the time Lisa finished browning the chicken.

"Do you need help Lisa?"

"Uh...I don't think so. I think I have everything under control Rick. Why don't you go to the living room and relax? I should be finished in here in a bit."

"You're sure Lisa."

"Yes, I'm sure Rick. Don't worry about it. You did your part." Lisa said with a smile.

Rick then put the salad he finished chopping up in a bowl and put it in the refrigerator. Rick feeling guilty about not knowing enough about cooking to help Lisa walked slowly back to the living room and sat down on the couch and waited for Lisa come out of the kitchen. A short time later Lisa came out of the kitchen and sat next to Rick and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How long do we have to wait?" Rick asked.

"It should be done in about an hour." Lisa said looking at her watch.

Rick then moved himself around and wrapped his arms around Lisa. Lisa then propped her legs up on Rick's couch, reclined herself and let her head rest against Rick's chest, sighed contently and closed her eyes. But before she knew it, the alarm on her watch went off. Lisa opened her eyes and shut off the alarm on her watch.

"Well, dinner's done cooking Rick. Would you be a dear for me and get set the table for us?"

"Sure, it's no problem. And since you cooked, I'll wash the dishes."

"Thank you, Rick." Lisa said as she kissed Rick and got up from the couch.

Rick got up from the couch himself and went into the kitchen to get two plates and glasses from the cabinet and two, knives, forks and spoons from the drawer. Rick stacked the glasses, knives, forks and spoons on top of the plates and walked to the table. He then set the table, grabbed a pitcher and filled it with ice and water, grabbed the salad dressing and salad he made up earlier from the refrigerator while Lisa retrieved the chicken dish from the oven. Rick and Lisa then sat down as Lisa dished out the chicken and rice. Rick took in a deep whiff of the chicken and rice and smiled.

"Mmm, this smells delicious Lisa."

Lisa smiled. "Wait till you taste it Rick."

Rick then took a bite of the chicken and rice and smiled. "You're right Lisa. It even tastes better."

"I'm glad you like it Rick." Lisa said with a smile.

"Sometimes I've forgotten what a home cooked meal tastes like."

"Didn't your father teach you, Roy and Cathy how to cook?"

Rick shook his head. "During the summer when we were with the flying circus, we never had time to cook, so we always ate at restaurants or diners. When we were in school, either Pop, Uncle Jon or Aunt Becky always cooked for us so we never really saw any need to learn how to cook."

"No wonder you're always at the officer's dining hall to eat. I always wondered why you always eat at the officer's mess when we have kitchens in our quarters."

"Well, now you know." Rick said sheepishly.

Rick and Lisa took their time eating their dinner. Rick savored the meal. It was the first time since he left New York that he has eaten a home cooked meal. After they finished eating, there was enough of the chicken and rice dish left that Lisa let Rick keep it to eat it over the next days as leftovers. Rick then kissed Lisa and told her to leave the table and relax as he cleaned up the table, put the leftover food away and wash the dishes.

After Rick finished washing the dishes, pots, pans and baking dish, Rick turned off the light to the kitchen and walked out to find Lisa lying down on his couch. Rick knew that cooking can be tiring so he wasn't surprised to see Lisa resting on his couch. Rick walked over and sat down next to her. Lisa scooted up and rested her head on his thigh.

"Thank you for washing the dishes Rick."

"Well, thank you for cooking Lisa. Like I said earlier, it has been ages since I had a home cooked meal."

Lisa looked up at Rick and smiled. "It was my pleasure Rick. I hope I can cook for you again very soon."

"That would be nice. You know, maybe I should sign up for a cooking class. Maybe one day I might surprise you by cooking for you."

"That would be nice too." Lisa said with a smile on her face. "What would you like to do for the rest of the evening Rick?"

"Oh, it makes no difference to me Lisa. Whatever you like to do is fine with me." Rick said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you have any board games with you?"

"Um-hmm, I have a chess and checkers set, dominoes, playing cards and dice so we can play yacht."

"Why don't we start out with chess and checkers? When we got bored we can play some other game."

"It sounds fine with me."

Lisa raised her head so Rick can get up from the couch. Rick walked into his bedroom and looked in his closet for the chess and checker set. When he found it, he also grabbed a folding tray so they have a place to play on the couch. He then walked to the couch.

"What do you want to play first Lisa?"

"Let's play chess first Rick"

"What color pieces you want to play with?"

"I'll be white."

"Okay, you go first."

Lisa made the first move by moving her King's pawn two spaces. Rick immediately followed up by making the same move. Lisa wondered what Rick was doing by doing the same move she did.

"Hmm, very interesting move you made." _'Okay, let's see what you do after I do this.'_ Lisa said to herself as she moved her Queen's knight.

Rick then moved his King's knight.

'_I see.'_ Lisa said to herself.

Lisa spent several minutes deciding her next move and Rick was getting impatient.

"Oh c'mon Lisa, it doesn't take you that long to make a move!"

Lisa was incensed. "Excuse me Rick. We didn't set a time limit on how long we have until we make a move. I have to think things out. Chess is a thinking person's game and a game of strategy where you try to anticipate your opponent's next move."

Lisa finally made her move and immediately Rick countered. Lisa was perturbed by Rick's style of chess playing.

"Rick, what are you playing; speed chess? You're playing chess like you're playing against an old man in Central Park."

"It's the way I play chess Lisa." Rick said shrugging his shoulders.

Lisa then took her usual several minutes to make her move. Rick then quickly made his move. It had taken over an hour to finish the game where Rick put Lisa in checkmate. Lisa conceded defeat by laying down her King. Lisa could not believe that Rick defeated her because she was her school's chess champion and she was a member of her school's chess club when she was a freshman and sophomore in high school and while she was a midshipman at Annapolis.

"How did you beat me Rick?"

"It's simple Lisa. While you spent all your time trying to decide your move, it just gave me time to decide my move and I anticipated your move. And besides, you gave yourself away by making motions with your arm on what moves you want to do before you finally decided to make that move."

"Okay, fine. You beat me but I want a rematch with you. I won't let you defeat me twice."

"It's fine with me Lisa." Rick said shrugging his shoulders. "Let's switch pieces first."

Rick and Lisa switched sides. Lisa took her usual several minutes to make her move but this time she used her mind to think out what moves to make. This time, she easily defeated Rick. Rick made a sour face.

:"Maybe I shouldn't have told you about your arm movements."

"Don't worry about it Rick. Besides, my chess teacher and father always told me that was one of my biggest faults. I try not to do that but it is one of the worst habits I have when it comes to playing chess."

"You father taught you how to play chess?"

Lisa nodded her head. "Want to try for two out of three Rick?"

Rick shook his head. "My brain has been drained. Let's play something else. You know how to play checkers?"

"I played it a little bit when I was a little girl but I was more interested in chess. But I remember enough how to play it."

"Okay, you want to be red or black?"

"I'll take red."

Rick and Lisa started playing checkers. In the middle of the game, Lisa made an observation. "I see you're more comfortable playing checkers instead of chess."

"Um-hmm, you don't have to think as much."

After playing several games of checkers and Rick winning each of the games Lisa wanted to play another game.

"Do you how to play yacht Lisa?"

"You mean 'poker dice' Rick?"

"That's right."

"Yes, I know how to play yacht."

"Okay, I'll go to my bedroom and get a cup and 5 dice."

Rick walked in his bedroom and retrieved a cup, 5 dice and a pair of notepads out of his closet. They went on to play several rounds of yacht. It was getting late in the evening and Lisa was getting tired.

"Rick, can we stop now? I just want to spend the rest of the evening in your arms."

"Sure Lisa." Rick said as he pushed the folding table away and as he wrapped his arms around Lisa.

Lisa then sigh a sigh of contentment as she rested her head in Rick's chest. Rick leaned his head down and kissed Lisa on the top of her head. With one arm still wrapped around Lisa shoulders, he then started running his fingers through Lisa's long auburn hair with his free hand. It made Lisa sigh even more.

"Hmm, I love it when you do that Rick."

"Like I said before Lisa, you have the most beautiful and sexiest hair I've ever seen."

She then looked at Rick with a smile on her face. "You know how to flatter a girl, you know that?"

"It's the truth."

Lisa could do nothing but smile at Rick as her eyes were misting over. She then snuggled her head even deeper into Rick's chest. So close, she can hear his heart beating. It was well into the night when Rick looked at his watch.

"Lisa, I hate to break the news to you but it's getting late and we have to go to bed."

Lisa then sighed. "I guess you're right Rick."

Rick got up from the couch first and offered his hand to Lisa. Lisa grabbed Rick's hand and he led her to his bedroom. As Rick and Lisa began to undress, Rick looked over at Lisa as she was taking off her clothes. Rick couldn't help but stare at Lisa's now nude beautiful body. Lisa sensed Rick was staring at her and decided to have a little fun with Rick. She threw the cover and blanket off the bed and slowly climbed into bed. She then motioned to Rick with her index finger to come into bed. Rick acting like he was in a trance obeyed and climbed into bed. Lisa then climbed on top of Rick and started to kiss his lips. She then worked her way down Rick naked body planting kisses along the way making Rick wiggle and squirm and go hysterical with sexual desire.

"What wrong Rick? Am I making you horny?" Lisa said seductively.

"Yes." Rick said breathlessly.

"Well, that's my whole intention."

Lisa continued to make Rick wiggle and squirm until Rick couldn't take it anymore and wrapped his arms around Lisa's waist and started to passionately kiss her. Lisa made a playful pout of her lips.

"That's not fair Rick. I wanted to make you even hornier."

"How much more can you make me horny? You were close to torturing me."

"That was my whole idea. I wanted you to become so horny that when we made love I will wear you out." Lisa said seductively.

"Well then, don't let me stop you." Rick said with an evil smile.

Lisa said nothing but smiled as she went back to kissing Rick naked body as she was working her way down to his groin.

The Gulli-Bull Restaurant and Dance Club

Macross City

The next evening

The restaurant and club was quickly filling up by the time Rick arrived but he managed to find an empty table. Max, Ben, Roy and Claudia were already there. Rick sat down and waited for Lisa and the Bridge Bunnies to arrive. By the time Lisa and the Bridge Bunnies finally arrived, the place was getting really crowded. Rick saw them and started waving his arms.

"Looks kind of crowded, doesn't it." Kim said

"It sure is. I wonder if we'll be able to find a table." Vanessa said

Just then Lisa saw Rick waving his arms and she smiled. "Girls, I think someone has already found a table for us." Lisa said as she started walking towards Rick.

"Who is it ma'am?" Kim asked.

The three enlisted girls looked over to where Lisa was walking to and saw Rick waving his arms. The three enlisted girls then sighed. They heard rumors and gossip from the pilots in the air wing, especially from the pilots in Rick's squadron that their supervisor and Lieutenant Hunter is an item and are seeing each other. The three were envious of Lisa. But at the same time, they were happy for Lisa that she was finally able to find a boyfriend. But they were still envious of Lisa that she found a hunk of a pilot to be her boyfriend. They still haven't been able to find where their dance dates are or live ever since they first met them at the Bamboo House Discothèque.

Rick smiled as Lisa walked up to the table. "Hello Lisa."

"Hello yourself you hunk of a pilot." Lisa said mischievously as she laid down her purse, smiled and kissed Rick.

Rick blush a crimson red when Lisa called him a hunk. He knew that Lisa called him a hunk knowing full well her bridge crew was with her. He didn't know why Lisa called him that pet name. It's not that he doesn't mind her calling him a hunk; he just wishes she wouldn't do that in front of others.

Lisa sensed Rick's uneasiness when she called him a hunk and just smiled. The Bridge Bunnies tried to stifle their giggles but were unsuccessful.

"How has your day went, Rick?"

"It went okay Lisa."

"Sammie, I think you have something to tell the lieutenant." Lisa said as they were sitting down.

"Uh…yes I do ma'am." Sammie said knowing what Lisa meant by saying that and was clearly uneasy about it.

"What are you talking about Lisa?" A bewildered Rick asked.

"Ah sir…I have something to tell you. Remember several months ago when that tabloid printed that picture of you and Commander Hayes at that bistro."

"Yes I do. So?"

"Well sir…I was the one who told the tabloid your names."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I'm sorry sir." Sammie said timidly.

"Seaman, you and I are going to have a little talk!"

"Now now Rick, before you go off on her, let me explain to you that Sammie has already been punished for what she did and she did say she is sorry for what she did."

"She's right sir. I am truly sorry for what I did." Sammie said sheepishly.

Rick thought about it for a moment. "We'll discuss this in private seaman."

"Yes sir."

As a waiter came by to take their orders, the television that was across the room from them that was re-airing Minmei's benefit concert went off the air. There were groans coming from the throats of the restaurant patrons.

"We interrupt our regularly scheduled programming for this breaking news story. We're now going live to a news conference being held by Captain Henry J. Gloval of the SDF-1 and the Honorable Tommy Luan, mayor of Macross City."

The television switched to a live shot of Captain Gloval standing on a podium with Mayor Luan standing behind him and off to the side.

"Thank you for being here on such short notice. I first have a statement to read. Then Mayor Luan has a statement that he will read. Afterwards, we will answer any questions you in press have. First, I will read my statement.

I have a very important announcement to make not only to the members of the RDF and the crew of the SDF-1 but most importantly to the citizens of Macross. I do not know how to say this to you any easily so I will just go ahead and say it to you. After meeting and consulting with my superiors in the RDF, I have been ordered to take the SDF-1 and leave Earth and to station the SDF-1 in lunar orbit. I have also been ordered by my superiors not to allow the civilians to leave the ship. The reason behind this can be better explained by Mayor Luan.

However, I am currently negotiating with several non UEG alliance nations, countries and states to let the citizens of Macross be declared political refugees and to be allowed off the ship and to be granted political asylum and to be resettled in their countries. If I am allowed to do this, the RDF and the UEG will allow the civilians to be let off the ship before the SDF-1 is ordered back into space. I cannot tell you which nations we are negotiating with, but what I can tell you is that several provinces in Canada, several countries in South America and several states in the U.S. are interested in granting the citizens of Macross political asylum. Now, Mayor Luan has a statement he would like to read and afterwards, we will take any questions you in the media have."

"What does this all mean?" An angry woman in the restaurant asked.

"What the Hell is going on here?" An angry man asked.

"Hey! Here some military people! Let's ask them!" Another angry man said as he pointed to where Rick, Lisa and the Bridge Bunnies are sitting.

'_Uh-oh, this is not good.'_ Lisa said to herself.

"Hey! I know those two from the newspapers! The female is Commander Lisa Hayes one of Gloval's cronies!"

"Alright commander what the Hell is going here!" An angry man in a suit and tie screamed literally inches away from Lisa's face.

"Uh sir"

"Now look here commander we've been stuck on this goddamn ship in space for over two years now and we've been told that once we land on Earth we can be let off this ship and we expect to be let off this ship! Now I'm asking you again commander what the Hell is going on here! Why we're not allowed off the ship!" The man asked as he was jabbing his finger in Lisa's chest.

Rick then grabbed the man's arm with a look calm anger on his face. "The commander did not asked to be touched by you sir." Rick said in a calm but stern tone of voice.

"Get your hand off my arm!" The thug shouted as he was tugging at his arm but Rick was not letting go. He was holding on to the man's arm very tightly.

"You should apologize to the commander first sir."

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do if I don't soldier boy!"

"Sir, if you will just apologize to the commander I'll let go of your arm. Then she will explain everything to you."

"Make me soldier boy!"

"Sir, don't force me to make you apologize to the commander."

"C'mon soldier boy throw the first punch!"

'_Don't tempt him; you don't know what you're getting yourself into sir.'_ Lisa silently said to the man. She knows that Rick knows how to box and fight as she saw him working out at the fitness center yesterday.

"Lisa, I think you and the girls should leave. This is going to get ugly."

"Rick I'm not going to"

"Lisa, I think we better do what the lieutenant suggests we do." Kim said.

Lisa nodded as she and the Bridge Bunnies were about to get up to leave.

"Sit down! You're not going anywhere until we get some answers!" The man yelled as he shoved Lisa with his free hand.

That did it. Rick threw a wicked left cross to the man's jaw which staggered the man back. He immediately followed up with a punch to the man's stomach which doubled him over in pain. Rick finished him off with an upper cut to the man's chin knocking him out cold

The man's friends saw what happened to their friend and bull rushed Rick. They both fell to the floor and they started to pummel Rick with punches. Ben and Max were talking with some girls when they noticed their friend and squadron leader getting punched mercilessly.

"Hey Max Rick's in trouble!" Ben yelled.

"I know Ben! Let's help him!"

Ben, Max, Roy and several other pilots went to Rick's aid. They managed to pull the thugs off Rick but then they started to throw punches at Max, Ben and Roy. The three had no choice but to defend themselves by blocking and punching back. Soon others started trading punches with other pilots. During the melee, Claudia started to run out of the restaurant when she met up with Lisa and the Bridge Bunnies.

"Lisa we've got to get out of here!" Claudia said.

"We can't Claudia! I need to be here when the police comes and tell them that Rick was just defending me! WATCH OUT RICK!" Lisa screamed in panic.

A punk had a chair above his head and was running towards Rick with it as Rick was getting off the floor. Rick sidestepped the punk and threw a roundhouse kick to the punk's sternum. A sickening cracking sound was heard as the punk howled in pain as the ribs in his chest started to crack and break.

Lisa was relieved to hear the sound of police sirens. It had taken almost a dozen police officers to break up the fight. After the police broke up the fight and had almost everyone involved in the fight in handcuffs as a precaution, the police began to try to figure out who started the fight. Lisa and the Bridge Bunnies told the police that the man in the suit and tie started the fight when he shoved Lisa when she tried to leave and Rick was only defending her. After getting everyone's account of the fight, the police took the handcuffs off Rick, Ben, Max, Roy and the other pilots. One of the cops went up to the man and his friends who were still handcuffed.

"Alright, you, you, you and you, all of you are under arrest." The cop said pointing his finger.

"On what charge?" The man yelled.

"Well, how about we start with assault and battery for starters? We can also add instigating a fight to that."

"Hey what about the soldier boys aren't you're going to arrest them too! They were throwing punches too!"

"They were only defending themselves and their friend!"

"That shouldn't matter! They should be arrested too!"

"YEAH One of them broke my friend's ribs when he kicked him in the chest! How about calling for an ambulance?"

"That's because your friend came after the lieutenant with a damn chair!" Claudia shouted immediately coming to Rick's defense.

A small angry crowd began walking towards the cops and the arrested men. The officers began ordering the crowd to move back. One of the cops then took his pepper spray canister out of his holster and warned the crowd to keep back or else he'll start spraying. The crowd kept on coming not caring about the officer's warning. The officer then started to spray the crowd with the pepper spray. The crowd got angry and started to rush the cops. One of the officers got on his radio.

"Central this is 1-Charlie-18! We need back-up at our location which the Gulli-Bull Restaurant and Club for crowd control now!"

The cops and the handcuffed arrested men started to run out of the restaurant and to the cars. The cops barely managed to get the arrested men in the back of their patrol cars and started to drive away when a crowd surrounded the cars and started to rock the cars with the officers and arrested men inside. More cops arrived and started to push back the crowd. Someone in the crowd threw a beer bottle at the police. The bottle hit a female officer in the side of her head knocking her out cold. Another cop pulled out his pepper spray bottle and started to spray the crowd. The crowd grew angrier and angrier and started to push back at the officers. Another officer got on his radio and called for back-up for riot control. The crowd then gotten bigger and angrier and soon it grew out of control. They soon started to throw bottles and other debris at the cops. Soon more police officers in riot gear showed up and started to lob tear gas grenades at the riotous crowd. In response, the rioters broke store windows, stores were being looted or burned and cars were being turned over and set on fire.

Lisa's quarters

Rick, Lisa, Ben, Max, Claudia, Roy and the others managed to get out of the way of the growing riot in time. Rick had some bruises on his face and had a cut on his lip that Lisa stopped using a towel and cold water. Lisa and Rick were watching the riot happening on live television in her quarters. A reporter was describing what was happening in the confluence of the violence.

"The Macross Police in riot gear has just formed a skirmish line right in front of me! A police commander on a bullhorn has just warned the crowd to disperse or the police will start lobbing tear gas grenades! Okay tear gas grenades have just been launched! Several rioters have tried to kick back the grenades but can't! The police have just charged head long into the very center of the riot! The crowd is beginning to break and run! The police are chasing after them and are now beginning to make arrests! The police are beginning to get the upper hand on this riot! I cannot say for sure that this riot is over but I am certain that the situation is now beginning to calm down and the police are beginning take control of this riot. Reporting live from downtown Macross, I am Gail Fisher, MBS News."

Rick turned off the TV and blew out a sigh of relief. Lisa broke down and cried on his shoulder.

Later in the evening, Rick turned on the TV again to watch the late night news. On the screen, there was a live news conference with the Macross Police Chief and Fire Chief, Mayor Luan and Captain Gloval. The Macross Police Chief was at the podium;

"As the mayor stated earlier, he has imposed a dusk to dawn curfew. Anyone who is caught on the streets will be immediately arrested. I have a report on the riot. These reports are for now preliminary but from what I can tell you from the reports we do have is that we have 21 officers injured, one is in the hospital being treated for wounds she received when she was knocked unconscious by a thrown beer bottle. We have over 200 civilians being treated at the hospital for various injuries but thankfully there are no reported deaths. We have arrested over 700 people for various charges ranging from arson, looting, vandalism, destruction of private and police property, assault and battery, assault on a police officer to inciting a riot."

"Captain Gloval, there are reports that RDF personnel instigated a fight in a restaurant that touched off the riot. Are those reports true and what will happen to the military personnel?"

"Well, for now, all RDF personnel have been restricted to base. Macross City is off limits to all military personnel. I have ordered the ship's Master at Arms to have the Military Police and the Shore Patrol to immediately arrest any military personnel caught on the streets of Macross and to be held in the brig until the day of their court martial. I have directed FCIS to conduct a thorough criminal investigation and if there is evidence that military personnel were involved in the incident, charges will be filed and forwarded to the JAG where appropriate punishment will be meted out."

Rick heard enough. He turned off the TV. Rick wanted to ask Lisa if that was the real reason why Lisa wouldn't answer his question last night on if the brass would allow the civilians off the ship but thought better of it. Lisa again cried on his shoulder. _'Why father? Why wouldn't you listen to us? If you would have listened to us, none of this would have to happen!'_

One week later

It had taken several more hours for the police to finally get the upper hand on the rioters so that the fire department can come in and put out the fires to the burning buildings and cars. It had taken several days to clean up the mess the rioters created. Broken shop windows had to be replaced and burned out cars had to be towed away. Shop owners and the owners of the burned out cars had to file insurance claims. It will take even longer for the police to fully investigate the cause for the riot and determine who should be prosecuted and the arrested rioters to go through the judicial system. Many will plead out while some demanded to go to trial.

The Force Criminal Investigative Service questioned Lisa, Rick, Roy, Claudia, Ben, Max and the other military people involved in the fight in the restaurant that touched off the riot. The FCIS fully investigated the fight, filed its report and sent it to the JAG, where it was determined the pilots reacted in self defense and decided not to file charges.

Captain Gloval immediately ordered all outside hatches and doors opened so that the tear gas will not get into the ship's ventilation system. The riot caused Captain Gloval to ratchet up the negotiations with the non UEG alliance nations, counties and states. He hopes that news of the riot would not imperial the negotiations.

Mayor Luan waited for 3 days to make sure the police fully had the upper hand on the riot and the streets are under control before lifting the curfew. Yesterday, Captain Gloval lifted his restriction and allowed RDF personnel back on Macross after the mayor reassured Captain Gloval that the situation in Macross is under control.

To celebrate, Lisa, Claudia and the Bridge Bunnies went into town to eat lunch at a deli. Despite having to be on flight rotation, Rick, Max, Ben and Roy was invited to eat lunch with the women. On the bridge, a relief crew was on duty when a huge blip showed up on the large view radar screen.

"Captain, I have an enemy ship closing in on us at a high rate of speed! Computer projections show if it stays on its current trajectory it will land 20 kilometers from our current position!"

"Notify RDF Pacific Command and tell them we're under attack! Sound the general quarters alarm, launch all Sea Sparrow and defensive missiles and counter measures and alert Commander Hayes and Commander Grant and tell them to get back here on the bridge on the double!"

"Aye-aye sir! Lisa's relief Lieutenant Corinne Lee said.

"GENERAL QUARTERS GENERAL QUARTERS! ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! ALL PILOTS REPORT TO YOUR READY ROOMS! ALL CIVILIANS PLEASE GO TO THE NEAREST AIR RAID SHELTER! COMMANDER HAYES AND LIEUTENANT COMMANDER GRANT REPORT TO THE BRIDGE ON THE DOUBLE! I REPEAT COMMANDER HAYES AND LIEUTENANT COMMANDER GRANT REPORT TO THE BRIDGE ON THE DOUBLE!"

At the deli, everyone were enjoying their lunch when the general quarters alarm went off. Everyone groaned or sighed when the general quarters alarm went off. Then everyone immediately ran out of the deli leaving their lunches half eaten on the table except for Ben who immediately grabbed his double roast beef and cheese submarine sandwich. Outside on the street Lisa and Roy started waving their arms to try to flag a taxi or two. They didn't have to wait long before three taxis pulled up to the curb. Lisa and Claudia quickly kissed their boyfriends good-bye. They guys went into one taxi, while Lisa and Claudia went into the second cab while the Bridge Bunnies climbed into the third.

As he was waiting for Lisa and Claudia to return to the bridge, Captain Gloval received more bad news.

"Sir, enemy battle pods has just been launched and the enemy ship just splashed down and went underwater!"

Gloval looked at the screen. "Scramble and launch all available fighters but keep Vermillion and Skull in reserve! What we launch should be enough to hold the enemy off!"

"Aye-aye sir." Lieutenant Lee said.

"ALERT ALERT ALERT ALL PILOTS TO YOUR FIGHTERS FOR IMMEDIATE LAUNCH! FLIGHT OPERATIONS LAUNCH ALL FIGHTERS EXCEPT FOR VERMILLION AND SKULL!"

The eight military people arrived at the gate at almost the same time. After paying for their fares, Lisa, Claudia and the Bridge Bunnies went one way while the pilots went the other. As the five young women were running to the bridge, they heard the alert announcement over the ship's loudspeakers. Lisa and Claudia breathed a silent sigh of relief when they heard that the Vermillion and Skull were being held back. That means Rick and Roy for now were safe. _'Oh thank God!'_ The two women said to themselves.

The five women ran into the bridge and received their briefs from the bridge crew who relieved them earlier so they could go to their battle stations. After she took her seat, Kim looked at her radar screen and frowned.

"Sir the enemy has broken through our defensive perimeter and they're now landed on the flight deck of the _Prometheus_!"

"Damn it! Alight alert Vermillion Squadron and have them launched immediately!"

Lisa's heart went into her throat when she heard Captain Gloval's order. "Yes sir!"

Lisa then pressed the button to activate the alert alarm. "ALERT ALERT VERMILLION SQUADRON ENEMY HAS PENETRATED OUR DEFENSIVE SCREEN! REPORT TO THE FLIGHT DECK OF THE DAEDALUS FOR IMMEDIATE LAUNCH!"

She then closed her eyes and prayed a silent prayer for Rick. _'Oh God, please be careful Rick.'_

Rick and the other pilots of Vermillion Squadron raced to their veritechs and after being strapped in by their crew chiefs and given last minute instructions, they rode the elevator to the flight deck

'_Well, here we go again another frigging battle.'_

Battle pods began firing their guns and missiles at Rick and his squadron mates. Rick flinched as a missile exploded mere centimeters away from him.

"God damn it! How more of these goddamn things do we have to shoot down before they stop coming at us ten thousand, twenty thousand or maybe perhaps two million or more!"

Other veritechs were being blown up and destroyed before they even had the chance to take off. Rick had enough of being a sitting duck.

"Vermillion Squadron just go full throttle and take off! Don't worry about using the catapults! The runway's getting cratered anyway!"

"Roger!"

Ben, Max and several other pilots of Rick's squadron managed to take off and started engaging the enemy. Rick used himself as a decoy to lure several battle pods into chasing him. Ben and Max switched to battloid mode and destroyed the battle pods in a deadly crossfire.

Meanwhile, several Gladiator and Phalanx squadrons were doing their best to try to hold off the advancing Zentradei attack but the battle pods were picking them off with ease. Rick soon found himself engaged in a firefight with an enemy Zentradei officer battle pod. The battle pod had Rick pinned down but Rick in battloid mode charged at the firing battle pod with his gun blazing. The pod continued firing but Rick's quick reflexes and combat experience gave him the edge.

Inside the officer's battle pod the Zentradei officer who managed to survive the reflex furnace meltdown at Sara Base Mars was getting frustrated and angry. He was throwing everything he had at Rick but Rick kept getting the better of him. Even though he was growing increasingly angry at Rick, he had to admire Rick's tenacity and fighting skills. "This Micronian is good. He's better than I am."

Back on the bridge, Kim looked at the radar screen. "Sir more enemy battle pods are closing in on us from the northeast at a high rate of speed!"

"Is PACOM sending us reinforcements?"

Before Sammie could answer his question, a voice came over the bridge's speakers. "SDF-1 this is Pacific Command! Reinforcements have been dispatched and should be arriving at your position within two minutes!"

"Wait a minute sir something strange is happening here! The enemy reinforcements are firing on their own people!"

"What? You must be joking or seeing things!"

"I'm not joking sir! The Zentradei are firing on their personnel! The enemy is now beginning to withdraw!" Kim looked at the radar screen again. "An enemy ship is closing on us at a high rate of speed sir! It's on a suicide run!"

'That ship is coming too fast for us to fire the main gun! Prepare to launch a _Daedalus_ attack!"

"Yes sir!" Claudia responded. "_Daedalus_ attack in five…four…three…two….one!"

"Launch!"

"Yes sir!" Lisa said as she pressed a button.

The _Daedalus_ arm of the SDF-1 rose out of the water and punched through the front of the Zentradei ship and created a huge hole. The arm continued on its deadly trip through the ship breaking wires and pipes causing small explosions as it continued traveling through the guts of the ship. Then missiles began coming out of the front door of the arm of the _Daedalus_. The enemy ship then bulged and exploded as the _Daedalus_ began its withdrawal. However, several missiles punched through the skin of the stern of the exploding enemy ship and started flying through the air. An alarmed voice of Rick came over the radio. Rick was chasing the enemy officer battle pod when the SDF-1 initiated its _Daedalus_ attack.

"LISA I'M THE WAY OF OUR MISSILES!"

Missiles began to hit Rick's veritech like so many rocket propelled flechettes punching holes into the thin skin of the jet. Fuel and oil began to spout out of the veritech.

"I'M HIT! I'M GOING DOWN! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MAY"

On the bridge Lisa gasped and flinched in horror when she heard the terrified voice of Rick on the radio. Immediately Claudia reached over and put her arm around Lisa. Lisa then buried her head into Claudia's chest. Claudia could not do anything but to whisper encouraging words to Lisa and let her cry in her chest. Gloval walked up behind Claudia and whispered in her ear.

"Claudia, escort Lisa off the bridge. Find out what hospital Lieutenant Hunter is being sent to and help her get there. I'll have one of the enlisted girls call in relief for the both of you."

"Yes sir." Claudia whispered at the same time nodding her head.

"Come on Lisa, let's get off the bridge." Claudia whispered as she helped Lisa walk off the bridge.

CENTRAL NORTH PACIFIC OCEAN

The Seahawk rescue helicopter swooped in low as it approached the spot where Rick supposedly landed in the water.

"Uh roger tower, this is Barracuda. I have the parachute and dye marker in sight but I do not see any movement. I repeat I see no movement. We're about to insert rescue swimmer."

Rick was floating unconscious in the water. The only thing that kept him from sinking into the ocean is the floatation bags that automatically blew up when he hit the water after ejecting. The Seahawk began to hover several feet above Rick churning up the water with the backwash of its rotor blades. The tell-tale sinister dorsal fins of sharks were circling around Rick but scattered when the helicopter's rotor blades began to violently stir up the water. The rescue swimmer then jumped into the water without hesitation and began to swim towards Rick. The crew chief also acting as door gunner was standing behind an M-60 machine gun with his finger on the trigger ready to shoot at any sharks that wanted to come back to take a bite out of the swimmer or Rick. The swimmer unhitched the parachute from Rick. The rescue line reeled down to where the swimmer was with a rescue harness attached to its end. The swimmer looped the harness around Rick and motioned with an upward motion of his arm to tell the crew chief to start the winch. The rescue line started to go up. The rescue swimmer grabbed onto the line. A minute later the rescue swimmer and Rick entered the cabin of the Seahawk. There the crew chief and rescue swimmer started to work on Rick.

"Tower this is Barracuda. Pick-up has been accomplished. We are on our way back home. Have an ambulance standing by on the flight deck to take the lieutenant to the hospital."

"Acknowledged Barracuda."

Just as soon as Roy heard Rick was shot down, he knew Minmei needed to be told. The problem was he didn't know where she is. It had taken several phone calls before he found out that Minmei is shooting a movie on the other side of Macross city. Roy went to the motor pool and checked out a car. As he was driving, Roy couldn't help but to think that every time something bad happens to Rick, he was the one who had to tell Minmei the bad news.

It had only taken a short time for Roy to drive to the set. When Roy reached the set, he parked the car and started walking towards the set when he was stopped by a security guard. He told the guard that he needed to talk to Minmei about a friend of hers. The guard told Roy that they should be stopping very soon to take a lunch break and he would tell Minmei that Roy wanted to talk to her. Roy thanked the guard and waited.

When lunchtime came, the guard kept his word and told Minmei that Roy wanted to talk to her. When Minmei saw Roy, she waved her hand and smiled as she walked towards where Roy was standing.

"Hello Commander Fokker."

Roy gently smiled. "Minmei, I've told you many times, you don't have to do that. You're not military. It's Roy."

"Oh okay Roy; what's up, what are you doing here?"

The smile disappeared. "Minmei…I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you about Rick."

Minmei suddenly panicked. "Rick! What happened to Rick? What's wrong with him?"

Roy took in a deep breath then blew it out. "Minmei…Rick's injured. He's been hurt."

"What happened to him Roy?"

"Rick was engaged in air combat when he was accidently shot down by our missiles."

"He's not dead is he? Please tell me the truth Roy!"

Roy immediately began to shake his head no. "No, he's not dead. The last I heard when the rescue helicopter fished him out of the ocean is that he's unconscious but alive. He's being taken to the hospital."

"Can I see him Roy?"

"I don't think so Minmei but I'll keep you informed of Rick's condition."

"You promise?"

"I promise Minmei. I have to go Minmei. I have to get to the hospital."

"Okay Roy. Thanks for telling me about Rick. Please keep me informed on Rick's condition."

"I will Minmei, I promise."

Roy then turned and walked away so he can drive to the hospital leaving Minmei alone in her thoughts. At first, she was frightened and scared for Rick but then she became angry. Not at Rick but at Lisa. She knew that Lisa was somehow responsible for Rick being shot down but she knew she couldn't prove it. It was up to the private detective to prove her suspicions and she hoped that the detective would dig something up that she could use against Lisa. It was then and there she was determined more than ever get Rick away from Lisa's clutches. In her mind, Minmei knew that one day Lisa would get Rick killed and she wasn't going to let that happen, not if she could help it. Her agent then walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Minmei, you/re missing lunch. You're okay?"

"Uh...yeah….I'm okay Vance. It's just that…I was just told that a friend of mine was seriously injured."

"It's not your pilot friend Lieutenant Hunter, isn't it?"

Minmei nodded her head and began to cry very bitterly. Vance embraced Minmei as he let her cry in his chest.

"Oh no Minmei, I'm so sorry. Do you want to stop for today? I can try to convince the director to stop shooting for the day."

"No….don't do that Vance. I just need to clear my head and get some lunch."

"Okay….well…let's take our time walking to the craft service line. By the time we get to the lunch table your mind should be cleared enough to eat lunch."

"That's sounds like a great idea Vance."

Macross General Hospital

Lisa and Claudia were already at the hospital by the time the ambulance arrived at the emergency room. As Rick was being wheeled into the emergency room on a gurney, Lisa managed to grab hold of Rick's hand. Lisa was stopped at the entrance to the ER by an ER nurse.

"I'm sorry commander but I'm afraid you can't come in."

"But"

"I'm sorry commander but its hospital rules. Don't worry, the lieutenant's in good hands here. The doctor will keep you informed on the lieutenant's condition."

Lisa couldn't do anything but to nod her head as she let go of Rick's hand.

"Please can you stop for a moment?"

The paramedics and ER nurse nodded their heads.

Lisa then leaned down and with tears flowing freely down her cheeks; she kissed Rick on the lips.

"I love you Rick. Please don't die. Please come back to me. I don't know how I can go on without you." She whispered to Rick hoping he will somehow hear.

She then let the paramedics wheel Rick into the ER. Claudia walked up to where Lisa was standing and put her arm around Lisa's shoulders.

"You need to keep the faith Lisa. Rick's in the hospital now. He's in good hands. Rick has been in tight spots before and he made it out just fine. He'll make it out of this one. You just need to stay positive Lisa."

Lisa nodded her head as she continued crying.

In the ER, the nurses and hospital attendants began to cut off Rick's heavily blood stained flight suit. An ER doctor began barking out orders.

"Alright let's get a new set of vital signs on him! Start an IV drip lactated ringers with 5 percent dextrose! Check his dog tags for his blood type and let's get an EKG started!"

After cutting off his flight suit and attaching the EKG leads to his bare chest, the bouncing light line on the EKG monitor suddenly went flat and a steady whine being sounding giving the ER staffs the terrible news that Rick's heart has stopped.

"He's flat lined doctor!" An ER nurse shouted.

"How the Hell did he…alright right never mind! Defibrillator quick 300 megawatts! C'mon let's go!"

A nurse gave the doctor a set of defibrillator paddles to shock Rick's heart back to beating. The doctor was getting impatient even though it only took seconds for the defibrillator to charge up.

"C'mon! Damn it let's go! Charge up!"

A steady noise began emitting from the defibrillator machine.

"It's charged!"

"Clear!"

The doctor pressed the buttons on the top side of the paddles. Rick's body jumped several centimeters off the gurney.

"Nothing doctor!"

"Initiate CPR! 10 cc of Intropin IV push and we'll shock him again this time at 400 jewels full charge! C'mon let's go we're not going to lose him!"

Outside the closed ER door Lisa could see and hear the commotion. She flinched when she saw Rick's body jumped when his heart was shocked by the defibrillator. She then folded her hands as if she was praying as the tears continued to fall.

"Oh please Rick, don't die! Please don't die!"

Claudia walked up and led Lisa away from the door. "Lisa, I don't think you should be seeing this. C'mon, let's go to the waiting room."

As the ER staff was working feverishly to save Rick's life, Rick could feel one of the ER nurse doing CPR chest compressions on his chest. He then could feel his spirit leaving his body. He looked down to see himself being worked on by the ER staff. He then looked up and felt himself being pulled into a bright tunnel of light. He began traveling through the tunnel of light until he could no longer see because at the end of the tunnel the light was so bright it temporarily blinded him. He found himself in the middle of a meadow in spring.

"This looks like same meadow back home in Windham. Where am I?"

Then he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Hi Rick."

He turned to where he heard the voice. It was Cathy.

"Cathy? It is you? It is really you?"

"Yes Rick...it's really me." Cathy said as her voice was breaking.

Rick ran up to Cathy and threw him arms around her as he began to cry. "Oh Cathy I missed you! I've been missing you so much!"

"I've missed you too Rick."

After a while, Rick and Cathy broke their embrace.

"Where are we Cathy? Is this Heaven?"

"Well…not really Rick. This is more of a place where you need to make a decision."

Rick gave her a look of confusion. "Come again Cathy. I don't get what you're saying."

"Let me put it this way Rick. This place is more of an in between stop. Now…you can go with me to where I'm at or you and I can stay here for a while and later on you can go back."

"How long can we stay here?"

"It's up to you Rick. We can stay here as long as you like but eventually you will have to make a decision."

"Am I dead?"

"Umm…technically yes but you're not fully dead if you get what I'm saying."

"I think I do Cathy." Rick said in a confused tone of voice.

"Rick, can we start walking? All of this is kind of new to me and I'm not really experienced in all this."

"Uh…yeah sure Cathy, it's no problem." Rick said as they started walking.

"Rick...I know you've been torturing and blaming yourself for my death for all these years but….Rick…it's not your fault. You need to stop blaming yourself for my death. You need to free yourself of the guilt you're feeling."

"But Cathy...I should have stopped you from doing that stunt."

Cathy then gently but firmly put her hands on Rick's shoulders. "Rick you need to listen to me! I climbed into the cockpit of that old airplane knowing full well how dangerous that stunt was! I should have said no but I convinced myself and you that I knew how to do the stunt when really I didn't! I lied to myself and most importantly to you that I felt comfortable doing that stunt when in reality, I didn't! Heck…I even had Pop go to Roy and to have him tell you that it wasn't your fault!"

"You did?"

"Yes, but somehow or the other, Roy has never gotten around to telling you."

"It's probably because I would not have believed him if he told me."

Cathy shrugged her shoulders. "Umm…maybe, Rick please you need go on with your life past me. You have someone back in the world of the living that loves you very much and I know you love her but you can't give your heart fully to her because of the guilt you still feel over my death. Am I right?"

Rick could do nothing but nod his head.

"Rick…its okay to move on with your life past me."

"But...I don't know how to Cathy."

"It's simple Rick…just forget about me…but always remember me. Remember to always keep me in your heart and memory but out of your mind."

Rick nodded his head. He's beginning to understand how to move on with his life past Cathy's death and coming to terms with Cathy's death.

"So…what's your decision Rick? Are you coming with me or are you going back to Lisa and to promise her to love her always?"

"I'm going back to Lisa."

Cathy smiled. "I was hoping you're going to say that."

"Cathy, after I marry Lisa, if and when I have a daughter do you mind if I name her after you?"

"If Lisa doesn't mind, no I don't mind Rick."

A door then suddenly appeared. "Well, this is where we say good-bye Rick."

"How do I get back?"

"Just turn around and start walking. You'll find your way back."

"Thanks Cathy. Say hello to Pop and your dad for me."

"I will Rick."

"Thanks oh and…uh…Cathy."

"Yes Rick."

"I love you and I will love you always."

"I love you Rick."

Rick saw Cathy turned the knob to the door. A bright light came out as Cathy walked through then closed the door. He then turned around and started walking. Very soon, Rick was blinded by a very bright light. He then felt himself being pulled into the same bright tunnel of light he went through earlier. He kept traveling through the tunnel until he felt himself entering his body. Only this time, he was lying in a hospital bed. He slowly opened his eyes to find Roy and the love of his life Lisa looking at him and smiling. Her eyes were beginning to mist over with tears as she kissed him on the lips. He smiled as she kissed him. He thought he would never feel the warmth of Lisa's lips again.

"Hey you, you really gave me a big scare." Lisa said with a trembling voice as tears were falling freely from her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13 The New Leader

TWO OF A KIND

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

THE NEW LEADER

"Sorry." Rick said in a hoarse tone of voice. Immediately Rick began to wonder why he sounded so hoarse. _'What wrong with my voice?'_

"Shh…try not to talk too much Rick." Lisa said gently and quietly as she was stroking his raven black hair. "You weren't breathing when you came into the ER so the doctor had to insert a breathing tube down your throat so you can breathe. That is why you sound so hoarse."

"Sorry Lisa." Rick said again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Rick. You came back to me and that is all that matters to me right now." Lisa said quietly as her eyes were misting over with tears as she continued to gently stroke his hair.

"Well, I'll leave the two of you alone so I can tell your squadron mates you're okay and out of your coma Rick." Roy said as he was getting up to leave.

"Wait a minute Roy! Before you leave…I have something very important to tell you." Rick said.

"You do?"

Rick nodded his head.

"Okay Rick…what is it?" Roy said as he was sitting back down in a chair.

"Remember several months ago when you asked me if I tried to kill myself and I said no?"

Roy nodded his head.

"Well…I lied. I did try to kill myself…not once but twice." Rick said before swallowing the lump that was in his throat. "The first time I tried to kill myself was after you left"

"It's okay Rick. You don't have to tell it to me now. It can wait until another time."

Rick began to vigorously shake his head. "No! No! I need to tell it to you now! If I don't tell it to you now, I probably will never get another chance to tell you and I need to tell it to you now while I have the chance."

"Okay Rick…fine. Go ahead…tell me everything."

"Well…as I said earlier…the first time I tried to kill myself was several days after you left. I was so overcome with guilt over Cathy's death that I decided to kill myself by crashing Pop's old airplane into a high mountainside in the Adirondack Mountains that I thought was high enough that it would be difficult for the CAP to do a Search and Rescue mission and to try to find my body. So I climbed into Pop's airplane and started flying northward when I was stopped by an air traffic controller in Albany who wanted to know why I didn't file a flight plan…so I turned back."

Rick swallowed another lump in throat and began to tear up. Roy gripped Rick's hand tightly in his and at the same time quietly encouraging him. "It okay Rick…you can take all the time that you need. We have all day."

Rick nodded his head, swallowed again before continuing. "Several days later…I decided to kill myself by shooting myself with Pop's old .45 he kept after retiring from the Air Force. I decided to shoot myself in the bathroom. As I was filling up the bathtub with water…I didn't want to make Aunt Becky clean up the mess…I happened to look myself in the mirror and I had this look of…despair…a look of"

"You didn't want to live anymore." Lisa said quietly finishing the sentence for him as she realized what he meant by "the look".

Rick nodded his head and began to tear up. "I'm sorry Roy. I shouldn't have lied to you and I should have told you the truth sooner…but I too scared of losing my flying status and command of my squadron…and my military career to tell you the truth the first time."

"It's okay Rick…you don't have to apologize. Believe it or not, I understand."

"I'm ready to see the flight psychiatrist if you want me to."

"No…it's okay Rick. I think we can keep it between the three of us." Roy said as he looked over to Lisa. Lisa nodded her head.

"Well…let me leave the two of you alone so I can tell your squadron mates you're okay and you're now out of your coma." Roy said as he was getting up and swallowing back the tears that were trying to come out of his eyes.

"Thanks big brother."

'It's no problem little brother."

Lisa then got up from her chair to talk privately to Roy. Lisa gently grabbed Roy's arm. "Roy thanks for not ordering Rick to see the flight psychiatrist."

"It's not a problem Lisa. You just take good care of my little brother for me."

"I will Roy." Lisa said quietly.

After Roy left Rick's hospital room, Lisa quietly walked over to Rick's bed, sat down in a chair next to him, grabbed his hand and began kissing it with love, tears and gratitude in her eyes.

"Now I know what you meant when you said that I had 'the look'".

"That was why I had to disobey your order at Sara Base. I couldn't let you die."

"And I'm so glad that you did disobey my order because if you didn't…I wouldn't be here with you." Lisa said as tears was welling up in her eyes again as she was gently stroking his hair.

"I know Lisa. Lisa…I have something to tell you…and I know this may sound strange to you…but when I was in the Emergency Room…I felt myself leaving my body and I saw the doctors working on saving my life. I felt my body going through a tunnel of light. Next thing I know I found myself in a meadow like back home in Windham. I met Cathy…and she told me that I was not to blame for her death…to go on past her death…and to start living again. She also told me to forget about her but to always remember her. I'm past her death Lisa! I love you Lisa and I will love you always! I'm yours Lisa and will be yours for always!"

Lisa heart just flooded with joy when she heard Rick said that. She waited so long for Rick to tell him that and finally she was able to hear it from Rick. "Oh Rick! I love you! I will love you always!" Lisa said as she lowered her lips to Rick's. She began to kiss Rick passionately. She then gave a silent thanks to Cathy. _'Cathy, I've never met you but thank you for talking to Rick.' _But at the same time she gave a strong warning to any woman trying to get herself between herself and her man. _'God help any woman who gets in between Rick and me, especially that 16 year old Chinese girl and that's a promise!'_

Rick raised his arm and looped it around Lisa's neck as a sign for her to kiss him harder. As Lisa and Rick were kissing, the heart monitor that was monitoring Rick's heart's beat was beginning to beat fast and wildly. Lisa suddenly began to panic and stopped kissing Rick. Rick was bewildered and besides himself.

"Hey! Why did you stop?"

"Because your heart monitor was going crazy Rick. If we continued kissing, the doctors and nurses would have rushed in here afraid that you may have suffered a heart attack or something."

"Well…if I do suffer a heart attack…it would be a great way to go." Rick said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Oh Rick!" Lisa said as she playfully hit Rick on his shoulder.

Immediately, a doctor ran into Rick's hospital room.

"Ah, I see someone is finally awake." The doctor said with a smile. He then reached out his right arm. "Lieutenant Hunter, I'm Dr. Hammond."

"Hello doctor." Rick said as he began to shift himself up to shake the doctor's hand. He then noticed his legs were stiff and he couldn't move them. "What's wrong with my legs doctor?"

"When you crashed your veritech into the ocean and you ejected, somehow or the other your legs were broken in several places. But we were able to repair your legs by inserting pins and plates in your legs."

"How long will my legs will be a cast doctor?"

"I would say about six more weeks. I will periodically order x-rays on your legs to see how your bones are healing then we will start thinking about physical therapy."

"How long was I in a coma?"

"For about six months Rick." Lisa said.

"And don't worry about your voice lieutenant. We will have you drink lemon-lime soda and ginger ale periodically to help soothe your throat and moisten your throat and airway. It should be back to normal in a couple of days."

"Doctor, can we start physical therapy sooner? I want to get back to flying as soon as I can."

"RICK! YOU JUST GOT OUT OF A COMA FOR GOODNESS SAKES! CAN'T YOU WAIT A WHILE BEFORE YOU START MAKING ME WORRY ABOUT YOU AGAIN?" Lisa said in horror as she started hitting his shoulder at the same time.

Rick flinched when Lisa hit him hard on the shoulder. _'Uh-oh, maybe I shouldn't ask that question.'_

Doctor Hammond could do nothing but smile a bit and shake his head. _ 'Oh boy, these jet jocks.'_

Hallway of Macross General Hospital

Roy reached into his pocket to grab his cell phone. He called Vermillion Squadron's orderly room and told the orderly room sergeant that Rick was out of his coma. He knew Max and Ben would be glad to hear that. Rick's temporary replacement, Lieutenant Appling was a capable leader but he is much greener than Rick thus forcing Roy to sometimes command Vermillion Squadron on top of his own squadron, much to the chagrin of Claudia. This war is taking a toll on everyone and everything.

He then remembered Minmei wanted to know when Rick was out his coma. Roy like Minmei for all that she has done for not only the citizens of Macross, but for the RDF and the SDF-1 also. She and Roy have become real good friends in the past several months and he always wondered why Rick was so paranoid of her. After calling Vermillion Squadron's orderly room, he tried to remember what Minmei told him what she would be doing today. He then remembered that she should be wrapping up shooting her first movie. He looked at his watch. It's almost noontime, which means she should be on a lunch break from filming. He speed dialed Minmei's cell phone number. The phone only rang twice when Minmei answered.

"Hello."

"Hello Minmei, its Roy."

Minmei's cheerful voice broke through. "Oh! Hello Roy! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Minmei. Minmei, I have some good news for you. I'm calling to let you that Rick is out of his coma."

"HE IS? Oh that's wonderful news Roy! I've been hoping and praying for a long time that Rick will recover from his coma. Will I be able to see him anytime soon?"

"I'm afraid not Minmei, he's still in the intensive care unit but I'll ask the doctors when he will be able to have more visitors."

"That will be great Roy. Roy, you just caught me in the middle of eating lunch. The director is getting really impatient and he wants us to finish up shooting the film today so we have make this short. Will you call me later in the evening when we both have more time to talk?"

"I sure will Minmei. Talk to you later. Have a good lunch."

"Thank you Roy. Bye."

"Bye Minmei."

After breaking the connection, Roy saw Doctor Hammond walking out Rick's hospital room.

"Doctor Hammond, Doctor Hammond! Can I ask you a quick question?"

"Sure, go ahead commander."

"How long will Rick have to stay in ICU before he's transferred to regular room?"

"I would say in the next day or two. I just want to make sure he has no lingering ill effects of his long coma and all of his vital organs are functioning normally again."

'Thank you doc."

"You're welcome commander. Oh…and commander, can you do me a big favor?"

"Sure doc. What is it?"

"Can you talk to your brother and tell him that it will take some time before he can start physical therapy?"

Roy could not help but smile and shake his head when Doctor Hammond asked him that question. _'Yep, that's my little brother. Always being the impatient one.'_ "Sure doc, I'll talk to Rick."

"Thank you, commander."

Roy then started walking back to Rick's hospital room.

Movie set

After breaking the connection with Roy and as Minmei was eating lunch, something was troubling her. While she was glad that Rick was finally out of his coma because she believed Buddha was looking out for him, she was troubled what she heard from the private detective she hired. The detective did some poking around the hospital and while Roy was allowed into Rick's room in the ICU because he was the closest person Rick has to a relative, she couldn't understand or know why Lisa was allowed into Rick's room when she wasn't a relative. Not even girlfriends or fiancées are allowed into ICU rooms. The detective couldn't get any answers from the ICU staff and he didn't even dared to ask too many questions or else the hospital staff would get suspicious.

It was then and there she decided to see Rick come Hell or high water. She hasn't seen or talked to Rick in over a half a year and she was bound and determined to see Rick and no Lisa Hayes was going to stop her or get in her way. They only have a few more scenes to shoot, so once filming is wrapped up, she is going to the hospital and will try to see Rick. She was going to try to sneak away into a limousine without having her security detail and entourage with her. While Minmei likes some of trappings that come with being a celebrity, she hates having people hover around her because that makes her feel really closed in. Vance said he got the security people because he was receiving threatening and disturbing letters from stalkers and obsessed fans. But Minmei never gave much credence to the threatening letters and obsessed fans.

Once the last scene was shot and the director yelled; "CUT AND PRINT!" and the producer then said; "Okay! That's a wrap people! Good job!" Minmei ran to her limousine so fast that she didn't even hear the one of the production people say there is a party to celebrate the end of filming. She even caught her security detail off guard, which she hoped would happen. Without taking off her movie make-up, Minmei ran to her limousine, slammed the door shut and told the limo driver to drive as fast as he can to Macross General Hospital. The driver was caught off guard by Minmei's sudden appearance that all he could do was to nod his head. The limo drove off at a high rate of speed with Vance Hasselwood trying his best to chase the limo down. Minmei's cell phone started to ring. She looked at the number on the display. It was Vance. She then turned off her phone.

"Not now Vance! I have more important things to do!" Minmei said mostly to herself.

Several minutes later, the limousine drove to the front door of Macross General Hospital.

"Please find a place to park and wait for me. I call you on my cell phone to let you know I'm ready to leave."

"Yes Miss Minmei." The limo driver said as Minmei opened the back door and then closed it.

Immediately Minmei was besieged by fans asking for her autograph. Minmei obliged but told the growing large crowd that she is at the hospital to see someone and she didn't have time to sign autographs. The crowd moaned in disappointment but they let her go into the hospital. Inside the hospital, Minmei hurriedly walked up to the registration desk. The receptionist had her head down doing paperwork.

"Ma'am, excuse me for a moment."

The receptionist looked up with a surprised look on her face. "Miss Minmei! What a surprise! What can I do for you?"

"I need to know what room Lieutenant Rick Hunter is in."

The receptionist looked at her clipboard. "Lieutenant Hunter is still in ICU. I'm afraid only immediate family members can see him for now. Once he is moved out of ICU and into a regular room, you can see him."

"Thank you ma'am." Minmei said as she turned around as if she was leaving the hospital.

"You're welcome Miss Minmei." The receptionist said with a smile as she returned to her paperwork.

Minmei then turned her head around to make sure the receptionist was occupied with her work. After making sure she was, Minmei pivoted and walked swiftly to one set of elevators. She then looked at the hospital directory to find out what floor ICU is on. She then pressed the up button. After waiting for a few minutes, the elevator door opened, Minmei walked in the elevator car and pressed a button. The elevator car went up and soon the door opened and Minmei found herself on the ICU floor. After several twists and turns, she found the door to the ICU and walked in. She walked up to a table where a nurse was doing routine paperwork.

"Excuse me ma'am." Minmei said in a low tone of voice.

The nurse looked up with a surprised look on her face. "Miss Minmei, what can I do for you?"

"Can you tell me what room Lieutenant Rick Hunter is in?"

"I'm sorry Miss Minmei, but visitors are restricted to family members only."

"I know that but I really need"

All of a sudden, an alarm went off and a robotic voice came over the intercom. "ATTENTION ALL ICU STAFF, WE HAVE A CODE BLUE IN ROOM 2 REPEAT WE HAVE A CODE BLUE IN ROOM 2!"

The nurse jumped up from her table and ran towards room two. That gave Minmei the chance to find out what room Rick was in. Quickly and quietly, she looked at the name plates on the outside wall until she found Rick's room. She was about to enter when she saw something that stopped her dead in her tracks. She saw Lisa holding Rick's hand and was gently kissing him whispering to him how much she loves him. Minmei backed out of the room before either Rick or Lisa could see her. She leaned against a wall with tears welling up in her eyes when she was startled to hear a male voice.

"HEY! You can't be in here! Only immediate family members are allowed to be in here!"

Inside, Rick and Lisa was startled by the commotion outside in the hallway.

"What's going on in the hallway?" Rick asked.

"I don't know Rick. I'm going to find out. Just stay calm. I'll be right back okay." Lisa said as she leaned down to kiss Rick.

Rick nodded his head.

Just as soon Lisa entered in the hallway she was startled to find out who was arguing and tussling with the staff member; it was Minmei. Minmei looked over at Lisa, stopped her yelling with the staff member and glared at Lisa. Lisa wasn't intimidated. She glared back at Minmei with a look on her face that seem to say; _'Don't you even think about getting yourself between me and Rick!'_

Minmei seem to be reading Lisa's mind. _'We shall see about that you military Barbie Doll!'_

Minmei then jerked herself free of the staff member's hand on her shoulder. "Get your hands off me I'm leaving!" She said out loud. _'But don't even think for one second you have stopped me from ever seeing Rick.'_ She glared back at Lisa before she turned around and started walking out the ICU.

'_We shall see little girl. We shall see.' _Lisa glared back to Minmei.

Outside in the hallway, Lisa was fuming. She was really beside herself in anger. _'How the Hell was she able to get inside the ICU?'_ Lisa said to herself as she walked up to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me nurse, HOW THE HELL was she able to get inside the ICU?" Lisa asked in a low harsh tone of voice.

"I don't know commander but my guess is that she may have been able to slip past us and get near Lieutenant Hunter's room when we were called on a Code Blue emergency. I'm sorry commander but I didn't know Miss Minmei tried to get into Lieutenant's Hunter's room."

Lisa was still fuming but she let her temper settle down a bit. She knew it wasn't the nurse's or the ICU staff's fault. "Okay now you listen to me very clearly! From now on I don't want her anywhere near Lieutenant Hunter's room much less the ICU door! If I have to I will station an MP to guard the ICU door and outside Lieutenant Hunter's room to make sure she stays out if you can't tighten up your security protocols!"

"We'll make sure to tighten up our security protocols commander. I'm sorry this happen Commander Hayes."

"It's not your fault nurse. She was just able to exploit you at a bad moment."

"Thank you for your understanding commander."

Lisa nodded her head. As she was walking back to Rick's room, she decided to do something to keep Rick safe from Minmei. She went outside of the ICU, reached into her uniform jacket pocket and pulled out a cell phone. She then started dialing a number.

"Master At Arms Office."

"This is Commander Hayes, I need to speak with Chief Bailey please."

"Hold on for one moment commander."

"This is Chief Bailey Commander Hayes."

"Chief, I need a favor from you."

"Name it ma'am. What is it?"

"I need you to station two MPs. One to guard the outside doors to the ICU at Macross General Hospital and the other to be stationed outside Lieutenant Hunter's room. I want that guard to be kept outside the lieutenant's room once he is moved out of ICU and into a regular hospital room and I only want authorized personnel to be allowed inside the lieutenant's hospital room. I'll give you a list of authorized personnel before the end of the duty day. That order will stand 24 hours a day until I say otherwise."

"I'll get on it right away ma'am."

"Thank you chief."

"You're welcome ma'am."

After she broke the connection and inserted the cell phone back into her uniform jacket pocket, Lisa began to think how Minmei was able to get inside the ICU much less how she knew Rick was in the hospital. The only person she could think of is Roy. She was about to get out her cell phone again to call Roy but then decided to call him later. Right now, Rick is more important to her than finding out how Minmei found out what hospital Rick was in. She opened the door to the ICU and walked back to Rick's room trying to put on a face of nonchalance. When she walked into Rick's room, his face brightened. Lisa's heart just glowed when she saw him smile. _'Oh, how could anyone resist that man?'_ Lisa said to herself as for the slightest of moments she understood how Minmei would be attracted to Rick also. But then again, she is bound and determined not to let anyone stand in the way of her and Rick.

"What was all the commotion about Lisa?"

"Oh…it was nothing Rick. The staff just had to deal with someone who wasn't authorized to be in here, that's all."

"I could have sworn I heard Minmei Lisa."

Lisa began to shake her head. "It wasn't Rick. It was just some unauthorized person that's all."

"Oh…okay." Rick said taking Lisa word for it. He then let out a big yawn.

"Are you tired Rick?"

Rick nodded his head. "I thought after being in a coma for so long, I would be wide awake but for some reason or another I'm still feeling wiped out and tired."

"Then why don't you go ahead and get some sleep. I have to leave for work anyway. Captain Gloval is getting on to me for spending more time with you than on the bridge. I'll see you when I get off duty. I'll make sure Claudia, Captain Gloval and the girls on bridge know you're okay now and out of your coma."

"Thank you Lisa. I love you." Rick said as his eyes were drooping and as his voice was getting sleepy.

"I love you too Rick. See you in a couple hours." Lisa whispered lovingly to Rick as she kissed him on the lips.

Lisa then turned and quietly walked out of Rick's room. She walked up to the nurse's station and told the head nurse that two MPs will be guarding the doors to the ICU and Rick's room.

"I'm sorry I had to do that nurse but I'm only doing it for Lieutenant's Hunter's safety and well being."

"I understand why you're doing it commander."

"Thank you for understanding ma'am."

The nurse just nodded her head.

As Lisa walked out of the ICU, she was about to pull out her cell phone to call Roy but then thought better of it. She decided it would be best if she talk to Roy face to face rather than on the phone. Talking to him in person probably will help her get to the bottom this current situation she is having with Minmei and how they can both solve it without hurting her. Even though she is not a fan or a friend of Minmei, she doesn't want to be her enemy either. If she remembered correctly Skull Squadron is on stand-by which means Roy should be in his office.

"I think it's about time Roy and I have a little talk about Miss Minmei." Lisa said to herself.

Inside the limousine

Outside the door to Macross General Hospital, again Minmei was besieged by autograph seekers. This time she was in no mood to sign autographs but she told the crowd in the nicest tone of voice she can muster that she didn't have time to sign autographs. After much moaning, groaning and complaining from the crowd, they left her alone. Minmei then reached inside her purse to grab her cell phone. Just as soon as she turned on the power to her cell phone, the voice mail message alarm began to go off. She knew all of the voice mail messages were from Vance but she took a look anyway; it had 5 voice mail messages in the inbox. Minmei dialed to voice mail number and began to listen to the messages. All of the messages were from Vance and she had to listen to all of them. The voice mail message system was set so that a message can't be deleted half way. The message has to be heard all the way through before the message can be deleted. After hearing Vance's diatribes and deleting them, she called the chauffeur's cell phone number. He answered on the first ring. He said he will be at the front in less than two minutes. When the limo pulled up to the front of the hospital, Minmei opened the back door and got inside. Just as soon as she got settled in her seat, her cell phone began to ring. She dared to take a peek at the display. Sure enough, it was Vance. She opened her cell phone on the second ring.

"Yes Vance."

"WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU MINMEI?"

"I'm in the limousine Vance. I'm okay."

"WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"I went to Macross General Hospital Vance. I was told that my friend Lieutenant Hunter is out of his coma and I wanted to visit him."

"Well I wish you would have told me first Minmei!"

"Vance! I don't want to be surrounded by armed men in black suits, wearing dark sunglasses with ear pieces in their ears and talking into their wrists like they have microphones in their cufflinks! For once I would like to do something by myself without having a bunch of armed bodyguards surrounding me! Besides, you know the hospital wouldn't have allowed them inside with their guns and automatic weapons!"

"Minmei, be that as it may, you still should have told me where you were going. Now, you may not be worrying about obsessed fans and stalkers but I have to! You will not believe some of the 'fan' mail and e-mails we get about you if I shown them to you!"

"I'm sorry Vance, you're right. I should have told you where I was going first."

Vance was beginning to calm down.

'Were you able to see your friend?"

"No I wasn't Vance. I was stopped before I had a chance to visit him much less enter his room."

"Is Lieutenant Hunter in ICU?"

"Yes." Minmei answered sheepishly.

"Minmei, you of all people should know that only immediate families are allowed in the ICU."

"Vance! I haven't seen Rick in over 6 months! In between me shooting this movie, looking at other movie scripts, you wanting me to cut another album, I didn't know how Rick is doing besides from the phone calls I get from Commander Fokker! There were times where I didn't know how Rick was doing or even if he was still alive. I wasn't even able to send him flowers because of some stupid hospital rule!"

Vance then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry about that Minmei. Well…look…there's a wrap-up party on the set and everyone is waiting for you to show up since you're the star. How long will it be until you get here?"

"I would say we should be there in less than 10 minutes Vance."

"Okay Minmei, see you then. Bye."

"Bye Vance. See you in a few minutes."

Commander Fokker's office

Lisa walked up to Roy's closed office door and knocked.

"Come on in. The door's open."

"Oh hi Lisa, how's Rick doing?"

"He's doing fine. He was feeling sleepy, so I left so he can sleep in peace."

"What are you here for Lisa?"

Lisa sighed as she sat down in a chair. "Roy…I don't know how to say this any easily to you so I'll just come out and say it. A couple of hours after you left Rick's hospital room…Minmei tried to get into the ICU and Rick's room."

"WHAT?" Roy said he suddenly stood up halfway out of his chair.

"Minmei tried to get into the ICU and into Rick's room." Lisa quietly repeated.

Roy groaned and flopped himself in his chair and reared his head back. "Oh no I don't believe she tried to do that!"

"Roy, why did you tell Miss Minmei Rick is the hospital and is in ICU?"

Roy let out a big sigh. "It's because she and Rick are friends. They went through a lot together when they were trapped in that cargo hold. And besides, she asked me as a friend. She and I are friends too. But I did told her constantly that only immediate family members are allowed to be in the ICU and I thought she understood that. I'm sorry Lisa. I didn't know she was going to do that."

"No…that's okay Roy, you don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. Roy…but I think in the future for Rick's own safety and sanity…I don't think you should tell Minmei about Rick or his physical condition anymore."

"Why Lisa?"

"It's because I think she's obsessed with Rick. From what Rick has told me about her, she's becoming obsessed with him and I'm afraid that one day she will go overboard and do something horrible to Rick and I don't want to see that happen!"

"Oh no! Not you too Lisa!" Roy said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Roy! Listen to me! I think Rick's right about her! At first, I too thought it was just a teenaged girlhood crush but after what I saw with my own two eyes in the hospital today, I'm beginning to believe him!"

"Lisa, I think Rick's paranoia is beginning to rub off on you! I've known Minmei as long as Rick has and the times I've talked and known Minmei, she's a sweet girl. She's maybe a little bit on the kooky side, but all in all, she's a nice, sweet, innocent teen aged girl. That's it and nothing more."

Lisa knew it was futile to try to convince Roy, so she tried a different tact. "Listen to me Roy. What I'm about to tell you…I haven't told anyone else, not even Claudia knows about this. After you left…Rick told me that when his heart stopped when he was first brought into the ER…he said he had a near death experience. He said that while the doctors were working on saving his life…he went through a tunnel of light and next thing he knew he was in the middle of a country meadow. His girlfriend Cathy met him and told him that it wasn't his fault that she died in that airplane accident. She also told him to go past her death and to start living again."

She cleared her throat trying not to start crying living over that now happy memory. "He…he then told me…that he has now gotten over the death of his girl friend…and that his heart is now mine and only mine. He's my boyfriend now totally and completely. I'm hoping that one day he will ask me to marry him because…I can't think of any other man I want to be married to. But I don't want to marry him if he and I will constantly have to be worried about some teenage girl being obsessed with him and maybe one day do harm to him if he continually turns her down."

Roy smiled and grabbed Lisa's hands and enclosed it in his. "That's wonderful news Lisa. I'm so happy for you. But I still think you're being a bit paranoid about Minmei. It's probably because you never met her except for that one time in the hallway of ICU today. Maybe if you could"

Before the chance to finish his sentence, his office phone rang. "Skull Squadron Commander Fokker speaking, may I help you?"

"Hi Roy, this is Minmei."

"Oh…uh…hello Minmei. How're you doing this evening?"

"I'm doing…fine Roy. Are you busy right now?"

Roy dared to glance over to Lisa. She wasn't showing any expression on her face. "Uh…I have someone with me here in my office right now but no…I'm not busy. Why did you call?"

"Well…I know that you promised to call me about Rick but I couldn't wait so that is why I've called you. How's Rick doing?"

Roy's eyes then went wide with surprise. _'Why would she ask that question?' _ "Uh…like I told you earlier Rick's doing okay. He's out of his coma. Uh…far as I know he's not suffering any ill effects from his coma. Uh…Minmei…this is kind of an awkward question for me to ask you…but why are you calling me asking me how Rick's doing when you tried to get into the ICU earlier today?"

There was dead silence on the other end of the line.

"Minmei…are you still there?"

"Uh…yeah…I'm still here Roy. How…how did you know…I tried to see Rick earlier today?"

Roy couldn't help but sigh. "Alright Minmei, I'll be straight up with you. Commander Hayes is in my office and she told me that you tried to get into the ICU but you were stopped by the ICU staff. Minmei…why did you tried to get into the ICU when I specifically told you that only immediate family members are allowed in the ICU?"

Minmei hesitated for a long moment. "Before I answer your question Roy…will you answer a question of my own?"

"Sure…go ahead Minmei. Fire away."

"Why is Commander Hayes allowed to see Rick when she's not an immediate family member herself?"

Roy was afraid that Minmei would ask that exact question one day but he was prepared for it. "Alright Minmei, I'll give you the straight answer. It's because she asked me."

"But Roy I've known Rick longer than Commander Hayes has!"

"You're right Minmei…but also Rick and Commander Hayes have a lot more in common than you and Rick. They have gone through a lot of similar tragic circumstances and in these past few years, they have grown really close to each other. When Rick was injured in his veritech accident, fell into his coma and was placed in ICU, Lisa asked me if she can be allowed to see Rick even though she's not family. I'm the closest person Rick has to a family member here on the ship and I can't be with him all the time. She thought it would be a good idea if she was allowed to be in the ICU so Rick can have someone be by his side just in case he came out of his coma and I'm not there, so I agreed. If you would have asked me if you can see Rick, I would have said yes but you never asked."

"But Roy you kept saying that only immediate family members are allowed in the ICU!"

"Yes I did. But you could have asked me if an exception can be made for you and you never asked."

"You're right Roy." Minmei said quietly.

"Look Minmei, I'm sorry things didn't worked out for you in the ICU today and you weren't able to see Rick but maybe if you and Commander Hayes can get together one of these day for…I don't know…coffee or tea and talk to each other…maybe you will understand each other better."

Lisa looked at Roy with a wide eyed "Are you crazy?" look on her face.

"Uh…no…I think I'll take a pass on that Roy…but thanks for asking. Can I call you at anytime or you call me and keep me updated on how Rick's doing? I'm going to be quite busy for the next several weeks so I really need you to keep me updated on how Rick's doing. You do have my cell phone number right?"

"Uh…yes I do Minmei."

"Uh…great…uh…talk to you later then Roy?"

"Uh…yeah sure Minmei, call me anytime. I'll let you know how Rick's doing."

"Thanks Roy. Well…good bye Roy."

"Good bye Minmei. Talk to you later."

After Roy hung up, Lisa let him have it with both barrels.

"ROY YOU MUST HAVE LOST YOUR FRIGGING MIND! WHAT'S THE BRILLIANT IDEA OF YOU TRYING TO GET ME AND MINMEI TOGETHER FOR"

"Calm down Lisa. In case you haven't heard from the conversation I had with Minmei, she also shot down my suggestion."

"I'm sorry Roy but…she just worries me."

"Don't worry about it Lisa. I just hope that one day you and Minmei will get together and try to talk things out between the two of you without trying to wring each other's neck."

"Well…I don't think that will happen anytime soon Roy. Besides…I called the Master at Arms after my run-in with Minmei and I ordered him to station a MP outside the ICU door and another MP outside Rick's room and I'm putting Minmei's name on a restricted list. She's barred from seeing Rick."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Roy! I had to do it!"

"Lisa! You have overstepped your authority! You can't bar someone from seeing someone just because you have bad feelings about her! Now I'm beginning to wonder if you have lost YOUR mind!"

"Roy! I had to do it for Rick's own safety and sanity!"

"You mean for YOUR own sanity Lisa!"

"Okay touché! You got me there Roy! But Roy… you have to understand and appreciate the position I'm in! I am telling you what Rick says it's true, that girl is obsessed with Rick!"

"And how do you know that Lisa? You only 'met' her once! And that's only because she wanted to see Rick! She hasn't seen him in over 6 months!"

"Roy! You should have seen the glare she gave me when I walked out of Rick's room to see what all the commotion was about."

Roy then slapped his head on his forehead. "Oh boy here we go again! Just for once can we get away from the looks and stares and glances and glares?"

"Roy I am telling you the truth! I am not making this up!"

Roy knew it wasn't worth it trying to talk sense to Lisa, so he just decided to let it go. "Okay! Fine! Whatever Lisa! Go ahead and do what you want to do! But don't come running to me when your problem with Minmei gets out of control because of what you're going to do!"

"Roy, don't worry about that! It's my problem now and I'm going to handle it. I'm not going to get you involved in it in anyway."

Roy now began to feel a headache coming on. He started to rub his temple and forehead. "Lisa! In case you've forgotten I'm already involved in this because Rick's my brother and Minmei's my friend!" Roy then drew out a sigh of frustration. "I just hope you're not making a big mistake by doing this Lisa."

"Well…I made my bed and I will have to sleep in it Roy."

"Alright Lisa, just don't say I didn't warned you. See you in a couple of hours when we see Rick?"

Lisa nodded her head.

"Alright Lisa, see you then."

"See you in a couple of hours Roy."

Six weeks later

A hospital worker from the Orthopedic Department came by Rick's private hospital room to cut off Rick's leg casts. It had taken the hospital worker several minutes to cut off the leg casts. When the casts were finally cut off of Rick's legs, Rick smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Felling much better Rick?" Lisa asked with a smile on her face.

"My legs feel a hundred pounds lighter Lisa." Rick said.

Lisa chuckled at Rick's comment. After the worker left Rick's room, a very young and pretty girl walked into Rick's room pushing a wheelchair. She had a wide warm smile on her face that she pointed Rick's way. Lisa could feel a little pang of jealousy began to creep into her.

"Hi, are you Lieutenant Rick Hunter?"

"Yes I am. And who are you?"

"I'm Jenny Andersen. I'm your physical therapist."

"Well, hello Miss Andersen." Rick said with a warm smile on his face.

Lisa noticed Rick smiling at the physical therapist and her jealousy began to burn.

"Oh please Lieutenant Hunter, call me Jenny."

"Okay…well…hello Jenny." Rick said with a nice smile.

"Okay...well…hello Jenny." Lisa sarcastically said under her breath.

The therapist did not hear Lisa's sarcastic remark but Rick did. He looked over at Lisa and gave her an icy cold stare with his blue eyes. Immediately Lisa clammed up swallowing a lump that was in her throat and did not say anything further. The therapist then pushed the wheelchair over to Rick's bed, helped Rick from his bed into the wheelchair and began to push him to the physical therapy room to begin his rehabilitation. Lisa rushed up to be next to Rick and then grabbed his hand. Rick was surprised by the move but didn't say anything to Lisa.

In the physical therapy room, Jenny warmed up Rick by laying him down on a table and stretching and bending his legs at the knees. After getting his legs sufficiently warmed up, Jenny helped Rick to the parallel bars. Jenny instructed Rick to slowly take a step then another step with one hand laying gently in the middle of Rick's back.

"Now your legs are going to be a little bit stiff but that is only natural since your legs have been in a cast for a long time. Just take it nice and easy and slow Lieutenant Hunter."

"Call me Rick, Jenny." Rick looked at Jenny with a smile on his face.

"Why thank you Rick."

Lisa could feel her temper and jealousy rise a bit more but she managed to keep it hidden. But Rick can sense Lisa's jealousy meter rising. _'Looks like I'm going to have to have a little talk with Lisa about her jealousy after this is over.'_ Rick said to himself.

Rick spent the next 45 minutes in physical therapy. After his session was over, Jenny wheeled Rick back to his hospital room with Lisa walking beside him holding his hand. After helping Rick into his bed Jenny left his room with the wheelchair. Lisa bent down to give him a good-bye kiss.

"I'll see you later this evening Rick. Captain Gloval is expecting me back on the bridge."

"Hold on Lisa! Wait just a minute. We need to talk." Rick said grabbing Lisa's arm.

"Talk about what Rick?" Lisa feigning innocence but knowing what Rick want to talk to her about.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Lisa. You're jealous of Jenny." Rick said to her with a stern look on his face. Lisa's face began to blush a deep red.

Rick's face then began to soften. "Look Lisa, you have nothing to worry about. Sure, Jenny is young and pretty but it's you I love and no one else."

"I know Rick…it's just that I can't help but worry about every young girl that comes along"

"Was it Minmei who tried to get in that time when I was still in ICU a month and a half ago?"

Lisa hesitated for a long time. "Yes it was." Lisa said sheepishly.

"And that is why I have an MP outside my door."

Lisa sheepishly nodded her head. "I also have her on a restricted list that prevents her from getting near you."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I'm sorry Rick but it was the only way I knew how to keep her away from you!"

"Lisa! That is only going to make things worse! Listen to me Lisa. When I was assigned to fly her to her home in Japan, she and I had a long talk as we were flying. We came to an understanding with each other. We came to an agreement that we would keep in touch with each other but she was not going to call me almost every day asking me to do something with her. She and I became friends long before you and I ever met and I don't want to lose that friendship."

Lisa could do nothing but let out a big sigh.

"Promise me you would take Minmei's name off the restricted list and remove the MP please."

Lisa's woman intuition doesn't trust the young Chinese girl and it told her not to do it but she didn't want to do anything that would upset her boyfriend and the one she loves. She could pull rank on Rick and say she wasn't go to do what he asks but she didn't have the heart do it. Lisa could do nothing but sigh. "Okay fine, whatever you say. I'll call the MA the first thing when I get on the bridge and I will have her name removed from the restricted list, I promise." She said in a resigned tone of voice.

Rick smiled gently at her. "Thank you Lisa."

"But I don't want to see her much less be in the same room with her whenever I come to visit you!" Lisa warned in a stern tone of voice at the same time pointing her index finger at Rick.

"It's fair enough with me. I'm sure Minmei will agree to it."

"I really have to go now Rick. I'm really running late and Captain Gloval is probably wondering why I'm not on the bridge yet." Lisa said as she bent down to kiss Rick.

"Okay Lisa, I'll see you later this evening."

"Okay Rick. I love you."

"I love you too Lisa. See you later this evening."

After Lisa left his hospital room, Rick decided to call Minmei to try to smooth things over with her. _'I know Minmei must be mad.'_ Rick said to himself as she called Minmei's cell phone number.

"Hi Minmei, this is Rick. _"Oh yes, she is mad._' I know…I know. Yes I know that…because she told me. Minmei…Minmei…Minmei calm down okay…calm down. I know you're upset and angry and I don't blame you but I need for you to calm down because I have some news to tell you. Well…Lisa told me what happened when you tried to see me when I was in the ICU and what she did afterward"

One month later

Doctor Hammond and Rick's physical therapist Jenny said that Rick is progressing along as expected and he should be able to walk by himself within a couple of days, which is good news to Rick because that means Roy will put him back on the active flying status list and he will be back in command of Vermillion Squadron.

From what Max and Ben told him on the times they visited him in the hospital, Rick's temporary replacement Lieutenant Appling is a capable replacement but he's not as capable of a leader as Rick is and everyone in the squadron is missing Rick and relieved when Roy stepped in to help Lieutenant Appling and Vermillion Squadron.

Rick's physical therapist Jenny started out Rick's physical therapy sessions every day. But because Rick is showing good progress in his sessions, Jenny decided to cut back Rick's sessions to every other day. Today is Rick's therapy session. Jenny likes what she is seeing from Rick and decided that this week should be the last week for physical therapy for Rick.

BRIDGE OF THE SDF-1

Lisa is on the bridge doing her job because Captain Gloval was getting antsy and frustrated with Lisa spending almost every day at the hospital to be at Rick's side. She remembered Captain Gloval pulling her to the side one day when she told him that she was going to the hospital to be with Rick.

"Lisa, I understand you wanting to be with Lieutenant Hunter but I would like for my executive officer to be on duty on the bridge once in a while."

Lisa began to blush a deep shade of red. "I understand sir. Lieutenant Hunter is getting better and his physical therapy is progressing along just fine. I'll do what you command sir."

Captain Gloval just nodded his head. "Very good commander, you are allowed to go to the hospital. You're dismissed."

It was just another slow watch day on the bridge. Kim was at her station yawning when all of a sudden her radar screen started lighting up and beeping like crazy.

"Captain Gloval I have unknown numerous bogies closing in on us at a high rate of speed at our 2 o'clock! They're about 650 kilometers away from our position! At their current rate of speed they will be upon us in less than 6 minutes sir!"

"Who do we have on the catapults for immediate launch?"

"We have Vermillion, Mustang, Maverick and Tomcat Squadrons sir."

"Alert them for immediate launch!"

"Yes sir!" Lisa answered as she pressed a button on her console station.

"ALERT ALERT ALERT VERMILLION, MUSTANG, MAVERICK AND TOMCAT SQUADRONS REPORT TO THE FLIGHT DECK FOR IMMEDIATE LAUNCH! WE HAVE UNKNOWN NUMEROUS BOGIES CLOSING IN ON US AT A HIGH RATE OF SPEED!"

Roy who was in temporary charge of Vermillion Squadron again immediately jumped to his feet.

"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS YOU HEARD HER! LET'S MOVE IT! GET ON YOUR FEET DOUBLE TIME!"

After getting into his flight suit and getting his flight helmet, Roy ran to his veritech. His crew chief helped Roy get strapped in. Roy then contacted the bridge.

"Bridge this is Skull Leader request clearance and instructions for immediate take-off over!"

"Skull leader you are cleared for immediate take-off from cat 1 once you receive clearance from the cat officer over!"

"Acknowledged bridge Skull Leader out!"

Roy looked over to where the catapult officer was standing and gave the thumbs up sign telling the catapult officer he's ready. The catapult officer raised his index finger and started to spin it. Roy turned on the first engine to his veritech and it immediately went into after burner. The cat officer then raised his middle finger and started to spin it. Roy then turned on the second engine. The catapult officer then saluted to let Roy know he's ready for take-off. Roy returned the salute and braced for the cat shot. The catapult officer then knelt down to one knee, extended his arm and pointed his finger towards the bow of the ship. The magnetic catapult then flung Roy's veritech down the flight deck at over 160 knots an hour. Roy grabbed the stick just as his veritech cleared the deck and dipped. Roy pointed the nose of his veritech up 10 degrees.

"Bridge, Skull Leader and Vermillion Flight are now airborne over!"

"Skull Leader and Vermillion Flight go to sector Alpha-Whiskey-Zebra one-zero-niner! Unknown numerous bogies are at angels 30 and are closing in fast! Enemy contact will be in less than 2 minutes over!"

"Roger bridge Skull Leader out!"

Roy then saw the tell-tale signs of flying missiles and bullets, exploding veritechs and battle pods telling him he's about to be in another fight for his life.

"Tally ho! Vermillion Flight we have enemy contact! Break off formation and engage!"

Max, Ben and the rest of Vermillion Flight broke off and starting engaging their targets.

On the bridge, Lisa noticed something very unusual. One battle pod was trying to engage Max.

"Captain, I'm seeing something very strange here. I see a lone battle pod trying to engage Lieutenant Sterling."

"Hmm, contact Commander Fokker and have him order Lieutenant Sterling to break off engagement and return to the ship. Let's find out if that battle pod is just looking for targets of opportunity or if it's really after Lieutenant Sterling."

"Yes sir."

Max was busy engaging a battle pod and just finished destroying it with a Sidewinder missile when Commander Fokker came over the video radio with an unbelievable order.

"Bucky, you've been ordered back to the ship."

"I'm being ordered back to the ship sir?" Max asked Roy incredulously.

"Yes you are. You see that battle pod that's chasing you? It's chasing you for some odd reason. We need to know if that battle pod is just looking for targets of opportunity or if it's really after you!"

"Yes sir Bucky is returning back to base!"

Max turned his veritech around to go back to the SDF-1. As he was making his approach to the ship, the lone battle pod was chasing after him.

On the bridge, Lisa was looking at her scope. "Captain, the lone battle pod is still chasing after Lieutenant Sterling."

"Hmm, it seems that the pilot has some sort of vendetta against Lieutenant Sterling for some unknown reason."

"Lieutenant Sterling and the battle pod are approaching the ship at a high rate of speed sir!"

"Block off all entrances to the interior of the ship and Macross City!"

"It's too late sir! Lieutenant Sterling and the enemy battle pod are already in the interior of the ship! They're almost at the outer boundary of Macross City sir!"

"Very well then close all doors connecting the ship to Macross City! We're going to try to contain the fighting to the city!"

"Yes sir."

In the interior of the ship and on the streets of Macross, Max was engaged in a running gun battle with a battle pod that was chasing him ever since the beginning of the air battle. Max long switched his veritech into battloid mode kept one step ahead of the battle pod which infuriated and frustrated the pilot in the battle pod. The gun battle progressed to the area of the hospital. In the hospital Rick was in the physical therapy room with Jenny. Rick was walking on a treadmill with Jenny standing next to him and they were talking when they both heard the commotion outside.

"What the heck is going on outside Rick?" Jenny asked as they were walking to the window of the hospital.

"I don't know Jenny."

Rick's eyes went wide with surprise when he saw Max's veritech engaging in a running gun battle with an enemy battle pod.

"HOLY COW IT'S MAX!"

All of a sudden, the battle pod started firing its guns in the area of the hospital. Jenny started screaming and was trying to cover her eyes with her arms as bullets, shards of broken glass, metal and debris started flying through the air. Rick with his quick reflexes grabbed Jenny by the waist and tackled her to the floor covering her with his body to protect her.

"GET DOWN JENNY OR YOU'LL GET HIT!" Rick yelled as he tackled Jenny to the floor.

Max seeing the enemy battle pod firing its guns at the hospital and knowing there are innocent people and his friend and commanding officer somewhere inside the hospital, most likely in the vicinity of where the bullets were flying got enraged. Max was angrier more at himself for allowing himself and the battle pod to get too close to the hospital. Max then let out any angry growl and started firing his gun at the pod. Bullets started to hit and tear off one of the battle pod's "ostrich" legs and gun arms.

BRIDGE OF THE SDF-1

"Claudia the enemy battle pod is above one of the roof hatches! Open the roof hatch and tell Lieutenant Sterling to try to drive the battle pod out through the roof!"

"Yes sir!"

Claudia pressed a button. A roof hatch opened and the enemy battle pod seeing a way out fired its one remaining good leg thrusters and went up and out through the roof. Max began to chase the battle pod when Lisa appeared on his video radio screen.

"Bucky break off pursuit and start engaging the remaining battle pods! You defeated him."

'_Not quite ma'am. I have a feeling we'll meet again.' _Max said mostly to himself. "Acknowledged Bridge!"

CENTRAL NORTH PACIFIC OCEAN

High above the skies of the Pacific Ocean, Roy was engaged in a fierce battle of his own.

"ALRIGHT LET GET ON WITH THIS! LET'S FINISH THIS!" Roy howled.

Suddenly enemy bullets hit the port side of his veritech. Hot lead punched through the thin skin of the jet and through his legs. Roy howled in pain. Ben who was nearby quickly destroyed the pod that attacked Roy with a Sidewinder missile.

"Sir you're okay?" Ben asked with concern in his voice.

"No I'm not lieutenant I'm hit but I'm still able to fly!"

"Sir, the enemy has broken off engagement!"

"Roger all veritechs do not pursue! Return to base repeat all veritechs return to base!" Roy then switched the frequency to his radio. "Flight operations this is Skull Leader. I'm hit request priority landing instructions over!"

"Roger Skull Leader this is flight ops! You are number one for landing and are less than 5 kilometers away! Call the ball!" Roy could hear the Landing Signal Officer through his radio.

"Roger Skull Leader has the ball!"

"Skull Leader your landing approach is too low! Pitch your nose up 10 degrees!"

Roy weakened by blood loss pulled back the stick to his VT with all his remaining strength.

"Skull Leader your approach path is now good! You're in the groove!"

"Flight ops, I don't know if I will be able to make a hook landing! Set up the net for a crash landing!"

"Roger Skull Leader crash nets are now up! You glide path approach is now a little low. Pitch your nose up a little!"

Just then a warning siren went off on the flight deck. "ALL FLIGHT DECK PERSONNEL CLEAR THE FLIGHT DECK! WE HAVE A VT COMING IN FOR A CRASH LANDING REPEAT WE HAVE A VT COMING IN ON A CRASH LANDING!"

Roy with all his remaining strength tried to keep his veritech in line with the landing guidance lights. He then toggled the switches for the hook and landing gear.

"Okay Skull Leader we did everything we can! The rest is up to you!"

"Roger flight ops wish me luck."

"Good luck Skull Leader we'll see you on the flight deck flight ops out."

Roy was doing his best to keep his VT within the glide path but the fast approaching weakness was making all but impossible for him to keep it within a safe margin. Time seemed to slow down but he could see the flight deck fast approaching. He hit the flight deck with sparks coming out of the tail hook when it hit the steel of the flight deck. He missed all of the arresting wires and his VT began to get entangled with nets of the crash nets. As he hit the third crash net, his VT finally stopped. It was then when Roy blacked out.

"WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY LANDING ON THE FLIGHT DECK! ALL CRASH CREW PERSONNEL START FOAMING DOWN THE VT AND FLIGHT DECK! MEDICAL PERSONNEL STAND BY WITH THE CRASH CREW AND PREPARE TO TAKE SKULL LEADER TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Immediately the crash crew truck started foaming down Roy's VT and the flight deck. Another crash crew started to get a now unconscious Roy out of the cockpit of the VT. They then got Roy out of the cockpit and laid him on a stretcher. The second crash crew truck then sped away from the flight deck and to the hospital.

Inside the hangar bay one of Roy's service crew whistled in amazement at how much damage the veritech has sustained.

"Wow! He really got clobbered this time! It's a wonder he was able to land this thing at all!"

Ship's hospital

Roy was immediately taken to the ship's hospital because it would have taken too much time to get Roy to Macross General. Claudia along with Lisa met the crash truck at the entrance to the hospital. Claudia asked the medics and ER nurse if they can stop for a moment so she can kiss and talk to Roy. The medics and nurse nodded their heads yes. With tears flowing freely down her ebony cheeks, Claudia gently touched Roy on the lips.

"I love you so much Roy. Please don't die!"

Claudia kissed Roy on the lips one more time before allowing the nurse and medics to wheel Roy into the ER.

Lisa put her arms around Claudia. "Claudia, when Rick was injured, you told me to be strong for Rick. He pulled through. You need to be strong for Roy. Roy will make it. If Rick made it, I know Roy will to. We need to have faith and keep the faith. You understand what I'm saying to you?"

Claudia nodded her head.

Inside one of the rooms of the ER, a team was working feverishly to save Roy's life. A doctor began to bark out orders.

"Alright, someone check his dog tags for his blood type! Looks like he got hit in the femoral artery! I need a clamp and a hemostat right away! Time's not on our side! Let's move it people! We don't have time to go to the OR looks like we will have to do it here!"

The next day

Minmei called the hospital first to see if it was alright for her to see Rick. Rick answered yes because he wasn't expecting Lisa to visit him anytime during the day but she will come by for her usual after duty visit. Rick was feeling good. He is finished with physical therapy and he is expected to be discharged from the hospital within a few days. Roy already said that once he is discharged, he will automatically be put back on the active flying status list. Plus he was put in for an award from the RDF for saving Jenny's life during Max's fight with the battle pod. The hospital already gave Rick a certificate of appreciation for saving Jenny's life. Rick accepted the certificate but as usual, he didn't care for it. All a certificate will do is to make a hole in the wall and collect dust.

Minmei and Rick was talking and joking around when Lisa walked in unexpectedly with a solemn look on her face.

Rick looked over at Lisa with a surprised look on his face. "Lisa! I wasn't expecting you until later this evening. What's wrong?"

The room was suddenly filled with an awkward uneasy silence.

"Well…I guess I'll better be going. See you again soon Rick?" Minmei said after a long silence.

"Uh yeah…come by anytime Minmei. I'll still be in the hospital for a few more days."

"Okay Rick." Minmei said as she left without even looking at Lisa.

Lisa grabbed a chair and sat down next to Rick and then grabbed his hand, which caught Rick off guard.

"Lisa…what's wrong?"

"Rick…yesterday Roy was leading your squadron in an aerial battle with the enemy."

"Okay…go on."

Lisa swallowed the lump that was in her throat. "He was engaged in a dog fight with an enemy battle pod when he was shot at by another enemy battle pod."

Rick then gasped fearing the worse. "Is he okay? He's not dead is he?"

"Let me finish Rick. Lieutenant Dixon who was Roy's wingman managed to shoot down the pod. Roy made it back to the ship but just barely. He was taken…to the ship's hospital where the ER team worked on saving his life."

"Lisa please…just let me have an honest answer! Is Roy dead?"

"He did suffer a lot of blood loss because he was hit in the femoral artery. The doctors managed to stop the bleeding but…he did…bottomed out once because the blood loss was too great for the heart to continue pumping sufficiently…but the doctors did managed to bring him back and was able to replace the blood he has loss. But because his brain was without oxygen for a long time, he's in…a very deep…coma. He's not brain dead but the doctors don't know how long he will be in a coma…and if he does come out of it…the doctors don't know if he will…ever be the same person again."

Rick started to cry bitterly. Lisa held on to his hand more tightly. "Rick…you need to stay strong for Roy okay. He's not dead but…we don't know for sure if he will make it through…this long ordeal. The doctors and a neurologist say that the next several days will determine…if he will recover…or if he will remain…in a vegetative state…for the rest…of his life."

Rick then broke down and began to weep very bitterly.

"Captain Gloval relieved Roy of command of Skull Squadron but…he promoted Roy and made him the permanent CAG in the hopes that…if and when…he do come out of his coma…he will still be able to be in command. So we need to keep the faith and hope that Roy will make it…and will make it out without any serious…affects to his brain."

All Rick could do was to nod his head.

"That's not all the news I have for you. There is one more thing I have to tell you."

"What is it Lisa?"

"Because Roy has been relieved of command of Skull Squadron…there is any empty space at the top…so that is why Captain Gloval has promoted you and made you the leader of Skull Squadron."

"WHAT?"

"That's right Rick. You're now the commanding officer of Skull Squadron."


	14. Chapter 14 Fighting Back

TWO OF A KIND

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

FIGHTING BACK

Rick was shocked at the news to say the least.

"But…I…I don't understand. Why me Lisa? Why am I commander why not Kevin Roy's XO?"

"Captain Cramer was killed in the same air battle that injured Roy. Right now, Captain Matthews of Intruder Squadron is filling in as temporary CO of the Skull and Flight Lieutenant Shannon is in temporary charge of your squadron in place of Appling. Captain Gloval thought that you are the most experienced and capable pilot in the air wing and that is why he promoted you and made you commander. Also because Roy was acting CAG, you are also acting CAG. And in case if you're wondering, no, I did not have anything to do with persuading the captain. It was his decision and his alone."

"Where's Roy? Is he here in the hospital?"

"No he's not Roy. He's in the ICU of the ship's hospital. Roy was losing too much blood and too fast that the medics decided to take him to the ship's hospital instead."

"I need to see him Lisa."

"Rick…I think you should wait. Besides…you only have one or two more days left in the hospital until you're discharged. That should give you some time to…you know…mentally prepare yourself."

All Rick could do was to nod his head. "Is anyone staying at Roy's bed side?"

Lisa nodded her head. "The ICU staff is allowing Claudia to visit Roy even though she's not a family member. Once you are discharged from the hospital, the ICU staff with allow you in visit Roy since you're the closest Roy has to family."

"Lisa…can you leave me alone for a while? I need time alone to think things over."

"Of course Rick…I'll leave you alone for a while. Do you want me to come visit you this evening…say sometime after dinner?"

"Uh…yeah…that would be fine."

Lisa nodded her head. She then gently grabbed Rick's hand. "Rick…I know all of this is overwhelming for you right now…but soon…all…of this will make sense. Rick…you need to listen to me. This is one time that you will need someone beside you to help you and to guide you. Don't take all of this upon yourself. You need to be strong for Roy. Let me help me you. Please Rick…don't shut me out."

All Rick could do was to nod his head. Lisa was right. This is one time that he needs someone besides him and Lisa is the only one who could do it. She understands. "Okay Lisa…I'll do it. I trust you."

Lisa gently smiled and kissed Rick on the lips. "See you later this evening?"

All Rick could do was to muster a half smile and nodded his head. "Sure. See you this evening."

Lisa smiled as she kissed Rick. "See you later this evening lover."

Rick chuckled and smiled a wide smile. Lisa was trying to find a right pet name for him. He's confident that she will find a name that both of them will like. "Okay Lisa." Rick said as Lisa walked out.

Unbeknownst to Rick and Lisa, Minmei stood outside Rick's room eavesdropping on Rick and Lisa's conversation. Minmei was flabbergasted when Lisa told Rick the news that Roy was almost shot down and is now in a coma in the hospital fighting for his life. Minmei had to with all her might stifle the tears and grief she was feeling so she wouldn't be heard. In the past two plus years she has known Roy Fokker, she considers Roy to be a very good friend. One of the few genuine good friends she has and also one of the few people she trusts. He has kept her apprised of how Rick was doing and she is one of the few people Roy allows to call him by his first name. She even considers him to be a bother since she grew up having no siblings. She even let Roy call her little sister and in turn, Roy let Minmei call him big brother.

When she heard Lisa leaving Rick's room, she walked swiftly into a vacant room and waited for Lisa to leave. When she was certain that Lisa has left Rick's hospital room, she walked slowly out of the vacant hospital room and walked slowly to Rick's room. She first thought about knocking on Rick's door and to let him know that she was eavesdropping and to give her condolences, then thought about not doing it. But then again, Rick somehow always had a knack of finding out what Minmei was doing, so she went ahead and knocked on Rick's door. Rick was sitting up in his bed deep in his troubles and thoughts when he was surprised to see Minmei at his door.

"Minmei I thought you have left."

"I…I'm sorry Rick…but I overheard what Commander Hayes told you about Roy. I….I'm sorry Rick…but in these past two years…Commander Fokker and I have become really good friends. When you were captured by the enemy…it was Roy who told me that you were missing. When you were shot down…it was Roy who told me you were shot down and in the hospital. Roy and I have become really close and have become really good friends these past few years. I…I'm sorry Rick…I don't what to say." Minmei said as she was breaking down.

"Oh Minmei…I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do if Roy dies! He's the only person I have left that is close to family! Rick said as he was beginning to break down and cry. Minmei ran to Rick's bedside, sat at the edge of the bed and let Rick cry on her shoulder even as tears were beginning to fall from her own eyes. She could do nothing but to let Rick cry on her shoulder. Minmei then pulled Rick away from her and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Rick…you need to listen to me. As much as I hate to admit it…but…your girlfriend Commander Hayes is right. You need to be strong for Roy. If there is ever a time that you need to be strong for him…is right now. Right now…you just had some very big responsibilities placed on your young shoulders…and you can't do it by yourself. You will need help…and I'm here to help you if you want. Now…I can't be with you always because…I will be doing publicity work for my movie…but if you need someone to talk to…I'm always here. And don't you forget it Rick!"

Through his tears Rick nodded his head. _'Maybe Minmei isn't such a bed person after all.' _ Rick said to himself.

"I really have to go now Rick. I'm supposed to be on the set of _Late Night with David O'Brien_ for taping to promote my movie and I'm already late as it is and Vance is probably on the verge of wanting to wring my neck for being late so I will see you when I can. Promise me you stay up late so you can see me on TV?"

Rick nodded as he smiled through his tears. "I will Minmei. I promise."

"Good Rick. Promise me one more thing; promise me you will stay strong for Roy?"

Rick nodded his head. "I will Minmei, I promise."

Minmei then smiled a genuine smile at Rick. "Good. See you later Rick." Minmei said as she leaned in to kiss Rick on the forehead.

"Same here Minmei. Oh and uh…Minmei."

"Yes Rick?"

"Thanks for staying around and talking to me and let me cry on your shoulder. You really didn't have to do it but I really needed it. No matter what happens between the two of us…I will always consider you my friend."

"Think nothing of it Rick."

Minmei then left Rick's room. Rick then sighed and laid his head back in the pillow as he was wiping his tears away. Suddenly he's beginning to feeling physically and emotionally wiped out and he needed to get some sleep. He grabbed and pressed the remote control to his bed and moved the headrest of his bed back a little. Soon he was asleep.

As Minmei was leaving the hospital, she can't help but shake her head in disgust. _'First it was Rick, now it's Roy.'_ She said to herself. In some ways she can understand why her cousin says he anti-war, war does nothing but hurt, maim and kill people. But at the same time unlike her cousin, she is not ashamed to say she loves and supports the military and the RDF and she's very much pro-military. Spending a good part of her pre-teen years being surrounded by military, Minmei has grown to love and appreciate the military. Saying you're for and support the military does not mean you like war. It's the military and people like Rick and Roy and others in the RDF who is doing the fighting and the dying for not only the people of Macross but for the people of Earth. After calling for her chauffeur on her cell phone, Minmei was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't noticed people were encircling and clamoring around her asking for her autograph. Minmei obliged by signing some autographs but had to stop by telling people she was running late for the taping. Her limousine pulled up to the front of the hospital door when she said that. The crowd groaned but they let her go.

Inside the back seat of her limo, Minmei began to change her opinion of Lisa but only just a little because she still blames Lisa for Rick being shot down over the Pacific Ocean and almost losing his life. She heard what happened to Rick from Roy and what she was able to hear from the private detective and what she heard from gossip from the ship and from everyday people on the street. After almost losing Rick and now hearing that her friend Roy is now in the hospital and fighting for his life, she is now even more determined to get Rick away from Lisa. _'She will get him killed one of these days. He just doesn't know it.'_ Minmei said to herself. The ringing of her cell phone brought Minmei out of her thoughts. She doesn't have to look at the display to know who's calling her. She opened up her purse, got out her cell phone and flipped open the phone.

"Hello Vance. Yes I'm on my way to the studio so don't get your hair all knotted up. Vance, I was only joking! You need to learn to relax a little bit! Vance, I'm not your only client so stop using me as an excuse! Alright relax will ya Vance! I should be at the studio in couple of minutes alright…good-bye!"

'_Jeez, and he wonders why he's almost bald, overweight, have heart palpations and swallowing aspirin and antacids like it was candy.'_ Minmei said to herself as she was flipping down her phone to break the connection.

Later that night

As he promised even though he was dead tried, Rick stayed up to watch Minmei on _Late Night with David O'Brien_. Minmei was the main guest of the show. After introducing Minmei, she walked over to the stage, kissed David O'Brien on the cheek and also kissed O'Brien's sidekick Andy Richard on the cheek. After spending several minutes talking about the movie and what she has planned after the movie was released, O'Brien asked Minmei if she could sing a song before the comedic guest comes out. Minmei wanted to say no but was pressed on by O'Brien and the audience to sing a song. After much persuasion by O'Brien and the audience, Minmei said she would sing a song but it would take several minutes for her to be set up to sing the song. That was the signal for O'Brien to take a commercial break.

After the commercial break, the camera came on David O'Brien sitting at his desk. "And now ladies and gentlemen; Miss Lynn Minmei." The audience started to clap and cheer as the camera switched over to Minmei, who was bowing slightly in appreciation to the audience. The clapping stopped after a few seconds. Minmei who was standing on a darkened stage that was only lit by a spotlight shining down on her began to speak. What she said before she sang blew Rick away.

"Thank you David. I first heard this song growing up as a little girl in Yokohama. When I first heard this song, the singer who sang this song, sang it so slowly and beautifully that I never comprehended what he was singing about until I've gotten much older. When I finally was able to understand what the singer was singing about, I was disturbed and angry at the message he was singing about. But in some strange way I understood why he wrote this song. Even now I can't help but love this song despite the message the singer was conveying in this song. I doubt that I will put this song on any of my albums but I hope you will like it anyway. I would like to dedicate this song to my good friend Lieutenant Commander Roy Fokker who is in a coma and fighting for his life in the SDF-1's hospital."

She then turned to her right and nodded to a pianist that was sitting at a grand piano several feet away from her outside of camera range. The pianist then began to softly play the opening bars of the song. Minmei then started to softly but confidently sing in her young soprano voice.

"Imagine there's no Heaven.

It's easy if you try.

No Hell below us.

Above us only sky

Imagine all the people,

Living for today"

After she sang the last line; "And the world will live as one", the audience fell completely silent. No one said a word, save for the few people in the audience who were quietly crying and the few sniffling of tears. The camera then switched back over to David O'Brien who himself was wiping away tears. "We'll be right back after these commercial messages from our sponsors."

Rick could not help but to lean back in his bed and wipe away tears himself. "Wow!" was he managed to quietly say.

The next day

Doctor Hammond decided to discharge Rick a day early. What should be good news and a glorious day for Rick has become a heavy burden for him. Captain Gloval allowed Lisa to have the day off so she can help Rick's discharge from the hospital, help him get adjusted to his new and added responsibilities and of course to see Roy. Lisa brought in a small suitcase from Rick's quarters to pack up what little belongings Rick has with him. As Rick was putting on his clothes Lisa quietly walked into Rick's room wearing civilian clothes but not in the tight jeans and tight tee-shirt that just seem to drive Rick crazy.

Without saying a room but with a gentle smile on his face, Rick walked up to Lisa and started kissing her. Lisa started kissing back as she felt her heart begin to flutter. Sometimes Lisa still can't believe that she would ever fall in love again, much less to someone who is five years younger than her. No, not just fall in love but head over heels in love.

However, even though she's happy that Rick is finally getting out of the hospital, her heart is heavy for Rick. She knows that the first thing Rick wants to do is to visit Roy in the hospital. It is something she is not looking forward to. Claudia has spent every minute she is not working in the hospital at Roy's bedside holding Roy's hand, stroking his blonde hair, talking to him hoping that he will hear her and wake up and occasionally kissing him. It's something that Lisa is terribly familiar with. Even though Roy being in the hospital hasn't kept Claudia from doing her duty, Lisa knows her heart is on Roy and how's he doing. It's a situation Lisa is all too familiar with. Sometimes Lisa wanted to put her arm around Claudia to let her know she's on Claudia's side but she knows Claudia wouldn't allow it. Besides, Claudia knows how Lisa feels because she knows that Lisa had just gone through the same situation with Rick and she knows that Lisa is on her side.

After kissing for a while, they broke their embrace. "Are you ready to go Rick?" Lisa quietly asked.

Rick nodded his head.

Then a hospital orderly came in with a wheelchair.

"Oh I'm okay. I don't need to be a wheelchair. I can walk out on my own."

"I'm sorry lieutenant but its hospital regulations."

Rick sighed then nodded his head. He then sat himself down in the wheelchair clutching his small suitcase Lisa brought in with her. Lisa walked beside Rick holding his hand. Outside the hospital, Lisa told Rick to be patient as she goes to the parking lot and retrieves the duty car. Rick nodded his head as Lisa walked away. Several minutes later, Lisa drove up to the front entrance of the hospital. The orderly opened the passenger side door and helped Rick into the car. Rick thanked the orderly and told him he can buckle himself in. The orderly nodded his head, closed the door and walked back into the hospital with the wheelchair.

"I guess you want to see Roy first, am I right Rick?" Lisa asked as she turned on the ignition to the car.

Rick just nodded his head.

"Okay." Lisa said quietly. It had taken just several minutes for them to reach the ship's hospital. Lisa parked the car in a space reserved for official government cars. Rick got out of the passenger side of the car, closed the door and took in a deep breath, psyching himself up for what maybe a sight he does not want to see less remember.

"It's okay Rick. Roy looks fine. He's just unconscious." Lisa reassured him.

"Okay Lisa, whatever you say." Rick said.

Lisa grabbed hold of Rick's hand and walked with him to the hospital. As they walked into the hospital, Rick grew increasingly uneasy. He doesn't know if he could handle seeing Roy unconscious and not moving. Lisa could sense his growing uneasiness and gently squeezed his hand as an unspoken sign of reassurance. They rode an elevator car up to ICU. Once they came out of the elevator, there were the double doors to the ICU. Lisa turned to face Rick and gently kissed him.

"This is far as we can go Rick. I can't go into the ICU because I'm not family. Now, just go to the nurse's station and tell the head nurse your name and they will lead you to Roy's room. Don't worry if Roy can't hear you. The nurse will tell you that Roy can hear you. Take all the time you need. Captain Gloval let me have the day off, so you can stay with Roy as long as you like."

Rick nodded his head as he kissed Lisa. He then turned and slowly walked into the ICU. He went up to the nurse's station and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me ma'am. My name is Lieutenant Rick Hunter. I'm here to see my brother Lieutenant Commander Roy Fokker."

"Come with me lieutenant." The nurse said softly.

The nurse got up from her chair and led Rick to Roy's room.

"Just go in and start talking to him. He can hear you. Hold his hand if you want, it will help."

Rick nodded his head as he started slowly to walk into Roy's room. He can hear the nurse slowly and quietly closing the door behind her. _'Man, everything looks so familiar. I was in one hospital room and now here I am in another hospital room.'_ Rick said to himself. He then looked over to where Roy was lying. He looks like he's sleeping. Roy was lying on his back. He was dressed in a hospital gown and his body was covered by a thin woven hospital blanket. The room was completely quiet except for the beeping of the heart monitor. _'This is so wrong. I expect myself to be in a hospital room but not Roy! It can't be! This is so wrong!'_

Rick found a chair and sat himself down next to Roy's bed. He held Roy's hand but did not say a word. He can't find the words to say to him because he may not know if Roy will even hear what he says to him despite what the nurse said to him. Tears began to well up in the corners of Rick's eyes and slowly and freely started going down his face. He summoned up all of his inner strength and started talking to Roy in a soft tone of voice breaking as the tears started to fall from his face staining the blanked that was keeping Roy warm.

"Hey Roy…it's me…its Rick. I'm finally out of the hospital and I'm here to see you. Lisa told me what happened to you the other day." Rick had to stop so he can think what to tell Roy next.

"Thank you for filling in for me as commander of my squadron. Max and Ben really like you. To tell you the truth, I think they really prefer you to me even though the three of us were classmates and friends since our academy days." Rick said trying to make a joke but to him it didn't come out right.

"Speaking for taking command, Captain Gloval has promoted me to lieutenant commander and made me commander of your squadron…the Skull. Can you believe that? I mean…you always told me that you always took pride in yourself in never getting shot down and me…I got shot down by own missiles…and now here I am with a promotion…and taking over command of your squadron! How ironic is that, huh?" Rick said trying to laugh through his tears. He gathered himself together and continued to talk.

"Damn it Roy Fokker now you listen to me and you listen to me real good…you wake up! I don't know what I'll do without you by my side and helping me! The academy has taught me so much but I learned more from you about flying and leadership then in all of the four years I spent at the academy! You taught me more about leading men than all the instructors I had at the academy put together. Roy you made it this far! Now don't you dare give up on me! You hear me Roy Fokker! Don't you dare give up on me god damn it!"

Rick couldn't contain it anymore. He let go of Roy's hand and buried his head into the bed and started to weep and cry very bitterly. He didn't know how long he spent crying and weeping at Roy's bedside but he knew it must have been a very long time. When all the tears were spent and all he could do was to dry heave, Rick sat up and started to compose himself as he decided it was time to leave even though he did not want to.

"I see you later this evening Roy." Rick said as he stood up to leave.

Rick opened the door and walked out of Roy's room. He nodded to the nurse as he walked out of the ICU. Lisa was sitting in a row of chairs when Rick walked through the ICU's doors. Rick than ran the rest of the way and started to cry again which surprised him because he thought he had used up all his tears in Roy's room. Lisa quickly stood up and wrapped her arms her boyfriend's waist. Rick then buried his head into Lisa's shoulder, which was difficult for Rick because he was much taller than Lisa but at this moment in time, Rick really didn't cared. His best friend and big brother, one of the best fighter pilots in the SDF-1's air wing, is in a hospital bed fighting for his life and there was nothing he could do about it.

After letting Rick cry on her shoulder for a few minutes and gently stroking his hair, whispering encouragement to him, Lisa gently pushed Rick away from her and looked up at him straight in the eyes. "C'mon Rick, let's go." Lisa quietly said as she grabbed Rick's hand. Rick nodded his head. None of them said a word as they walked out the hospital and to the car. Lisa opened the car's doors with a remote control. After buckling themselves in, Lisa started the car.

"Where do you want to go Rick?" Lisa asked quietly

Rick shook his head. "I don't know and I don't care Lisa. But I don't feel like going back to my quarters. Anywhere else is fine with me."

"I understand Rick. How about we find a nice quiet place to eat lunch? I know you must be starving."

Rick nodded his head.

Lisa smiled as she was backing the car out of its space.

"Rick, I know this is not a good time to ask; but have you thought about who should take over as commander of Vermillion Squadron?"

Rick was quiet for a long time before speaking up. "I want to recommend to Captain Gloval that Max Sterling be my replacement at Vermillion but I want Ben to my XO and I want them both to be promoted."

Lisa nodded her head. _'It makes sense since the three of them have been close friends since their academy days.'_ "I'll help you with the necessary paperwork to forward up to J-1 and to Captain Gloval. It should only take a couple of days for the paperwork to go through."

"Thanks Lisa. I really appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it Rick." Lisa said with a gentle smile. "How about we go to that sub shop that has just opened up on base?"

"That sounds fine with me Lisa."

SDF-1's HANGAR BAYS

LATER THE SAME DAY

After lunch Rick asked Lisa to drop him off at the hangar bays so he can see how the repairs to Skull One were going. Lisa agreed and dropped him at the hangar bays before returning the car to the motor pool. As Rick was walking up to what is now his veritech, Rick asked the mechanics how much longer the repairs to Skull One was going to take. They told him that repairs were almost complete. All they have to do is to finish replacing one of the side panels, check to see if all instrumentation is working properly and to do a minor touch-up paint job to the jet. As Rick was touching his hands to Skull One, he heard footsteps coming up from behind him.

"Hey skipper, heard you're now Commander Fokker's replacement. Congratulations Rick."

"Thanks Max."

"What are you doing here Rick? I thought you would be in your quarters gearing yourself up when you take over for Commander Fokker in a few days." Ben asked.

"Ah…I'm just mentally preparing myself by coming over to see how the repairs to Skull One are going. You know guys…Roy always prided himself on never getting shot down. And here I am…I got shot down by our own missiles…and now I'm taking his place. Ironic isn't it?" Rick asked solemnly.

Ben decided to lighten the mood by changing the subject. "Hey, I also heard about you getting promoted. Congratulations skipper."

Rick smiled as he turned to face his friends. "Well…to tell you the truth, I'm not the only one who's being promoted. Congratulations Captain Max Sterling and Benjamin Dixon." Rick said as he extended his hand. Ben and Max had shocked looks on their faces.

"And not only that, congratulations Captain Sterling, you're now the new commander of Vermillion Squadron. And Captain Dixon, you're now the new executive officer of Skull Squadron. Congratulations."

Max's and Ben's jaws just dropped when Rick told them the news.

"You're kidding us! You're pulling our legs, right Rick." Ben managed to say after the initial shock of what Rick told them wore off.

Rick smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm not Ben. Commander Hayes is helping me with the paperwork. It should clear Personnel and be signed off by Captain Gloval in a few days. Besides, the two of you deserve it."

Max and Ben were still speechless.

"Uh…thanks Rick." Max said as he turned around and walked away.

Rick was thankful he and Ben are alone. "Hey Ben, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh…yeah, sure Rick, I can spare a couple of minutes. What's up?"

"I hope you don't mind not being the CO of Vermillion. You have great potential of becoming a great leader but I think Max is better in his leadership skills than you."

Ben began to vigorously shake his head. "Oh no, I don't mind being your XO Rick. To me, it's an honor to be your XO. It's nice to have some leadership responsibilities without having to have the headache of leading an entire squadron."

Rick could not help but smile. "You have always managed to look on bright side of things, you know that Ben."

"Hey, it's the one thing that has kept me alive so far." Ben said as he put his arm around Rick. "Hey, let's find Max and celebrate our promotions at the Officer's Club."

"Well…our promotions are not official yet Ben."

"So? Official, unofficial, it doesn't make a difference. Besides, it shouldn't be a reason not to celebrate."

"I like your way of thinking Ben." Rick said as they turned and walked away from the hangar bays.

Ben let out a hearty laugh. "Great to see you're finally lightening up Rick! I think dating Commander Hayes has loosened you up also!"

"Hey! I wasn't always uptight!" Rick said defensively.

"Oh. Really Rick?" Ben said sarcastically.

"Well…not always."

Ship's Hospital

Deep inside his sub consciousness, Roy felt trapped inside his own body. Whenever Rick or Claudia came to visit him, he tried with all his might to tell them that he can hear them but somehow or the other, his body isn't doing what his brain was telling it to do. After a while, he had all but given up. He was afraid that he would never wake up and would stay in a vegetative state for the rest of his life. He will never have the chance to tell Claudia that he loves her and ask her to marry him. He will never see Rick and Lisa get married and therefore would never get the chance to be an uncle. As he was going through these thoughts in his subconscious, a light began to blind Roy. He then suddenly felt himself being pulled into a bright tunnel of light. Soon Roy found himself in a darkened room but it was lit enough that he could see without a problem. He began to look around to figure out where was he at and try to get his bearings. He then turned around to see a door suddenly appear.

"Roy I never knew you to be the giving up kind." A voice said.

Roy began to turn his head and body around to try to find out where the voice was coming from. He shifted to his right and found Pop Hunter coming towards him.

"Pop! Is it you?"

Pop Hunter came walking up to Roy in his flying circus uniform. "The one and only Roy."

Roy ran up to hug Pop. P op met him and wrapped his arms around Roy. After a while, Roy let go of Pop's embrace.

"Am I dead Pop?"

"Well…not really Roy. You're still alive and breathing but you lost a lot of blood when you got shot. Because you lost so much blood, no blood was going to your brain and because of that, you fell into a coma."

"Yeah…I know that Pop. What I want to know is…am I dead? Where am I?"

"Hold on Roy, I'll explain it to you all in good time. We have a lot of time."

"You might all the time in the world Pop but I don't! I have a girlfriend that I love very much and I want to marry her someday! I want to see Rick get married and to be his best man at his wedding!"

"Now you wait just a minute Roy Fokker! There's no guarantee that any of that will ever happen! I wanted to live long enough to see Rick and Cathy get married and for them to give me grandchildren. You know what happened right? You think you will come out of your coma and live to see any of that happen? I have news to tell you buddy boy, even if you do come out of your coma there's no guarantee you will ever live a normal life again! You have lost so much blood no oxygenated blood was getting into your brain! You may never have normal control of your body again. Your cognitive functions such as walking and talking probably will never be the same again!"

"Hold on a minute Pop! I'm going to fight it! I'm going to get out of this coma and live a normal life again!"

"I thought you have given up Roy!"

"I did Pop but I want another chance at life! I know I will not live forever but I want to live long enough and to be normal again to see all I want to happen in my life to come to fruition."

"It's not going to easy Roy."

"I know that Pop. Now…where am I?"

Pop took in a deep breath and blew it out. "Let me put it this way Roy. You're at a crossroad and you need to make a decision. You know back behind us is a door right Roy?" Pop said pointing to the back with his thumb.

Roy nodded his head. "Where does that door lead to Pop?"

"To where Cathy, Mike, I and others are, it's the Other Side."

"I'm not going there Pop."

"Are you sure Roy? Even if you do go back, you're going to have to fight to get your body and mind back to consciousness. Even if you do regain consciousness, you're going to have a long, hard, tough road back in trying to live a normal life again. There are going to be days when you want to give up. You've got a long tough battle in front of you if you do go back."

"I understand that Pop and I'm willing to go down that road."

"No matter how long it will take you Roy?"

"No matter how long it will take me Pop."

Pop then smiled a smile of satisfaction. "Now that's the Roy Fokker I know." Pop said as he wrapped his arms around Roy's neck.

"How do I get back Pop?"

"Just wait right where you are Roy. Oh and…uh one more thing Roy."

"Yeah Pop?"

"The next time you get into a dog fight with the enemy, watch your 2 o'clock."

Roy could do nothing but smile. He always had a problem watching his 2. "You got it Pop."

Before he knew what was happening, Roy felt himself being pulled into a tunnel of light. Before he knew it, he felt himself back inside his body. Roy's sub consciousness was telling his body to fight. He was telling his body to move, just a muscle would do. It was hard and his mind was getting tired

_'Boy Pop, you're right. This is hard. It's going to be a tough going'_

As his mind was fighting with his body, he can hear Rick talking to him.

"C'mon Roy, I know you can do it! I've never known you to give up! You got to fight big brother!"

'_I'm trying Rick but my body is cooperating!'_

Rick somehow sensing that Roy is trying to communicate with him somehow kept talking to Roy.

"C'mon Roy, I know you can do it! Just lift a finger. It doesn't have to all the way; just a little movement is fine."

Roy was fighting with his body to move his pinkie finger but it was tough doing it. Then just when he was about to give up, he summoned his last ounce of mental strength to tell his body to move his finger a little. It did.

Rick happened to look down at saw Roy moving his pinkie finger. He shook Claudia who was sitting next to him on the shoulder. Claudia was tired and closed her eyes to let her tired eyes rest a bit.

"Hey Claudia I think Roy moved his finger!"

Claudia looked down at Roy's hand. Her eyes became wide with hope. "I think you're right Rick."

Rick shouted towards the door. "Nurse, nurse you need to get in here now!"

The nurse in charge of ICU came running in. "What going on here lieutenant?"

"I think Commander Fokker moved his finger!"

"He did?"

"Yes he did!" Rick looked back at Roy. "C'mon Roy, one more time move your finger just one more time you can do it!"

_'I'm so tired Rick, I don't know if I can do it.'_

But Roy one more time told his body to move his finger. It did.

"See nurse he moved his finger!"

"I see it lieutenant."

"Is that a good sign nurse?"

"It's a positive sign lieutenant. I wouldn't say it's encouraging but it's a positive sign. Keep talking to him lieutenant. It will keep his mental spirits up."

"You did good Roy you did well. Keep it up but you don't have to do all in one night. Just keep it up."

'_Thanks Rick.'_

"It's getting late Roy and visiting hours are almost over but I'll be back tomorrow evening after I get off duty. Just remember to keep it up Roy and don't give up. See you tomorrow big brother."

'_Thanks little brother. See you tomorrow.'_

Claudia bent down and kissed Roy on the lips. "I have go too Roy but I'll be back tomorrow when I get off duty. You did just fine Roy. We will just have to take this one step at a time. I love you Roy."

_'I love you too babe.'_

The next day

Rick was feeling nervous. He's about to give his first operational briefing to the air wing. Lucky for Rick, Lisa helped Rick with the flight duty roster. It's something she did everyday with Roy. Before going to the flight operations room, Rick stopped by the intelligence office to receive the daily intelligence briefing from J-2 and RDF Intelligence. As he walked in the office, every squadron commander was talking. Rick walked up to the dais.

"Alright everyone, can I have your attention?" No one was quieting down. "Hey quiet down!"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE AT EASE! PIPE DOWN THE CAG IS ABOUT TO GIVE US OUR DAILY BRIEFING!" Ben bellowed.

Suddenly, the room became quiet.

"Uh…thank you Lieutenant Dixon. Alright everyone for right now, it's still business as usual. We're flying CAP. Orion and Viking Squadrons are the low CAP, Pulsar and Raptor are flying mid CAP and Osprey and Harrier Squadrons are flying high CAP. Mercury, Saturn, Athena and Artemis Squadrons are on the cat launch while Quasar and Tornado Squadrons are on Alert 5, which means everyone else is on stand-by to be held in reserve or off flight rotation.

Uh…as for our intelligence briefing…uh…J-2 and RDF Intelligence has told us that J-6 and Signal Intelligence hasn't heard any new squawk from the enemy but they said to be on alert and expect sudden air attacks…so…uh…let's keep on our toes and be alert when the all scramble alert goes off.

Uh…one last item of interest…uh…well this is more of an announcement. At 1430 hours today, I, Lieutenant Dixon and Lieutenant Sterling are being promoted. I'm being promoted to lieutenant commander while Ben and Max are being promoted to captain. Afterwards, there is a quick change of command ceremony. I am relinquishing command of Vermillion Squadron to Max. So when you have the chance today or if you're off flight rotation, remember to come to the promotion ceremony and change of command ceremony. There will a short reception afterwards where cake and punch will be served. Also, remember to congratulate Ben and Max for their promotions when you have the chance. They certainly earn it and deserve it.

Lastly…this is your daily safety briefing. Remember when you're about to take off remember to look in front and on both sides of your jet so that no flight deck personnel are in your way. Also remember that we are still on Earth and in the middle of the Pacific Ocean so if you do get shot down or if your VT malfunctions and you have to eject, remember to get yourself untangled from your parachute as soon as you can, get into your life raft and remember to have your shark repellent with you. Alright, are there any questions?" Rick asked as he looked around the room.

"No. Alright then, we're done here. Remember to be safe up there while flying. You're dismissed."

Everyone then got up to leave. Rick blew out a breath of relief. His first briefing was over. Ben who attended the briefing as relief commander of Skull Squadron walked up to Rick.

"Hey, good job Rick. But remember next time to shout from your diaphragm not from your throat. Remember what SGT Cooper in the Command and Leadership class said; "Shout from your diaphragm, not from your throat."

"I remember. I tend to forget to do that sometimes. Thanks for reminding me Ben."

ASTROPHYSICS LAB

SDF-1

Dr. Lang had a big smile on his face. He immediately went to the telephone and took the phone out's of its cradle. "Captain Gloval, I have good news for you. Please come to the astrophysics lab."

"I'll be right there, doctor."

It only had taken Captain Gloval several minutes to come to the astrophysics lab. "What's the good news Dr. Lang?"

"I think I found a way to use the ship's hyperspace engine to turn it into an energy barrier shield. I think I will able to maintain integrity to the barrier for several minutes but after a short period of time, it will become very unstable but I am working on a way to try to keep the energy barrier shield much more stable for longer. I don't know when I will be able to prefect the shield but give me time. It shouldn't take too long to get it perfected."

"That is wonderful news doctor. Keep me informed."

"Yes captain."

Captain Gloval left the lab but instead of going back to the bridge, he went to ship's television studio. As soon as he walked into the studio, the NCO in charge of the studio noticed Captain Gloval. "STAND AT ATTENTION!" Everyone stopped where they are and stood at attention.

"As you were carry on!"

Captain Gloval then went up to the NCOIC's desk.

"Master Sergeant Rivera, I need to make not only a ship wide announcement but also to the civilians on the ship. Can you contact the mayor's office and tell him I need to make a special announcement to the citizens of Macross?"

"I'll get on it right away sir." The master sergeant said as he picked up a telephone. After talking for a few minutes, he hung up the phone.

"Mayor Luan has given us his okay sir. You can go into studio 1. Everything should be set up in less than 5 minutes sir."

"Excellent sergeant, thank you very much."

"You're welcome sir".

Captain Gloval walked into the studio and stood on a dais and behind the delta shield emblem of the RDF. A technician in the studio talked to the captain through a window. "Alright Captain Gloval, we're about ready to go on the air. Stand by, we're counting down in 5…4…3…2…1. We're live sir." The technician said as he pointed his finger.

All throughout the ship and city, regular programmed was stopped and a "PLEASE STAND BY" sign flashed on the screen. Then a voice came on the air.

"All SDF-1 personnel and citizens of Macross, please stand by for a very important announcement from Captain Henry J. Gloval, commanding officer of the SDF-1"

"I would like to make this very important announcement not only to the personnel of the SDF-1 but most importantly to the citizens of Macross City. My superiors at RDF headquarters and the United Earth Government and the United Nations have ordered the SDF-1 back into space just outside of Earth orbit around the Moon. We have been ordered to lift off and leave Earth orbit within 24 hours and to be remained stationed there until further notice.

However, I have been in negotiations with the Prime Minister of Ontario and he has agreed to allow the citizens of Macross to leave the ship and to enter into his country as political refugees and to be granted political asylum. After all civilians are evacuated, the SDF-1 will then leave Earth orbit. We will be lifting off within the hour and we will be entering North American airspace within 8 hours. We should be entering Canadian and Ontario airspace shortly afterwards. We do have permission to fly into American and Canadian airspace on our way to Ontario. We should land in Ontario within 10 to 12 hours.

While I have the time, I would like to personally thank Mayor Tommy Luan and the citizens of Macross for your patience and understanding. I know how difficult it has been for you, your family, loved ones and friends. It has been a long, arduous and dangerous journey for all of us on this ship, civilian and military alike and many of us have lost many friends and loved ones along the way. My hope is that one day very soon this war would be over and we will be able to live on this planet in peace. Again, I want to thank the citizens of Macross for your patience and understanding. Godspeed and let us seek the help and blessings of Almighty God as we try to find a way to end this war without any further bloodshed. Thank you for your time. "

After Captain Gloval left the studio, he walked back to the bridge.

"ATTENTION ON DECK!" Lisa yelled.

"As you were carry on!" Gloval ordered as he went to his command chair. "Alright, let's prepare for take-off."

"Sir, engine room reports both hyper drive and main engines are at full power and on-line awaiting your order."

"Tell the engine room to turn on and power up the engines."

"Yes sir."

Moments later a steady whine was replaced by a roar as the spaceship's giant engines came to life.

"Sir, main engines are on."

"Turn on main power thrusters"

"Main power thrusters are on sir."

"Start lifting at quarter power."

"Aye-aye sir, we're lifting at quarter power."

The gigantic space fortress slowly began its vertical lift out of the Pacific Ocean. Salt water began fall and drip off the "legs" of the space fortress, sucking up and lifting water, fish and sea creatures out of the ocean. When the SDF-1 finally cleared the water, fish, sea creatures and salt water began to fall back into the ocean with huge splashes. The only creatures that were clinging onto the space ship were barnacles. Claudia then counted off the altitude she was reading from the altimeter on her console.

"We're at 1.524 meters sir…3.048 meters…4.572 meters…6.096 meters…7.62 meters…9.144 meters."

"Stop, transform the ship back from modular configuration to regular."

"Aye-aye, sir...we're back to normal configuration."

"Lisa, contact Lieutenant Hunter and order him to cancel the air patrols but keep two squadrons out as escort and order the rest back to base."

"Aye-aye, sir will do." Lisa answered as she picked up the telephone.

"Air operations room, this is Ensign Cunningham."

"Ensign, I need to speak with the CAG."

"Hold on for a minute ma'am."

"This is Lieutenant Hunter."

"Rick, this is Lisa. Captain Gloval has ordered you to cancel the air patrols but to keep two squadrons out as escorts and order the rest to return to base."

'Aye-aye, ma'am will do." Rick said as he hung up the phone.

He looked at his clipboard and decided which squadrons to recall. He then reached flipped a switch on the desk. "Attention all squadrons on air patrol this is the CAG. Combat air patrols have been cancelled on the order of Captain Gloval. Orion and Harrier Squadrons remain in the air to provide escort cover for the ship. All other squadrons return to base. That is all."

It had taken over 30 minutes for the recalled veritechs to hook trap on to the flight deck, clear the flight deck and go below the flight line. The ensign looked through binoculars as the veritechs were coming in.

"Sir, all recalled veritechs have returned to base,"

"Very good, ensign." Rick said as he looked at his watch. It's getting close to afternoon and his promotion and change of command ceremonies will be in less than 3 hours and he's getting hungry. "Ensign Cunningham, I'm going to lunch. You have control of the room."

"Aye-aye, sir."

Rick left the air operations room for the officer's dining hall. He ate lunch and went back to the air operations room until it was time for the promotion and change of command ceremonies. Usually it is times like this Rick likes the most because it was a change of pace and he enjoys seeing his friends and former classmates getting promoted. But this time, it's not a time for celebration. Roy's in the hospital in a coma, everyone is tense on the ship because they are approaching North American airspace and the enemy could attack at any moment and that is something no one wanted. Everyone wanted the civilians off the ship and they can't do it if they get attacked.

It was getting dusk when they were approaching the Ontario Province. Kim was anxiously looking at her radar scope when her screen started to blink like crazy and the alarm began to go off very loudly.

"Sir I have numerous unknown bogies coming in at us at an unknown rate of speed at our 1 o'clock! They're less than a thousand kilometers away from our current position. At their current rate of speed they should be on in approximately 10 to 30 minutes!"

"Damn it not now! Not when we're so close! Alright Lisa sound the general quarters alarm and launch all fighters who are on combat alert but hold back the alert 5 and keep the rest of the squadrons in reserve!"

"Yes sir! GENERAL QUARTERS GENERAL QUARTERS GENERAL QUARTERS! ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! ALL CIVILIANS PLEASE GO TO THE NEAREST AIR RAID SHELTER ALL SQUADRONS ON COMBAT ALERT REPORT TO YOUR READY ROOMS AND TO THE FLIGHT DECK FOR IMMEDIATE LAUNCH!"

Ben and Max still in their uniforms wearing their shiny new double sliver bar captain insignias are in the air operations room with Rick. Because Skull and Vermillion were being held in reserve, they decided to be with their friend to at least give him moral support. As the three saw their comrades go off the flight deck like dozens of angry hornets and into combat, Ben and Rick prayed a quick silent prayer for their friends and did the Sign of the Cross.

"Sir, all veritechs have left the flight deck." Ensign Cunningham reported as he put down his binoculars.

"Alright, we did all we can do. The rest is up to them. Let's hope it's enough to hold the enemy off." Rick said quietly. He then bowed his head, laid his hands on the console table and then let out a big sigh. He then started rubbing his eyes. The burden of command was already getting to him. Ben and Max put their hands on their friend's shoulders as a show of support for Rick.

"You know guys…when I was accepted into the academy…all I ever wanted was another chance to keep flying. Now…here I am…I'm the one who has to decide who goes out on another mission who stays behind which squadron is undermanned which squadron is over strength which squadron has been on too many missions I have to worry about this I have to worry about that damn it I'm not God!" Rick began to calm down. "Don't worry about him, he's alright, he just has too many responsibilities heaped up on him all at once." He then let out another big sigh and began to shake his head. "I'm sorry guys I yelled at you. I just don't know how Roy did it. How he was able to keep his sanity and perspective. I've only been at this one day…and already this is getting to me." Rick quietly said to Ben and Max without even looking at them. All they could do was to keep their hands on their friend's shoulders.

"Hey, you don't have to apologize to us Rick. We understand you're going through a lot of pressure. You're doing fine. None of our instructors at the academy at our leadership classes had ever said being a leader and having the burden of being responsible for the well being of hundreds of people was ever going to be easy. Like you said, you did all you can. The rest is up to our comrades." Ben said quietly.

All Rick could do was to let out a big sigh. "I know Ben, I know."

"Rick…after combat's over and we drop off the civilians in Ontario and you and Commander Hayes get off duty…instead of going to see Commander Fokker at the hospital…maybe you and her should spend the evening together…so you can have someone to talk to who's more understanding of what you're feeling and going through. It's just a suggestion." Max said.

Rick could not help but sigh. "I guess you're right Max. I have been going to the hospital too much lately and have been ignoring Lisa. Besides…Commander Grant's been to the hospital as much as I have. I guess she will call me if anything happens to Roy."

On the bridge, Captain Gloval had to make a critical decision; hope and pray that the veritechs are enough to keep the Zentradi at bay or to go ahead and use the barrier shield. Dr. Lang warned that the barrier shield is still not stable enough to be used for long periods of time. From reports he was getting from air operations, the veritechs were having a tough go at it but were holding their own. Captain Gloval did not want to send his reserves out because the squadrons were short handed as it is and he did not want to send the remaining squadrons out. He will wait to see how the veritechs were holding up against the enemy before using the energy barrier shield.

As reports from the air battle kept coming in to the bridge, Captain Gloval became increasingly worried. He was told by Rick that while the squadrons were not being decimated, he does not know how much longer the veritechs will be able to hold off the enemy. Gloval had to make a decision soon on whether or not to send out the reserves which he did not want to do because the air wing is undermanned as it is.

"Sir we're going to be in the range of their short range missiles in less than a minute!" Kim reported.

It was then and there Gloval picked up the phone. "Dr. Lang this is Captain Gloval. Get ready to energize the barrier shield. I understand what you're saying but doctor if we don't put up the barrier shield we are going to be overrun by the enemy! Thank you, doctor."

"Claudia! Count off the charging rate!"

"Yes sir barrier shield energizing…45 percent…50 percent…60 percent…70 percent…80 percent…90 percent…95…96…97…98…99…barrier shields fully energized!"

All of sudden a strange yellowish glow begin to envelope the ship. In the air operations room, Ben, Max, Rick and the ensign's eyes went wide with surprise.

"What the heck is that Rick?" Ben asked.

"Beats me Ben, there are some things Lisa doesn't even tells me about."

:"Isn't there anyway you can find out?" Max asked.

"I think I can Max but I don't know whatever it is will interfere or is interfering with our communications. Besides, I doubt Lisa will tell me anything on an open line."

As Zentradi missiles, laser blasts and bullets began to hit the ship, the shield began to absorb and dissipate the enemy's weapons. Rick was beginning to understand what's going on. "Guys, I think know what that is. I think it's an energy barrier shield."

The barrier shield was working fine for several minutes but suddenly the shield began to become unstable. Up on the bridge, Gloval received a phone call from Dr. Lang.

"Captain, the barrier shield is becoming very unstable! I do not know how long the shield will hold!"

"Will the shield explode doctor?"

"Yes it will captain!"

"Lisa, advise all veritechs to get away from the vicinity of the ship as fast as they can! We don't know how far the explosion will go!"

"Yes sir! ALL VERITECHS START FLYING AWAY FROM THE SHIP AS FAST AS YOU CAN! THE ENERGY BARRIER SHIELD IS BECOMING VERY UNSTABLE AND WILL EXPLODE AT ANY MINUTE!"

As pilots began to kick in the afterburners of their veritechs and began to fly away from the ship as fast as they can, the barrier shield began to shimmer and waver; a sure sign that the barrier is beginning to break down.

In the air operations room, Rick was sensing something is wrong. "There is something wrong with the barrier shield! It's beginning to break down! Cover your eyes everyone! It's about to explode!"

Just as soon as Rick said that, a brilliant hot-white explosion began come out from the ship. The 4 officers in the air operations room averted their eyes away from the window just in time. The SDF-1 began to shake violently from explosion. The violence of the shaking and explosion caused the four officers to lose their balance and fall to the floor. The blast and shock wave began to go outward, upward and downward away from the ship engulfing battle pods and veritechs alike. Screams and sounds of agony began to be heard on the speakers in the air operations room. It was only heard for several seconds, the room then became dead silent.

"Is everyone okay?" Rick asked as he was beginning to get up on his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rick." Ben said.

"Same here Rick." Max said.

"I'm not hurt sir." Ensign Cunningham reported.

Up on the bridge, everyone was tossed around from the violent shaking of the explosion.

Captain Gloval began to get back up on his feet. "Everyone report are you hurt?"

"No sir, I'm not." Lisa said as she was slowly getting back up on her feet

"I'm fine sir." Claudia reported.

The Bridge Bunnies also reported they were not hurt.

"Get me a damage report!" Captain Gloval snapped.

"I'm already on it sir!" Claudia said. "All departments report minor damage but it's nothing that couldn't be repaired in short time sir."

"What about the city? What does civil defense say?"

"Civil defense reports minor damage to the city's infrastructure and damage to the streets but no causalities has been reported as of yet."

'Well, that's good news."

"Sir, I have an incoming telephone call from the Prime Minister of Ontario." Sammie said.

"I'll take it my office. Ladies, when the evening shift comes in, you can go. Let them take care of the reports."

"Yes sir." The quintet of women said quietly. They all knew why the Prime Minister was calling Captain Gloval about.

Shortly after Captain Gloval left the bridge, the evening shift came on. Everyone gave their relief a briefing and soon Lisa, Claudia and the Bridge Bunnies left the bridge without saying a word. They did not even say good-night to each other.

A few minutes after the barrier shield exploded, battle pods began to withdraw and the remaining veritechs, both damaged and not damaged began to return to the ship. Ben and Max volunteered to say behind in the air operations room to get damage and causality reports from the squadrons, process them and forward it up the chain of command so Rick can spend the evening with Lisa. Rick was about to say no because he is the acting CAG but they are his friends and they did volunteer to stay beyond their normal duty hour. Also, they insisted that he leave the air operations room or they would carry him out, so Rick left. But before he left, Rick called the bridge to see if Lisa has left the bridge. Lisa's relief said she did indeed leave, so Rick decided to spend the evening with Lisa as Max suggested.

A few minutes later, Rick showed up at Lisa's quarter's door and knocked. A sweet voice that he loves and familiar with answered. "Hold on, I'll be there in a minute."

As Lisa opened the door, she gasped. She was half dressed in her uniform. She didn't expected Rick to show up at her door. With tears streaming down her cheeks, Lisa immediately she threw her arms around Rick's neck, stood up on her tip-toes and began to passionately kiss Rick. Rick immediately wrapped his arms around Lisa's thin waist and began to kiss her back. Lisa soon began to lead Rick into her room as they continued to kiss. Rick closed the door behind him. After a while, they broke off their embrace and kiss.

"Oh Rick. I thought you would be at the hospital."

"I had a…rough first day as CAG and Max suggested that I spend the evening with you instead of staying at Roy's bedside at the hospital."

"Hmm…I better remember to thank Max."

Then the phone rang. Lisa picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Hello. No Nikki, I don't have my TV on why did you asked? What! Whoa…whoa…whoa hold on! Slow down slow down! Okay…okay…WHAT? Okay hold on while I turn on my TV set hold on!"

"What's going on Lisa?"

"Captain Gloval is holding a press conference. He said the Prime Minister of Ontario has rejected his request to give the civilians political asylum!"

"WHAT are you joking? You're kidding me right!"

Lisa turned on her TV set. On the screen was Captain Gloval with Mayor Luan and Minmei off to his side. He had a weary sorrowful look on his face.

"Due to the events that happened today over the skies of Ontario, the Prime Minister of Ontario on the advice of his government has rejected my request to give the citizens of Macross political asylum. He said he did not want to reject my request but because of pressure from opponents in his government and fear of reprisals from the UEG and UN, he had no other choice but to reject my request." Gloval began to break down and cry. "I have now been ordered by my superiors to immediately send the SDF-1 back into space into lunar orbit. I am sorry…I have tried my best to get the civilians off this ship…but I have failed you…and for that…I am sorry!" He then began to shamelessly cry.

Minmei then sensing a moment that can make her shine put her arm around Captain Gloval's shoulders and whispered something in his ear. Gloval then nodded his head and stepped to the side. She then stepped up to the microphone stand.

"Listen to me everyone; the captain really needs our support now. Look…I don't know or understand politics…save from what Captain Gloval has told us…and I'm not sure I want to know…but what I do know is that we all need to come together as one.

We all have been on this ship for a long time and I don't know about you…but I'm beginning to think of the SDF-1 as my home now. Don't forget, we have almost everything here we could ever have back on Earth; our own city and everything that goes along with it. We've all been through quite a lot these past few years. Many of us have lost friends and loved ones along the way. But look how strong we became because of it. I have more friends now on this ship then I have ever had back on Earth and that is the truth. You're all are like one big family to me.

Someday we will return to our real home back on Earth and we will never give up that hope that one day we will. But for now I'm proud to say that I am a citizen of Macross and of this ship!

No matter where we are, where we go in space or how long it will take, our hearts will always be tied to Earth because Earth is our home. One day soon, we will return to Earth. I know in my heart we will but for now…we must come together and be united as one. Not only for our sakes…but for Captain Gloval and for every military personnel on this ship as well because they have sacrificed so much for us and they too have loved ones back on Earth they want to see again."

She then began to sing a song from the late 60's entitled; "United We Stand". Rick could swear he can hear the whole ship singing along with Minmei. But Lisa didn't felt like singing along. When she heard the news that the civilians would not be given political asylum and the SDF-1 was ordered back into space, she somehow knew her father was involved in all this. She just buried her head into Rick's chest and started to cry very bitterly. Somehow sensing Lisa's bitterness, he took the remote control from Lisa's hand and turned off the TV. He then wrapped his arms around Lisa and gently guided her into his body, gently rocking her and occasionally kissing the top of her head. Lisa felt so safe in Rick's arms. _"At least I have my boyfriend with me.' _ Lisa said to herself.

As they we locked in their embrace. Lisa's phone rang again. They broke their embrace so Lisa can answer the telephone.

"Hello. Yes Claudia, Rick's here. You want to speak to him? Alright, hold on for just one second."

Rick anxiously grabbed the telephone. "Hello Claudia, how's Roy doing? HE IS? I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."

Lisa looked at Rick with panicked wonderment in her eyes. "What's going on Rick? What happened to Roy? Is he dead?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The song that was used in this story is entitled "Imagine". Words and music by John Lennon, song is from the John Lennon album "Imagine" which was released in the United States September 9, 1971. Song is registered copyrighted written material and is property of the estate of John Lennon. Copyright infringement is for story telling purposes only and is not intended. No monetary gain was made by the author or John Lennon's estate for the use of the song.


	15. Chapter 15 Red Carpet Premier

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am only including this dedication again because this chapter was originally written after Carl Macek's death and I know there are regular readers of mine who may not read the story again from the beginning and maybe wondering why I haven't done a tribute in Mr. Macek's memory. If you are a new reader of mine or to this story or if you are a regular reader of mine and have read the re-write of the story from the beginning, please skip this dedication and tribute.

This chapter and the rest of this story is dedicated in tribute and loving memory of Carl Macek, the creator of ROBOTECH who had left us too soon. It was his brilliance, vision and genius that brought the world of Japanese anime to America and the world and made ROBOTECH the world-wide phenomenon that it is today, even after over 25 years when it first aired on American television.

TWO OF A KIND

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

RED CARPET PREMIER

Rick began to vigorously shake his head.

"No he's not dead! Roy is finally out of his coma he's awake! C'mon Lisa I want to get the hospital right away!" Rick said as he grabbed Lisa's hand.

Lisa barely recovering from the shocking news Rick told her just seconds ago only managed to say a brief and startling "Oh!" when Rick grabbed her hand.

Lisa then remembered that she was only half-dressed and she stopped Rick from going any further. "Wait a minute Rick! I have to change out of my uniform. I can't go to the hospital half-dressed in my uniform."

"Okay but please hurry Lisa."

Lisa walked as fast as she could to her bedroom and closed the door. It had only taken a few moments for Lisa to change out of her uniform and into her civilian clothes but to Rick it seemed like an eternity as he kept looking at his watch. Lisa quickly walked out her bedroom dressed in the tight blue jeans, light blue tee shirt and white running shoes that seem to form fit her chest and showed off her curvy athletic figure. She didn't know why she decided to wear that considering they are going to the hospital to see Roy but she knew that Rick always get a sexual thrill out seeing her dressed that way and that later on Rick will need some way to get his mind off of seeing Roy in all probability still helpless and in a hospital bed even though he's now awake. So she decided what better way to take Rick's mind off Roy's physical condition later on but to wear something that always get a charge out of Rick.

"Okay Rick, I'm ready to go."

Rick had to stop for a moment to take an admiring look at his love dressed so casually but yet looking so sexy.

"Lisa babe, you are so beautiful." Rick said in an almost low tone of voice.

Lisa could only smile at what Rick said.

Rick grabbed her hand again and hurriedly led Lisa out of her quarters into the passageway when she asked him to stop for a moment so she can lock the door to her quarters. After Lisa locked the door, the duo ran as fast as they could to the ship's hospital.

At the ICU nurse's station Rick talked to the head charge nurse to see if he can convince her to let Lisa in Roy's room with him. At first the nurse was hesitant to let Lisa in but she relented after some convincing on Rick's part. Rick then quietly led Lisa by the hand to Roy's room. When they got to Roy's room, they found the door closed. Rick slowly and quietly opened to door without knocking. Inside, they found Claudia at Roy's bedside gently holding on to his hand. Claudia's face brightened when she saw Rick and Lisa. She was surprised to see Lisa but didn't ask any questions. Instead she got up and went straight to Lisa. Lisa reached out her arms then gently wrapped it around Claudia. Claudia buried her head in Lisa's chest and cried. Lisa gently rocked Claudia as Rick quietly walked over to Roy's bed and sat down in a chair where Claudia was sitting only moments ago. He then grabbed hold of Roy's hand.

"Hey Roy, how're you doing?" Rick quietly asked tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes.

Roy opened his mouth and began to speak. Immediately Rick knew that Roy had difficulty talking.

"I…I…I'm doing…okay…Rick." Roy managed to whisper.

"That's good Roy."

"Claudia…told me…that…you've…been…promoted…and…taken…command…of the…Skull…and…Cap…Captain…Gloval…made…you…CAG…Congratulations."

Rick began to nod his head. "Thanks, Big Brother. But it's only temporary. I'm in charge until you get well and you're back on your feet."

"You…can…count…on it…Little…Brother."

Rick could not do anything but smile. He knew what he said to Roy was a lie and suspected that Roy knew it as well. He's hoping for the best for Roy but he knows that Roy has a long and difficult road to recovery in front of him.

As Rick and Roy were talking, Claudia finally managed to pull herself together long enough so she can talk to Lisa.

"How did you manage to get in here Lisa?"

'Rick talked to the charge nurse and convinced her to let me in."

"I'm glad she did. Thanks for coming Lisa. I really need it."

"Think nothing of it Claudia. You gave me a lot of support when Rick was in the hospital so it's the least I can do. What did the doctor say? How long will Roy have to stay in here?"

"I don't know Lisa. Roy only woke up a few minutes ago. When Roy opened his eyes, I ran out and told the charge nurse. She said she will immediately notify the doctor."

Just then the doctor walked in. He smiled a professional doctor's smile and walked to Roy's bed and extended his hand. Rick let go of Roy's hand, stood up and stepped out of the doctor's way.

"Ah, I see someone is finally awake. Hello Commander Fokker, I'm Doctor Sheffield."

"Hello doctor." Roy said haltingly as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Besides the obvious, how are you feeling commander?"

"I'm…doing…okay…for…the…most…part…doctor."

The doctor just shook head. "Can you move your arms and legs commander?"

"I'm…trying…to…but…I'm…having…trouble."

The doctor shook his head again. "I'm not surprised. It's only natural that your extremities will be stiff considering how long you weren't moving due to you being in a coma for so long."

"How…long…will…I have…to…stay…in…here…doctor?"

"I'm keeping you in here overnight as a precaution. Just to make sure you have no lingering ill effects of your coma. Then tomorrow we'll move you to the rehabilitation ward to start your physical therapy. I will also set you up with a speech therapist."

"Will I…be…able…to…fly again…doctor?"

Doctor Sheffield drew in a deep breath and then blew it out. He knew Roy would eventually ask him that question. "I'll be honest with you commander. I would like to say yes but because you were without oxygen for so long after you were shot, there weren't enough oxygenated blood going to your brain. Through time and rehab, I think you will regain use of your arms and legs and speech but because your brain was oxygen depraved for so long, your reflexes had greatly deteriorated. I'm afraid you'll have to start thinking about going on with your military career without flying ever again Commander Fokker."

Roy shut his eye lids tight and tried not to show any emotion. But he was crushed by what the doctor said. Claudia who was sitting next to him in a chair immediately gripped his hand and gently patted it whispering to him that it was alright. But all of them knew nothing was alright. A pilot isn't worth anything if he wasn't able to fly.

Doctor Sheffield then tried to lift Roy's spirits. "We're getting way ahead of ourselves here commander. Let's take this one step at a time. You have a long road in front of you commander. Through time and rehabilitation who knows? Maybe I'll be wrong and you will be able to fly again. But it's all depends on you commander."

Roy only managed to nod his head. The doctor then managed to smile half heartedly. He hoped he had gotten through to Roy. "I'll check in on you again later tonight before my shift is over and tomorrow before you are moved to the rehab ward. I'll meet your therapist and together the three of us with come up with a plan to start your rehab and to get you back on your feet.'

Again, Roy only managed to nod his head. The doctor nodded back. "I'll check in on you again later tonight and I will see you again sometime tomorrow."

"Thank you…doctor." Roy said quietly.

"You're welcome commander. Have a good night." Doctor Stanfield said with a nod of his head. He then walked briskly out of Roy's room.

Roy drew in a deep breath and then blew it out sadly. No one said a word. The room was quiet for a long time before Claudia gently spoke up. "Look Roy, the doctor's right. Who knows, you might be able to fly again. You have a long road ahead of you Roy. You can't give up just because the doctor told you the truth."

"I know…Claudia. Can…all…of…you leave? I…want…to…be…alone…for…now."

Claudia, Rick and Lisa was shocked that Roy would ask that kind of request to them.

"I…need…time…to think…that's…all."

Everyone then slowly began to nod their heads. Rick was the first to speak. "Okay Roy, I'll do what you ask. I can't promise you I'll see you again tomorrow but I will try to visit you as often as I can."

"Thanks Rick."

Lisa then gently grabbed a hold of Roy's hand. "I'll try to do the same Roy. You take of yourself."

"I…will Lisa. Thanks."

Lisa then gently patted Roy's hand. She then turned and saw Rick near the door. Rick reached out his hand and Lisa took it. Together they quietly left Roy's room.

"I can't imagine what Roy's going through or feeling right now. It must be terrible." Lisa quietly said as they walked out of ICU.

"Neither can I Lisa, neither can I."

"Say, are you hungry Rick? I'll cook you a nice dinner." Lisa said with a gentle smile on her lips.

Rick was about to say no because he wanted to be by himself so he can have some time to think without having to worry Lisa but when he saw the warm gentle smile on Lisa's face, he quickly changed his mind.

"Sure why not."

Lisa couldn't help but keep the smile on her face. She knew that now wasn't a time for Rick to be alone by himself. He needed someone to be with him whether he realizes it or not. After they reached the door to Lisa's quarters, Lisa fished for the keys out of a pocket of her tight blue jeans and put the key into the keyhole and turned the key. After unlocking the door and entering her quarters, Lisa told Rick to have a seat while she cooked dinner.

Even though he had his mind on Roy, Rick couldn't help but stare at Lisa's tight body dressed in blue jeans, a tee shirt and white running shoes as she was in the kitchen. He always admired Lisa for keeping her body in such great condition ever since they went on their first date but he never realized just how much of a great body she has until the day he saw her doing Pilates in the ship's gym. Lisa was sensing that Rick was staring at her. Outwardly she didn't let Rick notice but she was beginning to feel a sense of the now familiar love and lust growing inside of her.

'_That's right Rick Hunter. Keep staring at me. I have plans for you later this evening.'_ Lisa said to herself wickedly.

After the cooking was finished, Lisa called Rick to the table. After they finished eating, Lisa told Rick to have a seat on the couch while she cleared out the table. Rick wanted to help but Lisa insisted. She quickly gathered up the dirty dishes and silverware and set them in the sink. All she wanted was to be with Rick. With Rick's now added responsibilities, they don't have a lot of time to see each other and what little time they do have Lisa wanted it to be just the two of them. She walked out of the kitchen and turned off the light, walked to where Rick was sitting, sat on his lap and looped her arms around Rick's neck.

"Hey there lover boy." Lisa said with a hint of mischief in her voice as she drew her lips close to Rick.

"Hey yourself."

At first, their kissing was gentle and soft but as their passions started to get inflamed; their breathing started to become more quick and ragged. Rick pulled Lisa's tee shirt out at the back, put his hands underneath the tee shirt and against her back and let his hands roam all over Lisa's lithe back. Lisa reared her head back and moaned in erotic pleasure. He then slowly began to pull Lisa's tee shirt off. Lisa wanted to stop Rick and tell them they should move to the bedroom but her lust was so hot she couldn't. Before she knew it, she let Rick pull her tee shirt completely off and he began to unhook her bra. Lisa moved her arms and let the bra fall off her shoulders. Rick then put his lips on Lisa's now naked breasts and began sucking them making Lisa moan even louder. Soon he unbuttoned and began to unzip the fly to her jeans while at the same time Lisa was undressing Rick. Soon, both of them were naked and were making love on Lisa's couch.

After both of them climaxed and as they were holding each other in the glow of the after orgasm, Rick was on the bottom of Lisa's couch with his arms looped around Lisa's naked body. Lisa had her head to one side purring a sigh like a contented female cat that just ate a prime salmon filet. When Lisa moved around a bit like a kitten as if trying to bury herself deeper into Rick, he hugged Lisa tighter, making her sighing even more. Rick then lifted his arm to look at his watch. It was getting late in the evening and he have to leave and get to his quarters so he can get ready for the next day.

"Hey Lisa, I'm afraid I have to go." Rick gently and quietly said as he was combing his fingers through her long auburn hair.

Lisa then groaned. "Do you have to Rick?" Lisa asked as the side of her face was on Rick's chest. She then looked deep into Rick's eyes giving him an unspoken signal to kiss her. Rick picked up her sign and began to kiss Lisa very deeply. After kissing for a long while, Lisa began to slowly get off of Rick so he can let himself up.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have to." Rick answered as he was putting on his clothes.

Lisa secretly wished that Rick would move in with her but both of them knew it would be improper for him to do that because it would be a sign of impropriety and that would not be good for the morale of the ship's military personnel.

"See you tomorrow evening after work?" Lisa asked as she was sitting still naked on her couch.

Rick stood up but leaned down so he can kiss Lisa. "Sure, why not." Rick said with a gentle smile on his face.

Lisa's heart quicken when she saw Rick's smile. She understands why so many of the SDF-1's female military personnel was envious even downright jealous of Lisa when she managed to snag Rick when so many had tried and failed. Sometimes she couldn't believe it herself after she thought she would never find someone to love ever again after Karl died on Mars. Only she, Claudia and Roy knew the reason behind Rick's seemingly cold and disinterested demeanor and only Lisa understood Rick's pain because she went through it herself. Even Rick's two closest friends and academy classmates don't know the full story because he never fully explained it to them. _'If they only knew what Rick went through before joining the service, they would understand.'_ Lisa said to herself.

After Rick kissed her, walked out and quietly closed and locked the door; Lisa sighed and fell on her back onto her couch. _'It's funny how fate or happenstance manages to intervene.'_ Lisa said to herself. She then sighed again, pulled herself up and sat on the edge of her couch. She then got up and walked to the bathroom so she could take a shower and then relax for a while before going to bed.

After Rick reached his quarters, opened the door and turned on the lights, he then thought of Minmei. He knew that Minmei wanted to be told of Roy's condition and she asked him to call her when he receives word on any change to Roy's medical condition. She said it didn't matter if the news was good or bad or what time it was. He hasn't called Minemi much lately so he hadn't memorized her cell phone number yet but he had remembered he had written it on a piece of paper and put it in his wallet. He always kept his wallet inside his uniform jacket instead of the back pocket like what most guys do. He searched for the piece of paper until he found it. He then walked over to the telephone and dialed the number. The phone rang three times before a now familiar voice answered.

"Hello."

"Hi Minmei, this is Rick."

"Rick! I'm so glad you called! I haven't heard from you in a long time!"

"I know and I'm sorry Minmei but I've been very busy with work lately."

"Oh, there's no need to apologize Rick. I understand. Believe me, I completely understand. So, how have you been doing?"

"I'm doing fine Minmei. Ah Minmei, I've called to let you know that Roy is now out of his coma and is finally awake."

"He is? Oh, that is wonderful news Rick! How is he doing?"

"For the most part, he's doing fine. His speech is slow and stuttering because his brain was without oxygen for a long time and he will need rehab to regain use of his arms and legs again."

"Oh no that's just terrible news Rick! How long will he be in rehab?"

"We don't know. The doctor is keeping him in ICU overnight then tomorrow he's being moved to the rehab ward."

"Will I be able to see him?"

"After he has been moved to the rehab ward sure, you'll be able to visit him. As a matter of fact, I'm sure he would love getting a visit from you. You and he have become really good friends these past few years."

"Oh that would be wonderful Rick. Look, I have to cut this short. I'm almost at the studio. I'm doing the talk show rounds to promote my upcoming movie."

"Okay Minmei, I'll let you go then. Talk to you later."

"Same here Rick. Bye."

"Good-bye Minmei."

After cutting off the connection to her cell phone, Minmei then remembered that she had forgotten to ask Rick if he wanted to see the opening night premier of her movie with her. _'I'll have to remind myself to call him again very soon and ask him if he wants to see my movie with me. But with my luck, he will probably ask me if Commander Hayes can come along with him. That would be just peachy'_ Minmei said to herself sarcastically.

Just as she was putting her cell phone in her purse, it began to ring again. Minmei opened it up and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello Miss Minmei, this is Sam McCoy."

Minmei was silent for a moment because she couldn't remember who Sam McCoy is.

"I'm the private investigator you've hired."

"Oh yes, now I remember! I'm sorry. I've been very busy lately and I haven't heard from you for so long I've forgotten all about you."

"Oh that is quite alright Miss Minmei. I understand that you have a busy schedule and all. Miss Minmei, I've called with some information to pass along to you. I'm afraid I wasn't able to dig up much details, dealings or dirt on Commander Hayes without attracting too much unwanted attention from the RDF."

'_Oh that's just great. It figures that the RDF would do something like that'_ Minmei said to herself in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Now hold on for a minute Miss Minmei okay. However I was able to uncover an interesting bit of information about her from what little sources I have in the military. It seems that she and her father, Admiral Donald Hayes, the commander of the RDF had a falling out over her wanting to be assigned on the SDF-1 shortly before the ship was flung into the other side of the solar system several years ago."

Minmei's eyes went wide with a shocked look of surprise. "Oh really is it what you have just told me correct?"

"It is correct Miss Minmei."

"That is very interesting very interesting indeed."

"Now I can try to dig up some more information on Commander Hayes but like I said earlier I can't promise you that I will be able to that without attracting unwanted attention from the RDF."

"No, that is quite alright. I don't want you to get into trouble with the RDF. You did what you can. I won't be needing you anymore. Thank you for what you have done for me."

"You're welcome Miss Minmei. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be of much help to you but I did what I can. I will be sending you a bill for my services very shortly. You have a good day Miss Minmei."

:"You too Mr. McCoy. Good-bye."

"Good-bye Miss Minmei." Minmei heard in her ear before she broke the connection by closing her cell phone.

'_Hmm, that is indeed interesting. It's something I just might be able to use on her. With her out of the way, nothing will stand between me and Rick.'_ Minmei said to herself with a slight evil smile on her face as she was biting her lower lip at the same time and putting her cell phone back in her purse.

Two weeks later

Rick had just gotten off duty and was going to see how Roy was doing in his rehab before spending the evening with Lisa. As he was walking to Roy's room, he can hear Claudia yelling at the top of her lungs. She was sounding very exasperated and was at the end of her rope.

"You think this all just a big game do you Roy? Just as if you're flying around in your veritechs shooting at the enemy and going around at Mach 5 like your hair was on fire?"

"It's…not…a game…Claudia. It…never…has…been. You…know…that."

"Then why won't you go to rehab Roy?"

"I'm…just…too…tired…today…Claudia. I just…need…a rest. I…can't…keep…doing this…every…day."

"How are you going to get better unless you do it everyday? You heard what Doctor Sheffield told you. You're not going to get better unless you really work hard at your rehab!"

"I…know…that…Claudia."

"What about me Roy don't I matter to you?"

"Of course…not, you…matter…to me…Claudia!"

"Good! Then what about us? If you not going to do it for you, then do it for me! Do it for us!"

"I am…doing…it…for…you…Claudia. Just…not…right…now!"

"Fine have it your way then Roy Fokker! I've had it with trying to talk sense to you! Do what you want to do!"

"Hi Claudia, what…seems to be…the problem?" Rick asked as Claudia stormed past him knowing fully well what the problem was.

"Talk to that pig headed brother of yours Rick to find out what the problem is because I can't seem to be able to!" Claudia said in a huff as she stormed past Rick.

"Roy what just happened?" Rick asked as he walked into Roy's room.

Roy looked at Rick with a 'as if you don't know' look. "Don't…play…dumb…Rick. You…know…exactly…what…happened."

Rick then sighed. "You're right Roy, I do. I was never able to pull the wool over you or Pop's eyes."

Roy just stared at him.

"Look Roy, what just happened between you and Claudia is not the issue here. What is the issue here is that she's right you need to be in rehab every day."

Roy began to vigorously shake his head. "I can't…do…it…every day…Rick! It's…too hard…on…me!"

"I know that Roy! You think it was easy for me after getting shot down by our own missiles? Remember for a time in the ER after I was fished out I was dead! There were days when I didn't want to go to rehab but I knew that if I didn't I wouldn't get better!"

"But you…didn't…end…up…sounding…like a…moron…Rick! Do you…hear…what I…sound…like? I…sound…like…I'm…retarded…or…something."

"I know that Roy but that will ease up once you really get into your speech therapy! Didn't you hear what the doctor told you?"

"I…AM…SO…TIRED…OF…HEARING…WHAT THE…DOCTOR…TOLD…ME!"

"Oh did I come at a bad time?" A young female voice asked at the doorway startling them and causing them to quickly turn their heads.

"Minmei! No, you didn't come at a bad time. We were just talking and you've startled us that all." Rick answered.

"What's going on here Rick?"

Rick got out of his chair, walked up to Minmei and pulled her over to the other side of the room and whispered to her.

"Roy's just frustrated because he's not getting immediate results from his rehab."

"I see." Minmei said then was silent for a moment. "Listen Rick, why don't you leave the two of us alone for a while and let him talk to me? Maybe he will open to someone who is not family."

"I don't know Minmei."

"Rick, I have known Commander Fokker for as long as I have known you and I have come to know him pretty good."

"You're sure you want to do this Minmei? You're not busy tonight are you?" Rick asked surprised that Minmei would even suggest such an idea.

"No I'm not busy this evening. My evening is free. Look Rick, why don't you take up my suggestion and leave and let him talk to me? Who knows, maybe he will open up to me more than you will."

Rick sighed and was quiet for a moment before nodding his head. "Okay Minmei, I'll do what you say."

"Good, I think you should go over and say good night to him right now."

"Okay." Rick said as he walked over to Roy's bed.

"Roy, I'm leaving. Minmei said she will stay with you for a while. I'll see you when I can okay?"

"Okay Rick."

Minmei waited until Rick left the room and closed the door. She then sat down in a chair that was next to Roy's bed and gently grabbed hold of his hand.

"Now, what seems to be the problem Roy?"

Roy in his halting stuttering voice began to tell Minmei of his frustrations of going to rehab everyday and not seeing immediate results from all the hard work he has to do that he just wanted to take a break from the constant grind. After Roy was finished, Minmei began to nod her head and if she understands of what Roy is going through.

"I know what you're saying and I understand what you're going through Roy."

"You do?"

Minmei continued to nod her head. "Lately there have been days when I don't want to get out of bed because it means I'll have to go to another TV station to be on some talk show to promote my movie or to another radio station to promote my latest CD or I have to visit the hospitals. If it's not that I have to be in the recording studio to cut another album or be somewhere to shoot a music video while at the same time trying to dodge the paparazzi. People are always asking me for my autograph. I can't go anywhere without having armed bodyguards with me. I don't see my aunt, uncle and cousin or my friends as much as I like to anymore. As a matter of fact, my agent had to call the hospital ahead of time so they can get extra security to hold back the paparazzi, the media and the public before I can see you. I don't have a private life anymore. There are times where I don't even know where I'm at because I'm coming and going and I just want to quit.

But there are many people who are depending on me and if I don't do what I'm obligated to do I'm letting them down. It's the same with you Roy. There are many people on this ship who are depending on you to get better. You can't let them down Roy. You have to do it for them no matter how hard, how tired or how often you have to do it. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Roy slowly began to nod his head._ 'For someone who as young as she is she is very wise for her age. I guess being a celebrity causes you to grow up fast.'_ Roy said to himself.

Minmei couldn't help but smile. "I know you want to see results right away. We all want to see immediate results from all our hard work we do but that doesn't always happen. But you will see results down the line."

"You're…right…Minmei. Thanks…for…listening…to me…and not…judging…me."

"You're welcome Roy. Now other than your frustrations, how's your day going?"

Six Months Later

Rick walked into his quarters after getting off duty. Lisa was being held over on the bridge because Captain Gloval wanted to go over some tactical battle plans with her and Claudia. When he turned on the light to his living room he noticed the light to his voice mail machine was blinking. He walked over and pressed the button.

"Hi Rick, this is Minmei. I'm sorry I haven't been able to call you these past several days but I wanted to ask you a question. Can you call me on my cell phone when you get this message? Talk to you later. Bye."

'_Hmm, wonder what she wants to ask me about?'_ Rick said to himself and he began to dial the number to Minmei's cell phone. She answered her phone on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Hi Minmei, this is Rick."

"Hi Rick! How're you doing?"

"I'm doing well. Hey look, I have just arrived home and I received your voice mail message. What do you want to ask me about?"

"I did? Oh yeah, I did called you earlier today. I'm sorry Rick but you'll have to forgive me and my forgetfulness. I've been very busy today so I've totally forgotten that I've called you."

"Oh, that's quite alright Minmei. You don't have to apologize. I understand how busy you've been."

"Thank you, Rick. Look Rick, the reason why I've called you is to ask you if you want to come to the premier of my movie and the after premier party. I have some complimentary tickets courtesy of the studio. But the tickets are not for you because you're coming as my guest but you still don't have to pay. The complimentary tickets are for your friends and squadron mates so they don't have to pay either."

"Thank you Minmei. That's very kind of you. When is the premier?"

"It's this Friday night at the amphitheatre. Captain Gloval, Mayor Luan and others are coming. Say, do you think the doctors will let Roy out for a while so he can attend the premier and the party too?"

"I will have to ask his doctor and therapist but if they say yes, sure I'll ask Roy. I'm sure Roy would love to attend the movie with his girlfriend. I know he would love to get out of the hospital, even if it is only for a couple of hours."

"That would be great! They can come as my guests too. Thanks Rick."

"Well, I should thank you but you're welcome Minmei. Say, do I have to dress up in a tux or something?"

"No, you don't have to dress up in a tux. Just dress up nicely in a suit and tie, that's all. Be at the amphitheatre before 8:00 PM because the movie will start promptly at 8. There will be reserved seats for you and your friends so you don't have to worry about finding a seat."

"Okay, I'll be there. Say, before we hang up can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…go ahead Rick. What is it?" Minmei asked knowing full well what Rick was about to ask her.

"Do you mind if I bring a friend along?"

"No…I don't mind. She can come as my guest too."

On the outside Minmei wasn't showing much but inside she was seething. _'God damn it, it's Lisa Hayes again. Damn it the Hell, I knew this would happen.'_ She said to herself as she was gripping her cell phone in a vise like grip.

"Great, thanks a lot Minmei. I'll see you this Friday evening then."

"Uh…yeah…sure Rick, see you Friday evening. Bye"

"Bye Minmei."

After breaking the connection, Minmei was still seething. _'Grr, that Lisa Hayes is beginning to be a real pain in the ass for me. I got to do something to get rid of her or else she will be constant thorn in my side from here on out.'_

Just as soon as Rick hung up, there was a knock on his door. "Come on in Lisa. The doors unlocked." Rick said without turning his head to the door.

Seconds later, Lisa stepped through the door, walked to where Rick was standing, put her arms around Rick's neck and rested her head on his back. Rick turned his head so he can see Lisa.

"How did you know it was me Rick?" Lisa asked coyly before she kissed Rick.

"You're about the only one who ever come by my quarters all the time."

Lisa couldn't help but giggle at Rick's remark. It's true that she's the only one who ever comes even sometimes stay in Rick's BOQ room.

"So what do you like to do tonight Rick?"

Rick then wrapped his arms around Lisa's slender waist then shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter much to me what we do. Say Lisa, what are you doing Friday night?"

"I haven't planned on doing anything yet. Why did you ask Rick?"

Rick first had to clear a lump that was growing in his throat. "Well uh…Minmei called asking me if I would like to go to the premier of her movie Friday night and I said yes. I then asked her if I could bring a friend along, she said yes and the friend I thought of was you."

"Oh she did, did she?" Lisa asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Now I know what you're thinking Lisa and it's not what you think. Minmei invited me to the movie as a friend and I said yes."

"Sure she did Rick."

Rick then became exasperated. _'Oh boy here we go again.' _"Lisa I thought you weren't going to get upset about Minmei anymore. Listen to me Lisa, Minmei invited me to the movie as a friend and I accepted. I seriously doubt she will try to do anything to me. She will probably be very busy with the after premier party and everything else. For once, will you try to just have fun and not think about Minmei and worrying about her trying to take me away from you? It's you that I love and no one else."

Lisa knew it was useless trying to talk sense to Rick at this moment in time. He can be very stubborn when he wants to prove his point. She knows about young women like Minmei. Her woman's intuition makes her very suspicious of Minmei and her motives. Lisa knows that Rick is very guarded around people he doesn't know but he lets his guard down way too far once he gets to know someone and it looks like Minmei is taking advantage of it and his friendship towards her. She just hopes that Rick's not being naïve about Minmei but she seriously doubts it. She just took in a deep breath and blew out it in a big sigh. "Alright Rick, you win. But I am telling you right now, if she tries to do anything funny while I'm around, I swear I will"

Rick cut off the rest of her sentence with a kiss right on her lips. Lisa's loathing of Minmei was all but forgotten and her heart just melted with the feeling of Rick's lips against hers. After a few moments, Lisa broke off their long kiss.

"You don't play fair Rick. I was doing just fine with my hatred for Minmei and you had to spoil it for me." Lisa said playfully pouting her lips.

"That's the whole idea."

"Well then…keep on doing what you were doing." Lisa said seductively before they started kissing again.

Friday Evening

Rick allowed all squadrons that weren't on Alert 5, standby or on flight rotation to get off work early so everyone can go to the premier of Minmei's first movie. Intelligence estimates from J-2 said they haven't heard any unusual or new squawking from the enemy lately so Rick has been letting up a little on the constant combat patrols to lessen the battle fatigue on the pilots and maintenance crews. Rick quickly dashed home to his quarters so he could take a shower, freshen up and relax a bit before eating dinner with Lisa at the officer's mess and later on attend the premier of Minmei's movie together. When he arrived home and turned on the lights to the living room, he noticed the light to his voice mail machine was blinking. He pressed the button.

"Hello Rick, its Lisa. I know we've planned on eating and later on going to premier of the movie together but something has come up and I'm being held up on the bridge so I have to work late. But I will get off work on time to go to the premier so I will see you at the amphitheatre. I love you. See you later lover boy."

'_Hmm, I wonder what the cause is for Lisa having to work late. Oh well, who knows. Anyway it's none of my concern.'_ Rick said to himself as he shrugged his shoulders and erased Lisa's voice mail message. He then went to the bathroom and stripped off his sweaty flight suit before stepping into the shower.

Macross Amphitheatre

7:55 PM

Rick dressed in a suit and tie, arrived at the amphitheatre several minutes early so he can get the complimentary tickets from Minmei so he can pass it out to Max, Ben and members of Skull Squadron. An amphitheatre concierge who was dressed in a tux stopped Rick and told him that Minmei was busy and couldn't personally give him the tickets but he has them because she gave him the tickets. Rick took the tickets from the worker. After Rick passed out the tickets the concierge met Rick and was about to escort him to his seat, when Minmei dressed in a sleeveless, shoulder-less and strap-less black designer gown designed by one of Macross' top rated and most expensive fashion designers saw Rick and told the concierge he was free to leave. She then greeted Rick with a wide warm smile which Rick returned. Minmei then wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and began to tightly hug him.

"I'm so glad you can come to the premier of my movie. Thanks for coming." Minmei whispered in Rick's ear.

"Hey, I wouldn't miss it for the world. You look absolutely beautiful in that dress Minmei." Rick whispered back.

"Thank you Rick."

Just then both heard a loud harsh "ahem". They broke their hug and Rick turned around to find Lisa standing literally millimeters away from the pair. What Rick saw made his eyes go wide with surprise. Lisa was dressed in a sleeveless, shoulder-less thin strapped shimmering black form fitting cocktail dress that seem to hug the curves of her shapely yet slender body. It just barely covered most of her thighs and she was wearing black stiletto heels. Without saying a word, Lisa threw her arms around Rick and began to passionately kiss him. Rick knew what Lisa was doing with her kissing and he sensed Minmei was throwing darts Lisa's way. While he was glad Lisa was able to make it to the amphitheatre on time and he was always glad to see her, Rick was uneasy with Lisa's blatant kissing in front of Minmei. It was as if she was sending a signal to Minmei to back off and not try to take Rick away from her because she has already taken him. Rick was her boyfriend and not hers. After a few seconds Rick forcefully broke off the kiss and drew Lisa away from him.

"C'mon Lisa, be nice. Please don't make a scene." Rick whispered to Lisa in a pleading tone of voice.

"I'm not making a scene Rick. Honest." Lisa said in a sarcastic tone of voice that was dripping of feigned innocence.

"I love the dress Lisa. You look just dynamite in it"

Lisa smiled an evil smile and laughed slightly. "I brought it just for you and just for this occasion Rick."

"Was the dress the reason why you couldn't meet me for dinner?"

"Uh-hmm, I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you have certainly surprised me!"

Lisa laughed evilly when she heard something between a high pitched scream and a squeak. It was Minmei squealing for joy. Minmei was running towards Roy and Claudia despite being in high heels. Roy was in a wheelchair with Claudia pushing it. She went up to Roy, leaned down and hugged his neck.

"Hello Commander Fokker, I see your doctor has allowed you to come. I'm so glad you could make it."

"Thank you Minmei." Roy said haltingly but with a smile on his face. The stuttering has eased up a bit but he's still having trouble talking without stopping for a few seconds. But still, the speech therapy seems to be working.

"Hello Miss Minmei, I'm Lieutenant Commander Claudia Grant. Thank you so much for inviting Roy and I to your movie premier. You don't know how much this means to us. Roy was going stir crazy being in a hospital room all the time." Claudia said extending her hand to Minmei.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me, Commander Grant, I was glad to help. I've heard so many wonderful things about you from Roy Commander Grant." Minmei said shaking Claudia's hand.

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal with me Miss Minmei, please call me Claudia."

Lisa on the other hand wasn't buying Minmei's altruistic generosity and her sweet, innocent and polite act. She knew there was an ulterior motive to Minmei's generosity but she couldn't prove it save from her woman's intuition.

'_Don't buy her act Claudia. She's not what she seems to be.'_ Lisa mentally said.

Just then an amphitheatre concierge walked up to Minmei. "Miss Minmei, the movie's about to begin. You are asked to make a few remarks before the movie starts."

"Thank you, I will." Minmei said with a nod of her head.

Minmei passed by Rick giving him a warm smile while totally ignoring Lisa. Lisa knew what Minmei meant by the brush off and could have cared less of what Minmei thought of her. _'Go ahead and try your best little girl. Rick's mine and not yours and no one is going to get in between us. Not you, my father or anyone else.'_ Lisa said mentally challenging Minmei.

Minmei got up on stage of the amphitheatre and walked to where a cordless microphone stand was to the sounds of loud clapping of hands, cheering and whistling. She waved to the crowd and walked up to the microphone stand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the premier of my first movie. There are so many people I would like to thank for making this happen but there isn't much time to name them all and I promised that I won't say much so that the movie can start and finish on time, so without any further adieu here is the showing of my world premier movie; _'Little White Dragon'_."

Minmei walked off stage and got down where there seat reserved for her and Rick in the upper tier of the amphitheatre in the balcony that was usually reserved for VIPs. When she got to her seat that was next to Rick's, she noticed Lisa grabbing a hold of Rick's hand. Rick gave her a stern look but didn't let go. Lisa blushed and looked away sheepishly embarrassed with the scolding look Rick gave her. Minmei was angry at the obvious blatant display Lisa did but was glad with the scolding Rick gave her. Instead of making a scene, Minmei choose to ignore the mental challenges Lisa was doing to her knowing that one day very soon she would be free of her torturer and rival for Rick's affections.

BRIDGE OF THE SDF-1

Sammie was on the bridge with the night watch crew filling in for her relief who was ordered on bed rest because of a case of the flu was at Lisa's station when something came up on her radar scope and the light and siren began going off.

"Lieutenant Anderson, I have detected a rip in the space-time fabric less than 6,000 kilometers off the port side of our starboard bow. It's a Zentradei battle cruiser but here's the strange part ma'am…it's just sitting there not making any hostile moves. It's not moving at all."

"Keep an eye on the scope Sammie. Let me know first thing if it makes any funny moves."

"Yes ma'am."

After Premier Party

Macross Regency Hotel

Rick persuaded Minmei to let him dance with Lisa for a while before dancing with her. Minmei sighed but allowed Rick to dance with Lisa. As they were dancing, Rick looked at Lisa with a mixture of amazement and love.

"You look absolutely stunning in that dress Lisa."

Lisa just stared at Rick with a blank look on face and not saying a word.

'_Oh boy, what did I do now to make her mad?'_ "Why aren't you saying anything Lisa? Is there anything wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong Rick."

"C'mon Lisa I know you better than that."

"Okay if you have to know. Why did you give me that cold look before the movie began? All I wanted to do was to hold your hand."

"But did you have to grab my hand just as Minmei was about ready to sit down? That wasn't a nice thing to do."

"Well, when did you want me to take your hand? You expected me to keep my hands to myself for the whole movie?"

"No of course not but you could have reached for my hand at any time while Minmei was on stage."

"Why are you making such a big deal over what I did? Damn it Rick you're mine! You're my boyfriend!" Lisa said in a harsh whisper.

"Yes I am but I'm not your possession okay, I'm a person! Don't am I allowed to have girlfriends with whom I don't have a romantic interest with? Minmei is my friend and I don't want to lose her as a friend."

"Of course you're allowed to have girlfriends you don't have a romantic interest with but you need to make a decision on what's more important to you; keeping Minmei as your friend or me as your girlfriend!"

"I want to keep the both of you. I don't want to lose either of you."

"Well sometimes you can't have it both ways Rick! It either has to be one or the other! So which one of us will it be?"

"Neither Lisa, I don't want to lose either of you."

"Okay Rick fine! Have it your way then! But don't expect me to compete with Minmei for you!" Lisa said as she broke their embrace and began to start walking away.

BRIDGE OF THE SDF-1

"Enemy battle cruiser is closing in on us at a high rate of speed ma'am! It's going on a suicide run!" Sammie yelled from her station.

"Do we have time to launch the fighters Seaman Porter?" Lieutenant Anderson asked with a sense of clam urgency in her voice.

"Yes ma'am but the cruiser is too big for the fighters to handle all alone!"

"What about the main gun then?"

"It's down ma'am!"

"We'll launch a _Daedalus _attack then. Sound the general quarters alarm Sammie and begin modular transformation of the ship!"

"Aye-aye ma'am!"

Macross Regency Hotel

Just as Rick was chasing after Lisa trying to talk to her, Sammie's voice came over the loudspeakers.

"GENERAL QUARTERS GENERAL QUARTERS GENERAL QUARTERS MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! WE ARE UNDER THREAT OF IMMANENT ENEMY ATTACK AND ARE BEGINNING MODULAR TRANSFORMATION! ALL MILITARY PERSONNEL REPORT TO YOUR DUTY SECTION IMMEDIATELY TO MAN YOUR BATTLE STATION! ALL CIVILIANS PLEASE GO TO THE NEAREST AIR RAID SHELTER NOW!"

'_Modular transformation what's the heck going on here?' _Rick said to himself.

"Lisa we've got to get out here and report to our duty station!"

"We don't have time Rick! The ship's undergoing modular transformation!"

"Come with me I know where the nearest air raid shelter is!" Rick yelled grabbing Lisa's hand and as they were running out of the hotel.

But it was too late. As they were running down the street the ground underneath their feet began to shake and move as if it was an earthquake. Then a seam of where they were standing began to give way, became a square hole and they fell. Fortunately, they only fell a short distance but they in landed in a heap with Lisa on top of Rick.

"Are you hurt Lisa?"

"No I'm not. Are you?"

"I'm not either. I'm glad you weigh very lightly."

"No kidding."

"I wonder what caused us to go to general quarters and for the ship to undergo modular transformation."

"I like to know myself but I'm pretty sure Nikki had good reason to. She wouldn't do it unless Sammie had given her a good reason to do it."

Just then a wheeled roving talking Petite Cola machine came up to the edge of the hole looking for a sale.

"Hey we're down here! We need to get out of here! Please send for help!" Rick yelled as he got to his feet.

"I'm sorry but I don't have that selection. I have Petite Cola, Diet Petite Cola, ginger ale, orange soda, lemon-lime soda, lemonade and bottled water, sweetened raspberry and peach iced tea."

"No not that, we need help! We're trapped down here and we need help in getting out!"

"I'm sorry but I don't have that selection. I have Petite Cola, Diet Petite Cola, ginger ale, orange soda, lemon-lime soda, lemonade and bottled water, sweetened raspberry and peach iced tea."

"No not that you stupid machine we need help!"

"Forget it Rick save your breath. It's only a machine; it's not going to do anything for us. We might as well wait it out." Lisa said as she was gently laughing and gently tugging on his suit sleeve as she was sitting down.

Rick then let go a resigned sigh. "I guess you're right."

He sat down and realized that it was the perfect time to talk to Lisa about her jealousy with Minmei. He grabbed Lisa's hands and gently held them.

"Lisa, we need to talk. Please listen to me because this will be the last time I will ever discuss this with you. Now I understand why you are jealous of Minmei"

Lisa was shocked that Rick would even suggest that notion. "I am not jealous of Minmei Rick!" Lisa said defensively.

"Calm down Lisa okay. Now, let's just hypothetically say your old boyfriend is still alive. If I thought he was trying to steal you away from me, I'll be jealous too. Lisa, you have nothing to worry about. While I was flying Minmei to her parent's home in Yokohama, Japan, she and I talked. I told her that all we'll ever be is friends because I don't have any feelings of love for her. I never had and I never will. She said she understood and I believe her. I also told her that I am dating someone but I didn't tell her it is you. Although…I have a feeling…she knows it's you."

"See I told you so! What do you mean I have nothing to worry about!"

"Lisa, calm down and stop jumping to conclusions okay. Lisa; I have known Minmei long before she even became a celebrity. We have been friends long before we have even met and I don't want to lose that friendship. And while I'll admit I kind of like the idea of knowing that a big shot celebrity is a friend of mine it does not mean I'm in love with her. But it also does not mean I'll stop being friends with her just because you're jealous of her."

"I've told you before Rick I am not jealous of her!" Lisa said defiantly

"Let me finish. If I wasn't her friend, she wouldn't have given free movie tickets to Ben, Max and everyone in my squadron, and let me, you, Roy and Claudia come to the movie free as her guests. However, just because we're friends doesn't mean that I love her and I don't love you. "

"I know that Rick and as I've said before I am not jealous of Minmei. It's just that…oh what's the use? I'm only kidding myself. Oh alright so I am jealous of her! But it's not just that."

"What do you mean Lisa?"

"I'll explain it to you Rick but for right now it's your turn to listen to me okay and I'm only saying this because I love you, I'm concerned about you and it's for your own good. I'll admit I don't know Minmei as well as you do but I do know women like her because I'm a woman myself. Some women will stop at nothing until they get what they want and Minmei's exactly that kind of woman.

You may think she had told you the truth when she said she understood when you told her that all you and her can ever be is friends because you're not in love with her and you may have believed her but don't think for one second she told you the truth! What she told you was a bald faced lie! She is not going to stop until she'll get what she wants; and that is you! Rick you're so far in the woods you're not seeing the forest from the trees! You're not seeing Minmei for the real person she is! You're blind to the fact that she is using your friendship as a mean to her own end! I am terrified that one day you will find out too late she is not the person you thought she is and God only knows what will happen!"

"Lisa, you worry too much. You don't know Minmei as well as I do. She's a very warm, kind, loving, caring and giving person and her generosity is real, it's not faked. If her generosity wasn't real, she wouldn't had visited me and Roy when we were in the hospital, she wouldn't be spending all of her free time visiting sick children and our wounded soldiers and pilots in the hospital or doing telethons, fund drives and raising money for the families and children of our fallen service people. If I know that Minmei is doing anything to try to take me away from you, I would see it and I wouldn't let her do it but I'm not seeing it. You need to trust me on this Lisa. I love you and you only."

Lisa looked at the sincerity that was gleaming in Rick's deep blue eyes and couldn't say anything more. She now knows that it's beyond useless to try to talk reason with Rick anymore. He has his mind made up about Minmei and any further talking or arguing with him would be pointless. She was going to tell him about a private detective who has been poking around the ship and the base asking people questions about her and that Minmei has something to do with the private detective's nosing around but she doesn't have any proof besides her suspicions so she decided not to tell him.

'_God, why did I have to be a sucker for those baby blue eyes?'_ she said to herself as she was looking into Rick's loving eyes. She then let go of a big resigned sigh. "Okay Rick, you win. I promise this will be the last time we'll ever have a discussion about Minmei. But please, promise me that you will be careful with your friendship with her."

"Lisa"

"Please Rick…just for my own peace of mind."

Now it was Rick's turn to let out a big sigh. He then nodded his head. "Okay Lisa, I promise I'll be careful."

"Thank you Rick." Lisa said with love in her voice and she leaned in to kiss Rick.

BRIDGE OF THE SDF-1

"Start counting off the distance Sammie!"

"Yes ma'am. Wait a minute…something strange is going on here ma'am. Ma'am enemy ship has changed course!"

"What are you sure Sammie!"

"Yes ma'am, I'm sure. Ship has turned around and has changed direction! It just executed a hyperspace jump."

"Alright then, cancel general quarters alarm and take the ship out of modular transformation."

"Aye-aye ma'am will do."

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE GENERAL QUARTERS ALERT HAS BEEN CANCELLED AND WE ARE TAKING THE SHIP OUT OF MODULAR TRANSFORMATION. ON BEHALF OF CAPTAIN GLOVAL AND SHIP'S CREW WE REGRET FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE WE MAY HAVE CAUSED YOU. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND UNERSTANDING."

"Wow that was short." Rick said as the section of the ship they were on began to rise and move back to its original position. He looked around to see he can find anyone else on the streets but couldn't. The streets were pretty much deserted.

"I'm pretty sure I will be told of what happened Monday morning and get a report of it later."

"Well, I guess the rest of the evening is pretty much shot to pieces because of the general quarters alarm and everything connected to the movie has been cancelled. There nobody on the streets. So…what would you like to do for the rest of the evening Lisa?" Rick asked as he offered his arm to Lisa.

"Hey, it's Friday Rick. What do you think I want to do for the rest of the night and the whole weekend?" Lisa said as she looked over to Rick grinning like the invisible Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Ooh Lisa, you're such a naughty girl." Rick said to her with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well, you made me this way Rick Hunter, I such a sweet and innocent girl until I met you." Lisa said in a feigned innocent tone of voice.

Rick stopped walking and leered at Lisa. "And I wouldn't have it any other way than with you being naughty." Rick said as he drew in closer to Lisa.

"Do you think you can control yourself until we get back to my quarters or should we find ourselves a hotel room?" Lisa said leering back at Rick.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you." Rick replied.


End file.
